Trouble is not restricted to Paradise
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Leo had only just left. Calypso had decided to potter around, take her mind off things. Oh, she did miss that idiot. But little did she know that trouble came with the tide...
1. Chapter 1

**This begins wiiiiiiiiiiith Lou's time on Ogygia. And then stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

Calypso had awoken to thunder. It was not a sound she had heard in all her time on Ogygia, so she wasn't very keen to go and explore. Her prison was a paradise, sunshine galore, perfect temperatures, a gentle breeze, hardly a cloud in the sky. She had not seen rain since her banishment.

A second clap of thunder drew her from her bed. She wrapped a shawl about her shoulders and ventured out. The sand was soft and warm under her bare feet and she saw nothing out of the ordinary through the mouth of her cave-home. Peeking her head out, she scanned the horizon. All was fine to her right, she could see the cluster of trees and large boulders that hid Leo's workshop. That boy was a pain in her neck, loud and flammable and full of comebacks. The nerve of him. He was not like all the other heroes who had found themselves on her island- for one, he had crash-landed and destroyed her table, which, secondly, he had only accused _her_ of- _who puts a table on a beach anyway_?

_I do_, Calypso thought, frowning at the sky. _I will put my table wherever I want, Leo Valdez_.

If, by whatever miracle, she ever saw that boy again, he was going to get a piece of her mind.

Her thoughts had led her astray, her search had been forgotten as a familiar hopelessness began to set in. No hero found Ogygia twice. Why would Leo Valdez be any different?

It was another burst of thunder, louder than before, that startled her back into the present. Her head snapped to the left and there it was. A swelling of storm clouds writhed in varying shades of black, grey and purple. They billowed gusts of wind that wailed and churned the waves, water slamming onto the sand and hissing as it withdrew, only to hit again. She pulled her shawl tighter about herself and took a step out. Should she investigate? What if this was some trick of the gods?

Her feet took her closer of their own accord. The storm did not expand, seemingly encased in a force unseen, maybe six or seven metres in width. Its effect on the ocean did not reach further out than beneath it, which was rather disconcerting to watch.

Calypso stopped, about thirty paces away. She could see beneath the storm entirely now, the temperature dropping the closer she had got. She shivered, hugging herself.

Someone was lying on her beach.

_Another hero_? She thought, ice forming in her chest. _So soon after Leo? What are the gods playing at?_

The waves swept over his legs, as if trying to pull him in. He was unmoving, curled on his side with his back to Calypso. His long dark hair was coated with sand, curled with seaweed. His clothes were filthy, caked in mud and sand.

"Oh, I can't just leave him." Calypso muttered. She was not turning her back on Leo, but… she couldn't abandon someone in need.

She half-walked, half-jogged. Her mind told her to hurry, but something in her gut kept her pace cautious. She was about halfway when she realised something. Her guest was smaller than she first realised, seemingly well-built despite his height. Maybe a few inches shorter than Calypso. Something niggled at the back of her mind; her guest still on his side, but there was something about him that didn't seem… right.

It didn't click until she knelt beside him, until she gently turned his head to check for breathing only to see it wasn't a him. What didn't seem right was a curve of a hip that was not masculine. Long dark hair drying with sea salt and seaweed framed and stuck to a dirty, softer-lined face of… a girl.

Calypso drew her hands away. She daren't touch her. _Her_. She couldn't breathe. She thought the gods were having some sick joke, sending Leo Valdez to her prison, but now _this_? "W-what is this?" She stammered, unable to tear her gaze from the girl's face. Beneath the grime and… _was that blood_? Beneath the grime and _blood_, the girl appeared in her mid-to-late teens, her skin cool beneath the layer of dirt. "What is the meaning of this, _why have you sent her_?" Her demand came out in a voice no louder than a whisper, but it didn't matter. She could have screamed it for the world to here, even from Ogygia, but there would have been no answer.

The girl groaned, grimacing. Calypso reacted immediately, laying a hand on her forehead. She was injured, weakened. Her life force was waning. The storm above rumbled, a cold splash striking Calypso's cheek.

For the first time in millennia, it began to rain on Ogygia.


	2. Chapter 2

**To the8horcrux- Thank you kindly! ^_^ Here's the update, but quick question- did you read my HoO rewrite? This is the story after those! **

**To RandomFanAuthor- This is set just before the ToA rewrite! Right between the HoO and ToA! **

**To MilkandCheez- wooohhoooo**

* * *

Something strange was going on.

That much was obvious.

First the storm. Then the girl. The rain had followed them as Calypso carried the girl back to her home. The storm did not stay the same size, stretching from its source until it covered over half the island. Rain drummed down incessantly, the sea beneath the storm grew angrier and hungrier.

But that wasn't the weirdest part.

Calypso couldn't figure it out. She had been awoken in what she gauged as the early hours of the morning, just after sun-up. It hadn't taken her long to carry the girl inside. She had cleaned her up, changed her into a clean white cotton shirt and matching trousers. She had washed, de-seaweeded and braided her hair.

She had something else to add to her 'What the Hades?' list, but this did not equate to the weirdest part.

While tending to her injuries- bizarre grazes and cuts around her eyes, over her forehead and cheekbones, lighter on her jawline- Calypso noticed something. The wounds fell in a strange pattern. She examined closely, but her confusion only grew and a hundred more questions clamoured for her attention. The pattern was much like tree bark, burrowing into the girl's skin at differing depths and severity. It was worse around her eyes, lessening elsewhere.

Calypso's first thought was that maybe she had had a disagreement with a dryad. The notion did not sit well with her. She could sense a more powerful magic at play, a greater force than a dryad. Whatever had caused those injuries was a power not to be reckoned with.

Leo had warned her about Gaia. Could this be the Earth Mother's doing?

Thunder clashed outside. Whoever this girl was, even unconscious, she held great influence over this freak change in weather. Calypso could sense she had been weakened- she didn't even know if the girl would wake- but she radiated some kind of aura. If Gaia had hurt this girl, perhaps there was a reason. Perhaps she had been some sort of threat?

Calypso now sat in the mouth of her cave, hugging her knees to her chest and watching the rain fall. The air was cool and prickled her skin. She had done what she could for the girl. Only time would tell now.

And that brought her back to the weirdest thing of all.

She _had_ awoken just after sunrise. She had not spent more than half the morning caring for the girl. This side of the island was under duress, having never before seen a storm of any force, much less one that rattled Calypso's bones each time thunder shook.

But the other side of the island, parts the storm had not reached... Calypso could see it all from other rooms. She had spent at _most_ a half-morning playing nurse to this girl, she _knew_ no more time than that had passed. So how this was possible? What was going on? Why did the storm-free side of the island darken under a velvet black sky glistening with thousands of stars and a crescent moon when it should be nearer to noon than nightfall?

The wind blew, spraying cold rainwater over Calypso's exposed skin. She shivered, but she did not want to move away. She had not thought she would ever feel rain again.

In her hand, she held the only possession the girl had seemed to have on her- a watch. The clockface had been smashed, the hands crooked and frozen in time. The red, rubber strap had been brown and rust-coloured with mud and blood before Calypso had cleaned it. The ring around the clockface seemed to be able to turn, but was so dented, it hardly moved. Not that it mattered if the watch worked- time was meaningless on Ogygia.

Meaningless.

_It _was_ meaningless_, Calypso thought, fingers curling around the watch, _but now it is broken_. "I know you can hear me," she spoke to the sky, reaching for powers beyond it, "one of you sent this girl. Who is she? Why is she here? What is happening to my island?" Thunder rumbled. The rain lashed her skin, sputtering in a sharp gale. Calypso sniffed, tears prickling her eyes. "Has it not been enough for you?" She demanded, voice warbling with anguished fury. "Have I not suffered enough? Why do you insist on hurting me, time and time again? _What more do you want_?" She waited, inhaling a shaky breath. "Answer me." She pleaded. "Somebody, _please_… answer m-me." A sob caught in her throat. She clamped a hand over her mouth, trembling. Pity burned white-hot into temper unbound. Her hand fell to a fist, thumping the sodden sand beside her. "ANSWER ME!" She screamed, hot tears freezing amongst rain. "I _DESERVE_ TO KNOW, _ANSWER ME_!"


	3. Chapter 3

**To RandomFanAuthor- will it? _Will it?_ Mwhahaha! And I don't know, see for yourself! ^_^**

* * *

The change from day to night continued at its quickened pace. It picked up Calypso's routine, shredded and burnt it and then tossed it to the ravenous waves still gnawing at her beach. She could not determine how many of these changes had passed, but could roughly gauge almost a week's worth. The girl still hadn't woken up. Her injuries were refusing to heal, whatever ointment or cream or herbal remedy or magic Calypso applied. Nothing worked, increasing her frustration. The gods had not deigned to answer.

So she kept herself busy. She tended to the girl as best she could, applying her medicinal skills to swells of bruises around cracked ribs and strong limbs. She would go for walks in the rain to return sodden and shivering. She ventured to Leo's workshop, but did not stay long- it felt so wrong, being so still and quiet. No ringing of his hammer as he worked, no bursts of flames or him muttering or singing to himself. She could not bear to touch what little he had left behind. It _had_ to stay where he had left it; what if he needed it? What if he needed it and Calypso had moved it?

It was a silly notion. She had to let it go, it would have been best for her to just let it go.

Some days drew out longer, but that did not mean the nights were shorter. The longer this madness went on, the more Calypso noticed that she could spend what felt like several days under a night sky and then a few hours in the sunlight or vice-a-versa or any combination. Quite a few times, she would walk past a window and then back again a few minutes later to see day had become night, or night to day. The storm raged the entire time, still over one half of the island.

Pressing a damp cloth to the girl's forehead, Calypso sighed. None of this was right. But what could she do? Even if this girl _did_ wake, what was to say she would have the answers Calypso sought?

More days, more nights. Calypso sat at her loom, listening to the rain pounding on her roof, the thunder rolling. She sung quietly to herself as she wove, bringing together a tapestry of a golden dragon she only knew of in stories. It would have been best to let go, but she couldn't. Not after all this time. She couldn't do it again, she _wouldn't_.

She had almost finished the weaving when she noticed something.

The thunder had stopped. The rain had reduced to a trickle, the sun had come back out. A rainbow splashed through the sky outside her window.

Calypso was up in an instant. She found the girl sat up on her cot, picking at her white shirt and frowning. She looked up as Calypso came in, startling to her feet. She got caught in the bedding and tumbled backwards, arms flailing. She landed with a crash on the far side of the cot, groaning, her foot on the bed, still entrapped in the linen. Calypso hurried over, stopping at the foot of the bed. She leaned on the frame, peering down at the girl cautiously.

"Are you alright?"

"That hurt." She croaked. Calypso took a step closer. The girl flinched, clenching her fists.

"It's OK, I just want to help." Calypso assured. She advanced carefully, but the girl did not protest again. Calypso helped her back onto the bed. "I'm Calypso," she said, freeing the girl from her sheets, "and you a-?" Her voice faltered. The girl was watching her with confused, frightened, defensive eyes.

She had seen eyes like those before.

The girl rubbed at her neck, wincing. Sea green eyes swept the cave, _why did they have to be sea green_?

It all made sense now. The storm, the waves, the rain… _of course_ her eyes were sea green. Only one god had children with that ability, with those eyes.

"Where am I?" The girl asked.

"You're… you're on Ogygia."

"What's that?"

"It's my island."

"'N'… what did ya say ya name was?"

"Calypso." The girl frowned, pressing her fingers to her temples. "What's your name?"

"I… I think I'm… I think I'm Lou?"

"You _think_?"

"Do I know you?"

"No."

"I feel like I know you."

"You don't."

"Huh. Um… how'd I get here?"

"Oh gods…" Calypso sighed. Lou looked at her. "You… don't know, do you?" Lou hunched her shoulders, confusion tripling. "You don't know how you got here? Do you know who you are? Where you're from?" The questions seemed to baffle Lou and she clutched at her head.

"No, I… should I?"

"No." Calypso shook her head. There went her hope for answers. This mysterious girl, this _Lou_… had amnesia.


	4. Chapter 4

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- welcome back! And you hope you get some more _what_ moments? What is this LeLou nonsense you speak of? :3 **

**To BethnPercy- Hehehe, _yes._ Just what I like to hear! 0:)**

**To RandomFanAuthor- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... no**

**To HoO Fan- This is before the ToA rewrite! I am currently writing the 32nd chapter, but have hit a minor block because I am severely brain tired :') There may or may not be a donkey. Unclear. And to your questions, yes to both!**

* * *

Calypso helped Lou walk outside, sitting her on the beach. Her wind spirit servants brought them food, much to Lou's amazement. She was famished, wolfing down pies, sandwiches, cake, fruit, anything she could get her hands on. While she ate, Calypso explained the weird turn of events that had affected her island since finding Lou on the beach. "I've never had a girl here before."

"Wait, is that bad then?"

"I don't know. Ogygia isn't _just_ my island. It's also my prison."

"Prison? Why?" Lou's manner changed instantly and she seemed ready to fend Calypso off with an orange.

"I sided with my father in a war against the gods. They trapped me here and, for millennia, the gods will send a hero to me. One that can never stay and one that I can't help but fall in love with."

"'N' they've all been dudes then?" Lou asked, struggling with the orange peel.

"Um… yes." Calypso held her hand out. Lou froze, glancing from her hand to her face. "I can help."

"I've got it." Lou insisted. She managed to break the peel eventually, but recoiled as juice sprayed into her face. Calypso laughed softly, quickly covering her mouth. Lou didn't notice, wiping at her face and grimacing. "So these god people..."

"Yes?"

"I feel like I should know 'bout 'em. Do I know 'em?"

"I believe so. Or, you did. There are many gods, many different pantheons-"

"Many different what now?"

"Pantheons." Calypso repeated calmly. "Various sets of gods." She clarified. "The Greek gods, the Olympians, banished me here after the first Titan War."

"Ya dad."

"Yes, my father. Atlas. His punishment is to hold the sky up for eternity and-"

"OK, I _know_ I'm drawin' a big memory blank here, but _holdin' up the sky_?"

"Yes."

"_How_?"

"Well… like this, I guess." Calypso raised her arms slightly, hands over her head, palms to the sky. "If he lets go, the sky will fall and crush the earth." Lou blinked at her, bewildered and disbelieving. "It's a lot to explain, I know. But don't worry about him." Calypso lowered her hands into her lap. "Your father is one of the Olympian gods." Lou started.

"I'm a _god_?"

"No, no. Demigod. A child of a god and a human mortal."

"Weird." Lou remarked, examining her arms. "Don't feel very demigodly. Who's me dad then?" Calypso hesitated. "Do ya know who me dad is?"

"I… I do."

"Is he bad?"

"No, he's… remember the storms I told you about?"

"I've got amnesia, not short-term memory."

"You're a daughter of the sea god, Poseidon. You have power over the ocean, over storms and rain. Hurricanes and earthquakes. You are a Big Three child." Lou stared at her.

"Um, I'm, like, this tall," she held her hand almost a foot off the ground, "how can I be _Big Three_? Side question, what's _Big Three_?"

"It means the strongest three gods- Zeus, Hades and your father, Poseidon. They were banned from having children a long time ago, in the mortal world, but… here you are."

"Banned why?"

"Because their children were far too powerful. They sparked many historic wars and could bring about the downfall of the gods if they grew to be too out of hand."

"Oh. Are you sure I'm one of them?"

"Yes." Calypso nodded. She did not elaborate, she did not feel it was right to tell Lou about the last person she had seen with those eyes. Lou began to pick apart her orange, holding it at arm's length lest it spray her again. "You had something with you," Calypso said, glad to change the subject, "when you washed up. I cleaned it, but… I do not know how to fix it."

"What is it?" Lou popped an orange segment in her mouth. From her pocket, Calypso drew the battered remains of the watch. Lou took it, frowning at it. She examined the smashed clock face, turned it in her hand to look at the back. She picked at the strap and then lay the watch on her leg, helping herself to some more of her fruit. "Is it supposed ta look like that?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, damn, I've really done a number on it."

"You definitely don't remember how you got here?"

"No. If I do, I'll tell ya, but I don't. Sorry."

"No, it's alright."

"Tell ya face that then, Callie."

"_Calypso_."

"Yeah, but Callie suits ya." Lou slid the watch in her pocket. "I'll figure that out later." She decided. "Orange?"


	5. Chapter 5

**To RandomFanAuthor- NOPE! **

**To the8horcrux- It is! It's set sort of towards the end of the rewrite and later will be afterwards, but before ToA! I'm sorry about all the swearing, but I always had it in my head that Lou swears alot. I can try and tone it down a little, if that's any help! **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 3) Hey, the amnesia trope is one of my FAVOURITES, I've used it, like, a bajillion times ^_^ And thank you! Prepare for dumbassery like never before!**

* * *

"Hey! Callie? What happened ta my face?" Lou frowned at her reflection. She did not recognise a single part of her features, but she figured the series of grazes surrounding her eyes, on her forehead and creeping over her jawline weren't her usual look. Calypso stuck her head in.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I did my best to heal them, but everything I tried failed."

"Huh." Lou made a face at herself in the mirror.

"I do feel you had a fight with a tree though." Calypso offered. She made no mention of the powerful aura she had garnered from the wounds. Lou glanced back at her, puzzling something over.

"Is it weird I don't feel surprised by that?"

"Most likely."

"Cool. Did ya try water?"

"Water?"

"Yeah, the splashy stuff."

"I _do_ know-" Calypso sighed, reigning her annoyance in as Lou grinned cheekily. "I cleaned your wounds with water, but that did not heal you."

"Maybe 'cos I was asleep? I've just got this feelin' I need ta put water on 'em. Wait, me dad's the god of the sea, right?" Calypso nodded. "Prepare yaself for this, Callie, it's gonna blow ya mind." Lou grinned and looked back at her reflection, spreading her hands. "_Sea _water."

"You were _in_ sea water when I found you." Lou's hands fell, as did her smile.

"Party pooper." She accused. "I guess I'll carry on with my fought-a-tree look then."

"You do that."

"I will. After I try the sea water thing anyway. Scusi." Lou darted past her, back out onto the beach. Calypso followed her. "If I'm supposed ta be the kid of a sea god, why was I fightin' a tree?"

"I don't know any more than you do." Calypso replied patiently. She saw the broken watch adorning Lou's right wrist. "Did you fix it?"

"Mm?" Lou shot her a quizzical look. Calypso pointed to the watch and Lou looked at it, surprised. "Oh, no, I didn't. I just… needed to have it on?" Her brow creased. "I don't know, I'm just gettin' these feelin's that I should be doin' _this_ or _that_ 'n' not doin', like, I don't know…" She trailed off uncertainly, watching her feet as she stepped into the surf. She jolted in shock. Calypso grabbed her arm, ready to pull her away. "No, I'm good, I'm good. I… feel better." She kicked playfully at the water, laughing. She grinned, kneeling and dunking her hands in the waves.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I feel like someone's gone _zap_ 'n' given me loads of energy."

"Oh." Calypso took a breath, berating her heartbeat for quickening so suddenly. "I suppose, that being your father's domain and all, you _would_ feel revitalised in it." Lou splashed her face with water.

"They healin'?" She asked, going boss-eyed to see for herself. Calypso crouched beside her, the water washing over her feet and ankles. Lou cupped water in her hands, tipping her head forward into them. Water spilled between her fingers. When she looked up, the last of the tree bark injuries were fading. "How 'bout now?"

"Yes, they're… all gone." Calypso smiled. "Incredible. Annoying, considering my solutions were apparently not good enough for you, but incredible."

"Thanks, sorry 'n' thanks again." She looked back at the water. "D'ya think it'll heal my memories?"

"I… I don't know."

"I could try 'n' swim out, see-"

"No!" Calypso protested, making Lou jump. "Sorry, I meant… if you left the island, you… you might not find it again. No man finds Ogygia twice."

"I'm… not a man?"

"You know what I mean."

"How come?"

"It is my punishment. And it is the only way to end my curse. So, of course, it's impossible." Lou frowned, falling back from kneeling to sit in the surf.

"Which god put ya here? I'll fight 'em. Wait, can you fight a god?"

"Only if you're stupid enough." Calypso shook her head. Lou rested her elbow on her knee, tapping her forefinger on her chin.

"If I fought a tree, I must be pretty stupid. I'll fight a god for ya, Callie."

"That's… sweet of you." Calypso tried to make it sound sincere, but it came across too much like a question. Lou studied her face, frustration brewing behind her sea green gaze as she struggled to draw up memories she no longer had access to. Calypso led her back onto the beach. She could feel the change in Lou as the effects of the ocean fell away. Lou stumbled, holding onto Calypso's arm to stay upright. "I don't think you could fight a god in your state, anyway. Whatever brought you here, and maintaining that storm for so long, you've depleted _a lot_ of your energy. You need to rest." Lou didn't seem overly impressed with the suggestion, but let Calypso walk her back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**To RandomFanAuthor- DAMN**

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- that's fair! And who said she was going to get her memories back?**

* * *

"By the gods, _how_?"

"Um… there was a bird 'n'- there was! Don't look at me like that! I don't know!" Calypso sighed. Lou pouted, crossing her arms like a sulky child. Calypso, in her bid to try and comprehend her guest's amnesia, was doing her utmost to discover any skills, to see if anything sparked recognition. It seemed that cooking had _not_ been one of those skills.

Calypso had left her alone, just for a minute, and had returned to see the pot had been launched across the room. It was in two halves. That were on fire. Lou smiled meekly, nervously shuffling her fingers.

"We were making _stew_. We literally only had _water_."

"Yeah…"

"How did you set _water_ on _fire_?"

"Mmmm… I don't know?"

"There was no bird, was there, Lou?"

"_Yeeaaa-_no. I, uh… it exploded, went over there 'n' is on fire."

"Going to put the fire out?"

"How?"

"Um, your dad is the _sea god_."

"Oh, right, yeah. Splashy stuff. Uh," Lou regarded her hands, "wait, one sec." She threw her hands up. Nothing happened. She furrowed her brow, concentration filling her eyes. She repeated the motion and the ground exploded. Calypso couldn't see for a swell of water, steam and earth, swept from the room on a cold wave. They landed on the beach, spluttering and coated in sand and dirt.

Well, Calypso was coated in sand and dirt, her hair sodden and sticking to her face. Lou was as dry as before, lying on her back and staring up at the sky in complete bewilderment.

Calypso spat out sand. She pushed dripping locks of hair from her face. Lou glanced at her sidelong, wincing. "My bad."

"Yes, your bad."

"In my defence-"

"There was no bird."

"Could've been."

"I've yet to see a bird that can flood two people from a cave after setting water _on fire_. And I'm _immortal,_ Lou, over _three thousand years old_."

"Wait, you are? Hot damn, Callie, lookin' good!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Blame the bird!"

"There's no bird!"

"Maybe it got washed away!"

"You broke my cooking pot!"

"Ya've got magic wind people ta bring ya food!"

"You're impossible." Calypso muttered. Lou started framing a response. Then she stopped, closed her mouth. "What is it?" Lou said nothing, sitting up. Wet sand had clumped in her hair. Calypso had neatly braided that just after breakfast. Now it was tangling and fraying and sanded. "Are you alright?" Calypso pushed herself up, kneeling beside her. Lou nodded absent-mindedly, confusion clearing from her eyes. "Did… you remember something?"

"No, I… thought I had, but it's gone now." She sighed. For a split second, her expression darkened. Calypso lay a hand on her shoulder and then the mood lifted. Lou gave a small smile. "Wanna try somethin' else?"

"Can I de-sand first?"

"Now why would ya wanna do that?"

* * *

They tried weaving. Lou somehow weaved her foot into the fabric and got stuck. They tried gardening. Lou flooded the garden and in her bid to help with the weeding, she pulled up several rows of moonlace. They tried stargazing, with the ever-changing loopy timings of night and day. Lou got all the names wrong seconds after Calypso told her them and then proceeded to make her own images from the stars, none of which Calypso could envision and some of which were rather rude.

So they settled for walking around the island. Daytime, night-time, whichever one that came up after however short or long. Calypso tried teaching her about different plants, different constellations, different gods and tales and their history, determined to get _something_ to stick. "Hydrangea." Calypso pointed. Lou considered the shrub. Calypso pointed again. "Lavender. Jasmine. Sweet pea. Plumeria. Clem-"

"Oh, hey, I remembered somethin'."

"What?" Calypso asked excitedly. In response, Lou sneezed.

"I'm allergic to flowers." She wheezed, smiling thinly, her eyes red and watering. She sneezed again. Calypso bit her lower lip, pressing her hands together as if in prayer. After the third, then the fourth sneeze a second later, Lou decided to hurry off. Laughter bubbled up in Calypso's chest. She cleared her throat, adamant not to let the humour get the better of her.

"Lou, wait up!"

She found Lou wiping her nose on the back of her hand, sniffing and sneezing, glaring out to sea as the sun peeked from behind the horizon. She looked round as Calypso approached, grimacing. "I'm sure I can whip up something for allergies," Calypso assured, resting a hand on Lou's back, "come on, let's-"

"What's that?" Lou pointed. Calypso followed. Her amusement wilted, heart thudding.

When she didn't answer, Lou took it upon herself to rush down. Calypso watched her go, slipping down the sandy hill, tripping at the bottom. She staggered, righted herself and carried on running.

Calypso drew in a deep breath. She stumbled after her, a little more gracefully than Lou, but that wasn't much of a challenge. "Lou, wait! Don't touch anything!"

"What is this place?" Lou called back. "'N' ya _sure_ I can't touch anythin'?"

Calypso caught up. She stopped in the entrance of the lean-to. Leo's workshop was exactly as he had left it, with a fine layer of dust. The sand had blown in across the floor, there was a wet patch on the ceiling. A little battered from Lou's storm. Lou was dutifully not touching anything, bits of scraps, some tools, examining everything she could. "What's all this, Callie? Hey, you OK?" Lou turned away from a line of abandoned tools. She studied Calypso's pale face, cast her gaze around the workshop again. "Was… was this someone's who had been here?"

"Yes." Calypso said, bowing her head. "The… the last one here. Before you. He, um…" A faint smile tugged at her mouth. "I didn't understand him at first. Wasn't like anyone else that I've had here."

"How so?"

"Well, he didn't strike me as very heroic to begin with. Small and shrimpy. And he broke my table." Lou raised a brow at this. "My dining table, I had it on the beach. I like eating watching the ocean."

"But who puts a table on a beach?"

"Ooohhh, you sound just like him!"

"Uh, sorry?" Lou gave a nervous laugh. Calypso sighed, shaking her head. Talking about Leo came… naturally in a way. Lou pottered about the workshop, still not touching anything. Calypso could tell she was listening- Lou seemed to focus best when she was distracted. She did not tell Lou about Gaia.

"And then he left, like they all do. He had a quest to get back to."

"What kind of quest?"

"I don't know," Calypso lied, "but too important for him to stay here."

"You miss him."

"I do. He was… annoying. But… it was refreshing, in a way. He wasn't perfect, I know that." She wiped at her eyes. "But he's gone now."

"He could come back."

"No. No man finds Ogygia twice."

"Yeah, but-"

"I can't, Lou. I can't get my hopes up like that, I can't." Lou looked around again. Her hand strayed, picking up a screwdriver. She examined it, rolling it slowly between her fingers and thumb. Calypso sniffed, exhaled slowly. Ogygia had claimed too many of her tears. She watched Lou as she considered everything, ignoring Calypso's no touching rule this time. Anything she picked up, she put back down, but she held onto the screwdriver. It clearly bothered her.

"What was his name, Callie?"

"Um…" Calypso hesitated. Lou looked at her the exact same way she looked at the screwdriver- confused, annoyed, brow knit, jaw set. "He was Leo. Leo Valdez."


	7. Chapter 7

**To RandomFanAuthor- still no! ^_^ **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- Of course Jason is napping, he deserves a nap and it's just a NAP**

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 4) No and nooooooooooo, I just smell trouble ^_^**

* * *

The screwdriver fell from slackened fingers. It hit the sandy floor with a soft thump. Lou stared at her, eyes wide. Her hands were shaking. Calypso blinked at her. "Lou, what-?"

"I know that name."

"What?"

"_I know that name_." Her hands flew to her hair, pulling sharply. Her eyes squeezed shut, as if pained, gritting her teeth. Calypso hurried forward, grasping her arms as she swayed unsteadily. Her whole body was trembling now, leaning into Calypso as if her legs no longer wanted her weight.

"Don't force it, Lou, let the memory come naturally." Lou swore in Ancient Greek, laying her head on Calypso's shoulder. Calypso hugged her, shushing her gently, massaging her shoulders and back to try and get her breathing evenly. The light in the workshop filtered through pinks and oranges, eventually bringing the cooling breeze of early morning, the rays filing through the slats above their heads.

Calypso wasn't sure how long they stood like that. At some point, she felt Lou's shoulders slump and then she was returning the hug.

"It's gone." She said quietly, voice quivering with the threat of tears. "It's gone."

"It's alright, we'll work on it." Calypso promised, although she wasn't sure _how_ they were going to work on it. Nothing had succeeded so far, what else could they do?

But they had a lead now. Somehow, from somewhere in time, however briefly or to whatever extent, Lou knew Leo. "Come on, let's head back. Maybe a walk along the water will help clear you head a little." Lou nodded mutely in agreement. Calypso kept an arm around her waist as they walked. A small part of her was sure Lou would just sit down if Calypso let. Sit down and not get back up again.

The walk from the workshop, through the shallows and back to the cave did not take long, but night had come already. Lou sat on her cot and watched the stars, just as distant. Calypso brushed out and braided her hair, made her some tea, tucked a blanket around her shoulders. Lou didn't move until Calypso sat at her feet, sipping her own tea. She looked at Calypso, sea green eyes weighing on her, hopeless and lost. Calypso gave a small smile, resting a gentle hand on Lou's knee. "We _will_ figure something out," she assured, "we will find some way to get your memories back, even if it's just a little bit. At least then it'll be a start." Lou nodded, ducking her head to sip at her tea.

"Tastes different." She remarked in a mumble.

"I added a few things, for your allergies."

"Oh. Thanks." Her fingers tightened on the cup and she gulped her drink down, hardly noticing its heat. She returned the cup to Calypso. "If it's alright with you, I'm just gonna… crash. I… I need…" She trailed off uncertainly, picking at her lip. Calypso nodded, patting her knee.

"OK. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Calypso tended to her herb garden while Lou slept. She wasn't sure if Lou was actually sleeping, but felt it best to leave her be for a bit. The sun came up at some point and remained up. Calypso tried not to dwell on it too much, almost used to the chaotic shift in day and night. She utilised the daylight to work her way through harvesting thyme, mint, rosemary, basil and sage. She was planting and weeding and trimming and watering until her stomach grumbled. Her invisible servants answered almost immediately, toting ham and cheese rolls and cool berry juice.

She moved on, after lunch, inspecting her new moonlace saplings. She had salvaged what she could from Lou's attempt at weeding, found it to be the start of a good turn-out. Her thoughts strayed to the little bit of moonlace she had given Percy, all those years ago. Did he still have it? Had he even planted it? If she said his name, would Lou remember it? Would pre-amnesia Lou even have _known_ she had a brother?

Movement on the beach caught her eye. Apparently Lou had given up with sleep. Her back was to Calypso, she faced the ocean. From this distance, Calypso could just about see the tension in her shoulders, clenched fists at her side. For a scary moment, she thought Lou was going to dive in the water, never to return.

Lou glanced over her shoulder, back to the cave. She did not see Calypso, but some of the rigidity left her frame. She flailed her hands, turning her back to her domain. She set off, walking at first, and then jogging.

This quickly became the norm. Be it night or day, if Lou wasn't sitting with Calypso and being an absolute disaster, she was jogging around the island, exploring. One evening, she returned with Leo's screwdriver in hand. Calypso knew she kept it in her pocket, hoping it would jog whatever memory had evaded her.

"And that's how to weave without trapping your foot." Calypso finished. She could feel the weight of Lou's gaze on her and turned. "And you've done it again."

"Not exactly," Lou held up a finger, "it's my hand this time."

"_How_?"

"I don't know." Calypso frowned. "It was your idea ta teach me." Lou stuck her tongue out. "Help please." The threads were entangled en mass between and around Lou's fingers, reaching up to collar her wrist.

"It looks like you've punched it and then tried to jazz hands it off."

"Ya know what jazz hands are?"

"Jazz hands have been used for millennia, Lou. Not that they've always been called jazz hands, but… Leo called them that."

"Cool. Now help please." As soon as Calypso cut her free, Lou was up and out. Calypso didn't even bother tidying Lou's latest attempt, following her out instead. Lou had returned to her room. She never bothered to make her bed, much to Calypso's irk. The clothes Calypso had made for her were haphazardly folded on a chair. "I'm OK, Callie, honest."

"You don't seem it." Calypso shrugged. Lou drew the screwdriver from her pocket. "I take it nothing else has come back to you?"

"No, not… not really. I mean…" Her grip tightened on the tool, a frown dragging at her features. "Somethin' 'bout fire? Leo 'n' fire?"

"Yes." Calypso nodded. "He's a son of Hephaestus and was given a rare gift- he's a fire-user. The first in hundreds of years."

"Ya got any paints?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Or, like, stuff I can make paints with."

"You paint?"

"I have the urge to paint. I think." She returned the screwdriver to her pocket, flexing the fingers of her left hand agitatedly.

"I'll see what I can do." Calypso inclined her head. Lou nodded her thanks, sinking to sit on her bed. Out the window, night had fallen. Day had barely last a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Callie."

"Sorry? What for?"

"Ya'll been stuck on this island with rare visitors. 'N' then I come along 'n' break the sky 'n' flood everythin' 'n' get me foot stuck in the loom thingy 'n' kill ya moony plant."

"Moonlace."

"Yeah, that."

"You also broke my cooking pot."

"Bird did it."

"And set the water on fire."

"Bird did that too."

"But I don't get why you're apologising?"

"I ain't been great company these last few… days? I guess? Again, I broke the sky."

"Lou," Calypso sat beside her, taking her hand in both of hers, "you washed up on my island half-dead and injured from what looked like a fight with a tree," Lou grimaced, "you are the first girl hero to ever come to Ogygia, I have no idea what you're on about half the time or _how_ you set water on fire and broke a cooking pot I've had since I was mortal-"

"It was the bird."

"-but you're struggling with amnesia and I know it's getting you down. I've gotten used to being lonely. Just knowing someone else is on my island, however weird they are, gives me a brief respite from it. I'm glad you're here. Confused, extremely confused, but glad." Calypso squeezed her fingers. Lou was examining her face again, piecing something together behind that sea green.

"Ya shouldn't be used ta bein' lonely. It ain't fair. You ain't done nothin' wrong."

"I sided with my father-"

"It's bullshit. Just 'cos ya dad's an enemy of the gods, don't mean you are. We ain't always like our parents. We can be better, you _are_ better." She aimed a warning finger, tapping Calypso on the nose lightly. "I'm gonna make sure you get off this island if it kills me."

"Preferably don't die-"

"_If it kills me_."

"_No, no killing you_!"

"Don't spoil my fun, Callie."

"I did not bring you back from the brink of death so you can die trying to get me off this island."

"Gonna take a lot more than an island ta kill me." Lou paused. "I think."


	8. Chapter 8

**To RandomFanAuthor- I couldn't help myself! I needed that line! ^_^ **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- Of course she wants to fight- she has short person syndrome, she wants to fight everyone**

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 5) I don't do love triangles. I'm classy :D But on that note...**

* * *

Lou had made a mess on the beach. At first, Calypso had absolutely no idea what the other girl was doing, watching curiously from the mouth of her cave. A collection of large rocks and logs had been assembled about her. Her hair had been scraped back into a messy tangle of a high ponytail. Dirt smeared on her cheek and arms. She was considering her collection, wiping her hands on her trousers.

This became an addition to Lou's jogging. She could pick the logs and the rocks up without a problem, lifting them over her head, held out in front of her, squatting with them. Just repeats of each exercise, as if picking up an old routine from muscle memory. Calypso watched in amazement as she sifted through each weight with ease. One time, when Lou was out for one of her runs, Calypso tried lifting one of the smaller logs, almost as long as Calypso's leg and as wide around as her head. She managed to heft it a few inches off the sand, but her arms refused anymore.

"You'll hurt yaself doin' it like that." Calypso startled, narrowly missing her foot with the log.

"Lou! I… thought you'd be gone for a while."

"I'm hungry."

"So you came back."

"Naturally." Lou narrowed her eyes, the light of a smirk on her lips. "What ya up to, Callie?"

"I… was… I was just curious. What are you doing with all this?"

"Liftin'."

"Why?" Lou shrugged, eyes darting to the sea as if it had called her. "Alright, let's get you fed."

* * *

This lifting thing became a problem.

Not because of the chaotic way Lou arranged them- simply left wherever she dropped them- but because… because. Calypso couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she always just _happened_ to be out in the gardens or just _happened_ to be on the beach each time Lou busied herself with the exercises. Calypso had not ventured any closer to them since trying to pick that log up.

Calypso was tending to her moonlace, close to blooming now. She wasn't sure if the mad swirl of day/night was encouraging quicker growth or if she had finally lost track of whatever semblance of the passage of time lingered on the island. Lou had tied rope around either end of one of the bigger logs, loops that she could hold onto as she lifted and lowered it, not letting it touch the sand. Calypso had seen her do this several times over the last… whatever amount of time it had been.

Today was different.

The sun was high in the sky, bringing an unusual heat, as if to make up for the lack of it during the storm. Lou had her back to the sun, facing the ocean. Some days, Calypso wondered if Lou still considered swimming out there. She would be safe in the sea, surely she would recover her memories and return home.

The thought did not cross Calypso's mind, not this time. The sun bearing down in accompaniment with the rigorous training had Lou remove her T-shirt, leaving her in her trousers and bindings. Calypso, when doing the washing, had thought them rather strange and had inquired. Lou had just laughed: "Callie, it's a sports bra. Dead comfortable."

"Oh OK. Going to help with the washing now?"

"Nah."

"Even with your quick-drying, water-repellent powers?"

"Nah."

"Remind me why I'm nice to you?"

"Ya love me."

"I doubt that."

So that's what Lou wore. Her sand-speckled trousers and this sports bra, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on her skin, from exertion and heat. Calypso had seen plenty of muscular heroes over the centuries. She did not know if women's physique now matched it, but Lou was definitely up there. Strong shoulders, well-defined back, sculpted arms, all working together as she raised the log up over her head and back down again, still not letting it touch the sand.

Calypso felt her face warm- this was spying.

Lou dropped the log, proceeding to stretch, as she always did at the end. She was still watching the sea. The sun was setting, pastel oranges, pinks, peaches, splaying over the gently curving waves, swaddling the foam with soft yellows and creams. A cool breeze tipped the moonlace against Calypso's skin, tickling. She saw the movement in Lou's shoulders as she inhaled deeply. She loosed her hair from its ponytail, curling about her shoulders with timid purple hues. It was a wild mess, poofing at the back slightly from where it had been stuck in the hairband. She raked her fingers through it, bowing her head slightly. Instead of retying it, she let it sway in the sea breeze, relishing the sudden coolness.

Calypso tore herself away as soon as Lou turned around, hurrying back into her cave and then scolding herself. Why was she getting all flustered? She had seen Lou in less, having tended her injuries and changed her clothes when she first arrived on the island. Obviously she had respected her modesty, but now Calypso was beginning to question her own.

"Callie! Just gonna wash up!"

"OK! I'll… dinner will be ready soon!"

_By all the gods, what was going on_?

* * *

"No, he looks… more like an imp."

"OK, OK. Sidenote- I have amnesia, what does an imp look like?"

"Pointy ears. No, not that pointy. Like, small pointy."

"What the fuck is _small pointy_?"

"Give here."

"Nuh-uh, get your own!" Lou blew a raspberry, turning her back on Calypso, guarding her sheets. Calypso had made her sheets of paper from plant mulch, fashioned a pencil out of a bit of charcoal. She sat back on her heels. "I know ya shakin' ya head at me, Callie. It ain't appreciated."

"Good." Calypso smirked at the back of her head. Lou glanced over her shoulder, pulling a face at her, and then returned to her sketching. Calypso inched forward, peering past her ear to see the work. "No, still too pointy. And his eyes aren't that shape either."

"Ain't my fault ya can't describe someone."

"It's not my fault you don't listen."

"Sorry, what?"

"Why do I bother with you?"

"Why'd ya keep askin' that?"

"I don't know. You're annoying."

"Thanks." Lou grinned. Calypso rolled her eyes, reaching around her to pick up paper and a pencil of her own. Lou may have uncovered a random artistic side that baffled them both, but Calypso had no such talents. She managed to scribble a rough image of Leo, thrusting her results in Lou's face. Lou grimaced. "No, no, no, the proportions are all wrong!"

"Small pointy!"

"I'll small pointy you in a minute!"

"That makes no sense!"

"Neither does ya drawin', holy crap, it's like ya've never seen a human before!"

"Hey!"

"You know what I mean!"

"I do, but still! Ow!" Calypso pouted. Lou smiled sheepishly, shuffling the drawings until she uncovered a fresh sheet of paper. She began drawing Calypso's version of Leo, but under her own style. Calypso watched, enthralled, pointing out minor adjustments. The sky had darkened by the time they had finished, but in retrospect, that hardly meant anything. Not with the see-sawing of day-night.

Lou flourished the sheet proudly, once she had finished shading Leo's eyes and hair, layering definition where needed along his jawline and facial features. Calypso took it gratefully, trying to quell the tremble in her hands. "Is it alright?"

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"Hey," Lou squeezed Calypso's wrist, "for the record, he could be worse." Calypso gave a soft laugh, wiping at her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"How's that, Lou?"

"Monobrow. Ooh, let me draw it."

"No, don't touch it." Calypso held the drawing away from her. Lou wrinkled her nose distastefully. "If you must defile everything, draw another one and defile that."

"Fine. But just so ya know, I'm gonna do one of you as well."

"Aww, I feel loved."

Calypso took the drawing back to her own room, setting it beside her bed. She could hear Lou muttering to herself, the occasional wicked giggle. Calypso sat at her loom, needing a moment to herself, but with no intention to weave. Maybe she shouldn't have described Leo for Lou to draw, but Lou had asked. Her memories of Leo were foggy, nothing beyond what she had recalled so far. If the drawing had kickstarted anything, she had made no mention of it. Maybe time would tell.

* * *

Sleep was brittle that night. Well, the early morning sun was up, but Calypso had managed to sleep through it. She did _not_ sleep through Lou, walking about and talking loudly in her sleep. Nothing she said made any sense, disjointed and blurted out in Ancient Greek and Latin. She held a paintbrush in one hand and her charcoal pencil in the other. Red paint dripped from the brush, smearing lines along the wall as she stumbled along.

"Lou?" Calypso kicked her covers away. She got within a foot of the sleeping girl, her hands just about to take her by the arm. Lou yelped and jolted away. The paintbrush landed on Calypso's foot, splashing red over her toes. "Lou, it's OK, you're-" Calypso stopped short. The paintbrush had left random, swaying stripes and streaks, smeared where her hand had dragged along behind it. But the charcoal, now she was still, drew out the shape of a face. Calypso didn't intervene, remaining quiet. She saw a furrow in Lou's brow as she began muttering to herself. The face gained eyes, a nose, long hair in a braid with feathers. She began drawing a smile, but she tilted too far, almost falling into Calypso, and the line zipped away from the face, the charcoal crumbling slightly in the change of pressure.

Calypso caught Lou by the elbow and righted her. Lou mumbled, frowning, bowing her head until her chin lay on her chest. "Lou, can you hear me?" Almost in response, Lou began drawing another face. A boy, with tousled hair that had a groove in one side, a small scar on his lip and wonky glasses. Then another. And another. And another and another and another…

She sunk to the floor once she was done, curling up with her shoulder against the wall and snoring softly. The charcoal slipped from her fingers, clattering on the stone floor. Calypso examined the drawings while she drooled. The girl with the braided feather hair, the boy with the glasses, a younger girl with thick dark hair, another girl with curling hair and a knowing smirk, a boy with a strong jaw and gentle eyes, a boy with dark hair and shadows under his even darker eyes, a grumpy middle-aged man with goat horns and a frown, a girl with neat dark hair and regal features. And Leo. And Percy. Older looking than she remembered, smiling lopsidedly.

Calypso did not touch the drawings. She cleaned the paint from her foot and the floor. Followed the trail of paint all the way back to Lou's room. She had drawn the faces in here too, but in greater detail. She had applied shading, textures to their hairs, paint pots and brushes scattered about. Skin tones, eye colour, hair colour, had all been added in. She had drawn in their necks and shoulders, giving them purple or orange T-shirts. Calypso studied the details. Leo was amongst them, between the blond boy with glasses and the girl with the feathered hair. He grinned at her, she could almost hear his voice- _listen up, sunshine, I'm Mr McShizzle, I stare in the face of danger and make stupid jokes and critique people's placement of furniture!_

* * *

Lou did not wake for some time. Calypso stayed awake, sitting at the end of her bed. She hadn't bothered to move Lou, who was most confused when she woke. She could see the stars out the window, frowning. She saw Calypso in the corner of her eye, frowning some more.

"Callie, why am I in your room?"

"Don't ask me, you brought yourself here." Calypso pointed. Lou turned her head, groaning when she realised she would have to turn the rest of her. She shuffled round until she fully faced the drawings.

"What the-?"

"You've drawn them in your room too. Except those are complete images, by the looks of them." Lou looked over her shoulder. Her expression was tight, pained almost, but anxiety was building into tears in her eyes. Calypso rose, helped her up and led her back to her room. "See?"

"Oh gods…" Lou began chewing at her thumbnail, wide-eye examining the paintings.

"I think your memories aren't _gone_. Just buried. Perhaps your sleeping mind is trying to help you." Calypso studied Lou's profile. "Do you remember them?"

"I… they all look familiar, _really_ familiar, but…" She took a tentative step forward. When the paintings did not spring to life and scream or bite at her, she wobbled her way to the wall, resting her hand on the painting of Percy. "He's got eyes like mine." She noted.

"Yes." Calypso sighed, biting the inside of her cheek. Something in her tone pricked Lou's attention. She looked round, a silent question burning behind her features. Calypso hesitated. "Quite… quite some time ago, he was here. As with all heroes, he had to leave eventually. I found him on the beach, just like I found you. He fell from the sky, cushioned by the water, badly injured, his clothes all burnt. I nursed him back to health. For a while, his memory of his life was fuzzy. Not amnesia, just… blocked slightly. He was the last one before Leo. He's a son of Poseidon."

"What's his name?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Why didn't ya tell me 'bout him?"

"I wasn't sure if you had known him. I did not want to tell you about a brother you may not have known existed."

"In case I left?"

"I-" Calypso faltered, realisation building like ice in her chest. "I don't know. It just… it just seemed safer?"

"What's he like?"

"Kind. Loyal. Bit of an idiot." Calypso pressed her hands together. Lou was examining her brother's picture, shoulders stiff as she battled her blank memory for dregs about him. She stooped, selecting a fallen paintbrush. With blue paint, she spelled out his name beneath his face. Added in Leo's name in red. "Are you OK?"

"I know them. But I can't remember them."

"We'll work on it, Lou." Calypso promised. Lou sighed.

"Yeah. I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**To RandomFanAuthor- Don't know. Can't say. And _yes_, thank you! ^_^**

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- _JACKASS_? In _all_ my time on this site, I have _never_ been called a _jackass_! Thank you! But still no! No memories! ^_^ **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 6) NOPE**

* * *

Calypso had just served them both tea, about to take a sip of her own. The morning had been quiet, but sleep had been restless and wandering. Lou had walked about the majority of the night, (or 'sleeptime' as she had dubbed it, given the circumstances). Calypso could still not make heads or tails of her mumbled ramblings, but more faces had been added to the wall. Three more boys, two extraordinarily alike with strawberry blond hair and pale grey eyes. Their facial shapes were slightly different, but Lou couldn't remember their names. Even if she could, she doubted she would remember who was who.

The third boy had a devilish smile and an almost childlike wonder about him, sandy blond hair and warm hazel eyes. Lou had put an 'M' under his name, but could not recall anymore letters.

The other two faces were older women. One had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes; even in the image, Calypso sensed a warm and caring vibe, but also something playfully stern, if that was such a thing. The second woman was clearly Lou's mother. Aside from Lou's darker hair and eye colouration, she was a close replica of this woman. A slightly rounded jawline, with the same straight nose and the same bemused questioning tilt to the eyebrows.

Calypso had questioned her in the hopes Lou would pull the information from _somewhere. _When Lou became increasingly distressed, Calypso walked them to the water's edge to have tea.

Lou sat staring into her beverage, chewing at her lower lip as she thought. Calypso blew gently on her tea, raising the cup to her lips.

Lou startled.

"JASON!" Calypso practically jumped out of her skin. Tea ended up down her front, spilling onto her lap and steaming. She swore in Minoan, pulling the sodden boiling material away from her skin.

"Lou!"

"Sorry!" Lou waved her hand and the tea sprang from Calypso's clothes. "Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine. I think." Calypso peeked down the front of her shirt. "Yeah, I'm OK. Nothing serious. Who's Jason?" Lou blinked at her, taking a moment to return from her side-track.

Then she was on her feet, racing back to the caves. Calypso sighed and ventured after her.

Jason was the blond boy with glasses. Calypso stopped at Lou's side. Lou tapped the painting insistently, in case Calypso had missed it.

"He's my cousin. On Dad's side. Wait… he is too!" She moved down a little, resting a hand on the boy with dark hair and darker eyes. "He's, uh… uuhhh… he's, um…" She grimaced. "Oh, he's, his name, it's… Neil. No, shit, begins with an N!"

"Nathaniel?"

"Short."

"Nath."

"No, no." Lou clicked her tongue impatiently, clapping her hands to fidget. When nothing came to her, she swore again and painted an 'N' beneath the boy's image. She considered the other images once more, sighing in frustration. "I'm goin' mad, keep lookin' at 'em."

"As if you weren't mad already."

"Oh ha ha, very original."

* * *

Another week's worth of day/night passed, although Calypso doubted it had actually been a week. She wondered how much time had actually passed compared to what the broken sky told her had passed.

Lou had not painted anymore faces, but continued to sleep walk. Sometimes, she took a stroll along the beach. Calypso followed behind, making sure she eventually got back to her bed.

Most of all, however, Calypso often woke to Lou in her room. Maybe lying on the floor, sat up against the wall, on a chair, beside the bed. One time, Calypso had woken to her being at the foot of her cot. Except, Lou had all but fallen off, one leg still up on the mattress. She remembered nothing of these nightly walks, always muddled once her eyes opened.

"Mornin', Callie.

"Good morning, Lou."

"Why're ya upside down?"

"I'm not. You are." Lou groaned. She lay with her back on the floor and her legs up against the wall.

"Fuck it." She decided. "Leave me here."

The nightmare came next. Lou was vaguely aware she was on an island, but not Ogygia. Her skin crawled as she pushed through bushes, clambered over tree roots. Roots that wound around her legs, bushes that snared her wrists, hair, clothes. She carried a bow, felt a pressure on her back, a quiver, arrows rattling in her ear. She had armed the bow. Something snagged her hair, wrenching her back. She dropped the prepared arrow over her shoulder. She could _feel_ the heat as it erupted into flames, scorching both the grasping plants and her back. Singed hair simmered between her shoulder blades.

This island was wrong. Why was she on it? What was she doing? Why did nature grab at her so?

Her stomach lurched as the ground fell away. She tumbled, her bow vanished from her grip. She lost arrows that left a trail of flames, nets and goo. Goo? She slammed into a tree trunk, another wave of broiling pain blending through her back and shoulder. She could see the bow, a few feet away caught on a rock. She made for it. The rock scooted away. Tree roots clamped around her arms, her ribs. Her legs had sunk into the earth. A tickle crept over her head, past her ears, casting a shudder through her. Bugs were on her, bugs were on her face.

Her vision darkened. Not bugs. Bark. It slathered over her ears now, layered over her eyes, seeping to cover her nose, then her mouth. She managed two words before the bark encased her: _Extremum fato. _

She could not breathe, she could not scream, the tree, the island, her bow; raw power surged through her and then Calypso was there.

"Lou! Calm down, calm down!"

She _was_ screaming. Her blanket had twisted around her hands, over her head and around her neck. Calypso was struggling to wrestle her free. Lou struggled and floundered, kicking, fighting, screaming.

It was only when she fell backwards, onto the floor, did she truly wake up. Her back hit the stone and she exhaled sharply in surprise. Calypso scrambled over the bed, clawing the blanket away and helping her sit. "Oh my gods, are you alright? What happened?" Lou stared at her, pale and shivering. She coughed and then vomited all over her lap.

Calypso cleaned her up without a second thought, singing quietly in Minoan. The lyrics washed over Lou, easing the torment in her stomach as her breathing began to settle. Calypso helped her back into the bed, retrieving a cloth to gently dab her face with cool water. Gradually, she stopped shivering, but a chill had settled just beneath her skin. She rubbed at her arms, sniffing. "What happened, Lou?" Calypso asked softly, brushing sweat-dampened hair back from Lou's forehead.

"I died."

The comment drew Calypso up short. She stared, her hand frozen between applications of the cloth.

"W-what?"

Lou related the nightmare as best she could, details escaping her mind as she went, but she managed the gist of it. Calypso listened, pale, lips parted slightly with horror and concern. Lou did not met her eyes once while she spoke, wringing her bedding between her unsteady fists, knuckles white. Her voice petered out and she ducked her head. "Is…" Calypso faltered, laying a hand on Lou's knee. "Is that what happened to you?" Lou hesitated, nodded. "I… I- when I first found you, I sensed powerful earth magic. Seeing your injuries, I did assume you had some sort of disagreement with a dryad, but… the forces I felt, still surrounding you, were far too powerful for any dryad." Calypso's gaze fell on her hand, still on Lou's knee. "I fear… I fear Gaia herself attacked you."

"Who's Gaia?"

"A primordial goddess, one of the most ancient and powerful beings, Mother Earth."

"Why… why would she-?" Lou frowned at her. "What ain't ya tellin' me, Callie?"

"I… I was unsure to tell you about this at first. I was hoping for your memories to come back before-"

"Just tell me."

"Gaia is rising. The giants, her children, born to oppose the Olympians, are trying to wake her. If they succeed, she will fully eradicate all mortal life until she and the giants reign supreme." _And that's it_, she thought, _you know now. You're going to leave me, just like everyone else. _

"Why… why didn't ya tell me?"

"I… didn't want to scare you."

"Why'd she… why me? I don't get it." Lou pressed the heels of her palms to her temples. Calypso bit the inside of her cheek. Lou's hands fell into her lap, shoulders hunching.

"Are… do you need anything?"

"Can… can you…" Lou fumbled for a moment, toying with a loose strand of hair. "Can you stay? I… I don't wanna be on my own." Calypso gave a small smile, smoothing back Lou's hair once more.

"Of course I can. Try and rest now."


	10. Chapter 10

**To RandomFanAuthor- aww, thank you! ^_^ **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- (Chapter 7) I'm not an asshole- I prefer jackass :D And what is this lover thing you're on about? I don't know what you're talking about! **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 7) I could not help myself with that line. And 'I thinks' are golden. And I don't know. When do _you_ think she'll learn? _Will_ she learn? Hehehe 3:)**

* * *

Calypso awoke first, as she often did. For a moment, she could not recall where she was, not recognising the room she was in. Then she realised she had not returned to her room the previous night, granting Lou's request to keep her company. Despite the night terror, Lou had fallen quickly back to sleep, albeit fitfully. She muttered and could not remain still for more than a few seconds at a time. Calypso had stayed beside her, amused to see she drooled in her sleep. She had stayed awake for quite some time, in which the sky changed thrice.

She had moved in her sleep, shifting down from sitting up against the headboard, to lying with her head on the pillow. Lou's hair tickled her cheek. Calypso turned her head to survey the room, to look out the window, her chin bumping into Lou's arm, draped over her shoulder.

She froze. The last dregs of sleepiness fell away and Calypso re-evaluated their position. She had one hand tucked under the pillow, her other hand gently resting on the small of Lou's back. Lou had stuck her leg out in her sleep, which now lay over Calypso's hip, the blankets caught around her foot.

Slowly turning back, Calypso saw that merely an inch parted their faces, the gentle rise and falls of their breathing almost in tandem with each other. Lou was warm, mumbling in her sleep, bowing her head with a frown. Her forehead bumped into the curve of Calypso's neck, the arm around her shoulders pulling the Titaness closer.

Heart pounding behind her ribs, Calypso tried to move. Her hip jolted Lou's leg and she awoke, her hand clamping on Calypso's shoulder, pushing her down. She faced the door, sitting upright and alert.

"What?" She demanded. "What is it?"

"Um… I needed to get up." Calypso replied, voice slightly muffled by the material. She wriggled free and tapped Lou's shoulder. "You'd make an excellent guard dog." Lou blew a raspberry and flopped back onto the pillow with a heavy sigh.

"_Eeaaaarrlllllyyyy_." She whined, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"It's really not."

"It really is."

"Time doesn't work the same here."

"I'm aware, I broke it." Lou lifted her arm just enough to squint at Calypso. "But my body clock does, so let me sleep." She pouted. Calypso shook her head, turning to rise. A hand gripped her arm. A glance back displayed panic-strewn features, sea green eyes flitting about the room cautiously. Calypso smiled softly, covering Lou's hand with her own.

"It's alright, Lou, you are safe on this island."

"But she's Mother _Earth_. Surely she can get anywhere _earthly_?" Calypso unhelpfully shrugged her shoulders. Lou's expression deadpanned. "Well in that case, I'm gonna go back ta sleep."

"I see you have your priorities in order."

"Glad ta hear it."

"Will you be up for breakfast?" Calypso half-smiled. Lou bundled the pillows about her head, groaning in defeat. "Food or sleep, Lou? _Food or sleep_?"

"I hate you."

"Make your own food."

"Ya know I can't do that."

"Then starve."

* * *

With Lou presenting her usual amount of stubbornness, Calypso wondered _why_ she felt nice enough to bring breakfast through on a tray for her. Except, Lou was not in her bed. She stood by the painted wall, studying the faces she had put there. Her fingertips hovered over the image of the girl with dark braided hair. She had a beautiful, regal face, intense and challenging deep brown eyes, a slight lift to her eyebrows, the beginnings of a smirk tipping the corner of her mouth. Whoever this girl was, she was gorgeous and, even in painted form, radiated authority and strength, almost as if she were daring anyone and everyone to challenge her.

Calypso saw Lou's hand shake, her fingers finally touching the portrait, running along the girl's jawline. Something shrivelled in Calypso's chest, a chill in her gut. When she called for Lou, her voice was a little sharper than intended. "I bring breakfast." She added quickly, battling to keep her tone smooth. _Why though_?

She set the tray down on the bed. Lou sniffed, frustration boring through her features. Calypso straightened, clasping her hands before her. "Are you alright, Lou?" She asked, inwardly chastising herself- to her, she sounded patronising and false. To her relief, however, Lou didn't seem to notice, thoughts elsewhere. "Do you remember her?"

"I… I'm not sure. Like… I saw her in my dream last night 'n'…" She hesitated, running her thumbnail over her lower lip. "We were talkin', she wanted me ta stay."

"Stay? Stay where?"

"I don't know. It all seemed so familiar, but when I woke up… I can't remember anything, it's all fuzzy. Except…" Her gaze shifted back to the painting. "Her." She touched the picture again. Calypso pressed her nails into her skin, trying for a sympathetic smile.

"Was she… a good friend of yours?"

"I'm… I don't know. I remember feelin' like… like we were close, in the dream, like we'd had the same conversation before, but… it's goin' now. I just remember her askin' me ta stay, nothin' else."

"Her name?" Lou shook her head. Calypso bit the inside of her cheek; she loosened her grip on her hands, angry red lines from her nails on her knuckles. "Come and have some food, Lou," she said, genuinely soft tone, "you'll only upset yourself more."

"I just wish I knew."

"I know you do." Calypso held her hand out. "Come on, we'll eat by the sea."


	11. Chapter 11

**Shorter chapter today!**

**To RandomFanAuthor- WWWHHHAAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAtttTTT? She _is_? :O **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- (Chapter 8) Is she though? O.o**

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 8) Uuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm, no. Ahaha, SUFFER.**

* * *

The nightmares kept coming. Lou would toss about in her cot, panicking at the slightest entanglement of the bedding. Calypso had the foresight to take it away entirely and, while it did help a little, the terrors came in full force waves. She screamed and fought and strained and pleaded for mercy, but never for her. No, not ever for her.

"No…" She sobbed, hugging her pillow to her chest, body curled around it. "No, no… take me, don't… don't hurt them…" She jolted, a cold sweat layering her hair to her face. Her fingers pulled at the material of the pillow, she screamed, coiling tighter into a ball. Calypso could only watch, sat to one side. Lou could not be awoken from this, no matter what she tried. She sat and listened, under Lou's exhausted request. She never recalled what plagued her during slumber, but Calypso did. Maybe she would say something they could work with.

Lou whined, choked. Calypso reflexively shushed her, a hand on her shoulder. There was no comfort she could provide. Her eyes itched with exhaustion, a yawn pulled at her jaw. "Don't… don't… no, leave them alone, please leave them alone…" Calypso had stayed quiet during these last few terrors- how many had it been now? Ten? Eleven?

She could stay quiet no longer.

"Leave who alone, Lou? Who needs to leave them alone?"

"She's… she wants ta kill 'em, she can't… she can't…" Lou shook her head, bowing her head into the pillow.

"Who is it? Gaia? Who does she want to kill?" Lou groaned. Calypso squeezed her shoulder, leaning over to look at her face. "You are on Ogygia, you are safe here."

"Not them, not them, take me, leave them-"

"Lou-"

"-_not them, not them-_"

"Who-?"

"NO!" Her eyes snapped open. Pain flared up Calypso's arm, throwing her back into her seat with a yelp. Lou stared at her, rage unkempt, and while sea green did fixate on Calypso, it was not the sea green she knew. Pure, condensed power of the ocean filled the entirety of Lou's eyes. Calypso could not bring herself to move under that gaze, her voice had dehydrated and crumpled in her throat.

She understood now.

Somehow Lou knew Leo. All the faces she had painted, they were all connected one way or another. Maybe they were all tied to the quest Leo was on, maybe they were all involved in this war, but whichever it was, they had lost a powerful ally.

Gaia had tried to kill Lou because she had been an obstacle. Gaia had tried to kill Lou, to make the others angry, to make them misjudge and mess up. Gaia had tried to kill Lou so that when the time came, they would not be strong enough to combat her. They would be one fighter down, they would be grieving, they would be out for revenge. They would lose.

Calypso had foolishly thought she had seen Lou's power the day she arrived. But now, even as the glow faded and returned her eyes to normalcy, she _understood_. What kind of power could one daughter of Poseidon have that even _Mother Earth_ herself feared?

"Callie?" Lou croaked, frowning. "What-?"

"N-nothing. I…" _What_? She thought. _What could she say_?

If Gaia could not face Lou's strength, should Calypso take note? Should she be scared too?


	12. Chapter 12

**To RandomFanAuthor- Yeeeeeeesssssssssssss, perhaps...**

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 9) The boy with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes, is that M? I'm too lazy to go back and look, if it's M, you'll meet him later! (Chapter 10) Ah, that's a shame you don't like patience- it would have paid off in this chapter! ^_^**

* * *

"It'll be a good day today, Lou."

"What makes ya say that?"

"I can feel it."

"Well, I feel hungry, so can we sort that first?"

"You _always_ feel hungry." Calypso laughed. Lou shone her the usual crooked smile. "I'll make food. Gather your things up, it is a _mess_ in here."

"I'm not sorry."

"That sounds about right."

But Calypso had been right. She had awoken to a warm feeling, tentative excitement, like a child awaking on their birthday in the hope their parents had brought them the toy they had been dreaming of. She didn't know how else to describe it, but she found herself packing essentials into two cases- spare clothes, her collection of seeds, a bit of food, knick-knacks she had treasured all these years that she could not bear to leave behind.

Seeing it all in two cases, she realised how little she had had. Her whole life, her imprisonment, everything that had mattered to her, all fit in two small cases. What did she amount to, looking at this pitiful amount?

"Callie, ya makin' that face again."

"What face?"

"The miserable one."

"I'm just… I've lost so much time here, Lou. And there's so much out there that I don't know about, but everything I do know here is… _here_." Lou put a hand on her shoulder, offering a gentle smile.

"If we ever get off this island, we'll buy ya tons of shit. But I don't see why ya moanin'." Lou looked down at the belongings. "Ya've got stuff that matters. Ya don't need just _stuff_, ya know?"

"No, I know. I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I always am."

"Aaaand we're back to this." Calypso shook her head, giving a half-laugh.

"Why're ya packin' anyway? Is that ya good day feelin'?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Should I pack too?"

"If you want to."

"I want food."

"Yes, Lou."

* * *

It _was_ a good day. Calypso had been right to pack.

_He was here._

She heard the dragon roar before she saw them. And then a gleam of bronze, diving from the clouds. Calypso stood on the beach. She wasn't sure where Lou was, but at that moment, she hardly gave her a second thought.

Leo whooped loudly, Calypso couldn't help but grin, tears stinging her eyes.

_He was here. _

"AWW YEAH! WHO DIED? WHO CAME BACK? WHO'S YOUR FREAKIN' SUPERSIZED McSHIZZLE NOW, BABY? _WOOOOOHOOOOO_!" They cork-screwed down. As they drew closer, Calypso could see the state of him. His clothes were tattered and charred, his skin was coated in a fine layer of soot. Festus landed on the beach, one leg crumpling under the impact. Leo was pitched face first into the sand, but his grin did not falter. He spat out seaweed, beaming up at her.

Festus dragged himself away, clacking painfully. Calypso planted her hands on her hips, raising a brow at the chargrilled boy on the sand.

"You're late." She accused, trying not to seem too pleased.

"Sorry, sunshine, traffic was murder!"

"You're _covered_ with soot," she continued, "and you somehow managed to ruin the clothes I made for you. They were _supposed_ to be impossible to ruin."

"Yeah, well…" Leo hunched his shoulders. "I'm all about doing the impossible." Calypso shook her head, finally letting a smile form on her lips. She held her hand out, yanking him to his feet. They stood nose-to-nose, she let her gaze travel across his features.

"You smell." She remarked.

"I know," he sighed, "kind of died in a blazing ball of fire, but _oath to keep with a final breath_ and all that. I'm better n-" She interrupted him with a kiss, feeling him tense in surprise, but also feeling his victorious smile. When she pulled away, the soot on his face was smudged, probably now on hers, but she didn't care. She traced her thumb over his cheekbone, soot dirtying her skin.

"Leo Valdez." She smiled.

"That's me." He agreed. "Sooooo, want to get off this island?" Calypso took a step back, waving her hand. Her invisible servants swept in, dispensing her two cases and Lou's satchel of artwork at her feet. Scrolls spilled from the bag and she sighed, nudging the mess with her foot. Typical.

"What gave you that idea?" She smiled.

"Packed for a long trip?" Leo grinned.

"I don't plan on coming back." Looking at Lou's stuff, Calypso remembered the girl. She looked over her shoulder. "Where did your dragon go?" Leo looked up, following her gaze. Festus had left a trail of deep footprints and gouges in the sand where he had been dragging his leg, but the dragon wasn't anywhere in view.

"He's probably trying to find somewhere to get fixed. Come on," he smiled, "let's-" Festus roared. Screams filled the air. Calypso felt her blood run cold.

"Oh no." She dropped Leo's hand, feet kicking her along the sand, breaking into a dead sprint. She heard Leo swear and scramble along behind her.

Festus had located Leo's workshop, curled up in the sand like a cat ready to pounce. His tail swished to and fro in the sand, casting thousands of particles about. He growled playfully at something between his claws, at _Lou_ caught in his grip.

Calypso marched forward. "Dragon!" She reprimanded, smacking the dragon's shoulder. In her peripheral, she saw Leo catch up, putting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hey," he wheezed, "what's… going on? Ow, stitch, stitch."

"Tell your dragon to let her go!" Calypso demanded.

"Let who go?" He puzzled, frowning up at her. Calypso bit the inside of her cheek, pulling on Festus's claws. "Festus, ease up, buddy." The dragon whirred, looking to his master and tipping his head to one side. Oil spilled from between his plates and Leo sighed. "Come on, Festus, let go of… whoever-?" Festus clicked and raised a claw. Calypso ducked underneath, grabbing Lou by the arms and pulling her free.

"Are you OK?" She inquired, brushing Lou down of sand. It was in her hair, her clothes. She gripped Calypso's hand as she kicked at the dragon.

"What the fuck-?" Lou gasped, stopping short when she saw Leo. Calypso looked back. Leo had frozen, shut down, tears welling in wide eyes. Calypso half-turned towards him, the movement sending a stir through him. He struggled for a moment, blinked, tears leaving cleaner tracks in the soot. His voice rasped with breathlessness.

"_Lou_?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Apologies for not updating the last few days, have been under late shifts at work! **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- (Chapter 9) Oh, she's fine (Chapter 10) I don't know, is she? ;) (Chapter 11) GOOD! I enjoy suffering 3:) and (Chapter 12) No and no and nooooooooooooooo...**

**To RandomFanAuthor- BREATHE**

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 11) That is a good idea, but I can't fit it in with what I've done now... maybe a one shot? I was going to do something for Halloween but I forgot D: (Chapter 12) Teehee O:)**

* * *

They did not leave straight away. For starters, Festus still needed fixing, but Calypso was beginning to think Leo did too. She had made them all some tea, sitting them down on the beach while Festus whined and cooed for attention. Leo could hardly look away from Lou, hands trembling. She was frowning at him- of course, she recognised him, from her drawings, but not really anything beyond that.

"Stop starin'."

"You're alive."

"Last I checked."

"How… how are you… what-? Cal, what-?"

"Perhaps you can tell us what happened. Lou doesn't remember, she-"

"Amnesia?" Leo's shoulders slumped. "You don't… remember me?"

"I remember shit, don't take it personally." Lou shrugged a shoulder, watching Festus warily. She sipped at her tea, her eyes glazing over. Calypso sat between them, her knee against Leo's. He hadn't touched his tea, set in the sand before him. His hand strayed outward, jolting when Lou's attention snapped back to him. He settled for poking her, a sob catching in his throat.

"Dios bueno, you're _alive_."

Something in his voice, something in his eyes… Calypso examined him carefully. He still didn't look at her, near tears once more. Lou smacked his hand away, but rather than being offended, he laughed. "I can't… I can't believe it, how did you-? Gaia _killed_ you, you should- gods, it's good to see you." And there it was.

Lou had known Leo. And it seemed quite well, too well. That was not a look for a friend.

Leo explained everything from the beginning. His and Lou's time within Bunker 9, with his siblings, building the Argo II, her pains and insomnia from Percy, their travels to the Mare Nostrum, across the sea and sky, every encounter with monsters and gods, every trial they faced.

When he told them of Chrysaor, of how Lou nearly died to save him, he had to stop, hiding his face in his hands. For the count of ten, he was quiet, resurfacing with fresh tears. Lou was eerily still as he described the amount of blood on him, on the floor, how that had stained and no-one had bothered to clean it, no-one wanted to touch it, no-one _could_ touch it. He said he was glad, in a way, that it had stayed there. It served as a reminder to him. He was no longer alone. He had his friends, his family, within their team, but he had Lou, he had her. He did not say it, but Calypso could see it. If Lou had died then, if Leo's last memory of her was her blood soaking him to the skin… it would have broken him.

At Lou's silence, Leo quickly moved on- Tartarus, Old Man Jason, bringing her right up to speed. As he spoke of how he and the crew of the Argo II watched the island disappear under the waves, how they searched for her for as long as they could, his voice cracked. Tears spilled when he admitted how they left otherwise they would not have reached the giants when they did.

"We won, Lou. Gaia's… she's gone back to sleep and she can't take on a physical form anymore."

"You died?" Lou repeated, brow furrowing. "Then how're _you_ alive?"

"The physician's cure. I did say."

"You did?" She puzzled. Leo nodded, wiping at his face. She sighed. "Sorry, I…" She trailed off, drumming her fingers on her legs. "That's a lot to take in." She looked to Calypso. "What do we do now?"

"Mm?"

"You wanna leave, right?"

"Of course I do, but Leo… well, you need a bloody good bath for starters." Leo managed to laugh, sniffing. "Maybe we should rest for the night, leave in the morning."

"But-"

"Thank you, Lou, but I've spent thousands of years on this island. One more night wouldn't hurt." Calypso smiled at her, squeezing her hand. "Besides, I think you need a bit of time to process all this. I'm sure you've got questions for Leo."

"Just a few." Lou pulled her satchel to her, unfurling the scroll of her drawings. She held the stack of papers out to Leo, the top one of her brother. "I drew all these. I… uh, in my sleep. Well, the ones on my wall anyway." She hesitated, thoughts drifting. Leo took the drawings, handling them as if they were made of glass. Lou shook her head, focusing on him once more. "Can ya tell me their names?" He saw two had their names scribbled underneath- Percy's, and his own. And then one of her mortal friends, he simply had an 'M'.

"That's Mikey." He said. "I've not met him, but you said I'd love him."

"Mikey." She echoed, testing the name. "Cool." She nodded. Festus growled at her, and then whimpered when she glowered at him. He tucked his head behind his claws, burying his snout in the sand. Leo chuckled.

"There she is." He smiled. And there it was again. The notion settled in Calypso's mind, but she did not feel angry. Not even jealous, though she expected to.

Leo loved Louisa. Or had. Maybe still did, but had decided against acting on it. He was Calypso's saviour, he had come back for _her_. Not Lou. She was just a lucky bonus.

"Cal?" Leo touched her arm, startling her from her thoughts.

"Sorry, I- what is it?"

"I think I'll take you up on that bath now." He smiled. Lou had already turned in, he still held a pencil from filling in the names. "Is it a sponge bath, by any chance?"

"Not on your life."

Maybe Leo had loved Lou, maybe he had never brought it up, but it was not like Leo. Despite his grubbiness, despite his weariness, he leaned over and kissed her nose, a soot-covered, calloused hand gentle on her jawline. "I'm not happy to see you." She wrinkled her nose.

"I can see that." He nodded, corners of his mouth twitching with humour.

Calypso kissed him again. No, it was not like Leo. He would not hurt her. And he would not hurt Lou. He valued their friendship too much to warrant anything further, but he _was_ something further with Calypso and he seemed more than happy with that.


	14. Chapter 14

**To zantarak- There is a plan, bear with, bear with! ^_^ I am currently stuck on Chapter 35, it's only a filler though and theeeeeeen... O:)**

**To RandomFanAuthor- I don't do love triangles! 3:) And I was working on my Halloween (and forgot that it was Halloween so didn't dress up) but how was yours? **

**To BethnPercy- Awwww, I love that! I'm saying nothing about Leoisa/LeLou/Leouisa/it's many things or Caleo or Reyisa or or or because I'm _evil_. But it makes me very happy that you forgot Lou wasn't part of the original books, thank you! ^_^ But hint hint nudge nudge wink wink to your friend, tell them I like reviews :D**

* * *

"OK, we're all set." Leo nodded. "We're good to go when you are, Cal."

"Hold on, Lou looks she's forgotten something."

"I've forgotten my entire life."

"Something more recent?" Calypso pointed down. Lou looked at her feet.

"Ah. Shoes."

"Shoes." Calypso confirmed. Leo snickered. Lou turned on her heel and marched back to the caves. "This is going to be fun." Calypso sighed. Leo hummed in agreement.

They were still waiting on Lou a few minutes later. Festus clicked and whirred, nudging Leo to spur him on. Leo sighed, turning to face the caves. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"LOUISA SMITH-JACKSON!" He bellowed. "HURRY THE _FUCK_ UP!"

"Wait, her name is Louisa?"

"Uh, yeah. What did you think Lou was short for?"

"I didn't. I just thought she was Lou." Lou- Louisa- returned, her sneakers in hand. She flicked Leo in the head as soon as she was within reach.

"Mind your fuckin' language, asshole." She warned. Leo grinned. She looked a little confused- as did Calypso- but shoved her shoes in Leo's hands and climbed up on Festus's back, sitting in the rear seat. She appeared to forget they were there, watching the sunlight glisten on the sea as she brushed sand from her socks.

"Where to first, Cal?" Leo smiled, offering his arm. Calypso smiled, closing her hand gently around his wrist.

"Anywhere but here." She kissed his cheek. Louisa looked down, lightly kicking Leo's shoulder.

"Are we goin' now?"

"Yes, Lou."

It turned out that Louisa did _not_ like flying. Leo remarked she had been perfectly fine on the Argo during their skyward trips. But now, Louisa was clinging to Calypso and hiding her face in her shoulder.

"THAT WAS A _SHIP_, NOT A _DRAGON_! Oooh, I don't like this…" Calypso was sure her internal organs were being re-arranged, but she did not have the heart to loosen Louisa's hold. "Do we _have_ ta fly?" She complained. Leo just smiled over his shoulder.

"Looks like we're a few hours from Italy. Fancy going to Rome without the end of the world over it?" Louisa peeked out from Calypso's shoulder, glancing down at the ocean racing past below them.

"Ionian Sea." She said. "Italy to the northwest, Greece to the east." She whined, shaking her head. "Just pick somewhere we ain't flyin', please." And she hid again. Leo's smile dimmed a little, concern beginning to ebb in. Calypso squeezed his arm.

"I would like to see what has become of the ancient cities. Which is closer?"

"Um…" Leo listened to Festus click for a moment. "Round trip. We'll go towards Italy first, zip round towards Greece." He glanced back. "I think we should try and head back- I know _quite_ a few people that would be _very happy_ to murder us." He gestured to himself and Louisa. "You tell me where you want to go, Cal, we'll go. You deserve to see the world." Calypso felt excitement tickle in her chest, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Leo grinned. "Oh, I know something you'll like- you _definitely_ need to try gelato."

* * *

They set down just over two hours later, in Venice. Luckily, there were no katoblepones this time- maybe they were still sulking that Frank had killed them all and turned one of their number into a wheel snake. They sat at a little café, eating gelato. Louisa listened to Leo's tale of Frank's achievement while Calypso lost herself in dessert heaven.

"I sat on his shoulders." Louisa said, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Yes, you did. You weren't very happy that he had hulked out."

"Green."

"Yes, the Hulk is green."

"Hulk smash?"

"I'm very happy you remember the Hulk and also very disappointed you don't remember me."

"In Lou's defence, she _did_ recognise your name. She found your workshop and I told her who you were." Calypso elbowed Louisa cheekily, grinning slyly. "She even carried around one of your screwdrivers- she's sentimental really."

"Aww, and there I was thinking it was just mental."

"I remember you're an ass."

"You're not much better." Leo assured, laughing. "For the record, though, if you _ever_ do anything like that again… you're fired."

"Fired?"

"Yep. Can't have my second in command of the Argo II _dying_ every five seconds."

"Um… didn't _you_ die? 'N' didn't the Argo II blow up 'n' ya made a dragon out of it?" Leo stared at her, unimpressed. Louisa stared right back, holding out her empty gelato cup. "More please." Leo sighed.

"OK. But you owe me."

"I owe you _shit_." He took her cup with a smile, protesting good-naturedly when she thumped his arm as he walked past her. "How's the ice-cream, Callie?"

"I don't want to eat anything else ever again. Just gelato." Calypso scraped her spoon around the inside of her cup. "I feel like I'm dreaming." She admitted, her gaze travelling around the café, out at the street, at the other customers seated at neighbouring tables. "I never thought I would get off that island." Louisa's expression softened, reaching across the table to squeeze Calypso's hand.

"If Leo hadn't shown up, I'd've dragged ya off that island myself."

"Thanks, Lou. Wouldn't have happened, but I appreciate the thought." Calypso licked her spoon clean, staring into her empty cup. "I think I've got room for one more…"

"Just one?"

"I will decide on that when I find Leo. I must see where this gelato comes from." Calypso rose, cup in hand. "Will you be alright here?"

"I'll be half left."

"What?"

"Just go."

"Half le- oooh, now I get it. That was terrible, Louisa. Terrible."

"I do try. I think." Louisa grimaced. Calypso arched a brow at her. "Gelato." Louisa reminded, waving her away. Calypso beamed and hurried off, a bounce in her step.


	15. Chapter 15

**To RandomFanAuthor- aw, lucky! Don't eat it all in one go! :P And _noooo_, Leo wasn't even there! He'd gone to get Lou more gelato! *laughing face* There has to be some way to get emojis on here other than ^_^ :P :D I feel they convey better!**

* * *

"What're ya doin'?"

"This is long overdue, shut up." When she tried to protest, Leo shushed her. He had caught Louisa in a hug and didn't seem to have any inkling of letting her go any time soon. It had been bugging him. Yes, he had sat and spoken to her, flown on a dragon and heard her complaining about flying on said dragon, had brought her almost the shop's worth of gelato (although, in retrospect, Calypso probably had more than her) and had kept poking her on their walk around Venice. But now he couldn't help it. If her not-being-dead hadn't caught him so off guard, he would have given her the biggest most Louisa-esque bear hug back on Ogygia.

Now he was getting his wish. And his brain was finally starting to accept that, yes, she was here. She may not remember literally anything and he may have been tweaking the truth a little- _a lot_\- about how amazing he was, but it didn't matter. One way or another, he had his partner in crime back. No _way_ was he going to miss out on any more time with her. "If you ever leave me like that again-"

"You'll what?" She challenged. "Square up, I'll take you 'n' ya dragon on."

"Oh, I've missed you."

"Um, Leo," Calypso intervened, "I would not take that so lightly."

"It's OK, mamacita, I know what she's like. This girl fist-fought a Titan when she was nine."

"You did _what_?"

"Yeah, I did _what_?"

"And got possessed by a tree."

"What the fuck? _Who the fuck am I_?"

"My best friend and you're _never_ going to die and leave me again, _are you_?" He smiled sweetly. Louisa wrinkled her nose at him. "I said, _are you,_ Lou?"

"I make no such guarantees. Now, can ya let go? I really need the loo."

"I'll alert the president." He nodded. She shot him the most bewildered look he had ever had, doing his best to quell his amusement. He waved her away, Calypso kindly pointed her to the ladies', and then laughed once she was out of earshot. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Once she gets her memory back, we'll be having some _weird_ conversations. Even we don't know the context on most of it."

"Interesting."

"You'll love it." He grinned, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. "How's freedom feeling?" She smiled, hunching her shoulders. How was freedom feeling? How could she put that into words?

"Thank you." She settled with. "Although, you still smell."

"Rude." But he was still smiling, lacing their fingers. "Where to next, sunshine?"

"I thought Greece. I have more attachment there than I do Rome. Although, this is a beautiful city."

"You can't stay just for the gelato."

"Then we must make haste and leave." She nodded solemnly. Leo laughed and squeezed her hand.

Their attention was drawn elsewhere by a loud crash and a brilliant cacophony of swearing and panicked yelling. Water slammed open the door of the ladies' toilets, spilling out a woman, who swore colourfully in Italian.

Louisa came splashing out seconds later, half-walking, half-running towards them. "What did you do?" Calypso asked, tone wary.

"Um… I'm not sure."

"What-?"

"DAUGHTER OF NEPTUNE, RETURN TO ME WHAT YOU STOLE!" From the toilets, a fair-skinned woman towering eight feet tall and billowing in a lilac chiton, burst through the door and part of the wall. Her dark hair was twisted back into a braided bun, at her waist, a belt made of… door handles?

"_What did you steal_?" Calypso demanded, grabbing Louisa by the shoulders.

"Door hinges!" Louisa panicked.

"What?"

"I dunno, she kept goin' on 'bout door hinges!"

"Why would you steal door hinges?"

"Why would I run inta a goddess while I'm peein'?"

"No, that's about typical for them." The goddess shrieked and thundered towards them, spreading her hands. The door handles at her waist floated into the air, orbiting her hands.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" She screamed.

"I don't know where they are!"

"LIAR!"

"Lady, who _are_ you?"

"I AM CARDEA, GODDESS OF THRESHOLDS, DOOR HANDLES AND HINGES! AND YOU _STOLE _MY HINGES!" Leo dropped his hands into his tool belt.

"WAIT!" He ordered. The goddess froze, hands raised to pelt them with magic door handles. "Look! I have hinges! Lots of hinges!"

"THEY ARE NOT THE SAME!"

"Lou, _why_ would you steal _door hinges_?"

"Hold on, let me check my crystal ball- oh, fuck, wait, _I don't fuckin' know_!"

"If I die over _door hinges_, I will spend my afterlife _haunting yours_."

"How about we just get out of here?" Calypso suggested. A roar from above, a bronze blur. Cardea was swept up in Festus's claws and thrown back through the toilet door, taking out another part of the wall on her way.

The dragon landed before them, crouching slightly so they could climb up. By the time the goddess re-emerged, screaming and shouting for all of Rome to hear, they were already lost in the clouds. Louisa clung to Calypso once more, muttering under her breath- _don't like flyin', don't like flyin', don't like flyin'…_

"OK, I have a question." Leo announced ten minutes later. "_Who_ decided there should be a _goddess_ for _door hinges_? Like, what kind of job is that? Cardea, Cardea, answer my prayers. I need some WD-40 please. Who does that?" Calypso giggled. Louisa's muttering was briefly interrupted by a quick snort, amused, but then Festus elevated and she went back to _don't like flyin', don't like flyin', don't like flyin'…_

Leo sighed, checking their course. "Lou, if the whole trip is going to be like this, I'm just going to drop you in the Mare Nostrum."

"Better than flyin'. Oh, shit, I'm gonna die up here."

"That's the spirit, Lou."


	16. Chapter 16

**To RandomFanAuthor- You should see what else there's gods for! Minor Roman gods and goddesses are vast and varied and seem to overlap as well? Was a tad confusing, I won't lie :P **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- Of course it does! ^_^ **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 13) I'm saying nothing on endgame pairings. And I work in a cinema! It's great fun, they send me to shout at idiots, which I thoroughly enjoy doing, even though it's _technically_ not my job! Haha, I love it :D And I was working for Halloween, but we did have fun at work, winding everyone up ^_^ How was yours?**

* * *

Leo frowned, tipping his head to one side. Louisa looked at him sidelong, mimicking his frown.

"What?" She demanded.

"What happened to your watch?" He pointed. Louisa glanced down at her wrist. Despite Calypso's best efforts, the watch was still broken. Louisa knew she should probably have discarded it, but a nagging feeling would not let her. The watch stayed, as useless as it was.

"Her watch was broken when she arrived." Calypso replied. "Not that it really mattered, there's not point of a watch on Ogygia." At Leo's blank look, she reminded him of the warped version of time on her old prison.

"No, no, I know that. But Lou's watch, your watch, it doesn't _just_ tell time."

"It don't?"

"No, you- it turned into your weapons."

"Wait, did I have a bow? I remember seein' a bow in… in my dreams." She finished uncertainly, scrutinising her watch. She fiddled with the strap and held it out to Leo.

"You're giving me your watch?" He asked, a little too excitedly. "You _never_ let me play with your watch!"

"Dude, it's broken 'n' I can't remember how ta use it even if it weren't. Play away." Louisa shrugged. Leo grabbed the watch in both hands, giggling and bouncing on the soles of his feet excitedly. Louisa exchanged a look with Calypso- _this one? Really?_\- but seeing his joy lifted her mood somewhat, almost infectious in its potency.

They had landed on a small island in the Aegean sea, just east of Athens. With a little exploration, they had found they were on Mykonos, 'The Island of the Winds'. Leo loved that name. Purely for the fart jokes.

The plan had been to carry on until they reached Turkish shores, but Louisa had begun to panic and Leo had quickly set Festus down on the first island he saw. They were now huddled together on the beach, watching the sunset beyond the waves. Leo tinkered with her watch, explaining its abilities to her- clockwise for her sword, counter-clockwise for her bow and a quiver that never ran out of arrows- but she had returned to her own little world, staring unseeingly out at the ocean.

Calypso was watching a large gathering of people a little further down the beach, dancing around a bonfire and waving colourful flags, cheering and singing and laughing, their music upbeat and merry.

"Do those flags bear significance for this island?" She asked, looking over to Leo. She had to tap his shoulder to draw his attention from the watch, repeating her question and pointing to the group. He took in the scene, smiling.

"No, but they are important. Those are pride flags."

"Why are they proud?" Calypso puzzled. "Did they win a battle?"

"Um, I guess they have, in a way." At her confusion, he explained kindly, still playing with the busted watch. He explained about LGBT and the different meanings for the assortment of flags, grudgingly told her about the prejudice they had faced and still faced to this day, but she did not understand. "Why would people hate them for being in love? I thought love was good?"

"Love is good." Leo agreed. "But not all people are."

"Well, they look like a lovely bunch." Calypso smiled. "Do you think they'd give me one of those rainbow flags?" Leo shrugged.

"Why?"

"You said they need support. Plus, I think Festus would look rather dashing with a rainbow accessory." Festus, rolling about in the sand, sat up at his name, whirring a greeting. Leo pouted at him.

"If you've clogged yourself up with sand, you're swimming home."

"I'm going to ask them." Calypso decided, pushing herself up. Louisa glanced up, brow furrowing. For a moment, she could not seem to place herself, battling to find her words.

"Where ya goin', Callie?" She eventually asked.

"I'm going to say hello to the proud people." Calypso pointed.

"Oh. That's nice." Louisa nodded vaguely, her attention wavering back to the sea. And that was it- it was as if she had never looked away.

* * *

They made it to Turkey before Louisa requested to get down again.

"I'm sorry. I can't… not good…" She managed, sinking to the floor, her back to Festus's hide.

"It's alright, Lou." Leo reassured. "I needed a wee anyway." She smiled weakly, but was peaky, trembling. Leo crouched beside her, examining her face carefully. "I don't think Percy enjoys flying either." He rubbed at his chin. "Something about Zeus not liking him in the sky, not sure."

"We need a boat." Louisa groaned.

"Our last one kind of blew up, but yeah, sure. A boat." Leo nodded, glancing around. Calypso sat next to Louisa, passing over a canteen of water. Leo excused himself, rushing off to find the nearest bathroom.

"Are you feeling well?" Calypso asked, gently laying the back of her hand on Louisa's forehead. "Perhaps you are coming down with something."

"No, I'm fine, it's… I think it's just the flyin'. Maybe it's this Zeus thing, I dunno." Louisa's expression crumpled. "I'm sorry, Callie, I'm slowin' ya down. I know ya wanted to see the world, but-"

"Hey," Calypso smiled, gripping her hand, "landing as often as we do, I'm seeing things we may have just flown over. We wouldn't have Festus's new bracelet if we hadn't landed." She nodded at the rainbow flag festooning the dragon's ankle. He lifted his leg, proudly showing it off and buzzing happily. "You are not built for the sky, Lou, I understand that. If you need to land, just say so and we will. You cannot make yourself ill on my part."

"But-"

"I _am_ happy, Lou. I'm free, I've got you and Leo and Festus, I've learnt so much already and I know there's so much more to see and do."

"'N' eat." Louisa said with a laugh. "I'll make it up ta ya, Callie. I'm gonna find a fuckin' nice boat 'n' we're gonna travel about _my way_."

"When you've got your memory back." Calypso agreed. "Maybe then you can take me to your favourite places." Louisa smiled feebly, squeezing Calypso's fingers.

"Um, excuse me, don't steal my girlfriend as well." Leo was back, hands on his hips and doing his utmost to look mad. It wasn't very effective.

"As well?" Calypso echoed. He grinned and sat beside her. Louisa was staring at him, confusion once again knitting her brow.

"I think Lou and Piper made a deal." He pointed at Louisa, the beginnings of a smile tipping one side of his mouth. "You said that if she and Jason didn't work out, she was to call you."

"Piper." Louisa repeated. "Um… the one with the feathers in her hair?"

"Mm-hm." Leo nodded. "Daughter of Aphrodite. You listened to her more than the rest of us, which is saying something because you hardly listened to her anyway." He tapped his fingers on his knees. "Ah, man, I can't _wait_ until you get your memory back. You're a little shit and I miss it. Hurry up and fix your brain!"

* * *

They settled down for the night on a beach on the Turkish shoreline. The effect flying was having on Louisa did not encourage them into the sky before dusk. The night was warm, ocean waves churning melodically, hundreds upon hundreds of stars glistening over the waves. Calypso elected to take the first watch. Louisa seemed ready to fall asleep standing up and Leo wasn't faring much better.

"No, wait." Louisa shook her head, patting her cheeks sharply in attempts to wake herself up. "Give me a sec, there's… there's somethin' here."

"Something here?" Leo repeated, drawing a mallet from his tool belt. "Like what?" He asked, scanning their surroundings with wary eyes. Calypso did likewise, but when her vision travelled over Louisa, she stopped looking. Louisa was crouched on the sand, examining it as though it had the most fascinating story to tell. "Lou?" Leo prompted. "Everything OK?" She didn't answer, pressing her hand into the sand.

Calypso looked questioningly to Leo- he was the Louisa-Expert around here. But at his shrug, she frowned, biting her lip with worry. "Lou, you want to fill us in?" Louisa started, laughing.

"I know what that is!" She beamed, jumping to her feet, all her exhaustion washed away. She returned to them, grabbing their hands and hauling them along. "This won't take long." She promised.

They didn't have to walk far, about a thirty feet or so, and she stopped them. "Keep your distance." She said. "'N' look." She pointed.

"Um… sand." Leo did his best to sound impressed. "That's amazing, Lou, not seen anything like it."

"No, you prat. Look." She pointed again, more insistently, crouching once more. Calypso and Leo swapped yet another bewildered look- this was quickly becoming a past time of theirs- and crouched beside her.

Less than a minute later, they understood what it was.

A baby turtle appeared, wiggling its way from the sand, fumbling on its flippers. Calypso gasped, cooing at the adorable little creature. Louisa grinned. The baby looked up at her, blinking. Louisa pointed towards the water. "That way." She encouraged.

More turtles dug their way out. Every single one of them looked to Louisa, quite a few crawled over to her, nudging her shoes, her fingers. She spoke to every single one of them, directing them towards the sea, righting them when they faced the wrong way. Calypso shuffled forward to help, greeting each one that came across her path. Leo hovered at Louisa's side, watching the procession in awe.

"How did you know they were here?" He asked.

"I felt them." She replied simply. "I feel like I've done this before." She turned another baby towards the water, tapping her fingers on the back of its shell to get it moving. She looked up, frowning at the line of stores at the beachfront. "They get confused," she explained, "they go for the lights over there 'n' never reach the sea." She looked the other way. "They're supposed ta follow the moon."

"They're so cute!" Calypso grinned, brushing sand from one at her feet.

"They ain't gonna stay this small, Callie. They'll be absolute units in a few years." To demonstrate, Louisa held her arms out, raising her eyebrows at the distance between her hands. Calypso did too, looking from that to the tiny baby no bigger than her palm.

"That's incredible!"

"Oh, hold on, one's stuck." Louisa leaned forward, digging in the sand, scooping it to one side with her hands. "Hello," she said, once she had dug quite a bit down, "you alright in there?" She knelt, bowing over the hole. "It's alright, the others ain't gone far, you'll catch up." She straightened, setting one last turtle on the sand. "See, look. They're only there. Gone on." She urged. The turtle scrambled after its siblings clumsily.

Louisa watched until the waves took them away, checking the nest one last time. "That's all of 'em." She confirmed, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. "Gonna sleep now." She decided, tipping to one side to lay her head on Calypso's shoulder. Calypso smiled, patting her head.

"Goodnight, Lou."

"Um, 'goodnight, Leo'."

"Goodnight, Leo."

"Shut up, Leo."

"Make me."

"In the mornin'." Louisa promised, yawning again. "Night night."


	17. Chapter 17

**To RandomFanAuthor- I want my writing, fanfiction or my own stories, to be as diverse and then some as Rick's work, and you're right, the Greeks _and_ the Romans were, like, super mega LGBTQIA++ (is that all the letters?) And I have been trying to sneak in ocean pollution into _I think_ chapters for stuff I've not yet posted or am still currently working on... but I will give the one-shot a go! I've started so many the last week or so and none of them are _right_ D: **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- (Chapter 14) Possibly... possibly not...**

* * *

"Have ya fixed it yet?"

"This is a high-tech piece of magical weaponry _you_ destroyed blowing up an island created by Mother Earth _herself_ to _kill_ you and you want to know if I've fixed it in the fifteen hours that I've had it?"

"Sixteen 'n' twelve minutes 'n' yes."

"No."

"Lame." Louisa blew a raspberry. Leo shrugged his shoulder, bumping her chin, and she sat back. "Thought you were supposed ta be some master engineer or somethin'."

"I am! I built the Argo II!"

"I don't remember it."

"You don't remember _anything_! That's what amnesia means, dumbass!"

"Don't call me a dumbass, you're a dumbass!"

"I will push you _both_ off this dragon if you carry on arguing."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Thank you."

"Lou started it."

"Oh, for the love of-" Calypso threw her hands up, as if unsure which one of them to throttle first. Leo smiled sheepishly and faced forward. Louisa pouted, leaning forward to squish her cheek on Leo's back. She was gradually getting better with this flying about thing the other two insisted on, but she had to hold onto one of them at all times. Today, it was Leo's turn.

They had spent a week or so trying to find a path home. They had flown around Turkey, stumbling upon a place called Batman- Leo was very happy about this- but then realised they were lost when they got stuck between Azerbaijan and Turkmenistan.

So they had doubled back on themselves, adding another week to their time, aiming in a north-westerly direction towards Ukraine. They were met with a rather rude abundance of harpies and ended up flying the wrong way once more. They made a pitstop somewhere in Romania, crashing for an hour before police officers came chasing after them, yelling in Romanian.

Bulgaria proved a little easier. They weren't sure where they landed, but the people liked Calypso's singing enough to give them enough change to buy some food and a map.

"I thought Festus had a magic GPS?" Louisa had asked.

"He does." Leo had said, nodding. "Except, I attached the astrolabe that got me to Ogygia and it's kind of fried the system. I'm working on it, I promise!" Leo spread the map out on the ground. "Mm, this map is printed in Bulgarian."

"No shit."

"Hey, less of the lip and more of the help please!"

Another three days and they finally figured they were _mostly_ on track, making camp in Skadar Lake National Park for the night.

"This is fun." Leo remarked.

"We have very different definitions of fun."

"If you two start arguing again, I will smother you in your sleep."

"We're not arguing." Leo assured.

"No." Louisa agreed. "I'm just explainin' why Leo's wrong."

"I am _never_ wrong."

"So all that gettin' lost 'n' turned around 'n'-"

"Completely logical decisions." Leo nodded. "There is a method to my madness."

"Less of the method, more of the madness."

"I am still trying to sleep." Calypso chimed in, a sing-song tone promising homicide.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

* * *

They woke rather early the following morning, Calypso wide awake and ushering them to be so as well. It took all her willpower to keep them awake as they swept over Montenegro. Louisa sat between them again, snoozing on Leo's back. He had lay forward on Festus's neck, half-asleep and being poked in the leg with the toe of Calypso's boot.

"I'm awake." He mumbled.

"Not enough. Where are we going now?"

"I don't know." He admitted, yawning. "Oh, look a beach. Festus, set down there, will you?"

The dragon seemed more than happy to oblige, spilling the two sleepyheads into the sand.

"You two are rubbish." Calypso scolded good-naturedly, landing on her feet beside them. Louisa was already asleep, curled into a ball. Leo lay on his back beside her, frowning up at the sky as if it had suddenly developed consciousness.

Calypso sighed, looking around. "I'll see if I can find us some food."

"And coffee." Leo requested.

"Coffee?"

"Oh gods, you need to try coffee at least once. It is the mortals' nectar."

"Is it magic?"

"It's fantastic, you'll love it. Bit of milk, seven sugars, you're a doll." He grinned at her, eyes closed. "I'm just gonna-" And he began to snore. Calypso stared at him incredulously, not sure if she should kick him or tuck him in. She raised a brow at Festus, who whirred and seemed to shrug.

"What does coffee look like?" She asked. Festus clicked and tipped his head, spilling oil onto Louisa's leg. "Quite right, dragon, I will find out myself. Um… let's go this way. Keep an eye on them for me."

* * *

They had spent the day on that beach, and the night. Louisa spent the afternoon talking to crabs and turtles and eating her way through a bag of marshmallows. Calypso hunted for shells, singing quietly to herself as she walked along, hand-in-hand with Leo. He _may_ have _accidentally_ begun a coffee addiction in Calypso, but he had zero regrets- coffee-hyped-Calypso was almost as fun to watch as Louisa running from the toy snake he had put under her blanket. He was _incredibly_ lucky to still be alive by the morning.

Another early rise was in store for them the following day. Not because of the sun coming up and the day's light stirring them from sleep, and not because Calypso had the body clock of a Disney Princess (which she needed to learn about). No. It was because of Louisa having an argument with a rather opinionated dolphin in the shallows. It had literally moored itself just to argue with her and then complained the entire time she was helping it get back into the water. Leo and Calypso had only heard one side of the debate in a language they could understand, the dolphin's squeaks and clicks only adding to the confusion. Louisa did not explain and they weren't sure they wanted to ask why she called it a 'pigeon-fucking assbag'.

So, they were flying again. Festus seemed rather content, having thoroughly enjoyed their beach day. Every so often, he would bob and wiggle. Louisa did not enjoy these, clinging to Leo and hiding her face, as if that would help, but Festus was not deterred. He whirred and dipped, jolting back up to level and whirring again happily.

"I will take this dragon's wings off he does it again." Louisa grumbled.

"You won't, but noted." Leo patted Festus's neck. "Be nice now, Festus." He drummed his fingers in a quick message and then Festus dived. Louisa screamed curses in Ancient Greek, Calypso sat behind her just screaming, part-joy part-terror. They were practically free-falling, Festus chortled, Leo laughed-cheered maniacally, throwing his hands up.

"LEO VALDEZ, THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH PHYSICIAN'S CURES ON THIS PLANET TA BRING YA BACK ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

"YOU MAKE THAT SOUND ALMOST PROMISING, LOUISA!" She returned to screaming, grabbing at the back of his shirt and his shoulders. Leo laughed some more, but when Calypso's foot struck him in the leg and the ground was about two hundred feet below and getting closer, he tugged on Festus's plating.

The dragon snapped out his wings, reducing the hurtling downfall in a sharp jolt that nearly unseated them. "Put me down put me down put me down put me down-"

"Alright, alright, stop strangling me!"

"-_put me down put me down put me down-_" Louisa did not let up on the chant or Leo's neck until they landed, scrambling to the floor and sprinting off. Calypso swatted Leo's arm, cheeks flushed and hair a wild mess.

"She was _just_ getting used to it!"

"Was fun though."

"Incredibly so, but don't do it again!"

"Not with Lou anyway." Leo gestured with his head. Louisa was somewhere in the treeline, throwing up. They had landed in a clearing of a forest, the distant noise of traffic and people starting to seep in between the blood roaring in their ears.

"Where are we?" Calypso asked, just as the question popped into Leo's mind. Festus answered before Leo even spoke.

"Somewhere in Albania." Leo translated. "We'll get going again in a bit, unless you want to have a look around?"

"I think we might have to." Calypso laughed as Louisa stumbled into sight, leaning on a tree. She dragged her sleeve across her mouth, looking a little green. Calypso elbowed Leo sharply.

"I'm sorry, Lou." He said, trying not to let his humour seep through. Either way, she didn't buy it, cutting him a warning look. "We'll be travelling across the sea soon, you'll feel better then." Festus clicked at him. "Thanks, buddy." He nodded, looking to Calypso. "He says there's a town not far from here, so… food?" Louisa groaned, sinking down to sit on the floor. "I'll go get food. Coming, Cal?"

"I'll stay with Lou, make sure she doesn't rip Festus's head off or anything."

"It's _my_ head I'm worried about." Leo tapped his hand under his chin. "I won't be long."

Calypso sat next to Louisa, spreading the map out before them. Festus settled himself behind them, stretching out and yawning, which was rather strange to see an automaton do.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Don't do that."

"Drop him in the sea, no-one will know."

"I'll know."

"Lies."

"You can't kill Leo."

"Just a bit of maimin' then."

"No."

"Callie, no offence. Wait, that's lies- _full offence, you suck_."

"Thanks, Lou, love you too."

They sat quietly, Calypso studying the map, while Louisa's stomach settled. She went from green to grey to white. By the time Leo returned with sandwiches, cakes and bottles of water, she was beginning to look more like her usual, relatively human self. She ate with her usual gusto, which settled their worries.

"What are you like on rollercoasters?" Leo asked, picking the crusts from his sandwich.

"I dunno, can't remember." She kicked him in the leg. "Don't like you."

"I thought as much." He nodded. "A good job the cake I got for you, I like too."

"It's my cake. Do one."

"As if you'd ever be rid of me that easily." Leo grinned slyly, stuffing his face with sandwich. Louisa began to fume quietly, staring him down while she ate. Calypso sat between them, not sure if she should laugh or be a witness. Or an alibi. "Hey, I have a question."

"Mm?" Calypso hummed.

"What do you call a pegasus with horns?"

"What? Is this a joke?" Calypso frowned. Leo shook his head and pointed. Shifting through the shrubbery, somewhere close to where Louisa had vomited, was a pegasus. A muddy brown in colour, with flecks of dark grey, its wings the colour of rust. But with long, straight grey horns that extended almost a foot behind its head. "Oh." Calypso said. "Um… Lou, your father created horses and such, right?" Louisa grunted, looking up with a mouthful of cake. Calypso gently touched her cheek, turning her head so her focus went to the creature. "Ever seen one of those?"

Louisa stared at it. And it stared back. She seemed unbothered by it, taking the time to finish her food. The pegasus munched on a few leaves, preened its wings.

"She's lost." Louisa eventually said, putting her hands on her knees and standing. "She's an Ethiopian pegasus, that's why she's got horns." She took a couple of steps forward, holding her hand out. The pegasus snorted, tottering backwards. "Hey," she said softly, rubbing her thumb and fingers together, "it's alright, they're friendly. Come here." The mare lowered her head, eyeing her surroundings warily. Louisa clicked her tongue and she edged forward, leaves crisping over her wings. "That's it," Louisa smiled, "good girl." She turned her outstretched hand so her palm faced downwards. The pegasus did not lift her head until directly beneath it, snuffling Louisa's fingers and then headbutting her for affection.

She looked back to Leo and Calypso, smiling. "Here, Callie, come 'ere. Slowly, mind." Calypso glanced at Leo, who nodded and encouraged her with a gentle nudge. Louisa held out her other hand, but was now looking back at the pegasus. "I'm gonna call you Susan." She decided. Susan snorted, sticking her nose in Louisa's face.

Calypso took Louisa's hand as she approached, Louisa's fingers tightening reassuringly on hers. She gently guided Calypso's hand to Susan's snout and slowly took a step back, smile growing as she did. "Susan, this is Callie. 'N' that's Leo, but we ain't talkin' ta him at the moment. He's a peasant."

"Hey!"

"'N' that's Festus. Also peasant." Festus growled. Louisa growled back and the dragon shut up, surprised. Susan hardly regarded the two boys, letting Calypso pet her.

"You said she's lost?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Her herd were migratin', but she got separated by… what's a Cacus?"

"A… what?"

"Cacus, she keeps sayin' Cacus." Louisa shrugged. Leo made a face, short of an answer as well. "Susan, what's a Cacus?"

"Cactus?" Leo suggested. Susan huffed at him. Louisa turned to translate, stopping when Leo held his hands up. "I am universal in shut up's. I know." Louisa rolled her eyes. Susan headbutted her again, ears flicking. Louisa's brow furrowed as she listened to her.

"Yeeeeah, we need ta go."

"What? What is it?"

"Bad. Leo, which way to Ethiopia?"

"Uh…" Leo listened to Festus click. "Keep heading south, you'll see it." Louisa nodded her thanks, urging Susan on. She watched the pegasus fly away until she disappeared into the cloudbank, rubbing her hands together. Leo pushed himself up, moving towards her. She startled when he touched her arm. "Hey. What is it?"

"Let's just go." She was already turning green at the thought of flying, but was fidgeting, restless on her feet. Leo gripped her arm, motioning with his head to Calypso.

Unfortunately, they found out what a Cacus was before they could even saddle up.

"I SMELL _FIRE_!" The voice boomed through the clearing, trembling the trees. Birds took flight, a rabbit ran past their feet, right under Festus's nose. "COME HERE, LITTLE SIBLING, I HAVE NEED OF YOU!" The trees began to shake more, toppling, uprooted. The voice's owner came into sight.

A man. Except he was thirty feet tall, covered in soot and wearing only a loincloth that looked like it had been made, burned and badly patched back together in dinosaur times. His hair was a wild mess, either black in colour or by soot, clumping around his shoulders. He bared yellowed teeth, staring down at them with hungry ash brown eyes. Square in face, nose crooked from several breaks. He kept having to push his hair back or shake his head to get it from his eyes.

He grinned. "SON OF FIRE!" He took a step into the clearing, the ground jostling beneath them. Leo's stomach curled- those feet were worse than _Sciron's_. "BEEN CENTURIES SINCE I MET ANOTHER LIKE ME! I AM CACUS!"

"A-another like you?" Leo forced a smile. In response, Cacus tipped his head back, a stream of fire billowing from his mouth. "Oh, right, obviously. What else could it be?" Leo laughed nervously, swatting behind him at the two girls. "_Get on Festus and go_." He said from the corner of his mouth. Both of them shushed him.

The giant dropped to one knee, a fall they probably felt in the neighbouring town. He leaned towards them, inhaling deeply.

"Leo, can you breathe fire?" Louisa hissed.

"Not last I checked." Leo hissed back. "Go!"

"No."

"BAH! NOT VULCAN! DIRTY GREEK!"

"Um, you're calling _me_ dirty?" Leo wrinkled his nose. Why did they have to stand downwind of this guy? "When was the last time you showered, buddy?"

"HAHAHA, LITTLE BROTHER IS FUNNY! I AM FIRE! SHOWERS ARE FOR WIMPS!"

"Right, of course. Naturally, naturally." The giant leaned in, taking another sniff of them. Leo got a direct look up his nostrils. He could have gone his whole life without seeing that.

"BAH! YOU TRAVEL WITH SEA! AND FUNNY MAGIC LADY!" His good humour died down, replaced with a snarl. "I HAVE NEED OF YOU!"

"Yeah, you said. Um," Leo drew a mallet and some breath mints from his tool belt, "what's the problem?" He smiled.

"ONLY I CAN BE FIRE!"

"Oh, well, that's… just unfortunate."

"SO I MUST EAT YOU!"

"That's typical." Leo sighed. Cacus's hand reached towards him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Short chapter! **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- (Chapter 15) That's her secret- she's always making people angry**

**To RandomFanAuthor- If I've put 'threw their hands up', it's literally like throwing them up like they just don't care, expect it's generally in defeat or something :P Otherwise they're shrugging or whatever. And no, Calypso has _nooooooooo_ idea what she's signed up for, poor sod! And it's a real place! I saw it on a map, I was actually looking up maps and stuff for this, actually doing some work! YES, A FIGHT! Hehe, much fun! ^_^ Eulogies at Jason's funeral... you've given me an opportunity to be mean... **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 15) There is an actual crazy door lady as a goddess! I thought it was mental, so naturally I put her in! And I've finished the chapter Jason wakes up in, EXCEPT I have not done the AU in which he continues to be AWAKE because I'm still finishing the rewrites! ^_^**

* * *

It was Louisa who reacted first, shoving Leo behind her with one hand. With the other, she slashed a column of water across the giant's palm, carving a gorge through his skin. Golden ichor splurged from the wound, Cacus screamed.

"Go!" Louisa ordered, spreading her hands. All around her, grass yellowed and withered, water spiralling up to coat her arms from the elbows down. Cacus drew in a breath. Leo tackled Calypso, shielding her as best he could, as flames slathered the ground where they had been standing. His skin prickled at the heat, Calypso coughed, the oxygen around them engulfed.

"Lou!" She called between coughs. Leo saw her first, herding the giant back with wide slashes of watery arcs. With each swing of her arms, one after the other, she called more water up from the ground, layering golden lines across his legs, feet, hands.

Festus roared. Leo pushed himself up, grabbing Calypso by the arm. He guarded her as they ran for the dragon, making sure she climbed up first. "Lou, come on!" Louisa raised her arms over her head, the earth cracked beneath her, geysers erupting skyward with a giant-like roar. Cacus bellowed angrily, white-hot flames pushing against her liquid barrier.

"Go!" Louisa ordered. "Leo, he wants you, just go! I'll hold him off!" She looked over her shoulder, glaring when she still saw them there. "I'll catch up, just stay over the sea!" Her feet slid against the ground and she faced forward, bowing her head in concentration. More water piled in. Cacus took a deep breath, readying another fiery breath attack.

"Lou!" Leo cried. "I am _not_ leaving you behind again!"

"I'll be right behind you, I promise! Just go!"

"NO!" Leo charged in, mallet in hand. Calypso screamed, hurrying to get down. Festus stopped her from going any further, shielding her with his wing.

Leo ran straight into Cacus's fire, emerging on the other side, his whole body encased in flames. He slammed a mallet into the giant's leg, right on a deep gash. Cacus screamed, raising his foot to stomp him. Louisa reacted, water shredding the sole of his foot to ribbons.

They ran circles around the giant. Leo with fire from one side, Louisa with water on the other. Cacus screamed and grabbed at them, blew fire, stomped his feet. Calypso could only watch in terror, cursing her mortal existence. Golden ichor ran from his body, soaking into the ground.

"I AM FIRE!" He raged, swiping at Leo. Louisa spun, solid in her stance, punching forward. Water rushed over her head, crashing into the back of his leg. Cacus fell to one knee, bellowing. He swung an arm as wide as Festus's body, booming with laughter as he hit his target. Louisa was swept from where she stood, slamming into the trunk of a tree. Leo screamed. The fire around his body burned blue and bright and he threw himself at the giant.

Calypso shoved Festus's wing aside, sprinting free. She raced around Cacus, occupied with Leo, not once taking her eyes from Louisa.

"Lou!" She called, falling to her knees beside her. Blood trickled from her hairline, an angry knot forming there. Bruising already coloured one side of her face. Calypso gripped her shoulder, saw the other out of alignment. "Lou!" She bowed her head over hers. Ragged breathing tickled her cheek. She could have laughed, so relieved she was. "Oh thank gods. Hold on, I-" Calypso cursed, rummaging frantically in her pockets. Her head swivelled as realisation dawned on her- Festus still had their supplies.

"AHAHA, I HAVE YOU NOW, LITTLE BROTHER!" Cacus had captured Leo, clamped between his hands. Leo struggled, one arm free and hitting Cacus's fruitlessly. His fire had simmered down to stray flames in his hair. "I AM VULCAN'S FIRE USER! DIRTY GREEK CANNOT REPLACE ME!" He began to squeeze, grinning and licking his lips. Leo choked, unavailingly pushing on the giant's thumb.

"NO!" Calypso cried. She surged forward, no powers, no weapons, no plan.

"Cal-" Leo croaked, turning red. His fire had died altogether.

"_NO_!" She did what she could- she kicked the giant's bleeding ankle. Cacus looked down at her, as one would a pesky fly they had not previously noticed. He laughed.

"DESSERT!" He beamed. Leo was shoved into one hand, a momentary respite. The other hand was lifted overhead, closing into a fist.

Calypso couldn't move, frozen in terror, unwilling to leave Leo. She saw the fist come down, closing her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**To RandomFanAuthor- YES I CAN, TRY AND STOP ME! **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 16) I do enjoy shouting at idiots, so much so, I have been dubbed the unofficial security guard. There's _alllwwaaaays_ kids trying to sneak into screens or jump screens, we kick them straight out, no refunds or anything. They think they're sneaky, but we've seen it HUNDREDS of times, probably all in the same day too! Ugh, teenagers are the _worst_. I've been trying to find a place for the baby turtle scene for a while, I think it was the best place for it in this one! ^_^ LGBTQ all the way, my dude! I am currently on Chapter 37, there's quite a bit of a way to go, but it should lead up to The Dark Prophecy rewrite. Aaaaaand you'll have to wait and see! ^_^**

* * *

For a moment, she wasn't sure if she was dead or not. Had she actually been hit? She hadn't felt any pain. But surely a strike like that would have killed her straight away- would her brain have had time to compute any pain?

Calypso opened an eye. Then the other.

No. She was not dead.

Cacus's fist hovered just above her head, less than a foot from her face. Golden blood spilled from between his fingers, spilling over the hand on his ring finger, the hand that had stopped him.

One hand, her injured arm hanging uselessly by her side. Stationed in front of Calypso, feet shoulder-width apart, head bowed. Her fingers slipped slightly on the ichor and Louisa looked up, opening her eyes. Calypso did not see it, sat behind her, but Leo did. Cacus did. They were not met with sea green irises, however furious they would have been, but a sea green _glow_, filling the entirety of her vision.

Louisa raised her head, meeting the giant's eyes. Green tendrils snapped over her body, encircling her dislocated shoulder, flitting over her head wound, thin to begin with, thickening as she healed, straightened her spine. Her shoulders set themselves into a defiance Calypso had not seen on her before but one that immediately struck her as natural.

Her left hand curled into a fist, lines appearing in the ichor as her fingertips traced over it. The light flashing over her surged, condensing to travel along her arm. With a blast of thunder, the giant was thrown back on a tide of green. Leo was dropped into a levitating pool of water. He simply lay there, his head kept above the liquid, gasping for air.

Louisa began walking, lowering her hand to her side. Cacus groaned, rolling onto his elbow. He froze when he saw her coming, shuffling backwards on the desaturated grass.

"I am… I AM CACUS, SON OF VULCAN, FIRE BREATHER! YOU… YOU DO NOT SCARE ME!" He inhaled. Flames consumed Louisa, the heat flooding the clearing, sizzling the moisture right from the trees. Steam curled from the ground, resultant of her last attacks. Cacus drew out the assault until his shoulders slumped with breathlessness and he tipped forward, leaning on his arms. His fire faded away. Louisa remained, unharmed. He gaped, winded, under the glow of her gaze, bowing his head. The steam condensed around her, gathering into droplets of water, her will extending until all the steam cleared.

Slowly, she raised her hand once more, aiming a finger at him. The droplets responded, quivering and then snapping from view. Cacus gasped, ichor bubbling over his lower lip. Shards of ice, as long as the trees were tall, as wide around as their branches, ran right through his chest. No two were at the same angle. He began to crumble, eyes rolling back in his head. Within seconds, all that remained was a rotten loincloth and the ice itself.

Louisa dropped her hand, swaying. Leo's water bubble fell, as did he. The ice melted and sunk into the dirt. Calypso sprung to her feet, racing forward. She caught Louisa as she fell forward, a heartbeat from smacking her head on the ground. She looked across to Leo, mouth open to speak, but at a loss for words. Leo stared back, brow knitting together with concern, with questions he could not frame.

Louisa fell straight into a dream. She stood in a garden of sorts, a fountain bubbling beside her, overlooking a city. Her brain supplied a little information; she was in the Gardens of Bacchus, that was New Rome down there. And Camp Jupiter, there. Her dream self was comfortable here, turning to look at her companion.

_Reyna_, her brain said, _that's Reyna_.

"Just get your marks." She said, the light of a smile in her dark brown eyes, as if she knew what Louisa's answer would be.

"I don't wanna." Louisa found herself saying. "My arm's just fine the way it is."

"Going by our rules, we owe you seven lines, Louisa. They are a mark of pride, of courage, of accomplishment. Just accept them."

"Nah. You'll only boss me around more."

"As if you listen to my orders anyway." Reyna rolled her eyes and Louisa found herself grinning. "Think about it," she urged, "it'd be nice if you were an official part of the legion. And not just so I can boss you around." She added before Louisa could say anything. She stepped towards her. Louisa took a moment, her consciousness trying to imprint this girl to her memory, trying to save her name with the feeling she got being around her, the way she looked and moved. Her hair was tied back in a single braid, she wore her armour and praetor's cloak like she was born to fit them-

_Praetor_.

Louisa felt her heart soar- Reyna was _praetor_, she had remembered something about her!

Reyna stopped just before her, a few inches shy of being nose to nose. "Get your marks." She instructed, corner of her mouth twitching as she suppressed a smile, a smirk?

"No." Louisa defied, warmth flooding through her chest.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Reyna asked, shaking her head. Louisa struggled to form an answer, not quite sure which part of Reyna's face she wanted to look at. "You could rise through the ranks easily, Lou," Reyna continued, drawing Louisa's attention to her lips, "but you need to get your marks first."

"Why so persistent, Rey-Rey?" Louisa felt herself smirk, but her consciousness was starting to overpower the dream. She recognised this conversation, it felt like a repeat of one they had had many times. But something was different about it- was Reyna standing closer? Was the fountain bubbling a little louder than normal? Louisa glanced over her shoulder, felt a tug in her gut. The water was _reacting, _to her,she could feel the pull of its presence over her skin.

"Stay." Reyna requested, taking Louisa's hand. Louisa started and faced her again. No, she was definitely closer now. "Just… stay."

"I-" Louisa began. Behind Reyna, the scene glitched and changed. They stood on a hill, she could sense other people around them. Louisa's hands weren't at her side anymore, checking the straps of Reyna's armour. "Don't kill Octavian without me." She said. _Who was Octavian_?

"You know I'd never dream of it." Reyna laughed.

"Good. I'll hold ya to that." Louisa warned playfully. Reyna smiled, holding out her little finger. Louisa linked hers and they pressed their thumbs together to lock it.

"Alright," someone said, a fuzzy shape Louisa couldn't make out, somewhere behind Reyna, "grab the ropes please." Louisa felt her heart sink- Reyna was going. _Where was she going_?

Reyna touched Louisa's cheek, smiling sadly.

"Don't give Frank too much grief." She said. _Frank_?

"What 'bout Jason?"

"All the grief you want." Reyna nodded. Louisa beamed at her, but did not feel happy inside. Confusion spread through her, spinning her thoughts. _She knew this, she knew these people, she knew she knew she knew…_

Reyna gently held Louisa's chin and that warmth came back, first in her chest and then further out, in her limbs and stomach. She felt Reyna's lips on her own and the dream changed again.

She stood in a throne room, large and bright, white and gold. Twelve thrones made a U-shape around her, each one large enough to hold the thirty-foot-tall beings in them. Right in front of her were the two main ones, but she was focused on the one just to the right. A fisherman's chair. Not really a throne, but an over-large fisherman's chair, she realised, a trident resting in the gap made for a fishing pole.

With some effort, Louisa looked up into the face of the man sat in that chair. Her vision would not clear, as if she was watching everything through a cloud of static, but she knew this man's presence.

"-not wise to keep such a threat." A voice said, coming from her left. She looked in its general direction, female, stern, words clipped. She knew that one too, could envision a pair of stormy grey eyes. "We must do the right thing."

"Now hold on," another woman intervened, bringing with her the impression of pink and roses, "Louisa has been faithful for years, she has proven a valiant aid to many of us, Olympian and minor. Should we not show at least a little decorum and gratitude?"

"Well, for starters," growled the man in the fisherman's chair, "you are _not_ killing my daughter."

"Brother, please, the Fates predict she could very well end us all."

"Given the right circumstances. You heard the Fates yourselves, brother, the chances are slim."

"And yet you wish to risk us all out of what, pride? It would be safer to blast her now and have done with it." There was a thud, green sparks flitting from the butt of the trident as it struck the marble floor. Louisa's vision sharpened, just enough to begin to make out details of the floor around her. She blinked, rubbing at her eyes. Concentrating on those green sparks, she began to piece together details of the faces around them, names of these gods floating up to her.

Poseidon, her father, was scowling at Zeus, whose beard crackled with lightning.

"You will _not_ kill her, she is of _my_ blood, she is under _my_ protection."

"See sense, Poseidon," Athena implored, "there is a reason you three undertook that solemn oath to never bear demigod offspring." Her stormy gaze landed on Louisa, making her feel even smaller. "The Fates decreed she would bow to a power beyond her control, we cannot risk the already tentative state of Olympus under such an opposition."

"Again," Poseidon snarled, "given the _right_ circumstances. We do not yet know the outcome, I say we bide our time and give her guidance where fit."

"You are making a fool's decision." Athena retorted coldly. "You favour your children too much, Uncle, you will doom us all."

"No." Poseidon defied, now on his feet. "If it comes to it, I will be responsible for my daughter's fate. Not any of you." Athena spread her hands.

"You say that now. Let's see how that holds up when the time comes."

"_If_." Poseidon countered. "_If_ the time comes." Athena regarded him for a moment, steepling her fingers.

"Indeed." She eventually said. "_If_."


	20. Chapter 20

**To RandomFanAuthor- I like how you focus on the Reyisa rather than the gods plotting to kill Lou! ^_^ **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- ahaha, that's nothing- wait for Tired!Louisa, that's much more fun! **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 17) Yep! I was looking up more monsters and stuff!**

*****EDIT*** Sorry I posted a chapter of Wings and Marks, but I CLICKED ON THIS, I think my tech is rioting, my phone teleported to another side of the room over night and my laptop sucks anyway! Sorry guys! Here's the real one! **

* * *

"Leo, put that away! You are _not_ cutting her head open!"

"Just a little bit!"

"No!"

"Well, have _you_ got any ideas then?"

"I _had_ my idea!"

"Throw her in a lake, that was fantastic!"

"Oh, shut up, I did better than you!" Calypso blew a raspberry. Louisa groaned and they quickly shushed each other. The water was cool around her, but it was freshwater. Her head was groggy, struggling to open heavy eyes. Her limbs would not respond to her brain, refusing to move. Splashing beside her, warm arms helping her sit up. Her head lolled on their shoulder, she could smell woodsmoke and oil.

"Lou?" Leo's voice came from just beside her ear. "Hey, open your eyes. Oh gods, what if that glowing thing glued her eyes shut?"

"I doubt that." Calypso said, pressing her fingers to Louisa's neck, feeling a steady thrumming of her pulse. Louisa stirred, managing to squint at them, too bright the day. They simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief. Leo hugged her closer, squishing his cheek against her hair.

"Hephaestus's pants, Lou, don't _do_ that."

"'M sorry." Louisa slurred. "Do what?"

"Here." Calypso said, holding out a canteen. "Drink this." When Louisa did not take the canteen, Calypso shuffled a little closer, gently helping her drink. She was perched on the edge of the lake, Leo sat in the shallows cradling Louisa. The nectar brought a little colour back to her cheeks and she could open her eyes without too much pain, moving stiffly. She could not pinpoint the taste of the nectar, fudge perhaps? She had the feeling it was homemade, but even that notion was fleeting, leaving confusion in its place.

Leo smiled at her, relieved. Calypso pushed her hair back from her face, squeezing Louisa's hand. "There we go." She smiled. "Welcome back, Lou." Louisa shifted in Leo's arms, head spinning.

"Easy, easy." Leo said. "You've been out for a while."

"A… what?"

"Three days, almost." Calypso nodded. "It's alright, we set up camp a little way from here." Louisa tried to move again, but her legs would not comply. Leo stood and, with Calypso's help, they lifted Louisa from the water, setting her down a little way from the water's edge. Even though it was freshwater, what little energy she had immediately dwindled once back on land. Calypso gave her some nectar. Leo sat behind her, his legs either side of her, carefully hugging her from behind. She leaned back against his chest, finding him warm on her back and suddenly realising she was cold, shivering.

Calypso retrieved a spare blanket from their supplies, wrapping it around Louisa as best she could. She seemed more than happy to stay absorbing Leo's warmth, eyes darting about, but bleary. Gradually, her shivers began to settle, cheeks taking on a rosy tint. "How are you feeling?" Calypso asked gently. Louisa scrunched her nose, head tipping onto her shoulder. Calypso glanced at Leo, saw her concern mirrored there. "Do… do you remember what happened? Lou?" She touched Louisa's cheek, drawing her attention back to her. Sea green fazed in and out of focus, blinking under a furrowed brow.

"Fire." She mumbled. "Big man." She squeezed her eyes shut as her head span more rapidly. "Wanted ta eat Leo?"

"Yes, he did." Leo nodded, huffing.

"Rude." Louisa chimed feebly. Leo adjusted the blanket around her and carefully began to recount what had happened. Louisa hardly reacted as he spoke, barely glanced at Calypso when she chipped in. They asked her what had sparked the glowing green eyes, but she didn't seem to hear them, staring out across the lake instead.

"And then you…" Calypso exchanged another look with Leo. She shifted where she sat, tucking the blanket around Louisa's feet. "While you were out, we think you were having dreams- you kept talking in your sleep." Louisa looked at her then. "You were talking about Reyna again or… maybe talking to her? I'm not sure, you… Leo said you spoke Latin and I don't speak Latin, Louisa."

"Sorry."

"You don't remember your dreams, do you?" Louisa shook her head. Calypso's shoulders slumped. Louisa blinked at her, feeling the pull of drowsiness. Before she knew it, she had dozed off again, slumping in Leo's hold.

She did remember her dreams. The details were a little fuzzy, but no more than the dreams themselves had been. But she didn't want to share them with Leo and Calypso, especially the ones with Reyna. They felt too… private to share.

And the one with the gods, all debating whether she should live or die… no, best not tell them that one. She didn't understand that one herself. What _power_ was she supposed to bow to? Had she known about this before? What _circumstances_ would lead her to destroy the gods?

* * *

Leo lay Louisa under their makeshift shelter, tucking the blanket about her carefully. Festus stuck his nose in, snuffling at the material and whirring. Leo patted his head. "It's alright, buddy, she just needs some sleep. She's cranky otherwise."

"Leo?"

"Mm?" He glanced over his shoulder. Calypso stood a couple of yards away, nervously bouncing on the soles of her feet, hands clasped in front of her. Leo pushed himself up and made his way to her, reaching out to take her hands.

They had had plenty of time to talk these last few days, waiting on Louisa to wake up. Neither of them had known what to make of her intrusive method of defeating Cacus, neither of them really understood the glowing eyes. Calypso had asked Leo something that had been bothering here- "Why would Gaia want to kill Louisa?" Leo sighed.

"Even though she wasn't one of the Seven, she was still a big part of our crew. Killing her, we were… well, we were a bit of a mess. We were angry and grieving and…" He bit his lip, tears threatening to fall.

But now they had another answer, one they agreed they had each secretly been harbouring.

Leo looked over to Louisa's sleeping form, seeing the rise and fall of her breathing. "Cal," he said carefully, "I know what she did to Cacus was…"

"Terrifying." Calypso supplied.

"But I've not seen her do that before, not… that didn't seem like Lou, not the Lou I know. Yeah, she's strong and has powers I still can't get my head around, but please don't think that's _her_."

"You know her well." Calypso said stiffly. Leo tensed, trying to gauge her mood.

"I do." He finally said. "I'm just going to guess that… the glowing eye thing, I… I think it was like she went into a protective mode. Like instincts taking over or something, I don't know." He drew a wrench from his toolbelt, tapping it on his thigh anxiously. "Don't think bad of her, Cal, please." Calypso sighed.

She could not be angry at Leo. What Louisa had done was nothing of his will. And, judging from his expression, perhaps it had been nothing of hers either.

* * *

Calypso awoke just after sunrise. Leo was snoring gently beside her, having rolled onto his front in the night. He had thrown one arm over her, his fingers gracing through the ends of her hair. Calypso turned her head, kissing his nose. He smiled and hugged her closer, continuing to snore against her shoulder.

She looked around. Louisa had been beside her when they had settled, her back to them. She had been struggling and muttering, shaking her head against a nightmare, so Calypso had lay down next to her, hugging her from behind and shushing Leo when he feigned jealousy.

But Louisa was not there now, sitting just outside the entrance, still with her back to them. She was silhouetted against the soft pinks of the morning sky, shoulders hunched defensively. Her hair had been roughly scraped back into a ponytail and she was toying with something in her hands.

"No," Leo mumbled, "don't eat the banana, he's my only friend." Then he carried on snoring. Calypso carefully eased herself free, rising slowly as not to wake him.

"Morning, Lou." She called. "Mind if I sit?" Louisa inclined her head. Calypso sat. She saw Louisa was simply playing with some sticks and twigs, fashioning them into little people with bits of wire from Leo's tool belt. "Wait, how did you get Leo's belt?"

"I took it."

"Off his person?"

"He's a heavy sleeper 'n' he weren't usin' it." She shrugged, reaching for the belt. "He stashes chocolate in here." She added, drawing a small shape from one of the pockets, black plastic crinkling under her hand. She offered it to Calypso, who examined it curiously. Red font splayed across the top.

"Mars." She read aloud. "Chocolate you say?" Louisa nodded, opening it before Calypso could bite straight through the plastic. She sniffed it before taking a small nibble. And then she couldn't help herself, wolfing it down in seconds. The corner of Louisa's mouth tipped up in a smile and she held the belt out for Calypso to delve into. She found another Mars bar.

"We're gonna have ta stock up, ain't we?"

"Definitely!" Calypso nodded eagerly.

"Oy," came a sleepy voice, "stop eating my chocolate." They looked round. Leo had sat up, stretching and rubbing at his face. "Honestly, you women are going to be the death of me."

"Good." Calypso smiled. "Got anymore?"

"Not for you, piggy." Leo yawned, slumping and clapping his hands on his legs. "Right," he huffed, "I'm gonna sleep a bit more. Wake me if you need me." He flopped back down and went right back to snoring. Calypso laughed softly, shaking her head.

"Idiot." She said fondly. Louisa nodded, setting her stick figure down. She had a line of others. "You alright, Lou?"

"You think I'm horrible, don't you?"

"No, I-"

"I don't know what I did. With Cacus. I didn't realise I was doin' it, but I… I saw what I did, when I went ta sleep last night. I don't know how, Callie, I don't. But please don't lie ta me, I know ya ain't happy with me."

"But-"

"It's OK. I get the feelin' this happens a lot." She dropped the last of her twigs and stood, brushing her hands down on her shirt. "I'm gonna go for a swim. Give us a wave when idiot over there wakes up."

Calypso caught her by the hand, pulling herself up.

"Yes, what you did scared me. I've not ever seen anything like it, but that's not saying much considering I've spent the majority of my years on Ogygia." She hesitated, trying to pull her thoughts together. She could not get Cacus's last moment from her mind, her grip slackening on Louisa's hand.

Then she thought of her time at her father's side, all those millennia ago. "We all do things we can't control, Lou." Louisa didn't answer, prying her hand free. Calypso watched her walk to the lake. Not once did she look back, wading up to her waist before diving.

Calypso continued to watch the water long after the ripples had settled. She sat back down and kept vigil, listening to Leo snore and talking to his banana friend he had happily dubbed Carrot.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry again about the mix up yesterday! Not sure what happened, but should be fixed now! Let me know what you think of it! ^_^ **

**Also today's chapter... meh**

* * *

Leo and Calypso felt safer at sea. Purely because Louisa had elected to not fly over the sea, so she was not crushing their necks or internal organs. She was in the sea, swimming along and throwing water at them. She easily kept up with Festus, who buzzed happily each time she resurfaced.

Calypso leaned to one side, her arms wrapped around Leo's waist. "Is she alright down there?"

"Oh, yeah, she's fine. You want the best version of Lou, drown the bitch." Water splashed into his face as soon as the words left his mouth. Leo spluttered, complaining and sticking his tongue out. "My mouth was open! Salt water is _nasty_!" There was a splash and Louisa hopped up from the waves, clinging to Festus's front leg. She grinned at them. Leo was trying to clean his tongue on a handful of his shirt. Calypso was laughing at his misfortune, smiling at Louisa.

"I see what Leo means now. You're in much better spirits, Lou."

"I _feel_ better." Louisa nodded. "'N' it's kind of helpin'?"

"What, with your memories?"

"Little bits." She confirmed, but did not expand, jumping back into the water. Leo sighed, drying his face.

"Can still taste it." He grumbled. "And _someone_ ate all my Mars bars."

"Really? Who?" Calypso smiled. Leo narrowed his eyes, mulling something over. He eventually decided it was best to stay on the dragon and stuck his tongue out instead.

Another splash and Louisa landed behind Calypso, slipping slightly on his scales. She grabbed Calypso's shoulder and righted herself. "Alright there?" Calypso laughed.

"Yep. Wanna come down?"

"Really? How?"

"Um…" Louisa looked at her palm, flexing her fingers. "I'm water-proof. I think if I hold onto ya, it works for you too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she can." Leo chipped in. "You took Piper once, came back with _loads_ of seashells. Pipes was dead happy!"

"Oh, cool!" Louisa grinned. "So, what of it, Callie? Wanna go? Cool." Louisa hadn't even waited for an answer, looping her arms around Calypso and throwing her weight sideways. Calypso shrieked and then they were gone.

"Bye then." Leo said to the water. "I didn't want to come too or anything, no big deal." Festus whirred at him and Leo slumped forward, laying on the dragon's neck. "Yeah, I know. Love you too, buddy."

Calypso kept her eyes tightly closed, holding her breath as long as she could. The water was slightly warmer than she was expecting, but still relatively cool. Louisa was still hugging her from behind. She squeezed slightly and Calypso tried for a peek. Sunlight rippled overhead, about twenty feet up and rising. She pawed at the water before her, both eyes now open, felt the water run between her fingers. She looked down at herself, laughing incredulously that she was as dry as she had been above the water and then laughing some more because she was laughing _underwater_.

Louisa held her hand and she let Calypso drift out a little. Calypso grinned at her, awestruck. She was taken aback, pleasantly so, by the brightness of Louisa's eyes, energised. Her hair drifted in the currents, dappled with hues of navy and purple, refracted from the sunlight. She smiled, turning to face the expanse. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply. The sound pulsed through the water.

Calypso followed Louisa's point, seeing a dark shape looming closer. Within seconds, it came into view, neighing happily. With rainbow scales and mane to match, a cheery equine face, tail sparkling, the creature bumped straight into them, wiggling excitedly and shoving its nose in Louisa's face.

"Yes, yes, hello," she laughed, "hello, hello." She caught the creature's chin in her hand, stilling its head. "There we go. Callie, this is Rainbow. If I'm rememberin' right, I think he's my brother's hippocampus."

"Percy?"

"No. Tyson." Rainbow whinnied and Louisa brightened. "He's a Cyclops. Rainbow, this is Callie." The hippocampus looked at Calypso, a smile in his eyes. Louisa glanced up. They could see the glow of Festus's bronze plating about a hundred metres ahead of them. "Hey, Rainbow. I think we need ta get some payback…"

* * *

Leo was grumbling to himself. And rightly so, Festus agreed with him. He _never_ got to go on seaward adventures. At least, not Louisa-led-seaward-adventures. At one point, he figured Festus was just humouring him. The dragon even offered to tip him off so Louisa would have to include him.

But he didn't want to ruin it for Calypso. She knew so little of this world and if Louisa could show her another new bit of it that Leo couldn't, then that was all good. So, Leo made a mental note to ask for his turn later.

Something caught his eye and he sat up slightly, frowning into the water below. Festus was looking as well, buzzing like a guard dog would growl.

A flash of colour to his left, gone just as quickly. Then it was on his right, in front of them, zipping around them. He only ever caught brief glimpses of it, unable to piece together what it was.

"Lou?" He called. "Lou, if this is revenge for the sky-dive, I did apologise!" There was no response. "Cal? Caaaaaaaaal, please don't let her kill me."

The water erupted on his right no sooner than he had finished his sentence. He was soaked to the skin in a second, possibly screaming, couldn't confirm, was that a horse, could he hear a _horse_? He saw a flurry of colours, seawater raining down on his head, could hear Calypso laughing. And then it vanished, arching over him into the water to his left.

With his heart beating like a jackhammer, Leo decided it was high-time for a lie down.

Festus had other ideas.

He rolled and dispensed his master straight into the water. Leo didn't even get a chance to call him a _zorra_, plunging into the sea in a whiteout of bubbles. He began kicking his way to the surface, once the bubbles had cleared, but didn't get very far. Louisa grabbed him from behind and then he too was riding the water horse.

Her power washed over him and he could breathe, he was dry. He set his hand on fire and marvelled at it. Louisa smiled at him over her shoulder, made introductions between him and Rainbow the hippocampus. Her eyes glittered with mirth, Leo's heart palpitating for a different reason.

Oh gods, Calypso was going to kill him. He could still hear her laughing, slightly distorted in the water, but no less beautiful, urging Rainbow to dive deeper and perform loop-de-loops that did not help Leo's constitution. He clung to Louisa as the waters darkened and the surface grew further and further away. No way was he going to die down here, not a chance in hell.

Which, ironically, was probably where he was going to end up.

He had tried to keep it to himself, well and truly. A small part of him had tried to convince himself that he had sorted it now, there was nothing to worry about. He had Calypso, he had freed her when no other hero had been able to. She could frown and scold and smirk at him all day long and he would still fall head over heels (although, he would not admit that out loud).

But now Louisa was back. And with her, came his confusion.

What was he to do? Every time he thought he was getting somewhere, beginning to find his groove with Calypso or rekindle a friendship Louisa could not remember, the other would laugh or smile or steal his chocolate, and he fell for it. _Every single time_.

His easiest option was to split himself in two. But then the rational part of his brain, as miniscule as it was, reminded him that if he did _that_, he wouldn't get _anything_.

Ooh, why did he fall in love so easily?


	22. Chapter 22

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 18) I'm not gonna kill Calypso off! Promise! ^_^ (Chapter 19) I don't know if she _would_, but it felt right while I was writing it, so it stayed! :P Lou _also_ dreamt of the gods debating to kill her, you're the second person to focus on the Reyisa kiss! My work here is done, I guess. But you must wait and see! Mwhahaha! **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- (Chapter 18) YES**

**To RandomFanAuthor- oh, hell yeah, Festus has 'tude! And I swear down, I clicked the chapter for this, stupid website. Hope it was alright, now that it's fixed! **

**I am currently stuck on Chapter 39, maaaaay slow updates for a couple of days, unsure yet!**

* * *

They flew through the night. Leo took the first watch. Calypso snored on his shoulder, Louisa mumbling in her sleep behind her. Leo had stopped listening to her. Mostly because it was gibberish or Latin, neither of which he was very fluent in. If only she could talk in machine, like Festus, or Spanish, a _non-dead_ language… honestly, how inconsiderate.

The sea still swirled below them, but Leo was beginning to see land in the distance, a hazy smudge speckled with dots of light beneath the night sky. Festus creaked, batting his wings. "We'll set down as soon as we can, buddy, and I'll find you some oil and Tabasco sauce, OK?" The dragon buzzed happily, picking up speed a little at the thought of his favourite treat.

Leo looked around, breathing in the salty air. The world was so still in its slumber, the gentle to and fro of the currents beneath them, a cool breeze ruffling his hair. He glanced back, and while he couldn't really see her face, he could see how much more relaxed Louisa was. She did not cling as tightly to Calypso, merely a loose ring of her arms, once around Calypso's waist, but now dropped into her lap.

He faced forward and then a lot happened in two seconds.

He saw the land up ahead, couldn't wait to set down. Then the water exploded with a great _FWOOM_, Festus reared to avoid it, billowing warning flames. Calypso shrieked and clutched at Leo. Louisa yelped and fell backwards off the dragon, disappearing into the water. Sea spray cast against them in a tiny maelstrom, soaking through their clothes and turning the cool night air into something rather bitterly cold.

The water fell away, leaving a woman standing on its surface. She was fifteen feet tall, easily, a crown of seaweed in her dark hair, neatly tucked into a bun held in place by part of a fishing net. Her blue-green robes swept around her, as if floating underwater, her eyes as black as the depths of the ocean. The sun peeped over the horizon behind her, casting a soft orange glow over her light brown skin.

"Louisa." She said. "Where did she go?" Leo spat out salt water once again, steam curling from him as his body began to heat up.

"Please tell me she didn't steal _your_ door hinges as well."

"What? No. Silly boy, I am Salacia!" Leo stared at her. "Oh, you're Greek. One second." Her entire body flickered. She became a softer-faced woman, her hair tumbled about her shoulders and her robes turned into a Greek chiton of a lilac hue. Her eyes remained unchanged, staring them down. "I am Amphitrite. Louisa's stepmother."

"Ooooh, see you could've just started with that." There was a splash behind them and Louisa returned, landing in a crouch behind Calypso.

"Leo, what-?" She started, freezing when she saw the goddess. "I know you. I think."

"Ah. Yes, we heard about your amnesia. I am your father's wife, child."

"Hi. Um, am I in trouble again?"

"No." Amphitrite flickered and became Salacia once more. "Neptune felt your presence in these waters and sent me. He cannot directly intervene with his children's affairs, but…" She turned to Leo, holding her hand out. "Return Louisa's watch to me." Leo hurriedly fumbled in his tool belt. He had not been any closer to fixing the watch, not to its original magical properties anyway. It ticked in his palm, marking the hour just after four.

He passed it over to the goddess. She cupped her free hand over it, a soft green glow emitting from her fingers. "Your father did not want you to be undefended, Louisa. He did not allow the full restoration of the watch's capabilities, but he permitted you had your weapons returned to you." The glow died down and she held the watch out to Louisa. "Here." Louisa blinked at it. Calypso elbowed her and she started.

"Oh, right. Um, thank you." Salacia dropped the watch in her hand. Louisa bit her lip, automatically securing the watch around her wrist. "Can ya give me my memories? Uh, please?" She added when Calypso elbowed her again. Salacia's mouth became a tight line.

"There is a time and place for that, neither here nor now. I am sorry, child, but… there is only so much I am allowed to do." She turned and pointed towards the land before them. "Make way to Rome-"

"_Rome_?" Louisa cut across. She reached around Calypso to smack Leo on the back of the head. "We're back in Italy, you dipshit!"

"It's not my fault we got lost!"

"Oh, so _now_ ya say we were lost!" Louisa fumed. Leo glared back, sticking his tongue out. Calypso cleared her throat and pointed at Salacia.

"Make way to Rome," the goddess repeated, eyeing them carefully, "look for Abudantia. Louisa, you can call in a favour with her."

"I can?"

"Yes."

"What for?"

"You recovered her cornucopia some time ago and she agreed to aid you in a quest when you called upon her."

"Oh, sweet. Um… who is she again?"

"Abudantia, goddess of luck and abundance. Her cornucopia produces food and money to those she wishes to help." Leo was already imagining a large pack of Fonzies. "With a little luck, she will advise you further." Thunder rumbled in a cloudless sky. Salacia sighed. "I must go. A final word of warning, however…" Her eyes fixed on Louisa, hardening. "Keto is still not happy with you and seeks you out. She surely felt your presence as I did. She may send her children after you, so be cautious." A slight lift to her eyebrow and a motherly sternness crossed her features. "You will _not_ miss another family dinner, Louisa."

"I won't?"

"You won't."

"Oh. OK. Uh… who's Keto?"

"Shrimpzilla." Leo swore. "Surely roasting alive from the inside with Greek fire is a good warning to stay away?"

"Wait, what?" Another roll of thunder. Salacia smiled at them, dissolving into mist and dispersing on the breeze. Leo sighed.

"Basically, Frank, Percy and Coach went to this aquarium and some stuff happened and then this lady Keto, sent her kids after us, one of which was Shrimpzilla. She's, like, the mother of all sea monsters or something. Think you did something to Shrimpy that she still wants to kill you for."

"I'm beginning to feel less and less surprised." Calypso admitted. Louisa hummed uncertainly. "If we're going back to Italy though, can we get more gelato?" Leo laughed, twisting to kiss her cheek.

"Of course." He grinned. "You heard the lady, Festus, let's go!"

* * *

"And that's how we blew up the Colosseum." Leo finished.

"Cool." Louisa nodded, shovelling gelato in her mouth.

"But it's still standing?" Calypso puzzled.

"We blew up _some_ of it, stop nitpicking."

"No."

They had gone for a walk, after the vital purchase of gelato. The Romans were giving them a bit of a wide berth, but they did look like grubby and sea-encrusted gremlins in clothes they had only managed to wash in streams and cheap soap. They had done their best to stay clean, but each of them would have happily killed for a hot shower.

Calypso pouted into her empty cup, eyeing Leo's gelato hungrily. "So, how do we find this Abudantia?"

"We could just yell, like, really _really_ loudly for her."

"Or look for a lady that dresses like an Ancient Roman, carries a cornucopia 'n' is lookin' right at us."

"Yeah, that'd do it. Wait, what, where?" Louisa pointed. Just outside the Colosseum, to the side of a group of gawking tourists, was a lady that dressed like an Ancient Roman and cradled a cornucopia. And was looking right at them, waving and smiling. "Do we just… go over?"

They did. Abudantia was nearing seven foot tall, her auburn hair an elaborate display of braids and clovers. She beamed at them like they were favourite people ever. She had one blue eye and one brown, the colours mimicked in her dress. She wore a leather cord belt around her waist, a horseshoe hanging from the knot. Her wrists jangled with bracelets and bangles and bells, constantly jingling as she moved about with too much energy.

"Louisa!" She exclaimed excitedly, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "So glad you're not dead!"

"Um, thank you?"

"And you've brought friends this time! Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, you sneaky son of a gun!" She messed his hair and then turned to Calypso, hugging her tightly. "And I know all about you, my dear! I'm so happy you're finally off that island! Oh, look at you all, you're _filthy_! Hold on, I'll fix you right up." She tucked her cornucopia under her arm and snapped her fingers. A flurry of cool wind and four-leafed clovers engulfed them, rustling their clothes and bristling through their hair playfully. Leo looked down at himself and then at the girls. They were adorned in fresh clean clothes, their skin a little pinker as if they had just scrubbed down in a hot bath. Calypso's hair was fashioned in twin French braids, a gentle application of make-up that brightened the colouration of her eyes, now wearing a crisp white T-shirt tucked into a pair of figure-hugging jeans and comfortable hiking boots. Simple, but still elegant and gorgeous enough to make Leo's heart do a happy little tap dance behind his ribs when she smiled and appraised him.

Louisa looked at her hands. She wore fingerless black gloves that extended up to her biceps, arm guards, a dark blue tank top and dark trousers of a soft, supple material. She looked down at her feet, grinning and stomping her boots, black as well, curving to fit her calves and ending just below her knees. Her hair had been scraped back into its usual high ponytail, fluffing under a blow-dry and curling at the ends.

Leo had scrubbed up well in a clean Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, jeans and his own pair of hiking boots. Even his toolbelt looked cleaner than ever and when he investigated, he pulled out several Mars bars. Abudantia smiled at him, giving a knowing wink.

"Thank you." He grinned. "I think we were beginning to stink."

"Oh, you were." Abudantia laughed. "Let's go for lunch! Ah, over here!" She ushered them along, chatting all the while as they made their way back to the shop they had purchased gelato. She spoke too quickly for any of them to get a word in edgeways, but she seemed happy fussing over them and none of them really minded. "It's been so _long_, Louisa! I heard you have amnesia now though, is that true? Oh, you poor thing, I hope that sorts itself out soon! I wish I could help more, but not my place, not my place! And Leo, my boy, that dragon of yours, you must introduce me! I do love dragons, but who doesn't? A fine piece of machinery, you should be proud! Oh, Calypso, you should try the mint if you're having more gelato, honestly a refinery! My dear, you're shivering, here, have this!" She snapped her fingers again and Calypso gained a black button-down cardigan. "Here we are, here we are, sit sit sit!" She encouraged, squeezing herself between Leo and Louisa. "Yes, you all look much better now!"

"Thank you, my lady." Calypso said, bowing her head.

"Oh, none of that, just call me Dantia, everyone does! What would you like for lunch? Hotdogs for you, Louisa, that seems an obvious choice." From the cornucopia, a plate of hotdogs burst and landed neatly in front of Louisa. "And sauces, of course, can't forget!" Dantia shook the horn of plenty and bottles of ketchup and mustard came out, followed by a glass of Diet Coke.

For Leo, she served up the biggest pack of Fonzies he had ever seen, a plate of ham and cheese toasties and an orange juice. Calypso was given a bowl of stew, gasping excitedly.

"Fassolatha!" She beamed, tucking in hungrily. "Thank you!"

"So, what brings you all to Rome? Weren't you just here?"

"We were in Venice," Leo nodded, "we, uh, left rather quickly. Lou almost got in a fight with-"

"Cardea, yes, in the public bathrooms. So uncivilised, but someone who obsesses so much over door hinges… well, I'm saying nothing." Dantia spread her hands, giving a slight shake of her head.

"Salacia sent us." Louisa said around her mouthful. The goddess shushed her, tucking her fingers under her chin and reminding her to mind her table manners.

"Yes, your stepmother. We often go to lunch, wonderful lady! She did say she would send me help though, and look! It's you again!" She grinned at Louisa. "Couldn't have picked someone better, I feared I would never have got my cornucopia back if not for you!"

"What did you need help with?" Calypso asked.

"It's not me, per se, but a friend of mine. Cloacina is having a little trouble with some monsters, oh, she's the goddess of sewers, you'll find her down there. There's been an infestation and she can't find the nest to clear them out, but they're interrupting her work. The mortals have been examining pipes and whatnot for weeks and can't find anything, but it's not a maintenance issue. It's a monster issue."

"What kind of monsters?" Leo asked warily.

"Um… you know, she didn't say. Oh, how strange. She had some rather choice names for them, unsurprising really, considering what goes into the sewers, but she never told me what they were. That'll make it fun!" She clapped and beamed at them. The trio exchanged looks, silently debating if they should burst her bubble or not. "You'll do it? Excellent! She'll be so pleased! Come and find me when you're done, then I'll owe you two favours!" She elbowed Louisa, smiling mischievously. Leo came to the conclusion this goddess had an unburstable bubble.


	23. Chapter 23

**To RandomFanAuthor- I changed it. I headcanon that Amphitrite begrudges the twins at first, but they grow on her eventually and she becomes their stepmother instead! And we have VERY different ideas of 'fun-ness' ^_^ **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- (Chapter 19) Yes, that's fair (Chapter 20) Indeed, hehehe (Chapter 21) And Leo doesn't think about what to do. Doesn't think full-stop. It's his trademark.**

**To Guest- (Chapter 20) Hello! I did originally post the wrong story chapter, sorry! I fixed it as soon as I realised! Truth be told though, I DEFINITELY clicked on the chapter for this story, not the other one, can't _believe_ that happened. I love and hate this website. **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 20) I know I know, I accidentally posted the wrong one! That chapter was from Wings and Marks! And she's sort of scared? Like, she figured Lou was a 'big deal' when she sensed Gaia had attacked her and now she kind of gets why, but it's not the full story yet, you'll have to wait! Mwhahaha! My favourite chocolate at the moment is white chocolate buttons, buuuut I won't say no to Malteasers! Or a Twix. Or Mars. Just chocolate in general.**

* * *

Calypso walked along, holding her nose. Leo trudged along beside her, grumbling Spanish swears and playing with his handful of fire. Louisa seemed to enjoy herself down here, pulling faces at rats and splashing in the sewage as she bounced between the paths running the length of the tunnel.

"Cloacina!" She called. "Apparently we're here ta help!"

"And can we make it quick?" Calypso added. "It's not the nicest down here! Oh my gods, no!" She shrieked as a rat ran over her foot. She jumped and lurched sideways into Leo, clinging to his arm. He smiled sheepishly.

"You did say you wanted to see the world." He gave a nervous laugh. She did not look overly impressed, quietly debating if she should throw him in the sewage. He decided he would be helpful and call for the goddess as well. "Cloacina! If you could appear before the monsters and give us a heads-up, that would be greatly appreciated! Lou, would you stop that?"

"No!"

"You _do_ know what's in that, right?" Leo wrinkled his nose. Louisa looked at him, knee-deep in the stream of waste. Calypso gagged and shook her head.

"You are _not_ flying with us."

"Why, what's wrong?" Louisa sprang up and fell in step alongside them. "Just water."

"And faeces. Shit, Lou," he corrected at her blank look, "it's shit. _Actual_ shit."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't ya say earlier?"

"Figured you'd found your people." Leo shrugged. She pouted and would have _definitely_ thrown him in had they not heard a roar echoing around them. "Oh, yay, we found the monsters first." Leo drew a mallet from his toolbelt. Calypso squeaked and shoved her hand in the belt too, arming herself with a pair of pliers. Louisa was smacking her palm on her watch, frowning. Leo reached across and turned the ring clockwise, making her jump when the sword appeared.

"Cool!"

"Don't stab us."

"Oh, right, sorry." She held the blade away from them, a soft glow emanating from its bronze-gold surface. "Are we goin' towards the noise?"

"As if we have a choice."

"Just checkin'." Louisa motioned for them to stay behind her, venturing forward on light feet. Calypso squeezed Leo's arm, hissing.

"I know this isn't an appropriate moment," she breathed, "but… oh, how would you put it?" She puzzled, rather pink-faced. Leo squinted at her and then looked to Louisa.

"Oh." He realised, stifling laughter. "Hot damn?"

"Yes. Hot damn." She nodded. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not."

"I can be a proud person too."

"Of course you can." Leo smiled, his brain flooding with hundreds of jokes. Louisa shushed them, peering around the corner. She quickly ducked back, fidgeting, patting the flat of her blade. Leo tiptoed forward and risked a glance too. "Ah." He said, hiding. "That's a hydra."

"We ain't supposed ta go for the heads, are we?"

"No, two more grow back. Buuuuut some dude defeated a hydra by chopping its heads off and burning the stumps before they could regenerate." Calypso squeezed in beside them, looking as well.

"Um, there's four now."

"Four heads?"

"Four hydras. No, there's seven." Their tunnel turned into a large rounded room with a ceiling they could not see. They could hear various streams of water gurgling into the pool in the middle. Hydras were shuffling in, snapping and roaring and spraying fire at each other. The seven quickly turned into twenty-plus, more still appearing.

"This isn't the nest." Louisa murmured, gaze flicking about. She threw her arm out, smacking Leo in the chest, and pressing them back against the wall. A hydra stomped past, six heads snuffling the air, the floor, the wall. A growl began low in one of its throats, quickly picked up in the others. Louisa whistled, pushing Leo and Calypso further into their tunnel.

"_What did you do that for_?" Calypso demanded shrilly, voice no higher than a whisper. The hydra came into their tunnel, eyeing them hungrily. "Lou, if we die under a stampede of-" Calypso didn't even get to finish her sentence. Louisa had lunged forward. The hydra screamed from all of its heads, snapping at her. She ducked and weaved, narrowly dodged flames. Water shot upwards in large spikes, encasing necks and heads and feet, until it looked like the creature was caught in a poorly-planned game of Twister. It groaned and whined, straining to get free. Louisa was sat on its back, the tip of her sword pressed between its shoulders.

"Get on." She instructed.

"Ride a hydra?"

"Yes."

"Are you mad?"

"Apparently."

"Gods, we're gonna die down here." Leo muttered. He raised his brows at Calypso. She took his hand and nodded. The hydra growled and tried breathing fire at them. One of the heads fully trapped in ice began to stream acid, screeching when it caused it more pain than freedom.

Once they were sat behind her, Louisa waved her hand, pulling at the air. The water swirled, forming ropes that snapped into her hand and yanked the heads upright, forming muzzles over their mouths. "So what's the plan?" Leo asked, trying not to sound too cynical.

"This one is gonna take us ta the nest."

"Through all of _them_?" Calypso exasperated, waving her hand at the hoard.

"Yes." Louisa flicked the reins. The hydra snarled, shaking its head violently in a bid to free itself. Louisa gave it a warning poke with her sword. Water pressed against its legs and it reluctantly started to turn.

They were immediately the centre of attention. Louisa kept her sword to hand, swiping at any that got too close. Some breathed fire, deterred by Leo. Some spat acid, water throwing it back in their faces. Any that tried to rush them were ensnared in watery traps. One bit at Calypso's sleeve and she swore in Minoan and smacked it between the eyes with her pliers.

"Oops." She said when it rose to its full height. Louisa tugged sharply on the reins and their hydra bucked. The one about to bite Calypso's face off ended up biting their ride on the tail instead.

Their hydra screeched in agony and rage, swinging its tail into the other's shoulder. It fell with a scream, toppled like a domino. Louisa clenched her fist and the water froze over it. They were halfway through.

"Can we go faster?" Leo inquired urgently. The beasts were beginning to climb over their trapped brethren, snapping and writhing angrily. Louisa flicked the reins again, egging it on with a sharp slap of her blade. It fell into the hydra equivalent of a trot. "How are you going to get it to take us to the nest?"

"I… ain't got that far yet."

"Great."

Their luck ran out twenty metres from the exit. One of the monsters had been lying in wait for them, with its eleven heads and extra hundred pounds on the others. Louisa stared up at it, her hydra clicking and shaking its heads again. The bigger one stared at it, as if listening, and then looked at its captors. Each head began to growl, baring its teeth, acid dripping from the middle heads. Flames crackled in the others' mouths.

"Um, Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go now?"

"No." Louisa yanked on the reins. The force drew the snared heads and necks together, a wall of reptilian flesh absorbing the onslaught of flames and acid. She threw herself backwards, knocking the pair behind her off. They landed in the water, Louisa covering them as best she could. Their ride crumpled, short stumps of necks thudding and splashing, beginning to crumble into ash.

"Now?" Calypso squeaked.

"Yep."

They ran, heading for the tunnel on their left. "Keep goin'!" Louisa called. She slid to a halt in the sewage, spinning as she did so. Water bundled around her, leaving barely a trickle in the direction they ran. With a jab of her sword, she flooded the chamber behind them, ears numbing at the thunderous cacophony of hundreds upon thousands of gallons of sewage.

Leo hurried back, catching her under the arms as her knees gave out.

"Idiot." He chided, pulling her arm around his shoulders. Calypso came back and took her other arm, picking up her fallen sword.

"'M fine." Louisa insisted. The water began to swarm back in, flooding around their ankles. Leo moved towards the edge, and they climbed up onto the side. Monster dust swirled through the current, clumping and sticking to the walls.

They set Louisa down, leaning her back against the wall. She groaned. "Ugh, can we go back ta the sea now?"

"That'd be nice." Calypso agreed, returning the weapon. It shrunk back into its watch form. "But no. We need to find Cloacina. And this nest." She looked to Leo and he started.

"Wait, you're not looking to _me_ for a plan, are you?"

"Just even an inkling of an idea would be fantastic." Calypso shrugged a shoulder.

"Uh… I'm guessing back there was, like, a hang-out for them? They'd put a nest somewhere more secluded, right?" His hands began to search his tool belt, fumbling with scraps. "If we can make some sort of map…" He trailed off, looking around uncertainly. Then he froze. "I am very disappointed you're nothing like a Ninja Turtle."

"Don't be stupid, boy, the Turtles are New Yorkers."

Cloacina stood opposite them, scowling at the stream of monster dust and raw sewage. She was dressed in white robes, which was rather brave considering her line of work, her dark hair a stylistically messy bun. She frowned at them with glittering, murky brown eyes. "I hope you're not here to make my job harder."

"Abudantia sent us." Calypso said, standing. "She said you needed help?"

"Bah. It's nothing I can't handle! Did you get the big one?"

"Don't know." Louisa admitted. She held her hand out and Leo hauled her to her feet. "Dantia said there was an infestation." Cloacina grumbled, folding her arms and scowling.

"Yes. I don't know _where_ they came from or where the nest is, but they are disrupting my work and the mortals keep coming down here. They're annoying." She huffed. "Fine, if you help me clear them out, I will grant you safe passage back to Dantia. She's moderately more helpful than I am."

"Or, better yet," Leo grinned, "you help us find the Ninja Turtles." Cloacina looked at him, moments from bursting his bubble. They were cut off by a series of roars.

"Ah. They've seen what you've done. Let us keep moving. I do not want my sewers destroyed by Neptune's spawn."

"Hey. I'm _helpin'_."

"Mm. Yes. Let's go."


	24. Chapter 24

**To RandomFanAuthor- Lou is where she belongs in the sewage :)**

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 22) In my stuff, Reyna is lesbian, I always headcanoned her as gay, but in canon, she's ace, which I am also here for! ^_^**

* * *

Three hours later, Calypso was solidly ranting in Minoan. Even Cloacina didn't know what she was saying, but she recognised the language as ancient and rude. And she didn't appreciate it. They had taken out hundreds of hydras, Louisa had flooded so many tunnels and chambers, she had exhausted herself. Leo was now giving her a piggyback. But they had still not found the nest. They had left the modern sewers behind over an hour ago. Cloacina led them through secret passages and doors concealed in the walls, all but transporting them through time as they wandered into crumbling, centuries-old sewers. She was rather happy informing them all about the Ancient Romans' sewer systems, pointing out various, random locations that held no significance now, but did at the height of her power.

"That's where I found a child of Mercury." She said proudly, pointing at a rusted water valve. A rat squeaked at them and scarpered into the shadows. "I took him to Lupa, she raised the boy and he grew to be praetor! And that there, I found a quarter there the other day. Canadian though. No, don't stop there! That opens a door to the Labyrinth!"

"Ugh." Leo groaned, shifting his hold on Louisa. She mumbled, head on his shoulder. "Lady, no offence or anything, but do you have any idea where the nest could be or are we going to walk around in case we _happen_ to find it?"

"Um… it's around here somewhere."

"Yeah, I'm convinced." Leo huffed. Louisa spoke quietly to him and he gave a wry smile.

Calypso stopped her tirade to draw in a breath, immediately gagging and clamping her hands over her face. Leo glanced over at her, expression softening with concern and understanding. "We'll get gelato as soon as we're out of here, mamacita."

"Lots!" She said, voice muffled behind her palms. Leo smiled and nodded.

They followed the goddess for a little while longer. Leo had to call time; "Sorry, Lou, but you aren't light."

"Nah. Ya just weedy." She teased sluggishly. Leo crouched and she sat on the floor. He plonked himself down next to her, trying to catch his breath without breathing in the stench. Louisa huffed. "Hey, Clo, there's gotta be another way."

"OK, first of all, do not call me 'Clo'." The goddess scowled. "Second, do _you_ have a better idea?"

"No." Louisa said quietly and began playing with her watch, startling with a yelp when she accidentally summoned her bow. Leo blinked, the top of the bow less than an inch from removing his nose. "Sorry, sorry." She mumbled, tapping the weapon and grumbling when she couldn't shrink it. Leo leaned over, resting his head on her shoulder, and poking the bow as well, as if that would help.

Calypso looked to the goddess.

"When did this infestation start?"

"Mm? Oh, I don't know. It's hard to tell with your mortal time."

"OK. So when did you first notice it. Recently? Or…?" Cloacina shrugged, examining the walls with a hand on her hip. She was muttering to herself, passing her hand over the bricks. Calypso frowned, moving towards her companions. She crouched between them, her back to the goddess. "Are you alright?" She asked, laying her hands on their knees. Louisa managed a shaky thumbs up. Leo gave his trademark impish smile and she could almost smell the bad joke. She shook her head, cutting him off before he even began.

Cloacina was still studying the wall, engrossed in her thoughts. Calypso faced her friends again, brow furrowing. "Something's not right." She said quietly, sharpening their focus instantly. "Surely if it's bothered her this much, she would have cracked down on it as soon as."

"Or she was waiting on some unwitting demigods to come along and fix it for her." Leo shrugged. Calypso bit her lip, shifting uneasily. "What is it, Cal?"

"I've just got this feeling…" She hesitated. Neither of them looked at her like she was mad. "Be on your guard." She advised, reaching into Leo's toolbelt. She found his stash of ambrosia, pressing a square into Louisa's hand. "Eat that, but pretend to still be tired. I believe we may need you at your best." Louisa nodded, hurriedly sneaking the godly food into her mouth. Cloacina turned, frowning at them huddled together.

"Break time is over, let's go… this way." She pointed back the way they had come. Leo glanced sidelong at Calypso, who was shielding Louisa from view as she ate.

"OK. Lou, you ready?" Louisa squinted up at him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Leo sensed trouble.

"Can't I nap first?"

"Down here? You really are mad."

"Aww, thanks, Valdez." She grinned sleepily. Leo and Calypso pulled her to her feet, keeping her up between them. Cloacina had already started walking. Louisa made sure to drag her feet, complain and trip every so often. Leo did as well, but his was a little more genuine. Not that the goddess noticed, far more occupied in searching the walls.

* * *

"Ah, this looks promising." Cloacina said, talking about yet more stretch of a brick wall. "There's a thing here… somewheeerreee…" She began tracing the outlines of the bricks, humming to herself. Louisa was still leaning on Leo, but had made a game out of it now, seeing how 'tired' she could be and how much he could handle.

"My legs may never work again." She infused dramatically, putting her full weight on him. Leo huffed, flicking his eyes to Calypso. _How did you get out of this? _"Leo. Leeeeeoooo. _Leeeeeeooooooooo_, you have gorgeous eyes." She smirked. Leo spluttered and flames crackled in his hair. Louisa slumped, laughing feebly.

"You are enjoying this way too much." He grumbled, hands under her arms as she sunk to the floor. She tipped her head back, smiling angelically. Calypso was watching the goddess, fists clenched at her sides.

"Llllllleeeeeee_ooooooooooo_."

"Could you quieten her?" Cloacina demanded. "I am trying to concentrate!"

"Aaawww, I thought I could smell burnin'!"

"Your friend's head is on _fire_." She exclaimed heatedly. "Anyway, I think… we should be here." She traced a pattern on one of the bricks and the wall began to shake. Individual bricks shifted and trembled, sliding away until an archway appeared. "Yes, this is right. Come along." Leo heaved Louisa to stand upright. She grinned and let herself fall forward. Leo scrambled and caught her around the waist, but her momentum brought them both down.

"I no longer like you." Leo grumbled, his lower arms trapped under her. Louisa snickered. Cloacina stomped into the entrance and Calypso gestured to them. Louisa adjusted her arms, pushing herself and Leo up, dusting herself down. Leo sulked, examining grazes on his forearms.

"Want me ta heal those?"

"With sewer water?"

"Yeah."

"No." Leo shook his head. "Cal?"

"Mm?"

"Carry me." He requested, whining. Calypso shook her head, holding her hand out to Louisa. Leo pouted. Louisa messed his hair and moved to Calypso's side, falling back into character by literally falling into her arms, tipping her head back, her chin on Calypso's shoulder.

"Hi." She grinned.

"Hello."

Cloacina hadn't gone far, lingering at the end of a tunnel. She was looking back for them, tapping her foot impatiently. Beyond her, another archway, filled with a golden metallic glow. Louisa whooped, ten Louisa's echoing back to them, and then laughing as she did.

"Must she come with us?" Cloacina sighed. "She is slowing us down."

"Hey, we're a package deal." Leo insisted.

"And she's our main muscle." Calypso added, nodding vigorously. "I mean, have you _seen_ Leo? Look at those noodle arms!"

"Uh, love you too, babe."

"Fine, fine, just hurry up." Cloacina faced the golden light. Calypso squeezed Louisa's hand, grateful she understood immediately. Louisa immediately pitched forward, tripping over her own feet and dragging them down too. The goddess looked ready to throw them all back into the sewage, cursing in Latin. Louisa laughed from where she was, face inches from the stone floor.

"She's _ruuuuude_." She snickered. Leo and Calypso mocked struggling to pull her up, Leo groaning with effort for extra measure. They eventually got her up, only for her to tip backwards, snorting with bemusement. She started singing Humpty Dumpty, except she mashed the end of the rhyme with lines from the Hokey Cokey and Crazy Frog noises. Cloacina tried to shush them, flapping her hand at them to pick up the speed.

They eventually made it the end of the tunnel, Louisa lurching and quacking loudly at the goddess. Leo had ducked his head, shaking with silent peals of laughter. Calypso wasn't faring much better, but managed to look at Cloacina with a relatively straight face.

"What now?" She asked.

"This is the nest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go in, kill the guards and destroy the eggs. With the nest gone, the rest of the herd with feel unsafe and move on elsewhere. And _please_ shut her up!" Louisa had started singing 'What does the fox say?' except she only wanted to do the noises, bopping along and nearly falling over again. Leo thought his bladder might burst with suppressed giggles, stomping his foot to try and get himself under some semblance of control. Louisa cottoned on, blowing a raspberry on his cheek and calling him 'hot stuff'.

Cloacina's jaw bunched furiously. "Abudantia spoke so highly of you, daughter of Neptune. She said you were powerful, but you could hardly flood a few tunnels without being reduced to a blabbering mess."

"Wow-pow-pow-pow-pow-pow-pow!" Leo shoved Louisa onto Calypso, crouching as he cracked, head in his hands. He wheezed, thick tears spilling down his cheeks, unable to help himself anymore. The goddess scowled.

"Search for me when the job is done." And she melted into sewage. Louisa stood straight, clearing her throat and smiling sweetly. Calypso crouched next to Leo, putting an arm around him as her laughter took over as well.

"Can't… breathe…" Leo gasped, sleeving his face to no avail. Louisa put her hands on her hips, leaning down to examine their faces.

"Are you dyin'?" All they could do was nod weakly. "I promise that weren't part of the plan."

"You… had… plan?" Calypso said between hiccupping giggles.

"I had the _outline_ of a plan, that works just as well. Don't judge."


	25. Chapter 25

**To RandomFanAuthor- I made her, therefore I can confirm- she is a stinky bastard child with chaos in her veins and hotdogs in her stomach. **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 23) A reaction fic? Oooh, Lou would not be happy about not being in it, like not even a little bit! I will try something! :D **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- LOL to you too? I dunno :P**

* * *

The shiny gold metallic light came from shiny gold piles of all kinds of wonderful treasures. Coins, jewellery, everyday objects made from solid gold, normal and Imperial. There were weapons and armour and a solid gold chariot, there were treasures chests overflowing with gold and gems. The room easily made Bunker Nine look like a broom cupboard, piled high and fit to burst with precious metal and jewels.

"Hazel would have a field day in here." Leo marvelled. Calypso squeaked beside him.

"Lou, don't touch anything!"

"But shiny sword!"

"I _know_ it's shiny and I _know_ it's sharp, but _don't touch._" Calypso ordered, aiming a warning finger at her. Louisa pouted and moved away, shoulders hunching sulkily. Calypso looped her arm through hers to make sure she didn't wander off.

They walked further, the light dappling with a silvery colour as they went. There was a small break and then piles of silver _everything_ appeared. Calypso had to hold onto Louisa's free hand as well, stopping her from picking up a dagger with a ruby encrusted hilt.

More walking, the piles arranged to send them through a maze of billions of dollars' worth of shiny things. Gold, silver, platinum, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, hundreds more they couldn't name, but Louisa wanted to steal anyway.

"This doesn't seem like a hydra's nest." Leo remarked at some point.

"Yes," Calypso agreed, "it seems more like a trap."

"Oooh, you're here! Goody goody!" They back-tracked slightly. In what may have been the centre of the room, was a throne room, built into the piles of treasure. It was decorated with golden statues of animals and people and monsters, the throne was elevated on a series of golden steps, embedded with thousands of gems. The seat itself was just as elaborate as everything else, a brown-skinned woman sat in it. She was adorned in robes made of silken gold, her hair lost under a vast collection of wealth that made her head tip to the side constantly. She wore a crown as well, as if that completed the whole image. Her eyes were also golden, gleaming with delight as they approached carefully.

She beamed at them, clapping her hands with a crazy jangling of dozens of bangles. "I was wondering what was taking so long, were you giving Cloacina trouble?"

"Who are you?" Leo asked. "We were sent down here to clear out a hydras' nest, not…" He gestured vaguely around the room. The woman gasped and sat forward, grasping the arms of her throne.

"Do you like it? My treasure room? I've spent _millennia_ collecting it all, isn't it spellbinding? Oh, right, you asked who I am! I am Copia, goddess of wealth and plenty!" She spread her arms, as if expecting a round of applause. At their sceptical looks, she seemed to wilt, disappointed. "You still want the hydras' nest, don't you? Well, you need not bother! The hydras are here to protect my treasures! I've got their nest completely guarded!"

"Then why-?"

"Because I wanted you here, of course! Cloacina was in on it, but poor Abudantia, my darling sister." Copia dabbed at imaginary tears, sighing theatrically. "Oh, I'm sure we'll settle it come game night." Louisa drew her sword and the goddess squealed excitedly. "Celestial bronze _and_ Imperial gold? My, my, I don't think I've ever seen such a weapon! Oh, that's fantastic! I'll add it to my collection!" And she held her hand out. Louisa stared back at her, grip tightening on the hilt. "Ah." Her smile faded slightly. "Yes, I suppose it would make more sense to explain _why_ you are here before I take your things and kill you."

"Come again?" Calypso half-laughed. "_Kill_ us?"

"Messy business, I know," Copia sighed, flicking a bit of fluff from her skirt, "but I can't have you telling people where I am! I have treasures to protect!"

"You realise that, like, a handful of this stuff could feed a city, right?"

"Feed a city? Ha! They cannot eat _gold_, dear boy! No, no, this is all mine! What do they need it for?"

"Mm." Leo shrugged. "Starvation. Poverty. Homelessness. Stuff like that."

"Oh, well those sound like you problems."

"'You problems'?"

"Yes. Poor people problems. Did I not make that clear?" She shook her head, waving her arms to dismiss the conversation. "Let's just make this nice and easy! Hand over all your valuables- and that includes that _wonderful_ dragon aboveground, I don't think I've got one of those! I must have it! So, yes, hand over _all_ your valuables and then stand still so I can kill you! I'd rather not make a mess on my floor, demigod blood is _so_ hard to clean up!"

"If ya didn't want people knowin' where ya are, why bring us down here?"

"Your bounties of course! A formidable sum, on each of you!" She pointed at Leo and Louisa in turn. "I may get a few gold pieces for Calypso there, but as a mortal, I do highly doubt it. But you two! A son of Hephaestus who can use fire and defeated Gaia, there's quite a few who'll happily bid away on you, imagine the fortune I could rake in!"

"More than all this?"

"Unlikely, but it will be incredible! And you, daughter of Neptune! Well, well, well, what can I say? Your parentage speaks for itself, you will go for a tremendous amount!"

"We're not for sale." Leo frowned, arming himself with a mallet. Calypso pulled her pliers from her back pocket, puzzling as to how this will go down.

"You sweet, naïve little boy- of _course_ you're for sale! Everything in this room, I own, and I can do with it what I please! I will get more money for you alive, but dead will have to do. I will not risk my trove!" She snapped her fingers, the sound reverberating through the room. Snarling crept over them, shifts in the mountains of treasure as hydras began climbing their way over. "Last chance to surrender!" Louisa yanked a sword from a silver pile, spilling a chunk of it onto gold. Copia's upper lip curled with disgust. "So be it. Kill them, my pets! But do no damage to their valuables!"


	26. Chapter 26

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- 'Uh oh' is an understatement! **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 24) I love Tired!Lou, she's so much fun to write! ^_^ But mood, I hit Wednesday/Thursday and I am just not human anymore**

* * *

Leo wished Hazel was here. Sure, she would kill him for dying and would probably do the same to Louisa, if she could get close enough. But Hazel could have snapped her fingers and buried Copia under her swells of riches. And if Arion had tagged along, he would have been in for a _treat_.

The hydras began to circle them. Leo set his free hand ablaze, staring one down as best he could. The beasts' snarling continued. Louisa, beside him, growled back, readying her swords. Leo reappraised her from the corner of his eye- she stood ready, as if she had never forgotten how to wield the blades or rebut intimidation from opponents. Perhaps it was muscle memory.

"Cut 'n' burn." She said from the corner of her mouth, crossing the blades before her. Leo nodded. Calypso tossed aside the pliers and drew a sword from a nearby pile as well, ignoring Copia's demonic screeching.

"_Do you have any idea how long it took to organise all that_? GET THEM!"

Calypso and Louisa charged in together. Leo was two steps behind them, burning his mallet and throwing it straight ahead. It lodged in a hydra's mouth, making it choke on the acid it was about to spit up. Louisa went for it, simultaneously slicing its and its neighbour's head clean off. Leo blasted the stumps with a roar of white-hot flames. Louisa darted backwards, Calypso running in under the dying fire. She took off a third head, Leo burned it. Louisa removed the next two, Leo burned them as well. The hydra's twitching body began to crumble, but the second and third monsters were already upon them.

More piled in, over the treasure, appearing from between the mounds, coming in droves.

Leo's flames had gone from white-hot to red-hot, searing the neck of their dozenth beast. Calypso dashed past him, yelling defiantly. Louisa had crossed her blades, hydra heads biting at the metal and drooling steaming acid. A trio of its buddies were creeping up behind her, snapping and hissing. She ducked a gobbet of acid from the one in front, crying out as one behind bit into her calf. It yanked her off her feet, swinging her upside down. Leo took two steps towards her. Calypso screamed.

A chill sunk through his bones. She had lost her sword, two heads biting her arms and lifting her, a third head readying a mouthful of fire. Leo changed course, sprinting straight at the monster. He ducked under Calypso's kicking legs, engulfed in flames and slammed into its body. It was inherently like running into a brick wall, but he caught the creature's attention. It billowed its fiery attack all over him, belatedly realising he was already burning.

It had dropped Calypso though. And that was the main thing.

He armed himself with a pair of mallets, throwing as much fire as he could behind each swing. He drove it backwards, but could see more amassing in the corner of his eye. Calypso was calling for him, Louisa was swearing, all distant behind the crackling and roaring of his fire.

Louisa slammed her sword through the creature's head, feeling the blade slice through her leg inside its mouth. She fell, landing on her elbow with a sharp _crack_ and a flare of blinding pain. Calypso shouted a warning and she rolled, pushing herself up with her good arm and keeping her weight on her good leg. She still had her sword, the other under the hydra's foot. It advanced, growling and dragging its dead head under itself as it stomped forward. Half a dozen lined up either side of it, a scattering of some more behind.

She could feel Leo's heat, heard the whacks of his mallets and the sizzling of fire on reptilian scales. Calypso was on her feet, hugging herself to lay her hands over the bleeding bite marks on each arm. She looked around helplessly, darting to another pile of treasure. Her arms complained viciously as she found herself another sword, much heavier than the last. A snarling in her ear and she spun, ramming the blade into the hydra's shoulder. It howled in pain, but only became angrier, not weakened. She back-pedalled wildly, scrambling and slipping her way up the treasure.

"No!" Copia screamed. "Get down from there! You're devaluing it!" Calypso was a bit preoccupied to think of a comeback, nearing the top. The hydra she had stabbed lunged, biting at the air where her feet had been a second before. From over the peak, came another of the monsters, a second and third close behind. "Get her down, get her down!"

Leo's fire flickered, head spinning. He knew only one hydra was before him, but he could see at least four. He swung frantically, missing by miles. Fangs chomped into his arm and his fire died altogether. Something slammed into his gut, a bite there too, sinking as deep as it could. Blood roared in his ears, darkness tinging the edges of his vision. "Yes!" He heard Copia distantly, cheering. "Yes, that's it! Now get that one, get her, get her!"


	27. Chapter 27

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- (Chapter 25) That's literally all Lou's good for! ^_^ **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 25) The whole thing with Bradley and Luke, that will come laaaater. Like, after all these rewrites and then onto the second generation stories, it's... a whole thing :P **

**To RandomFanAuthor- I like putting Leo in danger. Poor Leo.**

* * *

The roaring in his ears continued to grow. He could hardly see, but he wasn't sure his eyes were actually open. He felt disconnected from his body in a way, but he could feel the pain as his legs became chew toys.

"Leo!" Calypso cried. She was trying to go sideways on the treasure pile, cascading coins and jewels below her. It became an irritant to the hydra still trying to bite her feet, encumbered by the sword in its shoulder. The ones above were following her progress hungrily. "Leo!" She screamed. She tumbled, face striking the metals, white spots of pain flaring through her vision.

Louisa panicked and threw her sword. It sailed past Leo's hand, impaling the neck of the head biting his arm. It dropped him, the head smacking to the floor, dead-eyed staring at her. Fangs sank into her shoulder, her bad leg gave out.

"Yes, yes, that's it!" Copia clapped excitedly, rising from her throne. "Get the last one, kill them all!" She pointed at Calypso energetically. Calypso had frozen, her vision coming back to her, although fuzzy.

What was she supposed to do? The two with powers had been taken out, she could not see them for the mass of reptile bodies. Even Louisa's swearing had gone quiet. Tears flooded her cheeks, stinging the swell of bruises forming from her fall. She scrabbled for anything, some sort of weapon, hands trembling and failing to grasp anything more substantial than a tiara. She desperately tried throwing things at the monsters, sobbing and fumbling away in a last ditch effort.

She threw a dagger. It skimmed the injured shoulder one's head. It leapt up with a burst of strength, catching her foot in its jaws. She screamed, clawing for purchase as it dragged her towards it. She punched at its face, its throat, wailing defiantly, terrified. After everything, _everything_, all those years alone and for what? A few fleeting weeks in the mortal world? Was that what she deserved? To die in a hidden chamber in some Roman sewers, knowing her friends were being chewed apart? What kind of sick joke was this?

She was seconds from giving in, feeling her strength abandoning her as hopelessness set in. She closed her eyes, final tears falling.

A roar. _It's over,_ she thought_, this is it. _

The roar, again. Gusts billowed around her, the jaws binding her foot were gone. Her eyes snapped open. _She knew that roar. _

Festus loomed over her, beating his wings. He scorched the hydras above her, reducing them to ashes in seconds. He picked her up in his claw, loop-de-looping and twisting, swooping over the room in one swift movement. He roared and spewed flames. Copia screamed, outraged as her hydra army vanished in puffs of smoke. The dragon turned on her, an inferno consuming her and her throne, reducing the precious metals stacked behind her to glowing puddles of goop.

Calypso did not see what became of the goddess, blacking out. A small part of her assumed she had died, but at least she had died in the company of a friend rather than hungry monsters.

But her eyes opened, looking straight into a frantic face.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Abudantia sobbed with relief. "I feared I was too late!" She vanished from view, a hand gripping Calypso's arm. Her vision steadied into clarity and she gasped, renewed energy flooding her veins. She sat upright, as if electrocuted into doing so, inhaling great, gulping breaths of clean, non-sewer air. "My dear, I am sorry! If I had known Cloacina would be so _cowardly_… oooh, wait until I have words with her! Here, eat, eat! Get your strength back!" She shoved a bowl into Calypso's hands, but she hardly noticed it.

"Where's-?"

"They're healing, they just need a bit more time. We got them out as quickly as we could, didn't we, Festus?" The dragon crooned, appearing at Calypso's side and nudging her affectionately. "It was Festus, he came and found me! I guess he sensed his master was in danger." Calypso set the bowl down, pulling her legs to her to stand. "No, no, stay seated! You must rest, my dear!"

"But-" Abudantia moved to one side. Calypso could see where they were now. On a beach. Louisa lay in the shallows of the sea, waves gently lapping over her. Leo lay a few feet away, grimacing and shaking his head. Stray flames rippled over his skin, disappearing moments later. A sob caught in Calypso's chest- _they were alive_.

She looked to the goddess, wanting to thank her. Instead, she burst into tears. Abudantia scooped her into a hug, shushing her and patting her hair.

"It's alright, my dear, it's alright. You're safe now." Calypso hiccupped and sobbed into the goddess's dress. Not very dignified, but she didn't care. Her terror had caught up to her, how close they had been!

She was still crying when Louisa woke up. She sat upright in the surf, yelling and hitting at things, freezing when she saw there weren't any monsters. She looked around wildly, half-laughing with relief when she saw Calypso. She scrambled to her feet, collapsing as soon as she left the water. Abudantia ordered her right back, glaring fiercely when Louisa made to protest.

The goddess let Calypso join her. The water was pleasantly cool. Louisa gripped her arm, hugging her tightly and then hurriedly checking for injuries. "Where's Leo?" She demanded, brushing her thumbs under Calypso's eyes.

"There." Calypso pointed. Abudantia was leaning over him, her hand resting on his forehead. Calypso sniffed, fresh tears falling. "I'm… I'm sorry, I… I was useless, I couldn't-"

"No, don't do that. Don't blame yaself." Louisa cradled her hand in both of hers, squeezing. "There was so much that went wrong, it weren't ya fault."

"Can you train me? With a sword? I want to learn to fight. I want to help."

"I… I can try." Louisa's brow furrowed. "I'll do my best, Callie, but… ya gonna need a sword first."

"I'll find one, I'll ask Dantia, there has to be _something_ I can do." Louisa nodded in agreement. Calypso leaned her head on her shoulder, letting the last of her tears fall. Louisa tucked an arm around her shoulders, stroking her hair as she stared out at the sea.

Calypso had almost dozed off, drained beyond recognition. It was only Dantia laughing victoriously and Leo coughing that snapped her out of it. She and Louisa raced from the ocean, dropping to their knees either side of him, grasping his hands.

"Wh-? What happened?"

"Festus happened." Calypso smiled, kissing his fingers. Festus buzzed proudly, licking the top of Leo's head. Fresh tears fell onto his knuckles and he focused on Calypso again, a little bleary eyed. Abudantia explained it all, apologising profusely. Leo stared at her in amazement. "I am so sorry, I feel like I've betrayed you all, I would not blame you for thinking that!"

"No, no," he struggled to sit up, wincing and groaning, "I'm just amazed that a _god_ is _apologising_."

"Oh, there's a first for everything." Abudantia laughed weakly. She touched his cheek, felt his stomach. "You'll be fine, but you all need to rest and eat. Here." She clapped her hands, summoning her cornucopia. From it, a duffel bag for each of them. Louisa opened hers first, marvelling at the contents. Fresh clothes, food for them all, and a roll of mortal money in various different currencies. "Consider my debt repaid, Louisa." Dantia smiled.

"Deal!" Louisa grinned, already opening a packet of Oreos.

"Dantia," Calypso said carefully, "may I ask one more thing of you?"

"Is it a sword, my dear? I'm sorry, my hearing is rather remarkable."

"Please." Calypso nodded. "I do not want to be useless again." Leo and Louisa protested instantly, _you're not useless/ shut up, Callie, you're awesome_! But she shook her head, quietening them. "We all nearly died today. I could have done better." Her voice caught and she looked down at her and Leo's conjoined hands.

"I will oblige," Dantia said, "but know that you have skills beyond combat." She snapped her fingers and a sword, wrapped in white sheets, fell into her lap. Calypso quickly freed it from its coverings. It felt balanced in her hand, Celestial bronze, slimmer in blade than Louisa's, but just as long. "Now," she clasped her hands, rubbing them together, "you three need somewhere to stay to recover. I know a nice little hotel not far from here, you can reside there!"

"What about Festus?" Louisa asked.

"Um…"

"I can put him in sleep mode." Leo offered. "Think you deserve a bit of a rest, buddy." He scratched the dragon behind the ears, earning a satisfied cooing. "And when you wake up, we're going to get you a truckload of oil and Tabasco sauce, how's that sound?" Festus happily blew flames over their heads, snuggling under Leo's arm like a playful puppy. "Thank you, Dantia. For everything."

"It is my pleasure." She smiled. "Too many heroes die needlessly, I like to help where I can." She grinned slyly and winked at them secretively. "Don't tell the other gods, they always said I'm too soft on you lot."

"Well, we appreciate it. It's a shame there aren't more like you." Leo smiled. She flushed crimson, flattered and patted his head.

"You're a good egg, Leo Valdez. You will do well."


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for not updating last few days! Between work and trying to write more chapters, I just didn't have a chance! **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- (Chapter 26) I hope that's not about my chapter! (Chapter 27) And they'll be _fiiiine_. Maybe. **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 27) Oh, hell yeah, I've planned like WAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY in advance and it's been in motion for a while, but I'm finally putting the last few pieces together! My old stuff didn't go exactly as I wanted it, but I'm working on it now! ^_^ But yes... evil genius... I accept that title. With PRIDE. Mwhahaha!**

* * *

It took a bit of manoeuvring to get Festus-the-eighty-million-pound-bronze-suitcase into their fourth floor hotel room. It was a no-go on the stairs, the elevator simply would not hold him and the bellboys were red in the face from effort just dragging him across the lobby. Leo feared they would have to leave him outside, but then Louisa came up with an idea. Leo and Calypso went upstairs to their room, leaning out of the window and calling down to her.

"I hope he fits!" She called back. The suitcase rose on a tower of water. The pair in the room had to heave and wiggle, falling backwards when it popped through the frame and crashed to the floor with enough noise to be heard in the basement. "Ya'll OK?" Louisa shouted.

"Define OK!" Leo replied, paling at how close he had been to losing his foot under the sleeping dragon. Louisa appeared in the window seconds later, the water falling away behind her. She grinned.

"Well, that was fun. Dibs on the bathroom first." And she leaped, straight over them and scampered into the bathroom, blowing a raspberry before she shut the door. Leo huffed, sitting up on his elbows.

"You alright there, Cal?"

"I think so." Calypso said, sitting up and puffing a lock of hair from her face. She looked around the room. "Oh, those beds look so comfortable." She said wistfully.

There was, however, a tiny problem- one double bed and a single. Leo decided to address it once Louisa had come back out. She hadn't noticed, sitting on the floor cross-legged like a child, stuffing her face with Oreos.

"Paid for two nights here," she said, "don't wanna risk any longer in case Copia comes back, but ya heard Dantia. We need ta rest."

"We do." Calypso agreed, eyelids, limbs, brain heavy with fatigue. She pointed out the bed situation to Louisa. Leo opted to go for the single.

"Gentlemanly, I am." He nodded. Louisa snorted and flicked the scrunched up Oreos packet at him.

"I think we should take shifts sleepin'," she said, "but yeah, take the small bed, peasant."

"I've apologised thousands of times-"

"Pfft, if only. I'll take first watch." She elected. "Ya'll need a bath 'n' some sleep."

* * *

Calypso, it turned out, was absolutely _fascinated_ with the modern bathroom, thoroughly enjoying playing with the light switch and piling unused loo roll into the toilet just to flush it away. When Louisa hissed at her for wasting water, she settled to pulling faces at herself in the mirror and sniffing the little bottles the hotel staff had left out for them. She tipped the entirety of the bubble bath in the hot water and did not think anything was wrong with the entire bathroom being filled with rose-scented bubbles.

Leo and Louisa said nothing, waiting until she had gone to sleep before panicking and hurriedly trying to clean up. If not for her water-proofing abilities, they would have gone through the hotel's supplies of fluffy white towels and been booted out for foul language and murder.

Louisa now sat in the window, listening to them snore and watching the street below. She held her bow ready, the quiver at her side. The night was quiet, the moon half-full. She could hear the sea in the distance, cracking the window open to breathe in the ocean scent. It was keeping her awake. She glanced over at the clock, making out the dark outlines of the hands. Nearly two in the morning. She had promised to swap over with one of them at some point, but she didn't have the heart to wake them. Calypso had spread out in the double bed, cocooned in pillows and the duvet, as if wrapped in silk and clouds, sinking in quite contentedly. Leo had bundled himself in as well, hugging his pillow and mumbling disjointedly in Spanish.

The day's events felt strange and distance. She could hardly believe that less than twelve hours ago, they were in the sewers, on the verge of being torn apart by acid-spitting hydras for bounties. Abudantia had done an incredible job on their injuries, wouldn't have even known they were there if they hadn't experienced and gained them first-hand. A tiny part of her brain worried she would look out the window and see Copia, chargrilled and screaming, marching down the street on a tide of equally chargrilled and equally screaming hydras, demanding their heads and shiny things.

She must have dozed off regardless, Leo shaking her shoulder just after sun-up, presenting her with a coffee and a chocolate muffin. His hair seemed a wilder mess of curls this morning and there were red lines on his face from creases in the pillowcase. But he was happier, refreshed. Calypso was still asleep, one leg out of the linen and humming.

"Wait, she hums in her _sleep_?"

"Apparently." Leo smiled, looking her over with a gentle fondness. Louisa moved stiffly, neck sore from the angle she had fallen asleep. Her bow had fallen to the floor at some point, shrinking into her watch when she picked it up. The coffee was perfect, just enough sweet but strong too. The chocolate muffin was even better, Leo laughing when she bundled as much as she could into one bite, smearing chocolate crumbs on her nose and cheeks. "I had room service bring up a whole batch." He grinned, pointing out a large basket of the treats. "I could get used to this." Louisa grunted in agreement around her mouthful, eyeing the basket hungrily. Leo didn't object when she took four more.

Calypso awoke as the sky began to turn from pink to a dewy blue. She groaned, disappointed and stretching out in the bedding, longing to get back to her slumber. The scent of something chocolatey was wafted under her nose and she opened her eyes, squinting suspiciously. She immediately clocked Leo's cheeky grin and he tapped something against her nose. "Quick," he prompted, "before Lou eats them all." She blinked and went cross-eyed to see what he meant. She was just as ravenous with the cake as Louisa had been, glaring around for more. Leo laughed and kissed her forehead. "So if you're not Disney Princessing, I just have to use chocolate to wake you up?"

"I still," she frowned, swallowing her mouthful, "do not understand this Disney Princessing thing."

"Oh, you will." He nodded, dropping down beside her. He too had a muffin, consuming it a little more politely than the girls. He considered the television across the room. "Lou, pass us the remote. We're going to teach Cal some things."

"OK, OK. Um… what's a remote?"

"I don't know if this amnesia is going to kill me or you first."

"Challenge accepted, dickwad."

"You can remember all your lovely swear words, but _not_ what a TV remote is?" Leo sighed, slumping back against the headboard. "Yeah," he muttered, "that sounds about right."

* * *

Their time in the hotel passed relatively quickly, under bouts of fighting over the bathroom, teaching Calypso about Disney- she particularly loved Stitch- gorging themselves on more chocolate muffins than they cared to count and sleeping in a haphazard pile in a fort made from the mattresses and abundance of bedding. They knew it was time to leave when signalled, not only by the receptionist, but by the harpy in their bathtub, washing her feathers with the last of their shampoo.

"Um…" Leo said brilliantly. The harpy screeched and hissed. "Terribly sorry." He said and quickly shut the door.

"What was that?" Calypso asked warily.

"New tenant, I think. Uh, Lou?"

"What?"

"You can't take _all_ the towels."

"I'm not!"

"You've got _three_."

"One for each of us, duh! I ain't sharin' a towel with your scummy ass."

"Hey! My ass is the _best_ ass in this room." Leo stuck his tongue out. Louisa scoffed and returned to fighting her duffel bag. "Cal, could you-?"

"I'm staying out of it." Calypso said, giving the slightest shake of her head. Leo was tempted to throw a muffin at her head, startling when a loud clattering came from the bathroom, quickly followed by a shriek. "Should we go?"

"Yeeeeah, it's rude to fight a monster having a well-needed bath." Leo grimaced. Calypso slid from the bed and crouched next to Louisa. She took the crumpled towels and folded them neatly, rolling them tightly and then easily tucking them into each bag. Louisa stared at her.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"Liar." Calypso shook her head. "Just get Festus out, will you?"

"Gently!" Leo added quickly. "_Gently_ get Festus out."

"Uh, I think he'd do more damage ta the sidewalk than it would him, but yeah, sure." She shrugged. "Gently."

"Do you know what 'gently' means?"

"I'll figure it out as I go."

"Oh, gods help us."


	29. Chapter 29

**Where ya'll at?**

* * *

"You need a haircut."

"I do not." Leo said, puffing hair from his eyes. "Yeah, OK, maybe I do. Forgive me for not booking an appointment at the hairdressers, been a bit busy dealing with Lou's _friends_."

"Ain't my friends."

"Does amnesia cancel out sarcasm?"

"Give me a minute."

"What f-?"

"Fuck you."

"Can you two _not_?" Calypso reprimanded, rolling her eyes. Festus crooned in agreement, swerving left to avoid a rather daring goose. It honked at them and pecked at the dragon's tail. Festus snorted indignantly, stopped from roasting it mid-flight by Leo's hand on his head. Calypso sighed, shoving her hand in her bag and sifting through the contents for a few minutes before finding what she was looking for- a hair tie. "Keep still." She ordered, running her fingers through Leo's hair and tying it back from his face. Louisa snorted.

"I didn't think ya could look anymore stupid, Valdez."

"Oh, _now_ I know why I kept you around. The unending uplift of my confidence."

"Pfft, must've blinked 'n' missed that, dumbass."

"What, the uplift or my confidence?"

"You decide."

"We should set down soon," Calypso interrupted, "it's getting late and I'd rather not travel at night again, not after those strixes."

"The what?"

"The birds, Lou, the ones that you yelled at continuously."

"Oooooh. No, I was yellin' at Leo."

"I think you were just yelling in general."

"I do enjoy yellin'."

"We know." Leo and Calypso chorused. Louisa blinked at them. The birds had set upon them not long after the sun had gone down, three days ago. Two hours earlier, they had agreed to fly through the night, make up some lost ground after dealing with a herd of fauns trying to pickpocket them for everything they owned- including Leo's fire-proof boxers. They had wormed their way out of that one with an impromptu dance off, a hot dog and some creative Minoan swears.

Luckily, Calypso recognised the birds straight away, knocking Louisa's bow so she could not shoot them.

"Kill them and you curse yourself!"

"_Who the fuck came up with that_ DIVE!"

So, after much screaming, swearing and throwing pieces of bread and tinfoil at the birds, they had escaped. Thankfully, they happened to pass over a river. Louisa shoved her hands skywards and the river erupted into a thirty foot wall of solid ice, freezing many of the birds and causing several others to face-plant and spiral to the ground.

"Let's land down there." Calypso pointed, tapping Leo's shoulder in case he hadn't seen her. "By the lake."

"Ah, yes. Always good to have a body of water for which one can explode and _drown us all_."

"Hey, that was _one time-_"

"The first of many, I'm sure."

"With that attitude, it fuckin' will be." Louisa challenged, swinging her leg past Calypso's to kick Leo in the calf. He yelped and swore, glaring backwards as Festus angled downwards. Calypso sighed, in for a night of more bickering. They weren't being spiteful to each other, she knew that. Over the last month or so, they had settled back into what Leo assured her was their old routine- insulting and attacking each other at any given opportunity, alongside setting up pranks and ridiculous dares. Louisa's memories of their relationship were fuzzy, tantamount to the feeling of dreaming something, but later doubting if it had been a dream or was reality. But the arguing felt natural.

Festus landed by the lake, stretching his wing out to the water. Louisa laughed and used it as a springboard, launching herself into the lake with an almighty splash.

"Quick," Leo said, "while she's not looking, let's go."

"Oh, you're horrible."

"Thank you." Leo grinned. Calypso regarded his new hairstyle, biting the inside of her cheek. "What? Am I on fire again?"

"Lou's right, you really do look more of an idiot."

"Awww, I can feel my confidence blossoming to new heights." He deadpanned. Calypso hurriedly shook her head, hopping from the dragon's back. Leo dropped beside her, freeing his hair from her attempt at a ponytail. It instantly fell in his eyes and he huffed, pinning the curls back with his hands instead.

"I could cut it for you." She offered. He narrowed his eyes at her, pursing his lips. Calypso sighed and held her hands up. "I promise not to make you look stupid. Er." She added under her breath. Leo tweaked her nose, calling her a few strong words in Spanish. He squeaked when she raised a brow at him, hands on her hips.

"OK, OK," he summoned a pair of scissors, "just leave the head attached, will ya? Kind of need it."

* * *

Louisa returned a little while after they had set up camp. Leo had started a fire, running a hand over his shortened hair and mumbling to himself. Calypso was sat with Festus, watching her reflection in his glowing hide as she trimmed her hair too.

"All my time on Ogygia," she said, "my hair did not grow. I didn't think anything of it, but… it is rather time-consuming, long hair." She wrinkled her nose. She saw Louisa's reflection and smiled. "I can cut your hair too, if you want, Lou."

"It needs cuttin'?" Louisa puzzled, toying with her ponytail on her shoulder.

"Just let me cut it."

"But I don't want it cut." Louisa pouted, grasping her hair with both hands. Leo laughed, falling backwards to smirk upside-down at Calypso.

"She didn't even let _Piper_ touch her hair. And that wasn't even to cut it, that was just 'cos Piper wanted to play with it."

"But it's _my_ hair." Louisa protested, moving away from them with distrustful eyes. Leo smiled, partially reassuring, but not enough to bring her closer.

Calypso snipped the last little bit, running her fingers through her hair. Festus creaked at her, puffing hot air in her face.

"He says you look nice." Leo said, rolling onto his front and sitting up. Calypso faced him hesitantly. Her hair, having almost been down to the small of her back, was now shoulder-length. Leo beamed at her. "Awww, that suits you, Cal! Makes you look super classy." He made a heart with his fingers and grinned. Calypso smiled appreciatively, cheeks a little warm. "Now come and have dinner!"

"Smores ain't dinner."

"Smores _are_ dinner because we forgot to go shopping." He said the last bit quietly and quickly, hunching his shoulders. Calypso cast her gaze heavenward- that could be her skill. Not sword fighting, not jokes, not archery, not swimming, not mechanics, not languages- _eye rolling._ And at the rate these two were going, she would be a master as of, say, _already done that._

* * *

Leo took first watch, sitting with Festus and chatting just loud enough not to wake the girls. Louisa had bedded down as close to the lake as she could get. She swore blind it was because she felt safer over there, but Leo knew. He knew it was to stay away from Calypso and her hair-stealing scissors.

Calypso had stayed close to the fire, which Leo took personal delight in. She had been the last to fall asleep, sitting beside Leo as they toasted the last few marshmallows. Neither of them spoke, but it was nice. She had leaned her head on his shoulder, holding his hand. The only sounds between them, the crackling of the fire and the soft swishing of the lake. A cool breeze tickled their skin, Festus rumbled, Louisa turned over in her sleeping bag, dropping a hand in the water. It had left Leo feeling oddly calm, not even a little bit fidgety or jittery.

Festus nosed his elbow and clicked.

"Mm?" Leo said, taking a moment to come back from his thoughts. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm alright, buddy, just thinking." Festus whirred, the light of a smile in his ruby eyes. "Yeah, well, there's a first for everything. You shush, you're just as bad." He began pulling bits and pieces from his tool belt. Festus creaked questioningly. "Just seeing if I can make something to send a message home." The dragon snorted and Leo sighed. "No, the IM didn't work. We tried everyone, but just kept getting static. I didn't even know you could _get_ static on a rainbow, but shoot, shows you what I know about magic." He blew a raspberry. Festus asked him what he was doing. Leo reminded him about his holo-scrolls, "figured I'd try those. No, don't look at me like that. If I can get them to work, I'll think of a way to send them afterwards. Stop being so judgemental."

_Never._

"Joder," Leo swore, "I've raised you too well."

He had not made much progress when Louisa woke up. It wasn't her turn to take watch, but some nosy fish had woken her up by nibbling at her fingers. He bunked down beside Festus, falling onto his side from his sitting position. He was asleep within seconds, eyes itching with exhaustion. At first, he didn't dream of much, just a repeat of his frustrations trying to build something to phone home- oh, that reminded him- Calypso hadn't seen E.T yet. Ooh, he'd have to fix that.

But then his dream slipped elsewhere. It took him a moment to comprehend where he was, but it was nowhere he could place. A street somewhere, with rather non-American looking houses, all side by side. Cars were parked on driveways or on the edges of the road. He could see two streetlights out, barely a star overhead. How weird, a starless sky. They had spent so many nights seeking out constellations of their own creations and adding ludicrous stories to them, Leo had almost forgotten what the sky looked like _without_ that.

A fox raced past him, disappearing over someone's fence. The air smelled faintly of diesel and freshly cut grass, a bit of a chilly night.

"-went this way." Someone said.

"Are you sure?" Leo turned. He could hardly see them, for they were all dressed in black, but he couldn't see any more than two. One was considerably shorter than the other, the first voice.

"Of course I'm sure," she retorted sharply, "I know what the idiot's like."

"Well, I know what _you_ are like," came the second voice, a boy, "and if we get our heads torn off, this is on you." The girl scoffed. Leo placed their accents as British, was he in England? They passed under a streetlight, but quickly. He could not discern anything about their features- they had hoods up, masks of some sort over the lower part of their faces. The girl marched along with urgency, but the boy strolled along beside her, a head and a half taller, hands in his pockets like he had all the time in the world. With his height though, he kept pace with her easily enough.

The boy looked at the girl. "I have a random question."

"No, you cannot date my brother."

"Ouch. That was uncalled for. And that wasn't what I was going to ask either."

"What is it then?"

"I don't want to talk to you now."

"Shame."

"It is." The boy confirmed. The girl shushed him and Leo saw their silhouettes duck behind a car. He looked around- were they hiding from whatever would supposedly tear their heads off? Who were they?

The girl stood, swearing under her breath. The boy remained crouched. He must have done something to get her attention as she sighed irritably.

"What is it, Joel?"

"Um, exsqueeze me?"

"I am _not_ using your code names."

"You little troglodyte, my code names are _amazing_."

"You called yourself 'England's finest piece of arse', that's not amazing. That's derogatory."

"It's my body, I'll call it what I want. Now can I _please_ ask my question?"

"As long as it's not about my brother. Or food. Or a toilet break. We're tracking down a guy that likes removing people's heads here, Joel. No time for stupid."

"But that's all I am."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed."

"Why did you drag me out here if you're only going to roll your eyes and roast me at every given opportunity?"

"Don't I do that anyway?"

"Well, yes, but I should be in a nice warm bed, dreaming of better friends that appreciate my fine arse. _Anyway_," he stressed, "before you derail the conversation anymore, I wanted to ask about that weird friend of yours."

"Narrow it down a bit more."

"Uuuuhhhh, that American. With the arrows."

"Oh, Lou."

"That's the bitch."

"What about her?"

"I thought you said she was due back?"

"I dunno, mate, she's probably dealing with something her side. Why are you asking about her anyway? Thought you fancied Neville?"

"I do, he's adorable, but I thought she had a say in this head hunter guy?"

"She did. But only if she was in England when he popped back up."

"Oh, that's a shame. She'd find him way faster than you would."

"I will shove you down that drain."

"I wouldn't fit."

"I'd make you fit." She warned. The boy, Joel, hummed, as if the offer was tempting. Leo didn't get to see the outcome, the dream melting into grey mist around him. He landed in a throne room, absolutely gargantuan. He took in the twelve seats around him and sighed- of all the places he would have chosen, Olympus would not have been one of them. That stinky England street had been far more entertaining.

All the gods had assembled, except for two- Zeus and Poseidon. The others gods were talking amongst themselves, taking wine and food from passing servers. Athena was scolding Ares, who seemed rather huffy that he couldn't making lovey eyes at Aphrodite. She was painting Demeter's nails a vicious blood red colour, listening to the harvest goddess moan about her son-in-law. Hermes and Apollo were playing some kind of handheld game against each other- going by the swearing, Apollo was losing. Artemis sat beside him, feigning boredom, but watching over her brother's shoulder as discreetly as she could. Dionysus was flirting with one of the servers, but cursed with each goblet he picked up, frowning at the contents. The server didn't seem to mind, having completely zoned out. Hera was sat in her throne, one hand holding her chin up, the other mindlessly tapping her fingers on her leg, bored. She surveyed the room with a cold disinterest, her gaze passing right over where Leo stood.

He saw his father, tinkering with something in his lap, looking as grumpy as ever. Flames crackled in his beard and he dismantled his project only to start on something else. Leo waved at him, but was beginning to think none of them could see him.

Hestia changed that. She was sat by the hearth, tending the flames quietly, looking no older than a twelve year old girl. She looked Leo dead in the eye and raised a finger to her lips, her eyes too wise and too ancient for her form. Leo bit his lip, tucking his hands dutifully behind his back.

The gathering fell quiet as thunder rumbled. Lightning struck the ground before Zeus's throne and the king god appeared, looking around as if he could find someone to skewer with his master bolt. A whirlpool rippled into life beside him, taking on the form of Poseidon. Leo hadn't really seen him up close before, seeing the same restless energy Louisa possessed as he sat and bounced his knee, seeing the same kindly sea green eyes as Percy and the same windswept raven hair the twins shared. Leo couldn't imagine either twin wearing a brightly coloured Hawaiian print shirt though, or socks and sandals. Oh gods, Poseidon wore socks and sandals. That was going to go down well.

"Have you decided?" Athena asked. Hestia shushed Leo again and faced Zeus, bowing formally.

"Do you wish me to leave?"

"No, sister. You stay." He said gruffly, perhaps the kindest voice he could muster. "Poseidon and I have come to an agreement. We have discussed possible outcomes with the Fates."

"And?" Aphrodite prompted. "Please tell me we don't have to."

"There are three scenarios in which we will. It all depends on the company she keeps."

"And what say you, Poseidon?" Hera asked, eyes glittering coldly. "Do you still stand firm you will deal with her, should the need arise?"

"Yes. She is my daughter, she is my responsibility."

"How many scenarios can we spare her?" Aphrodite continued.

"One."

"_One_?" She repeated shrilly. "And the chances of that?" Zeus and Poseidon exchanged sombre looks. Aphrodite slid down in her seat a little, pressing her fingers to her mouth. Athena scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself, Aphrodite. You know the risks that girl brings, why do you care so much?"

"You would not understand," Aphrodite shot back, "so cold and logical, you would not even begin to grasp what that girl could do. And not just for us, but all the demigods!"

"Yes, but there's a one in four chance that she will be like that, that she will remain on our side. There are three different paths that could lead her astray, you want us to gamble on that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Lord Zeus," Aphrodite sat back up, "you said it depends on the company she keeps?"

"Yes." Zeus inclined his head. He glanced over to Hephaestus. "One of them is yours, I believe? The little fire boy?" Hephaestus nodded.

"Leo Valdez. Excellent lad."

"Should he fail-"

"He won't."

"You sound rather confident of that, brother." Athena exasperated. "Tell us why."

"My boy is strong 'n' clever, with a good heart. Ay, he takes after his mother." He pointed a screwdriver at Aphrodite and she nodded. Something more was behind that nod, a conversation they had held elsewhere. Leo's heart hammered, _what was it, what_? "I have full faith in Leo. He will do what needs ta be done 'n' he will succeed."

"And what of Calypso?" Athena demanded. "If you two have concocted some scheme," she glared at Hephaestus and Aphrodite, "would the Titaness prove a flaw in it? Should we even trust her?"

"Calypso has served her time, long enough." Demeter cut in. "That girl needs cereal- I mean, she understands where she went wrong all those years ago, and she is mortal now. Her powers are gone. She cannot be that much of a threat."

"Now, I'm no expert, being _cold and logical_," Athena shot Aphrodite a glare, "but powers or not, a threat to the heart is still a threat. I say we go for the safest possible option and take Louisa out now, have done with this whole debate." A few grumbles of agreement, but not enough to turn the tide in her favour. One look at Poseidon explained why. Leo understood where Louisa's temper came from now, could feel the ground shaking, green sparks flitting warningly around the prongs of the god's trident.

"My daughter will not be harmed. She is unaware of the dangers she can expose us to and I intend to keep it that way for as long as possible. She is travelling with Hephaestus's boy and the Titaness- you say they will help her, then they will. She will _not_ be harmed and you will_ not _make a move against her without my permission." Leo's mind flooded with hundreds of questions. He sought out the only god that knew he was there. Hestia gave the slightest shake of her head. With a snap of her fingers, Leo woke up, gasping sharply.

"Yay, you ain't gone mad!" Louisa grinned at him. "What're ya yellin' for, Valdez? Weren't that banana friend of yours, was it? Did he realise how much of an idiot you are, I bet he did." She patted his head and sat back on her heels. "Callie!" She called. "Ya boyfriend's awake! Hey, why're ya lookin' at me like that? Have I got somethin' on me face?"

"N-no, Lou." She pulled on his arm and helped him sit up. He was shaking, a fine layer of sweat on his skin. His throat felt dry and hoarse, he coughed.

"Oh thank gods." Calypso smiled, falling to her knees beside him. She touched his forehead, his cheek, expression softening with concern. "Leo, what's wrong?"

"Uh… bad dream." He mumbled. "Um… my, uh, my banana friend wanted to, um…" He remembered the English streets, looking to Louisa once more. How did Joel and his friend know her? Who were they?

He noticed they were watching him, Louisa expectantly, Calypso worriedly. "My banana friend wanted to rip my head off." Leo said quickly. "He got pretty close too."

"Well, tell him if he rips your head off, I'm gonna come in there 'n' take his peel. That sound fair?"

"That sounds… great. Thanks, Lou."

"Anytime." She grinned. "Now, I'm gonna get breakfast." She rose and sauntered off, humming to herself. Calypso waited until she disappeared into the tree line, head snapping round. She fixed a demanding look on Leo, concern knitting her brow.

"Spill."

* * *

**I watched Frozen 2 today! **

**Also, I may post deleted scenes in the one-shots thing, stuff that I cut out of the HoO rewrite, what do you all think?**


	30. Chapter 30

**To RandomFanAuthor- I need to tweak them a little, spelling mistakes and all, but I'm thinking of putting the deleted scenes on the one-shots thingy! And I need to reread the Kane Chronicles before I have them met Lou ^_^ I have other characters from an abandoned WIP, but they have been in past stuff very briefly! And YES! Scottish-Hephaestus is my jam! ^_^ **

**To zantarak- Yay, I'll try and post them at some point in the week! **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 28) I needed the hotel bit, I was going to add more to it, but I also liked it as it was! **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- (Chapter 28) You're not wrong! ^_^**

* * *

Leo and Calypso discussed his dream. Louisa had elected to give them the morning off from her antics, which was nice of her, but made them worry about what she had in store for the afternoon. Festus had been given the job of keeping an eye on her. Two seconds later, Leo wondered if that was a good idea- the dragon was just as incorrigibly annoying as she was. It was too late now, however. The dragon had accepted his role with gusto and they could hear her laughing, him roaring, saw treetops shaking as they raced through the forest and tormented dryads.

"The gods wanted to kill her?"

"Want." Leo corrected miserably. "Some of them anyway. I… think Poseidon's keeping her alive because… I don't know, random burst of fatherly affection? Do gods get those?" The sky rumbled warningly. Leo mumbled apologies, picking at his lip. "I don't know if she knows though. Like, what's so bad about Lou that would want them to kill her?"

"You said that… three…"

"Yeah. Three paths; she can take any one of them and they'll _zap_." He mimed shooting with a finger gun, rubbing at his face tiresomely. He glanced at her hesitantly. "And, um… apparently we're here to help her _not_ get zapped."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Don't know. I just wish… I knew more, like… what would set her down one of the bad paths?" Leo began fiddling with scraps from his tool belt, jostling his knee in his frustration. Calypso looked to the forest worrisomely.

"So many want her dead- Gaia, the gods, minor and major… I don't understand."

"What… what if it's that glowing eye thing? I can't think of Percy ever doing something like that."

"No. When Lou washed up on my beach, when I learned her parentage, I could sense she wasn't… as expected. She is of a different calibre to her brother. Had more time to learn her abilities than him." She met Leo's gaze. "More time to push them."

"What do we do?"

"I… I'm not sure. Keep her out of trouble?" Leo scoffed disbelievingly. Calypso squeezed his hand. "We'll do what we can. If we are to keep her alive, we must."

"Do we tell her?"

"No. If we cause her upset, if she believes she will fall to this fate, then it may begin the process." Leo nodded, studying the contraption in his hands. A little automaton bird, hopping onto his wrist. It opened its beak and Calypso expected it to sing. Instead, it bleated like a goat and then called them assholes. "Mm," she mused, "something not quite right there."

"What are you talking about, mamacita? It's perfect." Calypso didn't want to burst his bubble. Not that she had time to- Festus came charging out of the forest, Louisa on his back and a few dozen angry dryads chasing after them, brandishing clubs, wooden swords and smouldering branches. "What did you _do_?" Leo demanded, on his feet already. Calypso stood, rushing to gather their supplies. Festus bounded over to them and they jumped up, not even waiting for him to stop. He was taking to the skies before they were properly seated. Louisa waved to the dryads, laughing.

"Maybe next time!" She called cheerily.

"Right, you are _grounded_." Leo decided. "No more wandering off on your own!"

"I didn't do anythin'!"

"No, of course not." Calypso exasperated. "Just thirty random blood-thirsty dryads looking to flay you alive with twigs for _no reason_?"

"I said naiads were better."

"_Why_?"

"I have a preference, OK?"

"Oooh, you've got a preference, don't doubt that for a second." Leo shot a look over his shoulder. "A preference for starting trouble."

"Why are you mad? Ain't ya always tellin' me I literally do nothin' else?"

"Maybe, next time, _don't_." He suggested. Louisa gasped, horrified, hand on heart and everything. Leo closed his eyes for the count of three. "She's your best friend," he told himself quietly, "don't push her off the dragon, she's your best friend, you're glad she's alive-"

"I can hear you."

"-_she's your best friend…_"

* * *

They travelled oversea for a little while. Louisa went for a swim, bored with Uncle Leo and his new set of Don't-Get-Us-Killed-For-Petty-Arguments list. This left Leo and Calypso a chance to talk some more, continuing their earlier conversation before the Dryad Death Party began.

Only for a few minutes, though. They did not really expand or discover anything new, just recounting his dream once more. Louisa returned rather sharpish, oddly contrite and sitting upright, as if she had just learned something disturbing and was determined never to move to or look at or think of it or anything else again. "Um," Leo said, raising a brow at Calypso, "you OK, Lou?"

"Mm? Yep. Yep yep yep, yes, fine, great. Super dandy."

"What have you done now?"

"Didn't."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Almops."

"I'm not mopping anything." Calypso confirmed, shaking her head and folding her arms. Louisa shook her head as well, covering her ears.

"Almops." She repeated.

"Is… that all you're going to give us?" Leo quizzed. She whined, squeezing her eyes shut. "You can't remember them either, can you?" He summoned his mallet, considering permanently gluing it to his hand. "Alright, what've they accused you of?"

"Throne."

"Throne?"

"Throne." She nodded. "Dad's throne." She opened her eyes, but did not uncover her ears. Leo and Calypso had about two seconds to exchange befuddled looks and then they learned what an Almops was.

He blasted into existence ten feet in front of them, standing on the water like it was no big deal. Louisa started and pointed at him, in case they hadn't noticed, but it was a little difficult missing a guy twice their height and built like a house. He wore head-to-toe Greek bronze armour dappled with limpets and trailing seaweed, his skin so tanned it almost matched in colour. His dark hair was chopped short, glistening with salt water, bunching his brick-like jaw determinedly. He levelled a trident at them, sea green eyes boring into them.

"I called a rematch, sister!" He boomed. "You will oblige!"

"I already told you, I don't remember fightin' ya the first time!"

"A likely tale!" He swept the trident through the air and Festus was blown sideways, toppled under a small tsunami. Water encircled Calypso, shoving her head above the surface like she was a cork from an amphora. Leo was within arm's reach, but she could not move. And neither could he. Looking over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Festus, struggling and writhing frantically in his watery prison, his flames immediately turning to steam on the surface. "Fight me!" Almops demanded. "Or lose your friends!"

Louisa had landed alright, standing on the water as well. Leo spat out a mouthful of seawater, coughing.

"Friend of yours, Lou?"

"I don't know." She shrugged helplessly, drawing her sword. Almops turned to them, standing straight and proudly thumping his chest.

"I am Almops, son of Poseidon and Helle! Father's throne _will_ be mine and you!" He brandished a large finger at Louisa. "You will not stop me again! Father thinks he can send you to do his dirty work? I will be rid of you now and see what Father thinks then!"

"Um… OK?" Louisa looked desperately to her friends, silently screaming a massive _WTF_? They shrugged in return- _he's your brother._

Almops bellowed and charged her. She yelped and dived, avoiding a skewering by millimetres. He swore profusely and went after her.

"So, uh…" Leo blew a raspberry. "What was that about keeping her out of trouble?" Calypso scowled, squirming in the water's hold. "You know, I'm really glad we get to be involved. Love looking at the sea, when you can't move and your best friend is fighting her immortal brother for a throne neither of them can technically get but _are_ technically both in line for, and your automaton dragon is _getting sea water in his joints, will you keep still, you nut_?!" Festus complained, flapping his wings and dousing them. Leo spat out more seawater. "I don't get paid enough for this." He grumbled. Calypso looked at him askance. "What?"

"You get paid?"

"No. I think I should though. At the very least, I deserve compensation." He glared at the water's surface, squinting as if that would let him see what was going on. "How's your day going, Cal?"

"Can't complain, really."

"I could."

"And I'm sure you will." She nodded. "But for now, we need to-" Her words were lost under another dousing. Almops returned, screaming in fury. His trident was gone, golden lines of ichor dribbled from his limbs, neck and face, slowly healing under the sea's embrace. He had both hands clamped over his eyes, thrashing about. Clinging to his head, arms caught beneath his palms and legs locked around his throat, was Louisa, looking very much like she wanted to get off this ride.

"Get off get off get off!" Almops demanded, stupidly unaware that his hands kept her there. "I will not let you win, I will not-" They tumbled back beneath the waves, but not far. They wrestled and grappled and rolled, occasionally breeching the water like a pair of entangled dolphins. Their spectators' imprisonments did not let up, no matter what they tried. Festus had fallen still, complaining of watery joints, while Leo seemed to be considering drowning himself.

They re-emerged. Louisa had freed herself now, springing off his shoulders to land on the water at a safer distance. He lunged and shrieked at her, his trident splashing from the waves and into his grasp. He swung for her midriff. She jumped, grasping the weapon and flipping over it, landing in a crouch and launching her brother into an unplanned pole vault. He hit the water's surface with a sound like he had landed face first in wet concrete from twenty floors up. She kept one hand on the middle prong of the trident, reaching out her other to recover her sword. With a large, downward arc, she cleaved the trident's head off, letting it fall to her side.

Almops wailed in disbelief, on his feet to push the sharp end at her, aiming for her stomach, her chest, her throat, her head. Louisa dodged each one, hopping across her element with ease. With each of his attacks, she parried and lopped off another bit. Before long, he was holding a length of metal just an inch wider than his grip. He stared at it, dumb-founded. With the head of his trident still in hand, she ran at him, ducking. He ducked too, throwing aside the bit of metal and spreading his arms, as if inviting her for the world's deadliest hug.

He made a grab for her, but she was gone, smoothly sinking to her waist and darting between his legs, pushed by the currents. She rose the other side and cut a deep gouge across the small of his back. He arched away, roaring with pain, only to get the trident's head rammed between his shoulder blades. He gasped, his arms falling limply to his sides. His eyes were on the sky, remained there as he fell to his knees.

"Do _not_ threaten my friends again." Louisa growled in his ear, only for him to hear. He whined and began to crumble into dust. As soon as he was gone, the others were free, hurriedly kicking and splashing to stay afloat. Louisa tossed the trident's head away.

She pulled them from the water, cleared Festus's systems of liquid, much to his delight and Leo's relief. Sat atop the dragon, they hovered over the water for a moment, no trace of the fight.

"I won't lie to you, Lou," Leo said, "but I was expecting a bit more from that. You know, a whole 'it's my birth-right, not yours!' fight?" She blinked at him. Leo sighed. "Nevermind."

"I don't remember him," she said, "but fightin' him seemed familiar." She looked down at her hands.

"Are you OK?" Calypso asked. Louisa didn't answer, balling her hands into fists. "Leo, let's get out of here."

"On it."

* * *

**To all- a challenge for you! Caaaaan we get to 100 reviews before the next chapter? ^_^ **


	31. Chapter 31

**Guys, that was _awesome_, thank you so much! Only three away! :D :D :D **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- (Chapter 29) Yeah, that's fair! **

**To Ravimar- almost did it, it was amazing! Aaaaaand I can't answer that one... at the moment... eeeeee, I'm saying nothing D:**

**To Vanadium Oxide- (Chapter 1) mood**

**To RandomFanAuthor- yeah, they kind of are! ^_^ And unintentional pole-vaults are my jam- little characters flipping bigger characters about like it's no big deal? Love it! As for Almops, he's technically a god, but there's a thing... I'm saying NOTHING. Also, yes, sea gods swearing like sailors, that's just a given (and applies to their kids too!) And thanks for the two reviews as well! ^_^ **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 29) Deleted scenes should be up in the next week or so! Trying to fit writing in around my work! D: **

**To BethnPercy- Reviews are great, thank you! :D I see the views going up, I'm so happy people are sticking with my writing! Amnesia-Lou is such fun to write, I literally just think to myself what's the dumbest thing she could do and let her have full rein. As for the LeLou/Reyisa situation... I am still saying _noooootttthiiiinnnggggg, _but this chapter will be no help whatsoever :D I am almost up to 50 chapters on this and nowhere near done! Mwahahaha! You'll love it! O:)**

**To jackson16- we were so close! It's brilliant! :D**

* * *

Calypso squeaked and ducked, Louisa's sword sailing over her head. Louisa exclaimed in protest. "Callie, ya _gotta_ stop doin' that!"

"I'm sorry, but I like my head _on_ my body."

"I ain't gonna decapitate ya, calm down!" Louisa rolled her eyes. Calypso stood, readying her sword again, albeit shakily. She heard Leo calling encouragement, but it did little to settle her stomach. Sword fighting was not going to be her forte. "C'mon, Callie, ya got this." Louisa said, but it was clear she knew Calypso's trepidation.

Two minutes later, Calypso gave up, close to tears. Louisa shrunk her sword, examining her face carefully. "Hey," she said softly, "it ain't the be all 'n' end all if ya can't use a sword." Calypso sniffed, hunching her shoulders.

"I know." She mumbled. Louisa tapped her finger on her chin. She had already tried to teach Calypso to shoot, but Calypso had quickly handed it back to her when she shot Leo in the leg. There was much swearing and burning down to his underwear and tool belt, drawing mallets and looking for attackers as he limped about on a bloody leg, not quite hearing the girls trying to explain/not laugh/apologise. Festus caught him in his claw, keeping him still long enough to get his bearings.

"There's an arrow in my leg!"

"I know, I put it there!"

"_Why_ would you do that?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"_If ya don't keep still, I'm gonna leave it there_!"

"No, no, take it out, take it out!"

"I'm sorry, Leo!" Calypso wailed, gripping his hand in both of hers. He turned pale and hid his face in her shoulder as Louisa examined the wound. She snapped the arrowhead off, summoning water.

"On three." She said, gripping the bolt. Leo nodded. "Three!" She removed it, he screamed, water melted around his leg and he quietened to a whimper. "You big baby- arrows through the legs ain't nothin'."

"For you, maybe. I don't get shot as often." Louisa tossed the bloody missile to one side, manoeuvring both hands around his leg, not actually touching him. The water swirled and rippled in response, healing damaged muscle and sealing the wound like it was no more than a papercut. Leo glanced down as the pain ebbed away, seeing nothing more than a scar. Louisa flicked the water away and sat back, biting her lip. "Don't laugh." He warned.

"Ain't gonna."

"Vete al demonio." He grumbled. Louisa coughed into her hand, concealing a few snickers. Leo decided he was no longer going to talk to her, looking to the leg-shooter instead.

"I'm sorry." She piped. "I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"Nah, she just wanted ta see ya in ya boxers." Louisa smirked. Leo looked tempted to shove an arrow in her leg, but was a gentleman and refrained from such violence. He settled with calling her a bitch and then went back to soothing Calypso. Louisa quickly grew bored of them, rising from her crouch and wandering off. Festus licked Leo's hair, rumbling, pleased his master was alright and amused that he still sat in his boxers. Calypso dug Leo a fresh set of clothes out from their bag, apologising profusely.

"Cal, _Cal_, will you-?" Leo caught her face between his hands, squishing her cheeks. "Look at you getting all worried about me- that's some character development right there." He grinned, kissing her nose.

"Shut up, you jerk, I'm-"

"A terrible archer, stay away from the bow."

"I think I will." She nodded, sniffing. For a moment, they stared at each other. Then both started laughing, bowing their heads until their foreheads touched and became overcome with giggles.

* * *

"Good news, ladies! We've finally left Italy!"

"Yay!" Louisa chorused sarcastically. "Only took us two months!"

"Hey! It was one month, three weeks, two days, nineteen hours and about twelve minutes. _Most_ of which was taken up fighting your old 'friends'." He air-quoted. He could not count on his fingers how many monsters and minor gods they had come across- he couldn't even count them on individual strands of his _hair_. Every single one of them had a vendetta against Louisa, none of which she could remember. She had stolen something, killed someone, humiliated that one, stolen some more things, wiped out their army or put snails in their underwear every day for _weeks_. And the most recent- Almops' quick, quite brutal defeat… Calypso did not know what to make of that and Leo was being oddly quiet with his views. So neither of them brought it up. Louisa made no mention of it, seemingly quite happy to put the ordeal from her mind.

"Or curse birds." Louisa pointed out, pulling Leo back to the conversation.

"Or curse birds." He agreed.

"Where are we headed now?" Calypso asked. Leo tapped Festus on the head. The dragon took a moment, clicking and whirring.

"Corsica, apparently."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Adventure!" Louisa declared, punching the air excitedly and nearly falling backwards off the dragon.

"No, no more adventures!" Calypso scolded, grabbing her by the front of her shirt to pull her back. "I just want chocolate!" She pouted, not trusting the seemingly innocent smile Louisa presented her with. Calypso shushed her, just to be on the safe side, and achieved a golden two minutes of silence. And then:

"I need a wee."

"Oh my _gods_." Leo was beginning to miss the arrow in his leg. "I said go before we left!"

"I didn't need to then!"

"How have you _survived_ this long? Pissing everyone off with your… _thievery_ and tiny bladder!"

"I need a _weeeeeeee_."

"Can't you hold it?"

"No!"

"Cal, don't laugh at her!"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Oy, dickwad, _I need a wee_!"

"Fine, but this is the last pit stop between here and Corsica!"

* * *

Leo had said it was the last pit stop. Except there had been three more 'last' pit stops after that, two of which had been for food, so that wasn't so bad. He got teased relentlessly for admitting his need for the bathroom as well- _should've gone before we llleeeeeeeft/ can't you just hold it?/ you're a bloke, pee in a bottle/that's disgusting/or a bush/ what about the dryad?!/ I don't know, he should've gone before we left_!

But they made it. Almost a day after they had planned to, but they were in Corsica now. Leo breathed in deeply, legs cramping from the long flight. Louisa was already racing about, working out her abundance of energy. Leo was tempted to join her, but he needed to _feel_ his legs before he could use them.

Calypso was the only one to make it through that last stint without the need for a wee. She was going now, excusing herself and dashing off. She didn't seem to mind the dryads now.

Upon her return, she saw Leo had roped Louisa into helping him set up camp, but was dutifully steering her away from helping him with dinner. He shot Calypso a _'help_!' look and she hurried forward. Linking her arm through Louisa's, she smiled.

"Come on," she said, "let's go for a walk. I will be testing your flower names."

"Ah, shit."

"Don't go far," Leo advised, summoning a fireball to toss into their hearth, "I'll have dinner ready soon."

"Thanks." Calypso leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Leo didn't mind the alone time. Technically, he had Festus, but the dragon had flopped to the ground as soon as the riders dismounted, huffing. Leo promised him some more oil and Tabasco sauce as soon as he could, but otherwise he sat with thoughts.

Almops had bothered him. Cacus still bothered him. Both times, Louisa had faced an opponent very easily capable of squashing them all underfoot and both times she had come out on top. Her defeat of Cacus was unexplainable, an undemigodly like feat. Pre-amnesia, he knew her abilities went far beyond everything she had told him. The Louisa they travelled with- she was still his best friend, but she seemed so different to the best friend he had known. Her temper wasn't as short, she was more open and chatty and energetic. As if, somewhere along the way of fighting Titans and trees and gods knew what else, she had lost that innocence. Maybe that wasn't the right word for it, innocence, but Leo felt it fit best. Somewhere, somehow, something or many things had taken this side of Louisa and quashed her into a harder, hotter headed warrior willing to throw her life away at the drop of a hat, should it mean saving those she cared about.

Leo could not shake the image of Cacus crumbling around ice impaled repeatedly in his body. He could not unhear the sound of the trident head sinking into Almops' back. What had happened beneath the waves? That fight did not sit right with him- if it had been his Louisa, one who fought with her memories intact, he would not have questioned it. The amnesiac version did not fight anywhere _near_ as well- swatted aside by his fire-breathing half-brother, running from Cardea, almost lost under chomping, acid-drooling hydras- the battle for the throne would hardly classify as a battle; more of a spat between siblings, albeit bloody, easily- far too easily- won. Leo could not explain it. Maybe there was some part of her brain feeding her information without her even realising it.

But what kind of information? The kind that finished Almops in less than two minutes? Or was it the other kind? The glowing eyes kind? If not for her unusual method, Cacus would have killed them. And yet, she did not know how she had invoked that state.

Part of Leo was glad, glad she didn't know. He had looked at that being in his friend's place, could feel the waves of raw power smothering his skin, and had been scared. What if that power came back of its own accord? What if she couldn't control it? What if they ran into another Cardea-Cacus-Copia-Almops? Was that why the gods wanted to kill her?

His dreams, later, did not help settle his nerves in the slightest. He appeared on a plain hilltop, could see nothing in any direction sans thick, milky fog.

_Not fog_, his subconscious supplied, _Mist. _

"Leo Valdez." He turned, starting.

"Hecate." He said, stunned. He quickly bowed, but she waved the notion aside with one of her torches.

"I cannot stay long." She said firmly. "But there is something you must know."

"Wh- what? Is this another quest?"

"I sent Louisa to Ogygia. I sent you those dreams." Leo stared at her, sifting through a multitude of questions. Hecate did not wait for him to speak, turning away and raising her torches. Opposite him, side by side, erupted three archways in the Mist, only blackness within. "I sent Louisa to Ogygia," she repeated, "because it was our best hope of survival."

"_Survival_?" Leo echoed. The goddess inclined her head, indicating the first archway. A frozen image appeared, black and white, but once Leo focused on it, it gained colour and began moving. At first, he couldn't place the image- a riverbank, grass either side, a darkness to the air as though night had fallen.

Or a storm had come.

"Camp Jupiter," Hecate told him, "that is the Little Tiber."

Someone staggered into view. Leo hardly got to see who it was before someone much larger swept in. He could only take in the final result, blood turning cold.

Louisa fell at the edge of the river, losing the remnants of her sword to the water. Her father towered over her, bleeding ichor from dozens of slashes and stab wounds, both hands grasping the trident as he drove the prongs through her chest. Bloody spittle stained her lips as she glared up at him. Green lines of energy snapped and writhed around her, dwindling with her breath.

"_I warned you_," Neptune said, voice trembling, "_I gave you an out_." But Louisa had already gone limp, head falling back against the earth, defiance set in finality. The green dispersed, crackling into nothingness. The image froze and lost its colour.

"Path one." Hecate said grimly. She pointed to the next archway. "Path two."

Leo recognised where she was standing in this one- Temple Hill. Her body was wreathed in a green aura, wild tongues of power gnawing at the air. The storm above was nothing like he had seen, seconds from unleashing carnage.

Louisa faced the biggest, flashiest temple- Jupiter's. She spread her arms and the picture was lost to her power. The very hill Leo stood upon now seemed to shake under its force. For too long, the archway remained filled with light equivalent to a god's true form. Leo watched, heart in his mouth. When the vision returned, Temple Hill hardly classed as a hill anymore. Rubble smoked and steamed, not a single temple could be recognised. The ground had undulated, the topography was a splay of carnage akin to Gaia's wakening effect. Louisa was nowhere in sight, a single item laying in the grass where she had stood.

Her watch.

Hecate pointed again. "Path three."

Same as before, a frozen monochrome image flooding with colours and moving. Louisa was alive. She stood in the ruins of a throne room. A giant throne room. An _Olympian_ sized throne room. The chairs lay in piles of kindling and crumbling masonry. Water and thunder had splintered the floor and walls. She stood at the base of where Zeus's throne had once been. In one hand, she held her sword, dripping with ichor. In the other, she held the trident that had killed her in the first vision. She turned slowly, taking in the room. Leo noticed broken objects on the floor, putting together what they were just as Hecate spoke the answer. "The gods' symbols of power."

Louisa had stopped moving. She stared right at Leo, as if she could see beyond the archway. She wore no armour, but seemed unhurt. Save for one thing- her nose was bleeding. But there was no scarlet mess. No. No, it was gold.

"She… she's…"

"Three paths she can take. The first, Neptune acted too late. He was the last Olympian and Louisa dies under his wrath. The second, she eradicates our tributes. Many gods will fade, Olympus will weaken and she will become the face of a rebellion we would not handle. The third, the gods lose and Louisa gains an immortality she did not deserve. She stole it." Hecate looked at him. Leo touched his face, finding it wet with tears. His hands shook like leaves in the wind. His knees had given out at some point, he hadn't even noticed, and he was on the floor. He felt cold, sick. "Do you understand, Leo Valdez?"

"She… there's… there's one path." He managed, mentally shaking himself. No, no those images weren't going to happen. That was not his Louisa, that _wasn't_. "There's one path," he repeated more firmly, legs trembling as he forced himself up, "one path where she doesn't… doesn't…"

"Kill us all?" Hecate offered. "Your faith in your friend is admirable, son of Hephaestus, but you need to know the truth. You travel with a dangerous companion."

"Show me the other path." He ordered, blinking rapidly as tears seared his eyes. "Show me the other path, _please_." He added desperately as the goddess only stared at him. He dragged his sleeve over his face, but did not break eye contact.

Eventually, she sighed, raising a finger to indicate something behind him. Leo spun, eager to turn his back on the nightmares.

Louisa was in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood. She was older, maybe in her early twenties, her dark hair chopped short, a little longer than a pixie cut. New and many scars layered her arms, peppered on her face. She was pale and sweaty, blankets tucked up around her waist, wearing a camp shirt two sizes too big, slumping back on the pillows fighting to keep her eyes open. But she was smiling.

In her arms, she cradled a small mewling pink bundle. She shushed it gently, tucking her fingers into the blankets. Exhaustion looked ready to take her for months. Leo heard a door open. His heart stopped when he saw himself.

Older-Leo sat beside Louisa, kissing her temple and beaming proudly. His hair was a little longer. He had filled out, not substantially, but noticeably, still technically a bit shrimpy. Happy tears fell down his face as Louisa passed the bundle over.

"_There you are, mija_," he grinned, peering into the blankets, "_I was beginning to think you'd never come out_." He kissed the baby's forehead and the image froze. Present-Leo couldn't breathe. The Louisa in the vision was looking at him in a way he never thought he would see from her, as if all his soft, yearning looks had been complied and were now being returned. Her hand was tucked into his arm, her head on his shoulder. His older self's cheeks were glistening with tears, he cradled that baby like it was everything his life had amounted to. They were happy. They were happy and there was a _baby_.

"If that is the future you want," Hecate said, now at his shoulder, "you _must_ keep her loyal to the gods."

* * *

**:) **


	32. Chapter 32

**To zantarak- good question! I think Percy would be punk rock kind of style. Jason would be something smooth and relaxing, so I reckon Michael Bubble would be good for him- or jazz. Leo is going to be a mash-up of anything that he can jam to, I think! ^_^ Frank would be hardcore heavy metal, just to go against his big cuddly teddy bear look, but he loves Disney deep down. Hazel would listen to older stuff, definitely definitely. This may change... :P**

**To Ravimar- I can't tell you. NO SPOILERS. Sorrrryyyyyyyy! ^_^ **

**To BethnPercy- Best review, I love it! ^_^ Yes, those are their names- Elsie, Alokia and Charlie buuuuut I can't tell you any more beyond that! Sorry-not-sorry! **

**To RandomFanAuthor- I CAN'T TELL YOU! I am saying NUFFINK. **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 30) Yes I will definitely try! I want to work on all of the Riordan-verse! Her and Alex will try and kill each other for fun, you realise that right? ^_^ My Solangelo-canon idea is in the one-shots, except it's slightly AU 'cos I kept Lou in it. I may do another version that lines in with this. But noooo, there will be no outside chapters until ToA, becaaaause PLAN. (Chapter 31) Heh**

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- (Chapters 30 and 31) DAM! **

**To Guest- (Chapter 1) Thank you! But the others won't show up for a while! I mean, you'll sort of see them in, like, flashbacks and stuff, buuuut nothing beyond that as of yet...**

* * *

Leo awoke to someone drawing on his face. Louisa, upon seeing him open his eyes, startled and threw the pen at Calypso. "Callie!" She chastised. "I can't _believe_ ya'd do somethin' so childish!"

"_Me_?" Calypso protested, sending the pen back and laughing when it smacked Louisa in the forehead. "I'm sorry, Leo, I didn't realise she was- I was sorting out breakfast, I took my eyes off her for a _second_." Leo sat up groggily, wiping at his face. Black ink smeared on his fingers and he sighed.

"Thanks, Lou." He croaked. She grinned and scrambled away. Leo watched her go, trying not to let his thoughts spill onto his face. _A baby_.

"Leo?" Calypso touched his cheek, startling when he flinched. "What's wrong?" She demanded, peering into his eyes, brow knit with worry. Leo offered a shrug, shaking his head.

"Bad dream." He settled with.

"About?" She prompted. Leo hesitated. He checked Louisa was busy- sat on Festus's head and roasting marshmallows- and told Calypso about Hecate. He only described the first three visions. The fourth, the good one… it felt like some cruel trick. How could he tell his girlfriend that he had seen him having a baby with the girl he had loved before and who was now sticking marshmallows in Festus's nostrils?

She took the bad visions in silence, also watching Louisa. For a while, neither of them spoke. At some point, Louisa noticed they were staring at her, throwing marshmallows in their direction.

"What?" She asked around her mouthful.

"Nothing." Leo assured, doing his best to smile. "You'd better not gunk up my dragon." She shoved more sweets in her mouth, eyes sparkling mischievously. Leo sighed. "What do we do?" He said, just loud enough for Calypso to hear.

"Well, you can start by washing your face. Having 'dickwad' across your forehead and 'peasant' across your cheeks is not very attractive."

"Speak for yourself."

* * *

Leo had found Uno stashed away in his tool belt. He had to teach both the girls, although Louisa seemed to have retained her cheater's streak.

"Lou, you just put three cards down."

"Did not."

"Did too, because one of them is green. And we were on red."

"Maybe I'm colour-blind."

"You're not colour-blind."

"How'd you know?"

"I currently know you more than _you_ know you." Leo reminded. "Now, take your cards back and draw four."

"I don't want to." Louisa wrinkled her nose. Calypso kicked her in the shin and she obliged, grumbling. "Gonna lose now." She complained. When neither of them gave her pity or promised to go easy on her, she frowned. "Bastards." Leo set his card down, reversing their turns. Louisa scowled at her abundance of cards. "I don't like this game."

"I do!" Calypso beamed, holding only three cards.

Leo was about to change that.

He looked to his dozen cards, looked to Louisa's hoard and then to Calypso's victory hand. He grinned slyly and played his turn.

"Switch hands."

Calypso stared at it. Then at him. She drew in a deep breath, fixing him with such a withering look, he could not believe his head had not exploded. He was called several unprintable things in Minoan and English- Louisa was very proud- and had gathered a fine collection of bruises on his shin, but now he had Calypso's, Louisa had his and Calypso had gone from top dog to dead dog in less than five seconds.

Leo, unfortunately, did not get a chance to revel in his triumph. Their game was interrupted by a donkey shoving its face in his.

Leo yelped and scrambled back. The donkey brayed, shaking its head at him. It carried saddlebags, one of grain and one of water. "Uh… hi." Leo said, heart hammering and shooting WTF looks at the girls. When they shrugged, he carried on talking to the donkey. "What are you, um, what are you doing out here in… I _think_ a non-donkey place?" He winced. The donkey stared at him as if to say 'idiot', which was a fair statement. It snorted, slinking forward to bite Leo's sleeve. "What?" Leo asked. "What do you-?"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Calypso said, making slow down motions with her hands. "Aren't donkeys sacred to Hephaestus?" Leo made an 'I dunno' sound, but she was stifling giggles. "Aw, Leo! You've made a friend!"

"Hey, Callie. Who's the bigger ass?" Louisa smirked and then they were both laughing. The donkey ignored them, tugging on Leo's sleeve. Leo elected to ignore them as well. If this donkey was sacred to his father, maybe it was here for a reason. He doubted the mule would stop to say hello.

"I think it wants to take me somewhere." He said over the girls' snickers. They took a moment to gather themselves, doing their utmost to look serious.

"Where to?" Louisa asked, corners of her mouth twitching. "Is it family picture day?" Calypso snorted, hurriedly turning it into a cough when Leo glared at her, betrayed. The donkey pulled more insistently and he began to walk alongside it. The other two followed behind, whispering jokes at his expense and giggling some more.

As they walked, Leo tried to piece together what the donkey might need him for. Did Hephaestus send it or did it just want to stop Leo finally winning at Uno? Bit of a butt move, if it had, but if his father really _had_ sent the creature, then maybe… maybe Leo could ask him a few things. How could he get the holographic scrolls to work? What had he and Aphrodite talked about? What should he do about Louisa and her preferably _not_ killing the gods? And, most importantly, why couldn't he talk to donkeys like Louisa could talk to horses? Surely that should be a thing!

They walked through a forest, over a river, following the current until they reached a small town. The donkey had not let go of Leo's sleeve the entire time. Louisa had finally run out of donkey puns by the time they reached their destination, much to Leo's relief. They stood outside a run-down building, away from the main centre of the town. Hardly anybody was here, it was as if this building had been dropped here just for them. It looked like a blacksmith shop, but the masonry was brittle and the woodwork was rotting. Windows were broken or boarded up and the door hung off its hinges. The donkey stopped at the bowed steps, spitting out Leo's sleeve and huffing, jerking its chin at the door.

"Oooh," Louisa marvelled, "I bet it's haunted."

"Please don't piss ghosts off as well." Leo sighed.

"No promises!" She replied gleefully. Calypso had to grab her arm. The donkey stared at Leo. _You first_. Leo nodded, biting the inside of his cheek and leading the way. Louisa patted the donkey on the head as she passed. "Such a good donkey, yes you are! I'm gonna call you Robert!"

The house was just as ruined and dilapidated inside, cold and damp, smelling of mould. Leo set his hand ablaze, casting aside shadows and bugs. The stairs to the upper floor were missing all but the top and bottoms steps. Calypso squealed as a rat ran over her foot, clinging to Louisa's arm.

"I swear, if this turns out like the sewers-"

"There." Leo pointed. At the end of the hallway, a dim light. He could hear the clicking and whirring and buzzing and grinding of many machines and tools. The door at the end stood ajar, crackling under his fingers as he pushed it open and stuck his head in. Louisa wiggled around him, popping her head around the door just under his.

"How come the rest of the place ain't like this?"

The room showed no signs of age or weathering, standing strong and almost new. Every possible space was filled with workbenches and half-finished inventions or inventions that had been ripped apart in frustration. Power tools and tool boxes were squeezed in where there wasn't a workbench, each surface covered with blueprints or tools or scraps. Louisa ventured in first, sword in hand. Leo followed, Calypso pinching the back of his shirt worriedly.

In the centre of the room, they found a forge, glowing amber and flaring. Working the pump to rouse the flames, was a large lopsided man with a hunched back and his legs in braces, in grimy overalls coated in soot, oil and metal shavings.

"Hey, Dad." Leo called. The god looked round with a grunt, flames running through his beard. It took him a minute to place them, grimacing in what he might have thought was a welcoming smile.

"Good ta see ye, boy. How're ya farin'?"

"The not-dead thing is great."

"Glad ta hear it. Calypso." Hephaestus bowed his head. Calypso replied similarly and he huffed, almost a laugh. "'Bout time ya got off that island. Bet ya didn't expect one of mine ta free ye."

"It did come as a surprise." Calypso agreed, smiling fondly at Leo. "A rather nice one, but don't tell him that, his ego is bad enough as it is." Hephaestus grunted again and turned to the last of their party. He didn't seem as happy to see Louisa, if 'happy' was a thing he could be.

"Still alive?"

"Apparently. Wait, is that bad?"

"Depends on who yer askin'."

"Mmm… you?" Louisa puzzled. Hephaestus regarded her for a moment, turning away before she could ask anything more. He stroked his fiery beard as he examined the flames of his forge, grumbling to himself. Once it became clear the god had forgotten their presence, Leo had to call him again.

"Robert brought us here."

"Who's Robert?"

"The donkey."

"_Robert_?" Hephaestus shook his head. "That ain't her name, boy, she's Amalda."

"Oh, she's a girl. Mm, yeah, kind of missed that. Wasn't really looking in the first place, but yeah. My bad." Leo shrugged. "So, um… why did she bring us here?" Hephaestus continued to stroke his beard, studying them as though they were machines he wanted to take apart for investigation. "Dad?" Leo prompted a few minutes later. From his tool belt, he drew the holo-scroll he had been struggling with. Hephaestus's attention sunk to it and he sighed.

"Argh, no good, boy, no good. Communications are down."

"Down?"

"They ain't workin'."

"I kn- why aren't they working?" Hephaestus shrugged his shoulder, which made him look less lopsided for a moment. From his own belt, he began pulling bits and pieces, tinkering just like Leo did. "Is there any way to contact the camps?" The god pursed his lips, clicking his tongue impatiently and shaking his head slowly. Leo sighed, tucking the scroll away.

"I wanted ta talk to ye, boy." Hephaestus held out his hand, an automaton frog hopping from his palm. It bounded across the floor, disappearing under a maze of workbenches. He glanced at the girls, humming dubiously. Calypso inclined her head.

"Louisa," she called, "don't touch that."

"But it's a chariot. With _laser guns_."

"Let's wait outside, shall we?"

"One pew-pew."

"No." Calypso took her by the arm and dragged her out. Louisa tried picking things up on their way out, getting a smack on her hand each time she did. Somehow, they made it back outside without Louisa stealing anything or blowing them up. Robert- Amalda- was waiting, munching solemnly on her grain. She snorted at them and carried on eating.

"D'ya think Hephaestus knows her name is a pun?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Amalda. A-mule-duh."

"No, Lou."

"Yes, Lou." Louisa grinned. She patted Amalda's head. "I'm sorry I called ya Robert. I will mind my labels next time." Amalda huffed, almost contentedly. Louisa let her be, sitting on the floor facing the house. "Is Leo in trouble?"

"I don't think so."

"Thought godly parents were supposed ta stay outta their kids' business?"

"They are." Calypso agreed. "Maybe Hephaestus needs his help with something." Louisa hummed doubtfully, drawing in the dirt with her fingers. Calypso sat as well, just out of arm's reach. She left Louisa to her thoughts, glad she was sitting quietly for a change.

Louisa hadn't had any expansion on her dream of the gods' debate. She had not told the other two, especially after Cacus's obscure demise. Was that the power she would bow to, the power out of her control? It made sense, but a tickling in her gut told her she had not obtained the right notion.

But… there had been a number of times she had turned around and seen them watching her, as if planning what her shroud would look like. Did they know? How could they? Maybe that's why Leo had been shouting in his sleep.

Something shrunk in her chest as realisation began to settle in.

Of course they knew. She had been quick to learn, or re-learn, how much of a pain dreams were for demigods. If she was seeing the gods' debate, surely Leo had too. And he would be worried. And would have told Calypso. And now they were both worried.

Louisa frowned at her scribbles in the dirt. 'Worried' wasn't the right word.

They were scared.

And there was nothing she could do about it. What could she possibly say that would change their minds? _I'm not dangerous, honest! _She would plead. _Oh, yeah? _They would say. _Prove it. _

How would she prove it? With no memories, Cacus and Almops fresh in their minds, the unending list of enemies that all knew her one way or another, the dreams of the gods arguing over her life… no. There was absolutely _nothing_ she could do. Nothing.


	33. Chapter 33

**To Ravimar- Yes she does! She had a dream about it at some point, I cant' remember what chapter now! :P **

**To RandomFanAuthor- I'm not gonna kill Calypso! And yes, deep doo-do indeed!**

* * *

"I thought Hephaestus said communications are down?"

"They are." Leo agreed.

"Then… what are we doing?" Calypso frowned.

"Trying to make communications work."

"Come here!" Louisa ordered. She had been given a job that required little supervision- _in theory_\- and provided the other two with a much needed source of entertainment. She had to catch a raven.

Two things- she couldn't tell the difference between a raven and a crow. And she was trying to catch the bird with her hands. She sat in a crouch, shuffling towards the bush. A crow-raven-whatever was pecking at the ground underneath the lower branches. She got within three feet, the bird watching her carefully. Louisa stayed stock-still, waiting for it to return to its search. Then she grinned and lunged. The bird was too quick for her, vanishing on a burst of shadowy wings into the treetops. Louisa swore and fell into the bush. Leo snorted, bowing his head to snicker somewhat discreetly. Calypso shook with silent laughter, covering her face.

"Lou?" She called, voice wobbling with the effort to keep straight-faced. "Lou, you alright?" Louisa kicked and wriggled.

"I'm stuck." She huffed, slumping. Leo doubled over, his sides already aching. Calypso gripped his sleeve, getting the giggles out of their systems before helping her.

With some swearing, some bribery of the dryad, more kicking and wriggling and more swearing, and peals of laughter that gave them stitches, they eventually managed to get Louisa free. Her hair resembled the phrase being dragged backwards through a bush, which she effectively had, tangled with leaves and twigs. Scratches on her face, hands and lower arms did not deter her from her quest to capture the raven. She sat between them, ignoring their amusement, squinting up at the trees to locate her evasive prey.

She blinked. Her grin returned and she pointed. "There he is, the little bastard." And she was off again, trying to climb the tree. Calypso coughed into her hand, concealing a smile.

"So, um…"

"She'll probably need our help again in a sec."

And she did. The dryad didn't like a crazy demigod in her branches and the bird was still too quick. Louisa yelped and fell straight down, crumpling into the same bush as before. "Lou?"

"I will get him!" She promised, leaves rustling as she struggled. "Help!"

"One sec." Leo assured, committing this image to memory as they laughed some more.

* * *

In between getting Louisa out of bushes, trees, a rather enamoured dryad and Festus's jaws, Calypso and Leo tried everything they could think of. Every form of communication at their fingertips that did not immediately send up a flare for every local monster to come and eat them. Hephaestus had told Leo not to waste his time with such ideas, but Leo decided to ignore that advice. He kept an eye on Louisa, unsure how this determined, yet failing bird-catcher correlated to the one in Hecate's visions or his father's request. Leo decided to ignore that too. At least, for the time being.

Louisa only stopped trying to catch the raven when she fell yet again from a tree, landing with a sickening crunch on her wrist.

"Ow ow ow ow-"

"Oh my gods, what did you-?" Leo faltered, falling to his knees beside her. She cradled her injured hand to her chest, humming quickly in pain and terror.

"It's alright, I've got the ambrosia!" Calypso joined them, breaking off squares of the godly food. "Eat this," she ordered, "I'll splint it."

"Stupid bird." Louisa grumbled.

"At least it _was_ a bird this time." Calypso tried for a smile. Louisa laughed nervously, wincing as Calypso straightened her hand out. Leo held it still for her as she gathered supplies from her bag, feeding Louisa another square with his free hand. "Right," Calypso said, once she was satisfied the wrist was bound and secured, "leave the bird alone now. We'll think of something else." Louisa nodded dutifully, frowning at the splint.

"Stupid bird." She repeated. "I need this hand."

"That's on you for being a left-hander. So weird." Leo shook his head. Louisa pouted at him.

"You're just jealous you ain't as cool."

"Yeah, sure."

"What if we tried-?"

"Probably not."

"You didn't even let me finish." Leo sulked. Louisa huffed, childishly kicking her legs to mess up their pile of ideas even more.

"Ain't got anywhere." She complained. They had seen Hephaestus about mid-morning. Now, the sun was beginning to sink and they had nothing to show for their day. "All that's left is phonin' someone 'n' you said that was a big no-no."

"It is a big no-no."

"For demigods."

"Yeah."

"What 'bout Callie?"

"What about h- oooh, you're not a demigod."

"I am well aware of my mortal stat- ooooh, I'm with you! Would that count?"

"I don't know. If we tried ringing someone and monsters swarmed in-"

"We can take 'em."

"You can't even hold a pen with that wrist, let alone a sword. No, you stay here, with Festus. We'll go and find a payphone or something, surely people still have those somewhere?"

"Should Lou stay on her own?" Calypso worried.

"Do you know how to use a phone?"

"No…"

"Do you know what a phone looks like?"

"No."

"Then I'm coming. Festus, keep Lou out of trouble. She is not to move from this spot, OK?" Festus cricked in agreement. Just to be on the safe side, Leo drew duct tape from his belt, laying strips down in a metre by metre square around Louisa. "Stay." He instructed. "We won't be long. Festus, she is not allowed out of this box for any reason, OK?"

"What if I need a wee?" Louisa tried.

"Hold it."

* * *

They found a phone box easier than expected. Leo had to explain a few times how to use it, scrabbling up spare change and assuring her no tiny people were trapped in the receiver. He was glad he had memorised Annabeth's phone number- perhaps the only demigod who had a cell phone- reciting it carefully as Calypso punched the numbers in.

She hadn't even pressed the last digit when the receiver sparked in her hand. With a yelp, she threw it down, an angry red burn across her palm. The cord caught the phone before it hit the floor. It exploded before it stopped swaying, puffing out a plume of smoke and fire, settling to a sizzle of melted plastic.

"Well, that went well." Leo sighed. He had a few first aid essentials in his belt, courtesy of Calypso's clucking, applying burn salve to her palm carefully and then bandaging it. "Sorry, Cal, I…" He hunched his shoulders, dejected and downcast. Calypso adjusted the bandages and sighed.

"It's alright. I was hoping that would work as much as you." She lay her good hand on his face, brushing her thumb over his cheek. "We'll find a way, Leo." She nodded, smiling. "We'd best head back, before Lou blows up Corsica or something."

"Don't give her any ideas." Leo warned. Calypso laughed, taking his hand. They began the walk back. Despite the looming potential of Louisa causing trouble somewhere with anyone, they did not hurry. It was nice, almost as if they were a normal couple going for a normal walk and just normally enjoying each other's company, poking fun at the other without even having to think about it.

"Oh my gods." Calypso halted. Leo yelped, jolting backwards.

"What? Are you OK?" She wasn't looking at him, gaping at something. He followed her gaze and took a breath, hand on heart. "Cal, don't do that, I thought we were in trouble."

He was in trouble, of sorts, but not the monstrous kind he had been dreading.

Calypso had found a clothes store. She lugged him over, staring in awe at one of the mannequins and admiring its bright pink ski jacket. She turned to him, beaming with unbridled excitement. Leo felt his heart do a happy little tip-tap and he smiled. "Go on then," he said, "let's have a look." He had hardly got the words out- she was already dragging him through the door.

Their first item- the pink ski jacket. As soon as she tried it on, Leo knew he couldn't say no. He discreetly checked his wallet as she examined the racks of T-shirts, questioned ripped jeans and found a pair of bright pink sneakers to match her new coat.

He hadn't expected much in his wallet- they were a hungry trio and spent more than their fair share on food- but he got a pleasant surprise. A wad of euros had appeared, accompanied with a note.

_Look after yourselves! -Dantia x_

Leo beamed. Abudantia was _definitely_ his favourite goddess- he was going to find the biggest, chocolatiest cake he could and burn it for her.

A woollen hat was wrestled over his head, pulled down over his eyes. Calypso laughed as he pushed the hat up and kissed his cheek. She had found a pink woollen hat and gloves, still wore the pink ski jacket and kept glancing longingly at the pink sneakers.

"Do you mind?" She smiled hesitantly. "It's just… _pink_."

"_Very_ pink." Leo agreed. "Have at it, mamacita."

* * *

Much to their surprise, Louisa was still in the duct tape square on their return. In her boredom, she had braided her hair over and over, causing it to frizz out. Festus had encircled himself around her, his bronze hide decorated with permanent marker doodles.

"Thought ya'd left me!" She complained. "Can I wee now, why is Callie so pink?"

"We went shopping!" Calypso exclaimed. Louisa was excused, but when she came back, Calypso and Leo had laid out their purchases. A new coat for each of them. Hats, gloves and scarfs. New sneakers, spare T-shirts and jeans, extra socks, the whole caboodle.

"Damn, Callie, did ya leave _anythin'_ pink behind?"

"No." Leo answered. "No, she did not."

"I like pink!" Calypso beamed. Louisa raised her eyebrows- _yeah, no kiddin'. _

Calypso busied herself with packing their new gear into their duffel bags- Leo and Louisa believed it was an impossible feat, but she was determined. Louisa nudged Leo, as he began their evening fire, motioning with her head for a quiet word.

"Thought ya said money was tight?"

"It was." He nodded, passing her the note. "We have a friend."

"Ah. Love Dantia."

"She's the best." Leo grinned. "I got her this, look." He opened a white bakery box and Louisa was all but drooling at the most delicious looking chocolatey chocolate cake she had ever seen. The scent alone was enough to give her a sugar high. Leo snapped the box shut before she could grab and devour it. "I got us one as well, don't be silly. But this is the nicer one, so Dantia's getting it."

"When ya say you got us one…"

"One to share. Not one each."

"Dammit."

"You pig."

"Ta da!" Calypso declared, spreading her arms in victory. Leo and Louisa stared at the neatly packed duffel bags, stunned. "And you _doubted_!"

"Oh, we _never_!" Leo shook his head.

"You _did_!"

"Tiny bit." Louisa admitted.

"Miniscule." Leo confirmed. Calypso scoffed disbelievingly. "Well done, Cal. Now come and burn this cake with us."


	34. Chapter 34

**To RandomFanAuthor- I thrive on chaos**

**To Layla- (Chapter 32) THAT IS A VERY GOOD QUESTION- I have absolutely no idea. Should I add that in? Maybe I'll one-shot it. But if that is the case in the Riordan verse, I am DEFINITELY on board for it! ^_^ **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- (Chapter 32) She pisses everyone off, memories or not! **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 33) Um... I can try? But everything will be getting a rewrite at some point, so... bear with? Definitely the rewrites first, let me finish those and I'll work on the others! Some of the original stories have numbers after the titles, I think Surprise might be 1? Can't remember now, gods they were REALLY bad, so embarrassing. **

* * *

Their time in Corsica had started well, what with all the shopping and Uno and such. A minor hiccup with Amalda's and Hephaestus's interruption, but Leo got them back on track. He brought a regular pack of playing cards and was teaching them other games to pass the time. They probably should have moved on- three days was too long to be in one place- but nobody mentioned it. Festus didn't seem to mind, glad for the break. Leo had been fixing him up, fine-tuning a few things, explaining the various moving parts to Calypso. He wasn't fully convinced she had been following, but he appreciated her interest.

The morning of their fourth day, things turned sour.

And by sour, Leo meant the lion head breathing a seriously bad case of morning breath directly into his nose and mouth. He gagged, holding his breath. His body froze, limbs refusing to move. The lion growled, he could hear a hissing.

His brain whirred for anything that could get the girls' attention without losing his face to lion teeth. He needed to breathe in, but that morning breath had clogged his nose, leaving him feeling rather queasy.

"What the-?" Louisa was awake. The lion snarled and drew away. Leo gasped, gulping in clean air. He felt the lion's body move away from him, saw the flash of bronze-gold as Louisa faced it. He rolled onto his side, Calypso already reaching for him.

"Are you OK? Did it bite you?"

"No, no. Are y-?" He stopped. The lion wasn't a lion.

Its _head_ was a lion, with a blood-caked mane. But its body was a goat. And its tail was a ten-foot-long diamondback snake, the reptilian head hissing and snapping at the air, glaring at them hungrily. "Chimera." Leo remembered. It pounced. Louisa dived and rolled to one side, coming up in a crouch. Leo reached into his tool belt, whistling for Festus.

"Mornin'!" Louisa called. The Chimera inhaled, throat swelling. Louisa dodged again, at the last possible moment, flames scorching the ground where she had been. "This ain't another of ya fire-breathin' brothers, is it, Leo?"

"Not last I checked!" His dragon clanked up beside him, awaiting the order. Leo nodded and the dragon lunged forward, roaring a challenge. The Chimera turned in time to get a face full of bronze automaton.

The two beasts grappled and rolled, snarling and biting at each other. The Chimera howled in outrage each time its fangs scraped on Festus's bronze scales, leaving only scratches. The dragon's teeth and claws were far more effective, burying in to the monster's flesh, gouging at its face and shoulders and legs.

Leo and Calypso were on one side of the fight. Louisa was on the other, bouncing on the soles of her feet.

"What do we do?" She called over the screeching and roaring and thud of flesh on metal, metal on flesh. Leo held his hands up helplessly, wincing as more scratches developed on Festus's hide. That was _not_ going to buff out.

The Chimera lodged its feet beneath Festus, launching the dragon skyward as though he weighed no more than paper. Festus rolled in mid-air, one of his wings bent out of shape. He landed, hard, the ground shaking beneath their feet as he sunk into the earth, delving into a rift, groaning as sod and mud sprayed over him. He sagged, his ruby eyes flickering. Leo started forward, Calypso tackling him from behind as the Chimera made a swipe at him.

It roared, dismayed it had missed its prey. A rock smacked it in the back of the head. "Hey, bet ya can't catch me!" It turned, snarling. Louisa threw another rock and ran for it, the monster hot on her heels. Leo scrambled up, tripping over his feet in his rush to get to his dragon.

"Oh no you don't," he warned, rapping his knuckles on the dragon's head, "you're not going to let some _chimera_ get the better of you. Are you?" Festus hummed somewhere in his throat, shifting. Leo smiled. "That's my boy." He encouraged, pushing his shoulder against Festus's. He was of no use, but it felt better to try something than watch Festus struggle to his feet.

"Bad idea, bad idea!" Louisa chanted, racing past them. Festus growled, shaking his head. He threw himself back into the fray, sweeping the beast off course and continuing their wrestle. Louisa made her way to Calypso's side, skidding to a halt. "Bad idea." She repeated.

"Where's your sword?"

"I threw it."

"You threw it."

"I panicked."

"Fantastic."

"Not really."

"That was sarcasm."

"I… see that now." Louisa nodded slowly. Calypso looked at her expectantly and she began looking around for her sword. She had thrown it backwards over her shoulder, not even sure she had hit the damn monster, but she had run out of stones. "Um…" She said brilliantly.

Festus rolled away, spreading his one good wing to intimidate and growling. The Chimera limped on every other step, baring its fangs. Its snake tail hissed at them. "That's not good." Louisa decided.

"What part of _any of this _is good?"

"Robot dragon."

"Automaton!" Leo corrected.

"Why are we arguing about this?" Calypso demanded.

"I can't remember!"

"DUCK!"

"THAT'S A CHIMERA! Oh shit, _duck_!" They dived to the floor, throwing their hands over their heads. Festus snorted triumphantly, the Chimera landing on its back. It huffed and wriggled, kicking its legs. Leo peeked through his arms, whimpering at the state of his poor dragon.

Festus could not stand still, overbalancing one way and desperately trying to right himself. He tottered from side to side like a drunk, his head twisted at a forty-five degree angle. One of his eyes had gone out, cracked, his dented wing trailed and juddered with his swaying and stumbling. "We need to do something! Festus can't take another hit!"

"There's the bitch!" Louisa exclaimed. She pushed herself up, making a dash for her sword.

The Chimera's tail was faster. It snapped out, its snake head hissing gleefully. It bit into her calf, felling her with ease. Louisa cried out and it bit down harder. Calypso screamed, Leo yelled obscenities. They both ran at the monster, without thinking. Leo set himself on fire and charged its front. Louisa was hitting the snake's head, but it didn't relent until Calypso kicked it in the throat.

Louisa considered the gush of blood, swaying woozily. "Ah shit." She said.

"Hang on." Calypso instructed, tucking her hands under Louisa's arms. She dragged her away, keeping one eye on Leo. The Chimera spat flames at him, complaining each time he sent the assault back. Neither were gaining ground on the other, but it was a welcome, sorely needed distraction.

Louisa groaned, her head lolling to one side. "Stay with me, Lou." Calypso ordered.

"Sword…" Her arm jolted and she slumped, trying to roll from Calypso's hold. Calypso nearly dropped her, stumbling to keep up with the movements. "Sword…" She repeated earnestly, falling onto her side. Her hand shook with effort. She could not move her arm, only managing to unfurl a single finger to point.

"Sword." Calypso confirmed. "Stay here."

"Done…"

"And stay awake."

"Less done…"

Leo slammed a mallet into the Chimera's jaw, shattering bone. It screamed gutturally, meeting his gaze through his cocoon of fire. _I'm going to get you for that_.

And it would have, very easily. He could see the claws extended, coming down towards his head.

And then he could see Calypso, swinging Louisa's sword. The Chimera's paw fell away, hitting the ground with a dull thud. It shrieked, recoiling in agony, the snake head whipped around, fangs at the ready. Calypso spun, ramming the blade out in front of her. The snake did not react fast enough, crashing over the weapon like an ill-fitting sheath.

Leo let his fire die somewhat, lest he burn her. He fell in line beside her. She struck with the sword, he hit with the mallet, swapping places between steps. She maimed and dismembered, he burned and broke. Before they knew it, the Chimera was disintegrating at their feet.

"Yay," Louisa chorused weakly, "go team." They turned in time to see her cough up blood. "That's not good." She said, frowning at the puddle of crimson and then face-planting it.

"And this is Temple Hill." Louisa turned to find the speaker, startling when she recognised Jason. Her painting of him had been spot on, but he wore no glasses and his hair was neatly trimmed. He smiled at her, motioning with his head for her to follow. "Come on, you need to see the augur."

"The what?"

"The augur." Jason repeated. "Someone whose job it is to observe and interpret omens or the will of the gods- new recruits visit the augur so we can determine what to do with them."

"Well, for starters, ya could definitely feed me." Louisa patted her stomach. Jason smiled.

"I'll show you where we get food afterwards, but it's not dinner time yet."

"Boo, that sucks, I'm goin' home." She turned on her heel. Jason grabbed her arm and she looked over her shoulder, grinning mischievously. "Aw, miss me already, Grace?"

"Come on, let's get your reading."

"Fine, but if I don't get food afterwards, I'm gonna eat you." She turned and pointed at Reyna. Warmth filled her chest at the sight of her, but something was different about this memory. Reyna did not stand so close, carefully watching Louisa as if she expected her to steal her arm. At Louisa's jibe, however, she gave a small half-smile.

"Don't eat me, eat Jason. He's a much bigger meal."

"Please don't encourage cannibalism, I'm still new to this centurion business."

"Aww, baby centurion!" Louisa poked his cheek, blowing a raspberry. "A'ight, Grace, let's go see the aqua person."

"_Augur_."

"That's what I said!"

Jason led the way. He explained everything to Louisa, how the camp was run, what would be expected of her, the rules, the training, their history. He didn't seem to mind if Louisa said the words wrong or misremembered a bit of information, patiently correcting her each time. She fidgeted with her hair, her clothes or her watch, tucking her hands in and out of her pockets, poking Jason on the arm, neck, shoulder, back, wherever she could reach. Present-Louisa did not pay attention to her dream self's rambling, she could not stop herself from repeating everything said or done within the memory. She did her best to concentrate on Jason, Centurion Grace. Why was he showing her around? It seemed important that _he_ was showing her around, but she could not recall why.

Reyna walked with them, on the other side of Louisa. She hardly had much to say, but Louisa caught her staring each time she looked around.

"Aww, Reyna, can't look away from how awesome I am, can ya?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Reyna shook her head. "You seem very hyperactive and I was trying to figure out where you keep all that energy in a body so small." Louisa's smile faded, her hands dropped. She wrinkled her nose at Reyna.

"You did _not_ just call me small."

"I did."

"Fight me."

"Oh, look, we're here." Jason cut in, grabbing Louisa by the wrist and pulling her into the temple. He and Reyna disappeared on the other side and they were not in the temple. She had no idea where she was, but if she had to describe it, it looked like a school gymnasium for ninjas. There was climbing apparatus and obstacle courses and punching bags. Weapons lined the walls, everything from swords and spears, to bows and arrows, to a selection of knives and daggers that would have made Reyna very jealous.

"Figured you'd be in here." Louisa turned. Walking towards her, the double doors swinging shut behind her, was a girl about her age. She had bright auburn hair cut short and choppy, moss green eyes, similar in height to Louisa but with a slightly lighter build. She wore only black- long sleeved black shirt, black trousers tucked into black below-the-knee hunting boots. "You sulking, Lou?"

"No."

"Pfft." The girl rolled her eyes, stopping at Louisa's side. She too surveyed the walls of weapons, huffing. "Don't listen to Joel." She advised. "He'll talk bollocks on his death bed."

"Joel don't bother me."

"Neville?" The girl guessed. "He's a nosy parker, I know. But you are a rarity, Lou."

"There _are_ other demigods."

"And how many sisters do you have?" The girl raised a brow. Louisa stayed quiet. "Exactly. For all we know, you could be the only child of Neptune." She shrugged a shoulder, scratching at her nose. "I think you should take Neville with you, when you go home. He'd be in his element, studying your camp."

"It's not my- you're just tryin' ta get rid of ya brother, ain't ya?"

"Oh, you'd understand if you had brothers." The girl puffed out her cheeks, flicking her gaze away with sibling irritably.

"'N' what'd ya mean, _studyin'_? We ain't, like… Animal Planet or whatever."

"I'm sorry, but you're part _god_. You are _effectively_ a _whooooooollllleee_ other species of human. Of _course_ Neville's going to geek out." Louisa opened her mouth to reply. The gymnasium's doors all but flew off their hinges. A boy, thickset and tall, dark haired and brown skinned, also dressed in black appeared, gasping for breath.

"I have been looking _everywhere_ for you!" He exclaimed furiously, glaring at the girls.

"And I've been avoiding you everywhere." The girl retorted. When he frowned, she sighed, folding her arms. "Alright, _fine_. What's wrong, Hosseini?" She asked the question with feigned interest, as though she was talking to a rather annoying young child. He scowled at her.

"No time for stupid, L.J. The head-hunting guy is back."

"You could've led with that." The girl- L.J?- threw her hands up. "Come on," she said to Louisa, "you may as well make yourself useful if you're stuck here." Louisa followed her out and the dream changed again.

Leo's face was looming over hers, tongue stuck out in concentration as he poked at her forehead.

"I think she's broken." He summarised. Louisa squinted at him and he startled. "Hey!" He beamed. "Hey, she's awake!"

And indeed she was. How many times was she going to wake up feeling dead? Her mouth tasted like sand, everything was too bright, her bones were heavy, Leo was still in her face and then it was Calypso, pushing him out of the way and looking down at Louisa.

"Lou?" She asked. Her eyes were bloodshot and ringed with dark shadows. She lay a hand on Louisa's forehead, humming worriedly and biting her lip.

"Is that a good _'_hmmm' or a bad 'hmmm'?" Leo asked.

"Her fever's down." Calypso replied, speaking slowly as if drawing her words from unseen sources.

"But?" Leo prompted.

"I did my best. Chimera venom is particularly difficult." Calypso paused, biting her thumbnail. "We need to move her."

"Mmmm, is she going to be OK? You know, if we take her _out_ of the water?"

"We… will have to see what happens." Calypso looked back at Louisa. There was some splashing, water lapped over her deadened limbs. Leo reappeared, tucking his hands under her arms and smiling. Calypso took her by the feet. "Ready?"

"Ready."

_Not ready_, Louisa tried to say, groaning instead. Leo's smile turned reassuring. "It's alright, Lou, we'll throw you in some salt water in a bit." They lifted her and she passed out.


	35. Chapter 35

**To RandomFanAuthor- of course Lou keeps getting beat up- she's my OC and I like to torment her ^_^ **

**To zantarak- I did start a Jason Lou Reyna spin off exceeeeept I accidentally got my times wrong and made Jason praetor rather than centurion and it needs a bit more work on it! But the plan is to go from when they meet Lou up until she meets Percy, or a bit before that!**

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- THAT DID HAPPEN **

* * *

There was nothing quite like throwing your best friend off an automaton dragon into the sea from ten feet above the surface. It even amused Leo slightly that she was still unconscious- he could just imagine mortal police boats swarming them and arresting them for murder, hunting around for a disposed body only to draw up a rather pissed off, tired daughter of Poseidon. When he voiced the idea to Calypso, thinking she would take joy in it, she stared at him incredulously. "Oh, come on, Cal, it's hilarious."

"You're a bit twisted, aren't you?"

"Yeah, tiny bit." Leo shrugged, leaning over to peer in the water. It had taken four days for Louisa's condition to stabilise- Calypso had gathered wild plants that Leo couldn't remember the names of, mashing them together in form of an antidote. She had not slept, tending to Louisa at every hour of day and night. Leo had managed a few hours, but he had spent the time fixing Festus. He had straightened out his wings, hammered out dents, some oiling, bit of welding. He had powered the dragon down and taken apart his brain, but not much had changed. Festus was fully operational, except he seemed more intent on setting everything on fire, flying in circles or barrel-rolling or rambling about like a drunken Dumbo. And the GPS was even more broken than before, so they were lost. Again. He hadn't told Calypso yet, but he suspected she knew.

Calypso stared into the water as well.

"How long do you think she'll be?" Leo shrugged a shoulder unhelpfully. "And no, we are _not_ flying away without her."

"Aww, Cal, should I be worried?" He grinned slyly. Calypso felt her face warm.

"What do you mean?" She demanded. He twisted in his seat, kissing her nose.

"Lucky for you, I don't get jealous. Much." He added under his breath. She slugged him in the arm.

"There's nothing to be jealous of, you dolt."

"Hey, Lou has a penchant for stealing people's girlfriends. I'm saying nothing more." Calypso didn't either. He faced forward and she squished her cheek on his shoulder, sulking. Festus shook his head, a tremble passing through his body, and he blew fire at the water. A cloud of steam encased them, fortunately beaten back from scalding them by the dragon's wings. It did momentarily reduce their visibility, only the sound of the current keeping them orientated. And the humidity frizzed Calypso's hair, so that was helpful. For Leo. It was most amusing.

They heard a splash and a presence landed behind Calypso, gripping her shoulder as they slipped.

"Lou?"

"We need ta go."

"We dropped you in there to _stop_ you dying," Leo told her, "not so you could _find_ something to kill us." Louisa sat, throwing her hands out either side of her. The steam dispersed. Leo saw how pale she was, but it did not strike him as the after-effects of the Chimera's venom. He urged Festus on. The dragon shook himself, like a wet dog. They clung on tightly, yelling protests. "Let's go, Festus!" Leo encouraged. Festus crooned, coughing up a fireball. His wings beat and they began to rise.

Louisa looked down at the water. They had been too slow.

The sea had healed her within seconds, replenishing sorely needed energy. But it had also given her location away.

Her stepmother, Salacia, had warned them. Neptune had sensed her being in the waters, but so had another, one who held a vendetta against Louisa for something to do with a Shrimpzilla, whatever that was.

Leo and Calypso had saved her. But their actions to do so had also endangered them all. Keto had found them. Or at least, one of her kids had.

The beast rocketed from the water, jaws snapping around Festus's tail. The dragon roared, looking down beneath his stomach to torch the monster. In retaliation, the creature hurled itself sideways, tossing them aside like a piece of trash. It maintained its hold on Festus, but his riders were sent flying, crashing into the water in a white-out of bubbles.

Below the waves, they could see the monster's body. Leo later described it as a whale on steroids, but it was not _all_ whale. It's fan-like tail swirled silt in the water, its fins propelling it around as it followed its intents on bringing Festus down. They saw its head when they surfaced. Leo wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

There was no sea creature head to gawk at, but rather that of a greyhound's, enlarged to be proportionate to the whale body, grey-black fur glistening and encrusted with salt water. Its black eyes resembled pits, creasing at the corners as it bared its teeth, snarling and foaming at the mouth. Leo, at the creature's appearance, wondered if Poseidon held whale-dog races and, if so, he wanted to watch.

Then he remembered the whale-dog was trying to eat his dragon. "Hey!" He protested, kicking his way forward.

"IDIOT!" Louisa bellowed. The water swirled around him, whisking him well out of the splash zone. He landed beside Calypso, Louisa diving beneath the waves.

"Fancy meeting you here." Leo said.

"Again." Calypso sighed. "That's a cetus, nasty little devil."

"And it wants to eat us?"

"Probably." Calypso nodded. The cetus screeched, bucking in pain. Festus was dropped mid-thrash, plunging into the water twenty feet in the opposite direction. "You said Lou angered Keto, against Shrimpzilla?" Leo nodded, spitting out salt water and kicking to stay afloat. Calypso frowned, narrowing her eyes at the water's surface as if deciding how best to insult it. The cetus cried out, enraged, and threw itself downwards. "We need to leave. We must avoid the sea."

"Ooh, Lou's not going to like that."

"Undoubtedly." Calypso agreed. "But it is our safer option. Let us get Festus."

"Man, he's going to be _so_ water-logged." Leo sighed. Calypso took a deep breath and dived. Leo panicked and followed. At first, he couldn't see much. The water swirled with silt, blurring his vision to just past his nose.

Things weren't going as well as they had expected. Truth be told, things were not going well at all. Louisa had stabbed the cetus, the source of its pain, but something had gone wrong between the monster's dive and their dives.

The cetus was circling Louisa, bubbles streaming in thousands in place of a roar. Leo and Calypso swam closer, their friend face down, limp-bodied. Her hair billowed around her, gently batted about in the cetus's wake.

As they neared, the beast rounded on them, greyhound head snarling behind another flood of bubbles. Calypso flung her hand out, stopping Leo. The monster calmed, watching them distrustfully. They stared back. Before long, they needed to rise for air. The cetus did not follow. "What now?" Leo asked.

"It's guarding her."

"It is?"

"Salacia said Keto was still angry. Maybe it's keeping her until she gets here."

"I'm sorry, it sounds to me like you're saying we're trapped in the middle of the ocean, with no automaton dragon to defend ourselves and a vengeful monster keeping our only advantage prisoner until its even more vengeful goddess gets here."

"Um, yeah, about right." Calypso regarded the water worriedly. Leo did a quick scan for said vengeful goddess. One look at Calypso and they dived again. The cetus had resumed its circling, but Louisa was looking around. She didn't seem to notice them, blank-faced. She watched the monster as if it were a fly on a classroom ceiling, a make-do distraction in a tedious environment. Leo tried waving to get her attention, but the cetus had her focus.

They swam within ten yards of the circle, instantly snarled at if they got any closer. Twice they had to go up for air before anything changed.

The monster had stopped circling, bowing its head to be patted by a woman with frizzy black hair swirling in the currents. She seemed a little out of place for a goddess, dressed in a blouse and pleated skirt, considering their more classic encounters, but no less formidable.

"Who's a good girl?" She congratulated, scratching the monster under the chin. "Who's my good girl, yes it's you!" She beamed, cooing. The cetus shivered contentedly, almost purring, and Keto looked to Louisa. "Mmph," she mused, "you're not quite yourself, but I will have to make do."

Now the monster was still, Leo kicked forward, Calypso just behind him. Their movements caught the goddess's eye and she smiled at them, serene from head to toe sans her eyes. "Ah, Leo Valdez. I've been meaning to catch up with you as well. My poor darling skolopendra still hasn't regenerated." She faced the cetus, giving extra scratches. "Are you hungry, my dear? Do you want din-dins?" The cetus crooned appreciatively. "There you go." Keto said, pointing at the nearing demigods. "Don't forget to chew this time."

* * *

**If ya'll can get to 125 reviews, I will answer _three_ questions, but no spoilers! ^_^ Anything character related, headcanon, ships, etc etc etc! **


	36. Chapter 36

**To Layla- (Chapter 34) Thank you! ^_^ I have missed these stories and I have missed writing Lou! **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 34) The prequel is in the works! **

**To Ravimar- Weren't so lucky this time! Buuut if we can get to 125 still and people still want to ask questions, I will be more than happy to answer! (Without spoilers, of course!)**

* * *

The cetus barrelled forward, gleefully opening its jaws like an ever expanding cavern. Leo realised a little too late it was ever expanding because it just kept getting closer and he would not ever be fast enough to evade it. He reached for Calypso, hugging her close and awaiting the jaws to chomp.

However, before their death-by-chewing ensued, a bronze shape rammed into the cetus's neck, hurtling it away as if the water was no boundary.

Festus reared his head, torrents of bubbles swarming upward as the water muffled his roar. His claws sank into his opponent's throat, biting and tearing at its face. Calypso had to pull Leo upwards, too stunned he was to notice he was in dire need of some oxygen. He coughed and spluttered, hugging her again with renewed vigour.

"We weren't eaten." He marvelled.

"Not yet." She reminded him, taking a moment to return the embrace.

"Festus isn't waterproof."

"Maybe Lou's helping him?" Uncertainty crossed her face, wincing when she saw it mirrored on his. She took a deep breath and splashed Leo in her departure. Louisa had not moved from her spot, biting her thumbnail as beast and automaton grappled before her. Keto screamed, tearing at her hair.

"Not my baby, leave my baby alone!" Festus went for the eyes and she wailed, the sound flooding the currents. Calypso saw Louisa frown, brow knitting as if now only realising something wasn't right.

Leo grabbed Calypso's shoulder. He held a small length of pipe to her, an inch-wide hole in the middle, one end melted shut and the other attached to a long rubber tube, wiggling up to the surface. She pressed her lips to the contraption, breathing in deeply and handing it back to him.

Festus bit at the cetus's ear, shaking his head viciously. Louisa drew her sword, clarity finally dawning on her. She still did not notice the other two, shooting forward. Keto shrieked and charged in too. The goddess was aiming for Festus's jaws, determined to unclamp them from her baby's ear. Louisa shoulder-slammed her, twisting in the water.

Leo inhaled through his make-shift snorkel, shoving it towards Calypso. He kicked forward, swept downwards by the cetus's tail as the two creatures rolled in their brawl. Festus noticed him, planting his feet on the monster's blubbery flesh and springing backwards. He caught Leo in his claw and beat his wings, slowing their momentum. Calypso was swimming towards Louisa and Keto, the rubber tube trailing behind her, the pipe in her mouth.

Keto swiped at Louisa's face, fingernails raking over her cheek. The injuries had hardly formed before they began to heal, Louisa's fist encouraging a cascade of ichor from a broken nose. Calypso tackled the goddess from behind, wrapping her legs around her waist. Keto screamed in outrage. Her arms jerked to claw at the unwanted piggy-backer, but were kept before her under Louisa's will.

Calypso tugged on the tube, hauling it down as quickly as she could. As she did so, she looped it around the goddess's neck, pulling each layer taut before adding another. Louisa helped her cocoon the rest of Keto's body. They ran out of tube before her legs. Keto began to laugh. "Your father is an upstart!" She cackled gleefully. "_I_ belong to the sea more than _him_, more than _you_." She sneered at Louisa. "Surrender now and I will spare your friends!"

"You ain't gonna hurt my friends." Louisa replied flatly.

"And _you're_ going to stop me?" Keto snorted. Louisa simply smiled and moved to the side. Keto's amusement wilted, seeing Festus's jaws plunge into the cetus's jugular. The monster crumbled, swivelling away in the currents. Louisa raised her sword, Calypso tightened her grip on the tube. Leo urged Festus closer.

Keto snarled at them. "I don't think so."

Calypso felt it first, felt the goddess begin to heat up. She shut her eyes in time. Festus reared up, blocking his master's vision. Keto vanished, the tube liquified in her supernova, the power of which sent them spiralling uncontrollably in different directions. The water was not spared from the goddess's true form, rising in temperature almost enough to boil them. If not for Festus, Calypso would have been. The dragon lunged above the water, Leo and Calypso choking and dripping on his back. Festus was dry as bone, tipping his head and spilling oil.

"Where's… _Lou_?" Leo asked between hacking coughs. Calypso spat out seawater, heaving for breath as her stomach churned. She was lying on Festus's back, slung over sideways. The water steamed and bubbled, warming her face. Was Louisa still down there? What had happened to her? She had been seconds from stabbing Keto, she had been right in front of her. _Had she closed her eyes_?

"We need… to find her…" Calypso gasped, trying to push herself up. Her arms were trembling and her wet hands were slick on Festus's hide. Leo massaged his chest, squinting through the steam.

Louisa had not shut her eyes in time. Maybe half-shut, but did that count?

Later, she realised maybe the sea offered her _some_ protection from godly blasts, but a part of her wished it hadn't.

She found herself in a hospital room. The curtains were drawn around the bed, the room was dimly lit. The night sky lacked stars under public fluorescents, the rush of the hospital muted behind the doors at the end of the ward. A pull on her mind and her dream melted through the curtains, revealing the patient on the other side.

This was a maternity ward. She recognised the woman in the bed, from her drawings, younger than her absent memories had provided. Leo had called her Sally. Sally Jackson. Louisa's birth mother. She was asleep, curled on her side, pale and bundled under the covers. She faced a crib, one hand outstretched to it, hanging limply off the side of the bed. Louisa stood at the foot of the bed. The crib held two babies, one in blue blankets and the other in pink. They were sound asleep as well, side by side.

A rustling noise caught her ear and she turned. The curtains parted momentarily, split by a trail of water. It spiralled to the floor next to the crib, building into a man. Louisa stared at him. His back was to her, but she recognised the dark wind swept hair, saw his profile as his head turned to regard Sally. A sad smile creased the corners of his eyes and he gripped the side of the crib.

For a moment, he did not move, quietly observing the sleeping woman. Louisa watched him in return, wanting to find her voice, to break the silence, to talk to him. This was her father, he was a god, he would have answers. Maybe he could fix her memories.

No sound passed her lips. Poseidon did not seem to notice her dream form, looking down at the babies in the crib. He leaned down a fraction, adjusting the blue blankets. He smoothed a thumb over the baby's forehead, sad smile wavering. Was he apologising? Did he know the fate that awaited his children in years to come?

He turned to the pink bundle. His image flickered, becoming sterner, harder-faced. His Hawaii print shirt, shorts and sandals transformed into a pressed suit and tie. His beard was neatly trimmed, hair tidy, a little darker.

Neptune sighed, tucking his hands under the baby girl. He nestled the infant in the crook of his arm, shifting the blankets as she mewled and squirmed. In her place, he lay a blue envelope, tucking the corner under his son. His hand lingered in the crib, gently touching the boy's face one last time. He gave a final, sad look at Sally, now mumbling in her sleep.

The god became water and the scene melted with him. It reformed seconds later, becoming a throne room at the bottom of the ocean. Salacia awaited him, arms folded. She did not seem pleased at the child in his arms, but rose from her throne to greet him.

"What will you do?" She asked, words clipped. "If the Fates are correct, surely we cannot let her grow?"

"I am sorry," Neptune said quietly, "to you and to this one." He nodded at the baby. "It would be easier, to kill her now. A mercy, really. But the Fates have decided." He sighed, looking at his wife. She stared back, jaw set, eyes cold. "She must live."

"And if their predictions come to pass?"

"Then I shall bear the responsibility." Neptune decided firmly. He shifted his hold on the baby, passing her over. The sadness that had pulled at his face was gone, as easily replaced with stoicism as a baby for a letter. "See to it that she is somewhere safe, amongst the mortals. I will guide her where applicable, but there is little else I can do." He straightened his suit jacket, casting his gaze around the throne room.

Salacia considered the infant in her arms, now grumbling. A tiny hand splayed from the blankets, batting at the water. Her coldness thawed, softening into an almost maternal sadness.

"Do you think it will happen?" She asked, voice barely audible, not averting her attention from the child. The small hand locked around her little finger. "Do you think she will grow to be a god-killer?" At her husband's silence, she looked up. He had no need to say anything. His eyes said it all.


	37. Chapter 37

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 35) I will be as mean as I want to Louisa, I made her specifically to kick ass and have her ass kicked ^_^ (Chapter 36) They fight the chimera on Corsica, 'cos remember Leo said Festus got a bit dinged up in Corsica? They've just left there and are flying over the ocean to heal Lou and then CETUS, so yay! **

**To RandomFanAuthor- Love a bad dream! And thank you! I really enjoy this idea 3:)**

**To Ravimar- we are on 125 and you were the only one to ask a question, but unfortunately the answers contain spoilers! But I will give you this, because I love to torment you lot- _the fourth path is wrong_**

* * *

They had circled back, landing on the shores they had left hardly a few hours before. Leo sat by the surf, cross-legged and staring unseeingly out to the horizon. Calypso pottered about behind him. She had to be busy- setting up camp, organising dinner, making tea. She had given him a brew, but it sat untouched beside him. His nervous habits were setting in, jiggling his leg, biting his nails, fire in his hair.

The sun was beginning to set when she took him over a fresh tea.

"Leo." She called gently, resting her hand on his shoulder. He jumped, as if lightning had blurted from her fingers. "It's alright, it's just me. Here." She held the tea out. He didn't even look at it, watching the water sidelong. She placed the drink next to its predecessor, tucking her legs beneath her. There was that look again, a look not meant for friends.

"I can't…" He rasped. "I can't… I can't lose her again, Cal. I can't… not again."

"She _will_ come back." Calypso insisted, touching his cheek. Tears welled in his eyes and he looked away.

"How'd you know that?" He croaked.

"Because if I've learnt anything about Louisa, she is _very_ hard to get rid of." He coughed a laugh, dragging his sleeve across his face.

"Well, you're not wrong."

"I am never wrong. You should know this by now."

"Wrong about the little people in the telephone."

"You know what I meant." She pinched his chin lightly, kissing his nose. "Now drink this." She instructed, pressing the new tea into his hands.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky. Calypso had fallen asleep on his shoulder, snoring softly. Her hands were tucked around his arm. Leo's eyes itched, determinedly staring at the moon to abate the heaviness setting in. He was praying to every god he could think of, both Greek and Roman. He hadn't seen how it would be possible to grieve for Louisa the first time. Asking him to do it all over again, after everything they had collectively been through. _Please let her be OK,_ he thought, eyes watering under moonlight strain, _even if she came back just to call me an idiot, please _please_ let her be OK. _

Cold soaked into his shoes and he wrenched his gaze away from the sky, blinking splodges from his vision. There was a splash, water lapped around them. Calypso stirred, blearily opening her eyes.

"What-?" She mumbled. Leo's vision cleared, settling on the source of the splash.

"She's back." He breathed. Calypso swayed, still half-asleep.

"Mm, what?"

"She's back!" Calypso nearly toppled when Leo suddenly vanished, jerking awake with a snort. He raced into the water, waist deep and then paddling out. "Lou!" He called.

"I'm comin', I'm comin', hold up." He crashed into her, knocking them both underwater in a relieved hug. "Don't drown yaself, idiot." Louisa chided, pulling him back up. Leo didn't seem to hear her, hugging her with all the ferocity he could muster.

Calypso let them be for a little while, Louisa keeping Leo afloat, patting his back and squirming in his embrace. It was only now that she realised she _had_ been worried about Louisa's return- she had not doubted it, seeing Leo's need for assurance, but a small part of her _had_ feared a no-show. Leo was berating her in rapid-fire Spanish, his voice carrying back to shore, relieved and pissed at the same time. It was sad, she noted, that even now, after all they had shared, Leo still hadn't told Louisa the truth. About how he felt, or how he had felt. Calypso did not feel jealous, there was no reason to. She trusted the pair she was travelling with, even if they did try to kill each other or themselves every five seconds. But it upset her, knowing Leo had never truly been honest with his feelings, even if only to give him some sense of closure.

"Um, excuse me?" Calypso called from the shore, standing. "Still here!" They made their way over, Louisa willing Leo dry once they were back on land. "Where were you?" Calypso demanded, sternly placing her hands on her hips. Louisa hunched her shoulders, looking away.

"Got a bit lost. Sorry."

"You should be!" Leo exclaimed, hugging her again and then trying to throttle her. "Oooh, if I had a dollar for every time you _died-_"

"You'd have two 'n' a half dollars."

"Well, it'd still be more than I have now!" Leo shook her by the shoulders, huffing. "You are _banned_ from dying. _Banned_." He stressed at her sceptical look. "Tell her, Cal, tell her she's banned."

"You're banned."

"Thank you!" Leo nodded, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out. Louisa rolled her eyes, but with a tenth as much gusto as normal.

"I'm goin' ta bed." She announced, squeezing between them. They watched her walk to camp, snuggle down in her sleeping bag, her back to them.

"Something's not right." Leo said quietly.

"I was thinking that." Calypso agreed. They faced the water, sharing uneasy glances. "We'll ask her when she's had some rest. Maybe she ran into another friend down there."

"If we get any more angry gods or monsters or _whatever_ after us- like, it could even be a _reeeeaaaaaally_ dedicated goldfish- I will sue."

"Who's Sue?"

"No, no, I will _sue_."

"You will what Sue?" Calypso puzzled. Leo squinted at her, pouting.

"I will complain." He eventually decided. "A lot."

"More than usual."

"Obviously. I live for the drama, sunshine."

"You _are_ the drama."

"Aww, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

* * *

Leo took first watch that night. Festus was curled around their camp, spewing flames from his nose out of sheer boredom. Calypso had moved her sleeping bag, lying beside Louisa, who was evidently having a nightmare. She clung to Calypso, shaking her head, whimpering and protesting unintelligibly. Leo tried to pick out some words, any word, from her panicked murmurs, without success. He zoned out, fiddling with parts from his belt and watching the night sky once more.

_Thank you_, he thought_, thank you for bringing her back. _

His mind responded with a single image, the final frame of Hecate's last vision. Leo, several years in the future, sitting beside Louisa as he cradled their child. He had been relieved, in a way, to see a solid, happy, safe future, but that had not been what he was expecting, not at all.

To abate the image, he let his thoughts stray back to his chat with his father. Leo had asked him about it, could not help himself. The question sprung from him unwarranted, but no real answer came to him. Hephaestus had simply grunted, turning to the forge and shaking his head. He muttered something about Aphrodite, but did not expand beyond that.

"_I've got a request of ye, boy._"

"_OK_?"

"_It's obvious, really. 'N' I know yer doin' it already…" He sighed, straightening his back as much as he could, looking upwards. "Yer friend, that Louisa…" _

"_She's in trouble." _

"_She's always in trouble." _

"_Did you vote to kill her?" _

"_I did. Years ago. Aye, she was only… ten? Cannae remember." He turned to one of his workbenches, shuffling over and grunting. "I know ye value her friendship, lad, but ye run a dangerous game." _

"_I want to help Lou." _

"_To what cost? Ya've already died once this year. Don't think ya'd get away with it again." _

"_Do you… _not_ want me to help her?" _

"_I do. You 'n' that Calypso, yer her best chance of survival. _Our_ best chance." _

"_Do you know what could make her go… bad?" _

"_No. None of us do." _

"_So, you just want me to keep her on the good side? I'm already trying to do that." _

"_I know. I know yer will do anythin' ye can to help her, but know your limits, boy. I didnae just give that fire to any one of my kids. I gave it to you." _

"_Why?" _

"_Ya've got a strong future ahead of yer. Ain't just anyone that can defeat Mother Earth 'n' it won't just be anyone that can keep that Louisa on our side." Hephaestus stroked his fiery beard, sighing at his blueprints. "That is my request. But I also have a warnin' for ye." _

"_A warning?" _

"_Mm." Hephaestus nodded solemnly. He turned to face Leo, expression grimier and grumpier than before. "It was said she'll bow to a power beyond her control. Yer saw it. I had ta send yer that dream, yer had to know." _

"_Do you know what it is?" _

"_No. I've a good idea, but nothin' solid." He shook his head. _

"_Was it… is it like that thing she did? Against Cacus?" _

"_No. No, no." Hephaestus huffed, leaning back against the workbench. He drummed his fingers on the edge, scowling in thought. "At first, I thought it was another old enemy, someone ta come 'long 'n' finally push her against us. Aye, that would be better." _

"_Better?" _

"_Word spreads on Olympus. We see things." Leo stared at the back of his head, confused and wary. "It may be closer tae home than we realise." _

"Leo." He opened his eyes, Calypso poking him in the forehead. "Will you _please_ stop snoring?"

"I don't- sorry. Sorry, Cal."

"Come and settle, Lou's awake now. She… she said she'll take over for you." Leo sat up, wincing at the ache in his shoulder and neck. He had slumped sideways, but had fallen at such an angle, he was still technically sitting on his backside, the top half of his body on the ground. Calypso ran a hand through his newly cropped hair. At his questioning look, she stepped aside. Louisa stood ankle-deep in the surf, back to them.

"Is she alright?" He asked quietly. Calypso shrugged a shoulder, biting her lip worriedly.

"I think she needs a bit of time to herself." She kissed his forehead, dumping his sleeping bag in his lap. "Get some sleep, Leo. You look like crap."


	38. Chapter 38

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- Undoubtedly she will kill him, but I don't see him having any regrets either! :P **

**To HoO Fan- Can't tell you that. I'd have to kill you if I told you.**

* * *

"Where to next?"

"England. Ah, jinx! Double jinx! Triple-"

"I will stab you."

"That's fair." Leo pressed his lips together. Louisa sighed, shaking her head. Calypso flicked her eyes between them, gradually looking more and more confused.

"England?" She prompted when neither of them spoke. Louisa nodded, running her thumbnail across her lower lip. Leo glanced at her, hurriedly checking for stabby weapons, before answering Calypso.

"I keep having dreams about these people in England." He said. "And they know Lou, so I figured we may as well add it to her collection of Pissed-Off People." He shrugged. Louisa frowned at him. He squeaked and ducked behind Calypso. "Don't kill me."

"L.J." She said.

"Mm?"

"L.J? I think… I think…" She hesitated, squashing her fingertips to her temples. "I can't remember." She eventually said, turning away. Leo squeezed Calypso's shoulders, humming nervously. Louisa didn't look back, gathering her supplies despondently.

"Maybe she'll pick up over the ocean." Calypso suggested, twisting her fingers anxiously. "I'm sure she won't stab you though."

"You can _never_ be too sure." He warned, lowering his voice to a dramatic hiss. "Her _knives_ have knives."

* * *

Leo hadn't expected the flight to England to go without complication. There were a few stops along the way, it was a stretch between Corsica and England. And Festus was still broken. He had the habit of pitching forward as though he had slammed into a brick wall, torching the ocean, dribbling oil or shivering so violently, he almost unseated them.

"I will fix him!" Leo promised on the umpteenth time.

"I will drown him!"

"You can't drown an automaton!"

"Yes I can!"

"Please don't even try!" Leo wailed. Festus let out a sound like bolts in an industrial blender, barrel-rolling. Calypso squealed, almost suffocating Leo in her bid to stay aboard. Louisa hung onto the tail, having been banned from entering the ocean on chance she summoned more death. She glowered at the back of Leo's head. "Don't kill me!" He pleaded. "I'm doing my best!"

"Do _my_ best!"

"Grand idea! I'll just blow up an island, shall I?"

"You 'n' ya dragon will drown."

"Cal, tell her!" Leo ducked instinctively, pouting when Calypso stayed quiet. "I thought you were on my side?" He hissed.

"Mm? What did you say?"

"I said-"

"That's nice. Is that a mermaid? No, not that side, _that_ side." She pointed. Louisa chinned herself up, squinting at the waters. Leo couldn't see anything, turning at the waist to frown at her.

"What?" She demanded. He narrowed his eyes. "I ain't gone in the sea, like not even a little bit. This ain't my doin'." He hummed disbelievingly. Calypso smacked him between the shoulders and pointed again.

"There!"

"Mierda, that _is_ a mermaid!"

"Ten Oreos says it's a cannibal." Louisa chimed.

"Ten more says it wants to eat you." Leo grinned. They nodded at each other, bet made. Calypso sighed.

"One day you two will take something seriously."

"Unlikely."

"Lou has to stop swearing first."

"Fuck off! Oh, it's back!" She wriggled herself up back into her seat. Leo pulled on Festus's plating and they settled into a hover. The mermaid's tail had only been seen, a brief flash of purple and green scales. Now, they could see the top half of her face, dark hair pinned to her face, glistening with salt water. Louisa tipped herself sideways, hanging upside from Festus's hind leg. "Hi." She said.

"Lou, don't talk to it!" Calypso hissed.

"It could be a cannibal!" Leo reminded her. Bubbles formed before the mermaid's face, eyes squeezing shut in laughter. She came a little more out of the water, revealing an unearthly pretty face. Her eyes gleamed with all the hues of the ocean, a long-fingered slender hand appearing, touching Louisa's cheek.

"I will not eat you." She assured.

"I feel like I know you." Louisa admitted.

"Mm, perhaps. I knew your father. Well, I knew Poseidon." Louisa pressed a forefinger to her forehead, shutting one eye. The mermaid considered her, running her hand over Louisa's swinging ponytail. "I am Thoosa."

"I'm Louisa."

"I know."

"How'd ya know Dad?"

"He's an old flame."

"Ew."

"Yes, yes, I know." Thoosa laughed, merry and musical. She looked up at the pair still on the dragon. "Are you not going to introduce me to your friends, Louisa?"

"Mm? Oh, that's Leo 'n' Calypso. 'N' Festus, but he's broken. He fought a Chimera."

"A _Chimera_?" Thoosa infused the word with all the shock one mustered when speaking to a small child. "Oh my, how horrible! You must deal with all kinds of monsters on your travels!" Louisa nodded. A niggling had begun at the base of her skull. This mermaid was vaguely important, yet the information escaped her once again.

"Most of those monsters are after Lou." Leo said, leaning this way and that to try and see Thoosa. She was under Festus's stomach, still playing with Louisa's hair.

"Yes, I've heard you cause a great deal of trouble, Louisa." Thoosa sighed fondly. "That is your nature, it seems." She shook her head, twisting a lock of Louisa's hair around her finger.

"You're a nymph." Louisa remembered. "'N' you 'n' Dad…" She grimaced. "Gimme a sec, I know this."

"Lou-"

"One sec, Callie, I swear I know this one."

"Lou-"

"I've got it."

"You don't."

"I don't."

"Lou, if a god and a nymph have a child, it will be a Cyclops."

"It will? Oooh, it will." She squinted at Thoosa.

"Yes, my son- your half-brother- is a Cyclops." Thoosa sighed. "He was such a good boy when he was little, but… ah, he was a rough teenager." She bowed her head forlornly, her pretty face succumbing to a wistful pain. "He's on that island now, with his sheep. Never has time for me anymore."

"Oh, that sucks." Louisa pouted.

"Sheep?" Calypso echoed, a chill crawled through her bones. "Louisa, we must go. We have to find your friends in England."

"And Poseidon never checks in on him either." Thoosa continued sadly, working tangles from Louisa's hair. "My poor boy, he's been abandoned. You would not abandon your mother, would you, Louisa?"

"No ma'am."

"You're a good girl. I bet your mother is very proud of you."

"Lou," Leo coughed, "Lou, we'd really best get going. Festus will need to set down soon." On cue, Festus spilled oil from his neck, producing another industrial blender cacophony. The mess narrowly missed Thoosa's shoulder. She glanced at it, pooling on the water's surface.

"Now, now, young man, there is enough pollutant in these waters. Best mind that dragon."

"He's broken, we need to get him fixed. Quickly." He added. "Lou, come on."

"Hurry up, Lou." Calypso chimed in. "I don't think my spine will take another of his shakes."

"OK, OK, I'm comin'." Leo didn't breathe until Louisa was sat behind Calypso, who gripped her hand tightly. "It was nice meetin' ya, Thoosa." The nymph glided into view, keeping her gaze on Louisa. She smiled serenely.

"The same to you, Louisa. I hope your journey goes well."

"Thanks." Louisa smiled. Thoosa stared at her for a moment more, still smiling. Leo cleared his throat, patting Festus's head.

"Let's get going, buddy." Festus clicked and wriggled. Calypso kept an eye on Thoosa as they flew away. The mermaid stayed put, but even over the growing distance, Calypso could still see her smile.

Leo waited until they were a good twenty minutes away, urging Festus to fly as fast as he could. "Lou, do you know who that was?"

"Thoosa!"

"Do you know who her _son_ is?"

"Um… my brother, I guess? Don't think I've met him, I can only remember Percy 'n' Tyson." She scratched at the back of her neck, grimacing. "Do I have too many brothers?"

"Focus, Louisa." Calypso prompted. "A Cyclops, on an island, with his sheep. You must know the tale." Louisa shrugged unhelpfully, waving at a curious orca.

"Why ya'll worried for? Thoosa was nice!" Leo looked over his shoulder, sharing troubled winces with Calypso. "What?" Louisa demanded. Neither of them spoke, only encouraging a scowl from her. "I don't see what the problem is," she huffed, folding her arms, "Thoosa weren't gonna eat us or anythin', so why-?"

"Let's just avoid her. And her son." Calypso advised. She nodded at Leo and he faced forward. "Have you remembered anything more about your friends?" Louisa blinked at her. "The England ones."

"Oh! Uh, no, but…" She drummed her fingers on Calypso's back in thought. "South-east. I think."

"Well, that narrows it down." Leo sighed. "Lou, no more talking to strangers."

"You're strange."

"That's not what I meant."

"It's what I mean."

"Yeah, I got that."


	39. Chapter 39

**To RandomFanAuthor- um, noooo, not British demigods, more re-occurring characters from old stuff! In answer to your question on the one-shots, Lizzie is Jessica's biological daughter- she had her at fifteen and her mother took her away, didn't even get to hold her or anything. Louisa reunited them, but I never finished that story either!**

* * *

Their first step in England landed them in the cold, grey waters of Bognor Regis in the dead of night. Festus decided to plummet twenty feet from the shore, straight into the sea. The cold shocked them to the core, even Leo, the walking super-heater. Louisa twisted and spread her hands, propelling them onto the pebbles with much bumps and bruises. Leo groaned, face down. Festus cried out, sending a torrent of fire skyward in panic. Calypso curled up and shivered.

"Hold on, hold on." Louisa grumbled, struggling to her feet. With another wave of her hands, the dragon was pulled ashore too. "Idiot." She chided, kicking his shoulder and willing water from his systems. "What now?"

"I don't know." Calypso said between chattering teeth. "Somewhere warm, please."

"I'm warm." Leo managed, rolling onto his side. He sat up, wincing at various aches and pains. Louisa flicked her fingers again and they were all dry. Leo set himself ablaze and the girls scooted closer. "We need somewhere to bunk down. I'll patch Festus up as best I can, but we need some way of finding your friends, Lou."

"I can cause trouble. That always gets _someone_'_s_ attention."

"It is too late for you to cause trouble." Leo aimed a warning finger at her. "Let's just see where we can crash 'til morning."

"What 'bout Festus? Pretty sure we can't walk a dragon around, even if it is late."

"Suitcase?" Leo shrugged a shoulder. Festus whined and torched some rocks. "I know, I know, but it's our best bet, bud. Come here. No, come _here_. Joder." He muttered, Festus creaking and cackling gleefully as he ran down the beach, wings dragging on the stones. "Little help?"

"Told ya to let me drown him."

"You _can't_ drown an automaton!"

"Just watch me!"

* * *

Festus-the-suitcase was impossible to drag on the cascade of pebbles. Louisa lifted him on a bubble of water, walking a little behind the other two, the bubble tailing along behind her. The beach was overlooked by a small town, mostly dark save the street lights. It took some considerable effort to work their way to flat land, slipping on the stones in the dark, a daring seagull nearly taking Leo's head off.

They found a podium at the start of the high street, detailing a map of the town and surrounding areas. Leo set his hand alight to read it.

"What's… Butlins?" Calypso frowned.

"Dunno, but it's over there." Leo waved vaguely to their right. "Looks like there's a train station further along the street."

"It's, like, one in the mornin'. I'd doubt they'd have any trains goin'."

"Plus we don't know _where_ we're supposed to be going. Also…" Calypso hesitated. "What's a train?"

"Very fast. Lots of people. Goes choo choo."

"Does not go-" Leo exasperated wordlessly, flames sputtering. Louisa snickered and he frowned, debating whether to torch her hair. "_Steam _trains were more choo choo than modern trains, for the love of- ugh, whatever. English trains are faster than American trains, let's just head there and see if you get any idea where to go." Louisa itched her cheek, eyeing the map.

"Can we see what Butlins is first?"

"No."

"Rude." She pouted. Leo shook his hand, fire switching off. The water bubble evaporated, Louisa yawning into her hand. "Carry ya own shit."

The train station wasn't far, but it certainly felt like it. Leo and Louisa- after much bribing and chocolate- dragged the suitcase between them, Calypso keeping an eye out for any monsters or angry goddesses. She had to pull Louisa away from breaking into a toy shop to get a stuffed dolphin toy. "I need it!"

"You do _not_."

"Do too!"

"Why?"

"I've already named it!"

"Oh?"

"Squeaker."

"That's a terrible name."

"Is not!"

"Um, excuse me?" Leo cut in. "I thought you were supposed to be helping me?"

"It'll cost ya one dolphin toy already named Squeaker."

"That _is_ a terrible name, Lou."

"Well, it's a terrible _shame_ ya've gotta drag that suitcase by yaself, _Leo_." Louisa stuck her tongue out, folding her arms and sulking. Leo stopped, resting his elbow on the handle of the suitcase and watching her expectantly. "Go away." She instructed, spinning on her heel to put her back to them. Calypso looked at Leo. He inclined his head to her- _give it a minute_.

Almost three minutes passed before Louisa gave in. She stomped her foot, grasping the air above her head as if to throttle the sky. "_Uuuuggggghhh_, ya gonna kill yaself luggin' that bastard on ya own, fuck's sake! Ya'll owe me a dolphin!" She marched back to Leo's side, knocking his arm off the handle and pulling again. Calypso breathed a sigh of relief.

The first train was not until almost five in the morning. There were raised flower beds outside, concrete walls wide enough for a few exhausted demigods to crash on. Louisa sat atop the upright suitcase, nominating herself to stand guard for the next three hours. Leo was not overly impressed with her perch, regarding her distastefully. She stared him down, Calypso already asleep and unable to intervene.

"Don't dent my dragon. Fat-ass." He added quietly, lying down.

"I will smother you in your sleep."

"Oh no, the horror." He mumbled around a yawn. "Night, Lou." She hummed dubiously. Leo didn't reply, dozing off almost instantly.

He found himself in Bunker Nine. It didn't look the same, there seemed to be more stuff, most of which was completed. It was brighter, warmer, he could hear a child laughing somewhere in the maze of it all. Was that Harley? His chest tightened at the thought of his little brother, guilt shredding his stomach.

There was a crash behind him, loud and echoing. He almost jumped out of his skin, whirling round. He froze when he saw himself, considering the mess of tools and metal and whatever else had been stacked up. This was his older self again, but older than the last vision. If dream-Leo had to guess, his aged-up version had to be in his mid-thirties.

Standing ankle-deep in the mess, hands tucked innocently behind her back and whistling nonchalantly, was older Louisa. She had grown her hair back out, in a high ponytail as always, wearing an army jacket a little too big for her. Dream-Leo could see the scars on her face a little better this time around- a triangular one beneath her right eye, one on her chin that almost met the point of one on her left cheek, coming up from her jawline, and one on her neck, stemming from the base of her throat. One from the left side of her hairline, almost hidden under a loose lock of hair.

He was no expert in scars, but each one looked to be caused by a blade. They looked like they had been deep injuries. What had happened?

"Really?" Older-Leo said, folding his arms.

"Really what?" Older-Louisa said, feigning obliviousness.

"You've been in here _thousands_ of times and you _still_ destroy the place."

"I do _not_."

"No?"

"No."

"So all this stuff…?" Older-Leo gestured at the mess.

"Just fell in my path. Came out of nowhere." She shrugged a shoulder, looking away and humming. Older-Leo rolled his eyes and her focus snapped back to him, sharpening. "Ya'd better not be."

"Just did. And, oh, look at that, doing it again." Older-Leo rolled his eyes again, grinning cheekily. "What're you gonna do about it, mmm, chica?" He leaned forward, arms folded victoriously, bumping his nose against hers. She blew a raspberry, pressing her fingers to his chest and pushing him back. Older-Leo began to snark her, interrupted by the child laughing again. It was closer this time, and definitely not Harley.

A small boy clambered over the pile and dream-Leo sank to the floor. This boy had to be no older than three or four, wielding a wrench like it had been born in his hand. He was a spitting image of Leo, but he had Louisa's eyes and lopsided grin. He barrelled straight for Older-Leo. "You causing trouble, mijo?" Older-Leo laughed, catching the boy in his arms.

"Yes!" The boy grinned, flames dancing in his hair, brandishing the tool. He smiled at Louisa. "Mama! Elsie go splat!"

"Elsie go splat?" Louisa echoed. "Oh gods, what did ya do?"

"Na-uh! Kia did it!"

"Really now?"

"Si!" The boy kicked his legs, wriggling his way over to Louisa, to _Mama_. She shot Older-Leo a look, almost as if to say _this is your fault_. He held his hands up in surrender, but seemed unbothered by the ordeal. "Mama!" The boy tapped the wrench on her nose, pouting. "Elsie go splat! Not my fault! She stuck! Not my fault too!" He nodded insistently, eyes angelically wide. Louisa hummed disbelievingly, trying not to smile. The fire on his head snapped out and he smiled sweetly, bowing his head to rest on her shoulder. "I good boy." He said. "Kia make Elsie go splat."

The dream melted into grey fog. Dream-Leo protested, despite himself. That was the _good_ future, he had to understand it! He told himself it was to look for a clue, for anything that indicated what made that future possible, the future Hecate had said would only happen if he kept Louisa on the gods' side. It was _definitely _not to see more about the boy that looked so much like him with the fiery hair, or see the other two he was talking about, _why had he already forgotten their names_? He had _just_ heard them, the little boy had used them _several_ times, _what were they_?

Images began to fill in around him. He didn't notice, pulling at his hair in the vain attempt to recall the names. The first dream, with the baby, the baby had been in a pink blanket, he and Louisa had been in their early-twenties. Did that mean that whoever the little boy was talking about, were they older than him? An older sister?

"DUCK!"

"That's a swan!"

"Actually, it's an ink splat. Ya'll just weird."

"Don't 'ya'll' us, you silly American."

"I will fight you." Leo looked around. Four people sat on the grass outside a manor house. It was bigger than Bunker Nine, the grounds sprawling as far as he could see. The group had not strayed far from the building, less than thirty paces from the steps through the ornate wooden doors. He recognised Louisa instantly, maybe fourteen or fifteen here. The other three were dressed all in black. She was having a thumb war with the one on her right, a tall boy with dark, tufty brown hair cut short and a determined look on his face, a sketchbook of ink splats discarded by his leg. Beside him, a girl of similar age to Louisa, her auburn hair chopped and messy, examining a knife between her fingers. Next to her, a boy with blond hair and glasses, ignoring the bickering as he read from a book that undoubtedly weighed more than he did. The blond boy and the auburn girl had similarities in their nose and eyes, were they related?

Louisa laughed triumphantly, the tall boy called for a rematch.

"Uh, don't think so, Joel." The auburn-haired girl said, elbowing him.

"She cheated!" Joel protested.

"Ya've just got weak thumbs." Louisa teased.

"I do _not_, how dare you?" Joel crossed his arms sulkily. The blond boy glanced up, peering over his glasses. "I'm not putting a pound in the Sulk Jar."

"Yes you are." The other boy nodded.

"I thought you loved me!"

"You're still sulking."

"Oh, bite me." Joel muttered. He and the other boy were a little older than the girls, perhaps sixteen or seventeen. "L.J, tell your brother I want a divorce." He nudged the auburn-haired girl, jutting his chin at the blond boy in case she had missed him. She, L.J, simply ignored him, sheathing her knife and pulling another from her belt.

"Wait, we're married?"

"We _were_. Arsehole. I get the car!"

"No, no, no, you _cannot_ drive!"

"Can too!"

"Mario Kart does not count!"

"Like he's any good at that anyway." Louisa scoffed. Joel's head snapped round so quickly, she started. "Dude, how is your neck not broken?"

"It's a talent."

"That's one word for it. Also, break time's over." Louisa pointed at the doors to the manor. Two seconds later, they burst open, another figure dressed all in black racing towards them. Joel and the blond boy marvelled at her.

"How _do_ you do that?"

"It's a talent." She shrugged. L.J put away her knife and stood. She grasped the arm of the new-comer, a young woman in her twenties. Her blonde-brown hair was also cut short, a little longer than a buzz cut.

"What is it, Klouter?"

"Head-Hunter." Klouter said grimly. "Left their calling card."

"Where?"

"Shopping centre. Bexleyheath. Transport will be ten minutes, meet you at the main gates."

"Who's going?"

"Boss wants you and her to check it out." Klouter nodded at Louisa. "Joel, Neville, he wants to see you in his office."

"OK, but Neville told me the microwave wouldn't explode, so… blame him."

"I told you that it _would_."

"I never heard that."

"You don't hear _anything_."

"Sorry, what?"

"Ugh, why do I even bother?" Leo looked to Louisa. She stared right back at him, frowning.

"Wake up." She instructed. Leo blinked and then he saw a different Louisa, one closer to his face and poking his forehead. "Wake up." She repeated. The sky was lightening behind her, he could hear Calypso singing quietly to herself.

"Wh- what?"

"D'ya want a train ta London? I feel like London is a good start." She moved away. Leo struggled to sit up, forcing his mind to dwell on the second dream, not the first.

"Lou?" He called, keeping his gaze on the floor. He could feel her watching him. "Do you know where Bexleyheath is?"

"No, why?"

"You've been there with your friends." Calypso had stopped singing, appearing beside Leo. She pressed a breakfast bar into his hand, kissing his cheek. He smiled feebly, murmuring, "Morning, Cal."

"Bex-what?" Louisa puzzled.

"Bexleyheath." Leo repeated. She blinked, brow creasing in the familiar absence of knowledge. Leo bit in his breakfast bar, sighing. "It's alright, we'll find it." He glanced at the suitcase. "Should we just fly to London?"

"It takes two hours by train, I asked. How long on Festus?"

"About the same."

"Considering he doesn't fall from the sky again." Calypso said.

"He's not well, leave him alone." Leo pouted. They exchanged dubious glances. "Fine, we'll go by train. Festus will be upset though."

"I think we'll manage." Calypso half-smiled.

"Not if he sets you on fire."

"At least I'd die warm."


	40. Chapter 40

**To RandomFanAuthor- Is that a trick question? ^_^ **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- Both. Just in veeeeery different ways!**

* * *

Abudantia had come to the rescue once more, topping up Leo's wallet with English notes. They paid for their train tickets without issue, although a few askance looks were thrown at the bronze suitcase. It took some considerable manoeuvring to get the sleeping dragon on the train, taking up the majority of their six seat bay, wedged somewhat under the table mounted to the wall. Louisa sat by the window, bouncing her leg as they awaited departure. Leo and Calypso sat opposite, simultaneously wondering how they were going to deal with her in this confined space.

"I'm bored." She announced.

"Train leaves in two minutes." Leo assured. Calypso picked up her pack, retrieving Uno cards, snacks, sketchbooks and pencils. Louisa eyed the assortment, tracing her palms over the edge of the surface. Calypso piled on some more bits- packets of Oreos, colouring pencils, a Rubix cube and the regular pack of playing cards. Leo nabbed some paper and began filling the white space with various ideas, stuff that had been swilling about his brain the last few days. Calypso began eating the Oreos and playing with the cube.

"What's wrong, Lou?" She asked. Louisa hunched her shoulders, sliding one of the sketchbooks towards her. She examined all her previous drawings, keeping her head down. She hesitated on one of the pages. Calypso leaned to the side to see what it was, but the sketchbook was shut hastily. Louisa said nothing more, tucking the book on her lap and leaning back in her seat. The train rumbled underneath their feet, jolting. A ding-dong crackled through the speakers, followed by a lady's robotic voice.

"_Welcome aboard the South-eastern surface to London Victoria_. _This train will stop at Barnham, Ford, Arundel, Amberley…_"Louisa was asleep before the lady finished listing the stops, brow creased. Calypso waited a moment, slowly chewing her mouthful.

"Something's not right, Leo."

"I know."

"Do… do you think it's the nightmares she's been having? Do you think they're like yours?" She saw him wince in the corner of her eye, bowing his head. "Should we talk to her about it?"

"That'll be a fun conversation- hey, Lou, we know you've got amnesia, but we keep getting messages and dreams that you're destined to kill the gods and it's our job to try and stop you from doing that, but our chances of succeeding are as likely as me being taller than six foot, so could you _not_, that's fantastic, thank you."

"Wear higher shoes, problem solved."

"If I fall and break my neck, Cal, it's on you."

"I think I can live with that." She smirked. Leo drew in a horrified gasp, clamping his hand over his heart. She kissed his cheek. "Idiot."

* * *

"This is not good." Louisa looked to her right. She was sat with her back to a tree trunk, in the middle of a forest in the dead of night. Beside her, crouching and leaning on a black sword, was a pale boy, a little younger than her, with messy dark hair and darker eyes. He stared at her as if he could see right into her soul, bundled in an aviator's jacket a little too big for him. "What are we going to do, Lou?" She shrugged a shoulder, facing forward.

"Eh, we could try 'n' tame it."

"Do you _want_ your head bitten off?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No wonder you get in so much trouble."

"Uh, speak for yaself, cuz!" A monstrous cry echoed somewhere behind them. The boy put a finger to his lips, slinking further into the shadows. He glared at her. _Need a plan_. He mouthed. Louisa tapped herself on the chest and then raised her hand, shaking it to indicate her watch. He rolled his eyes. _That's a bad plan_. She retaliated with a rude hand gesture, peering around her tree. Shadows were shifting in the folds of the trunks, bushes rustling, a scattering of small creatures as they fled from its approach. The boy hissed at her, sword at the ready. Louisa called on her blade, wincing at the bronze-golden glow.

Silence coated the area. She lowered her weapon, but it was too late. The monster had found them.

A twig snapped, a clicking of mandibles. Leaves twitched around its movements. The boy shifted his feet, preparing to launch himself at it. He watched their right. She watched their left. Cornered on a tree. How cliché.

Louisa didn't have much time to dwell on clichés. The monster, whatever it was, had a tail. A long, gleaming, scaly black scorpion's tail. It banded around their tree, sinking its deadly point straight into her thigh, faster than they could blink. Bones shattered and she cried out. The boy turned to her, not seeing the other end of the monster until too late.

_Manticore_.

The word sprung to her dream self, but it did little to improve the situation. Her leg screamed white-hot with agony, jaggedly torn flesh, the ruined state of the bone, a venomous agent creeping into her veins as if returning home. The tail point remained in her leg, tilted this way and that. The manticore's snarling, gleeful face was in the boy's, almost nose to nose with anticipation. It raised a tiger's paw to swipe at her companion, the grey fog clouding the dream before it struck. Her leg still throbbed, nowhere near as painful as it had been, twinging sympathetically with phantom ailments.

She saw the same boy. They stood in a cabin of sorts, one probably best suited for vampires.

"I think you should stay." She said, looking around the cabin. "I know the décor sucks, but at least give it a go."

"Could say the same about you." He remarked, crossing his arms. "How many times have you turned down your marks now?"

"I dunno, dude," she shrugged, "eight? Nine? Don't matter."

"It _does_ matter. You fit better there than you do here."

"Cuz, I don't fit anywhere. I just turn up, cause havoc 'n' run off laughin'." He scoffed, as if to say _no duh_. "Look, give it a couple of weeks here. I need ta know ya gonna be somewhere safe, asshat." The boy paused, frowning at her. "What?"

"Is that why you don't do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stay with the Romans?"

"Not followin'."

"You don't stay with the Romans… to make sure _I'm_ safe?"

"Don't think too highly of yaself, will ya, cuz?"

"Oh my gods… _Lou_! I can take care of myself!"

"I'm well aware of that, but at the same time… ya dumb. Like straight up, fuckin' dumb as, well, you. Ain't no other comparison really. Ah, don't interrupt me, ya little shit. If not for me, when was the last time ya had a proper meal? Some sleep?"

"I don't get sleep with you around, I get migraines!"

"Still get ta lie down in a darkened room, don't ya?"

"Not the point!" He fumed. "I don't need babying!" Louisa placed her hands on her hips and he glowered. "Don't do that." She raised a brow. He hunched his shoulders. "Don't." He warned. She leaned forward a fraction, staring him down. If he could have shrunk into his jacket, he would never have come back out. "Fine. I… am grateful you help me. But that doesn't mean I am incapable of helping myself." She tipped her head back slightly, not taking her eyes from his face. "Love you too." He grumbled. "Still an ass though."

"Takes one ta know one, dipshit." She grinned, messing his hair. "Lunchtime, I'm starvin'."

"You're always starving."

"It's a crime, really." She threw an arm around his shoulders, trapping him to her side and marching him out. The dream changed on the other side of the door and the boy disappeared. She stood in another cabin, pink and perfume-clogged, net curtains on the windows and beauty products everywhere. Both hands were clamped over her face, glaring accusingly at a brown-skinned girl with feathers in her hair.

"Oh, Lou," she laughed, "it's not _that_ bad in here."

"That's the fumes talkin', Pipes. They mess with ya brain."

"Well, it's not like your brain could get any worse." There were more kids in this cabin. Their faces were blurred and indistinguishable, but Louisa found she wasn't that concerned about them. It seemed she only knew them by sight, except for this Piper. Piper was one of the faces in her sketchbook, which meant Piper was important. "Give me two minutes and then we'll go, OK?" Piper smiled, patting Louisa on the head. "Don't kill Drew while I'm gone."

"No promises." Louisa said. Piper smiled and disappeared into a room at the back of the cabin. Louisa opened the door behind her, the door to the outside, as soon as Piper was out of earshot. She stepped outside, onto the porch, closing the door quickly and breathing in cleaner air.

"It's not a gas bomb, Lou."

"Does a damn good job of one, Sparky."

"Don't call me Sparky."

"Sure thing. Sparky." She smirked. Jason scrunched his nose at her. "Ready for another ass-kickin'?"

"Pretty sure Piper just sets these up so she can ogle at you."

"Me? You're her boyfriend, dude."

"Not with you around." Jason huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Stop trying to steal my girlfriend." Louisa smiled sweetly and he elbowed her. "How're you sleeping?"

"Sleepin'? What's that?"

"Still insomnia?"

"Nah, just feel like starin' at the fuckin' ceilin' all night. Don't get a twin brother. That has a magic connection. That no-one can explain. Like, seriously, I've asked Dad about it, like, a _bajillion_ times 'n' all I get is '_needs must'_ or '_you'll understand when you're older_'. Bullshit, that's what that is. Bet he don't even know himself." The door opened and Louisa held her breath.

"Are you ranting again?" Piper asked bemusedly. Louisa shook her head, feigning innocence. Piper cast her gaze skyward, kissing Jason's cheek in greeting. "Right, we'll get Leo and then you can teach me."

"Teach you?" Jason echoed.

"Yes." Piper nodded sternly. "Problem?" He started, shaking his head and smiling, proud.

"That's my girl." He grinned.

"Ugh," Louisa groaned, "if ya'll gonna be as mushy as Percabeth, I'm gonna bury myself under this porch."

"Why my porch?" Piper pouted.

"Can't be bothered ta walk anywhere else."

"Can't argue with that." Piper shrugged. "Alright, we'll try and minimise the 'mush'."

"Thank you."

"Only if you let me play with your hair though."

"Ugh, _fine_. Just this once. No mush." Louisa jabbed a warning finger in Piper's face. "One bit of mush 'n' I shave ya'll bald."

"I could pull off bald _waaaay_ better than you ever could." Piper teased, pinching Louisa's cheek.

* * *

Calypso shook her head, cramming the last Oreo in her mouth. Leo pouted, flattening his hands on the table in defeat. "I'm waiting to hear your great ideas, mamacita."

"Maybe," she huffed, "we can try and figure out what will cause the bad paths."

"And how do you suppose we're going to do that? Pop into a soothsayer in London? I don't actually know any soothsayers in London, Cal, don't take that seriously." Her expression deadpanned and he grimaced apologetically. "I know, I know, I just…" He scratched at his head. Louisa was still asleep, hugging her sketchbook to her chest. She was not muttering or twitching per her usual nightmares, her frown more confused than upset. "I wish I could just… pop her brain out and fix it up, this is so annoying. Stupid organic lifeforms."

"Um… thanks? What about your holo-scrolls?"

"Still nothing. No IMs, definitely not trying the phone again and definitely _definitely_ not going to let Lou try to get a raven again."

"Why a raven? Is that important? Surely she would have more luck with a seagull." Leo hummed in mild agreement. Calypso tossed the empty Oreo packet onto the table. "This is getting us nowhere. _Someone_ must be able to tell us more. We can't piece together something like this, no matter how brilliant your ego says you are."

"My ego never lies, shut up."

"Maybe I can help." They looked up. Taking a seat beside Louisa, was a woman, perhaps in her late thirties, early forties with greying blonde hair and fierce hazel eyes. She wore a pinstripe pencil skirt with a suit jacket to match, white blouse impeccably ironed and collar tidily stiff, plain black tie in a perfect line. She set a briefcase by her feet, neatly folding her hands in her lap. "I am Postverta." She turned her head stiffly to consider Louisa, frown lines pulling at the corners of her mouth. "I am the goddess of the past."

"Why are you on a train to London?" Calypso blurted.

"I enjoy train rides." The goddess replied matter-of-factly. "They are soothing. I am surrounded by people, but have time to myself." She sighed, rolling her shoulders and wincing. "As goddess of the past, I am often called upon to settle many, _many_ squabbles between all manner of immortals. It does get rather… taxing at times."

"OK," Leo said carefully, "but why are you on _our_ train?" Again, Postverta looked to Louisa.

"She dreams of her past, caught in recollections she does not know. I am rare to be of assistance to a demigod, but it is also rare for a demigod to hold such power over us deities." She faced them again, composing herself and giving Leo the impression of a lawyer. "You seek answers in Louisa's future. I cannot help you there. However, some answers lie in her past and that is where I specialise."

"What's the catch?" Leo asked.

"Catch?"

"We've met one goddess that helped us without asking for anything in return. I don't think we're so lucky to meet a second like her."

"You are quite right, Leonidas Valdez."

"_Leonidas_?" Calypso snorted. Leo smiled tightly.

"Not now, sunshine." He insisted from the corner of his mouth. Calypso filed away that information- if she could not make good enough use of it, Louisa most definitely would. "So," Leo cleared his throat and focused on the goddess, "what's the catch?"

"You head to find Louisa's friends in England, correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Calypso nodded.

"They will shed more light once you find them, but they will not tell you everything."

"Typical." Leo grumbled.

"Be cautious, son of Hephaestus. Flippancy will endanger you. Louisa has strong ties in England and they _must_ remain strong."

"Or what? She'll go bad?" Postverta stayed quiet. She was watching Louisa, a line appearing in her forehead. "What is it?" Leo pressed. "You're… you're the goddess of the past. Could you, like, zap her memories back or something?"

"No. She is safer in this state." The goddess touched Louisa's cheek. "The catch." She said. "I can help deter you from one of the paths, but you must complete a task for me first." They watched her expectantly. "I believe my sister dwells in your destination, hiding from me. The future is far more complicated than the past and it… unsettles her. Find her. Send her home."

"How do we find her?"

"Well, if you require specifics…" Postverta smoothed her skirt. "She is more likely to find you. There are multiple versions of every possible future, it addles the mind. And with a future, or _futures_, as potent as Louisa's possible outcomes, she will be sure to seek you out. Do her no harm, just send her home. Only then, will I aid you."

"Um… if you don't mind my asking, ma'am," Calypso piped up, "aid us how?"

"I cannot and will not restore Louisa's memories. I can point you in the direction of her companions once my sister has returned, but remember what I said. Strong ties." She paused. "Your friend's history is muddled and bloody. It is probably best you do not know all the details and better that she herself never finds out. Things may come to your attention, her attention," she nodded at the demigod beside her, "but you _cannot_ let her fall to them. Is that clear?"

"What kind of-?"

"Is that _clear_?"

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Good." She gathered her briefcase, rising and tugging at her suit jacket. "Keep your heads. The future of Olympus depends on you." And with that, Postverta turned on her heel and marched away. Another passenger stood after she had passed them, momentarily blocking their view. When the passenger returned to their seat, she was gone.

Louisa awoke with a snort.

"Wha- where-?"

"You're on a train to London, Lou." Leo reminded her, voice monotone. Calypso nudged him and he coughed, resetting his voice. "You OK?" Louisa nodded vaguely, peering out the window. Her eyes flitted back and forth as country landscapes swept by them, thoughts lost to time she did not know.


	41. Chapter 41

**Apologies for not updating last night, I needed to shoot some zombies! ^_^ **

**To RandomFanAuthor- Sssh, you'll blow my cover! Also, I literally saved a list I found of all these gods, it's my go-to, I love it! ^_^ **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 39) As much as I would have loved to put the Harry Potter lot in, does not tie with my plan. But one-shots, yes! I had some really old ones floating about somewhere, like REALLY OLD D: Let me do these rewrites, I will see what I can do after :P (Chapter 40) There will be a break, but not just yet! Give it about another 12 ish chapters? But I do like stressing them out as well :D And have a rummage in my favourites! I've read some amazing things over the years! **

**To Guest- (Chapter 39) Thank you! ^_^ **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- HAVE YOU MET ME? I HAVE FIXED IT, JASON IS AWAKE**

**To Anonymous Person- Aww, thank you! ^_^ I will do my best! As for Royals and Apocalyptic Love, Royals is definitely getting a rewrite as soon as I can get to it. Apocalyptic Love is up for debate at the moment :P Secrets- I honestly forgot what that one was, I just had to look it up- I can put that on my debate list as well! There's so much of my old stuff that's just eeesh to me, but I'm up for a challenge!**

* * *

London Victoria was not the kind of place to drag a comatose dragon suitcase around. Everyone was cutting across everyone's path, crashing into each other, all bustling and rushing, avoiding eye contact. Calypso held onto both Leo and Louisa, squealing in protest at the claustrophobic setting.

They finally worked their way to an information desk and then onto Platform Four. Their train, thankfully, was already waiting, due to depart in six minutes.

"Please not another two hours?" Louisa whined.

"No. The lady at the desk said about forty minutes."

"Ugh, that's _ages_. Can we wake Festus up yet?"

"And burn London down?" Leo quirked an eyebrow. "As tempting as that sounds, I think I may still be wanted for burning down New Rome and Mother Earth."

"Aww, that must give you such a warm, fuzzy feeling." Calypso teased.

"Arson?"

"No. Being wanted."

"I'm definitely not feeling warm and fuzzy right now." Leo pouted. She snickered, kissing his nose and cooing. Leo blew her a raspberry and called on Louisa to help him get Festus aboard.

* * *

An hour later, they found themselves in Bexleyheath, outside a shopping centre. There were more shops all around them, a bus shelter and a fountain someone had infected with washing powder, now teeming with white, foamy bubbles. Louisa was currently playing with these, puffing them at passers-by or clapping handfuls at Leo and Calypso, covering them in a fine spray of bubbles.

"Lou," Calypso prompted, "we've got a job to do. Leave the bubbles alone."

"How _dare_ you." Louisa demanded, appalled. She scooped up a teeming pile of bubbles, splaying them on Calypso's head. "Peasant." Leo snorted, palming bubbles from his shirt. Louisa noticed something past them, squeezing between the pair and chasing after pigeons.

"I promise, she's not normally like this."

"Like what?" Calypso spat out bubbles, swatting them from her hair.

"A hyperactive dog. She's normally more… an attack dog, but also a stray?" He shrugged a shoulder. "Lou!" He called. "You hungry?"

The restaurant that had caught Leo's eye was a fish and chip shop. It smelled absolutely divine, but he didn't quite put two and two together until;

"_Monsters_!" Louisa declared. "What did the fish ever do to you, ya'll _monsters_!"

"Lou, calm down!" Calypso squeaked, standing between the counter and the raging demigod. The young woman at the counter was watching, absolutely mystified. Her wide-eyed gaze flicked to Leo, who was no help, rather enjoying this.

"Leave the fish alone!" Louisa ordered.

"It's a bit late now, Lou," Leo said around barely contained laughter, "they're rather deep-fried." Louisa spluttered and cussed him out in Ancient Greek. Leo snickered, paying for three portions of chips and nuggets. The entire restaurant was focused on her, shouting vulgarities in a language they could not understand. Leo was rather proud of himself, somehow managing to keep his laughter down. He gathered their order in his arms, shoving into Louisa and helping Calypso usher her out. "Lou, breathe." He requested, handing out the food. "Cal, that's a chicken nugget, probably the best thing on this planet."

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU_!" Louisa fumed, jabbing her finger in Leo's face. "_I_ DO_ NOT_ EAT _FISH_!" There was a squawk overhead. A flash of brown-amber feathers on a body far larger than a pigeon and Louisa lost her lunch. She stared at her hand, closing and opening her fist as if to call her food back.

"Was that a harpy?" Calypso laughed in disbelief. Indeed it was- the harpy spiralled upwards, cawing triumphantly, landing two storeys up on the roof of the shopping centre. She gorged on her meal with ravenous delight. Realisation dawned on Louisa and she swore very loudly, stomping her foot and drawing the disapproving look of several pedestrians. "Here, Lou, have some of mine."

"At least one of ya'll is nice."

"I brought you food."

"Fuck that shit, it's up _there_ now!"

"The almighty daughter of Poseidon, robbed by a harpy."

"I was distracted!"

"You were yelling at me!"

"Of course I was yellin' at you!"

"Lou, it's not cannibalism if you eat fish!"

"Yes it is!"

* * *

Calypso had to put up with them bickering for most of the afternoon. They explored Bexleyheath, visited many of the shops. Calypso brought herself a pink notebook and a set of gel pens, Leo acquired a new map. Louisa purchased a squishy dolphin toy from the toy shop, similar to the one she had wanted in Bognor Regis. Calypso also brought some headache tablets as Louisa berated Leo yet again- "_Fish,_ Valdez, fuckin' _fish_. Ya'll know _why_ I can't eat that!"

"Really? Why's that, Lou?" He smiled cluelessly. She protested wordlessly, pulling on her hair instead of throttling him. Calypso reached back, grabbing the front of Louisa's jacket and tugging her forward. She fired a warning look at Leo. He laughed, turning away momentarily to tug Festus over a bumpy bit of sidewalk. He really could do this all day.

Calypso kept Louisa with her, agreeing with her each time she muttered about Leo's idiocy, but only half-listening. They seemed to have left the main section of town behind, walking past a string of smaller cafes and knick-knack shops. It was a little quieter down this end, but that only made their silly argument seem louder.

"That's like askin' you to eat a donkey!" Louisa aimed a kick at him. He simply stopped, smirking as he stood out of range. Calypso pulled her onwards, shaking her head. "He started it! Let me smack him, just a little bit!"

"NO!" The trio froze, but at different intervals. Leo crashed into Louisa, getting elbowed in the stomach for it. Calypso gripped their arms, nodding in the direction of a little café. The shout did not come from Louisa this time, but from a woman hassling another woman, wrestling her for her teacup in the outside seating. "THE TEA LEAVES ARE IMPORTANT, GIVE ME THE TEA LEAVES!" The door opened, a man in an apron bustling out with a broom.

"This is the third time this week!" He reprimanded, brandishing the broom. "Away with you, get on now!"

"I NEED THE TEA LEAVES!"

"You need locking up!" He struck the bristle end against her stomach, pushing. "Naff off, lady, you're upsetting my customers!" Louisa twisted herself free, hurrying forward and waving.

"Aunt Vera!" She called. "I've been lookin' everywhere for ya!" The woman whirled round. Louisa crashed into her in a hug, smiling up at her. "Ya daftie, Mam's been worried! I'll take her away her now, sorry 'bout all this." Louisa coaxed 'Aunt Vera' away, looping their arms, patting her hand. She walked away from Leo and Calypso, further away from town.

The other two caught up outside a bowling alley, a little green area outside with benches under large trees. Louisa was sat on the furthest one away, holding tightly to the woman's arm. Leo parked Festus at the end of the bench. 'Aunt Vera' was a sight to behold- not one article of clothing matched, a clash of colours and patterns and eras, multiple layers of articles, different sizes. Her glasses were crooked, made from two separate pairs- the left side was a bright red, round frame encrusted with fake diamonds, some missing. The right side was a thin golden frame with a crack in the lens, patched together in the middle with plasters and duct tape. She wore one sneaker and one sandal, her feet looking several sizes bigger under multiple socks. Her greying blonde hair stood about her head as though under permanent static electricity, her hazel eyes frantically locked on Louisa. She held Louisa by the chin, her fingers digging into her cheeks as if trying to get her to spit something out.

"Hey." Leo said, tapping the lady on the shoulder. She startled, head snapping round. "Um, hi. Could you, uh, could you let our friend's face go?"

"The lines cross, the lines cross!"

"That's nice?" Leo tried. "We're hoping you're the right lady, you sort of fit the bill. Do you have a sister called Postverta?" The lady squealed confirmation.

"I am Antevorta, I see the futures! The lines cross, have you got tea leaves, this is not good!" She focused back on Louisa, hand unclamping. She pinched Louisa's nose, inspected her eyes, pulled on her ear, her hair, grabbing her by the wrist and examining her palm, picking at her clothes. Each inspection brought Antevorta closer, which only moved Louisa backwards, until she was lying back on the bench, the goddess on top of her. "Keep still, keep still, did you have breakfast, you must have breakfast in this one!" Louisa kneed her in the stomach and shoved her off, scrambling away. She clambered over the arm of the bench, clinging to Calypso's arm. "_Did you have breakfast_?"

"Uh…" Calypso squeezed Louisa's hand reassuringly. "A harpy stole her lunch." Antevorta clawed at her face, wailing loudly.

"No, no, no, that's not good, not good!" Her gaze landed on Leo and she jumped to her feet. "The lines cross, the lines cross, that is good!" She lunged forward, catching Leo by the hand. She bustled Calypso away, grabbing Louisa's hand and pressing it into Leo's. "Yes yes yes, I see it! You and you!" She infolded their hands in her own, tightly enough to make them both wince. "Good lines, good lines, powerful children! But you!" She carted Leo over to Calypso, trapping their hands in the same situation. "But this is good too, strong lines! Fearsome daughter, yes yes yes, but the god-killer…" She let go, spinning on her heel. "Such grief, such anger!" She flung an arm out, trapping Louisa under her point. "Do you remember your middle name?"

"I have a middle name?"

"Ooooohhhh, we're doomed, we're doomed!" Antevorta collapsed to her knees, curling her hands in the grass and wailing. Calypso looked down, jolting and throwing Leo's hand back at him. He was rather red-faced, not meeting her eye.

Hands clasped Calypso's ankle, nearly startling her into falling backwards. Antevorta stared up at her, baring her teeth in what she must have thought was a smile. "What colour is your hair tie?"

"My-? What?"

"Blue." Leo said. "It's blue."

"Oh!" Antevorta was on her feet, clapping. "This is a good day! But you, you, you," she waggled a finger at Louisa, "you needed breakfast today, you needed to eat the pancakes, how could you not eat the pancakes this morning?" Louisa blinked at her. "That is bad, that is really bad!" She began pacing between them, almost doubled over she was so intently focused on the ground. "Bad lines!" She yelled. "Bad lines, bad lines, we are doomed, such grief, such anger, such death! Can't stop it, can't stop it, they could stop it, but the lines cross, not the good cross, the bad cross, but it could be the good cross, that would stop it, but it won't stop it because it'd be the bad cross unless- what colour are your socks, are they green? Tell me they're green, they're not green, this is bad, that's the bad cross, the lines are bad cross!" She spun around, marching up to Louisa as if to headbutt her. "You can't stop it, you can't save him, he will die, there's nothing you can do, but if he dies, we die, we can't die, but they can stop it, his socks need to be green, you needed to eat pancakes, THIS IS THE BAD CROSS!" She clutched Louisa's shoulders, forehead to forehead with her. "We need the good cross, you need to let the good cross happen! Powerful children, yes yes yes, of fire and sea, that's the good cross, the good path, but there's the other one, fearsome daughter, fire and magic, those are strong lines! But strong lines means the bad cross, the god-killer will advance, no no no, that's bad, that's really bad, but there's the other one, there's always the other one, that is a good one, I like that one, you like that one, you will like that one, but for the good lines, there's a price to pay, HE WILL DIE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT!"

"SHUT UP!" Louisa shoved her hands between her and the goddess. A flash of green, a ripple of thunder. Antevorta slammed into the grass, rolling and landing on the cobbled path. Louisa clamped her hands over her ears, breathing hard, doubled over as green sparks encased her. Calypso took a step towards her, but another strike of thunder kept her still.

"Lady." Leo said, crouching by Antevorta. She was muttering to herself, grasping his shoulder as soon as he was in reach. He winced, but pressed on. "Lady, who's going to die?"

"You call them paths, you like the paths, the good paths, the good lines, you like that one, huh, young man? Yes yes yes," she pulled herself up, using him as leverage, "yes yes yes, you like that one, those are the good lines, fire and water, powerful children." Louisa looked up as they approached, moving away, clutching her hands to her chest. She shook her head, closing her eyes. "Broken down!" Antevorta laughed. "Broken down, Aphrodite said it, _broken down to nothing more than a shell of your current self,_ that's what she told you, she warned you, but there is a price to pay for the good lines, you must pay the price, daughter of Neptune! You were warned, yes you were, broken down broken down!"

The sparks were getting worse, more erratic, brighter, hungrier. Antevorta hardly noticed them, reaching out to poke Louisa in the forehead, keeping her finger there. "But what if the other things happen, you will kill us all, you will die by your father's hand, we will die by yours, there's too many, too many! Such grief, such anger, such death! He dies, you know! You can't stop it, you can stop it, he will die, he won't die, daughter of Poseidon, if he dies, we die! No no no, the other one will stop that, the other one will not allow it, if he dies, we die, you can't stop it!" The goddess lunged, once again capturing Louisa's face in her hands, digging her nails in. "GOD-KILLER!" She screamed, ignoring the tearing green up her arms, ichor dribbling from gouges in her skin. "GOD-KILLER, HE WILL DIE, PRICE TO PAY, POWERFUL CHILDREN, GOD-KILLER, YOU CAN'T STOP IT!"

"Cal, quick!" Leo threw his arms around the goddess from behind. Calypso crashed in beside him, doing the same. Together, they pried the pair apart, tumbling backwards. Ichor splashed to the ground, staining Antevorta's clothes, sliding from her fingertips. Louisa covered her eyes, trembling. The grass around her feet was withering, the sky darkened with distant thunder.

"Go home." Louisa ordered, voice wobbling. "Go _home._" Antevorta didn't move, sitting between her saviours, rocking and mumbling to herself.

"Can't save him, he will die, price to pay, god-killer, can't save him, he will die, price to pay, god-killer, can't save him, he will die, price to pay, god-killer…" She repeated this twice more before Louisa lost her temper. Antevorta didn't notice at first, dipping her fingertips in her own immortal blood. Thunder shook the ground, rattled the windows of the bowling alley so forcefully, the sound imprinted itself in Calypso's mind. The heavens opened.

"GO HOME!" Louisa bellowed, the rain steaming around her, not a droplet touching her skin. "GO HOME! NOW!" Green light snapped, slathering down her arm. Leo and Calypso dived to either side. The attack struck the ground, missing Antevorta by a hairsbreadth. She had already gone.

Louisa stared at the space the goddess had been, knees giving out. Her hands hit the floor and she tipped forward, contact with the earth absorbing the last of her light. The whole section of grass was yellow now, the rain like leaden sheets of ice. "I'm not the god-killer." She sobbed, steam dissipating as the rain finally caught her. "I'm not, I'm… I'm not, I'm not, I'm not…"

Neither Calypso nor Leo moved, watching her curl up under the weight of her storm. "I'm not, I'm not-" she choked on her own unconvincing. "I'm not the god-killer, I'm n-not the go-god-killer… I'm n-no… I'm not…"


	42. Chapter 42

**Two things- that big ramble from Antevorta, that was _important_, I gave ya'll clues in that one! And second- yooooou're not gonna like this one...**

**To RandomFanAuthor- ahaha, existential crisis! That's cute! ^_^**

* * *

They weren't sure how long they sat there. The goddess had left, almost a lifetime ago. Leo could feel the weight of Calypso's scrutiny on him. He was watching Louisa. She was still bowed to the earth, crying and hiccupping, clutching her head as if she could squeeze her memories back in place. Whatever protest she could muster, whatever defiance she had for Antevorta's predictions, had long since dwindled.

"You knew." Calypso broke the silence. Leo finally looked at her. He had not been greeted well, his first time on Ogygia. That look had _nothing_ on the one he was getting now. Something splintered in his chest, her glare withering, crushing. Final.

She sniffed, working her jaw as her eyes glistened. "You knew." She repeated, voice croaking. "Powerful children? You knew. Didn't you?" Leo hesitated. Her cheeks flooded crimson and she smacked the grass in temper. "Just _answer the question_!" She heaved a sob, shoulders hunching. "Did you know or _not_?"

"I… I knew." Leo nodded, hanging his head. She did too, squeezing her eyes shut. She inhaled deeply, raggedly, fingers scraping on mud as she tore handfuls of grass in her fists.

"And _what_ does it mean?"

"I don't… I don't know."

"Don't _lie_ to me!" Her head snapped up, eyes blazing.

"I _don't_ know!" Leo shot back, flames snapping on his palms. "Hecate showed me-"

"_Hecate_ showed you?! In the same dream with all the _bad_ paths?"

"Yes, in the same dream!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I didn't want to upset you and I didn't know what it meant!"

"It's not that hard to understand! You've got a future with her!"

"Are you forgetting the 'strong daughter' part?! That seemed pretty futuristic too!"

"That's not the _point_!"

"Then what is?" Leo glowered. Calypso opened her mouth, readying a handful of sod to throw at him. Then she froze, anger melting into confusion. The rain had stopped. Not falling, it was still falling. However, each droplet was now suspended in the air, thousands of liquid beads shivering all around them. Calypso raised her hand, touching her palm to one near her face. It dribbled into a little pool on her skin.

"Stop it." Louisa growled, pushing herself up on trembling arms. "Stop it." She repeated, firmer, fists in her lap. She looked at neither of them, glaring at a space between them, unsteady with abundance of emotion. "Don't… _argue_. You're supposed… you're supposed ta be happy, _don't argue_."

"Lou-"

"What did Hecate show you, Leo?"

"Lou-"

"_Leo_. _What_… did she show you?" Leo stayed quiet. Louisa blinked, slowly turning her head to face him. She didn't want to know. But he had to tell her.

Leo recounted the first three visions, Calypso fuming at him as he spoke. Louisa closed her eyes around the point of her death under her father's will. The suspended rain fell back into its regular showers. Otherwise, she did not move. He told her of the dream of the gods, debating if she was to live or die; admitted Hephaestus's request, their job to keep her on their side, the good side. He paused, shooting Calypso a sidelong, hesitant look before detailing the fourth vision. And then the dream in Bunker Nine, with the young boy and his talk of older or other siblings.

"And why would that vision be a thing, Leo?" Calypso quizzed, pursing her lips and raising a furious, expectant brow. "Tell her." She instructed, lifting her chin in challenge. Leo did not look at Louisa, determined to stare Calypso down, but he spoke to the former.

"I loved you." He said. "But I didn't do anything about it. I was scared. And you were too good a friend to lose. So I stayed quiet."

"'N' then ya met Callie."

"And then I met Callie." He confirmed. "Headstrong, bossy, condescending, rude _Callie_." Calypso angered, voicing outrage and arming herself with mud. "Who made me fireproof clothes and bothered to give me the time of day, even if I did break her table. Came to work with me in the forge. Listened to my stories. Didn't stand for my nonsense, didn't encourage it, didn't let me be alone. Let me talk about my ideas, my… my goals for the future. _Our_ future." Her hand shook as his voice softened, mud slipping between her fingers. "I was going to open a workshop. She was going to sell lemonade. Headstrong, bossy, condescending and rude. But kind. Funny. Bit mad. Curious and clever, she wanted to learn and to teach. Finding Ogygia again… that's not how my luck goes. But you were there, Cal. You were waiting for me."

"Of course I was waiting for you." Calypso said, temper draining from her body. "In all those years, of all the heroes… you were the only one to give me hope. _Real_ hope. I… I know about… about you and Lou, or at least your side of it. You're too obvious, Leo, you couldn't hide it if your life depended on it-"

"My life depends on a lot of stuff."

"-and this path, this line, whatever it's called… powerful children. I… I shouldn't have got angry, I'm sorry, but I… I can't lose now, I can't lose _hope_ now. Not after all this time."

"Ya had every right ta be angry." Louisa mumbled.

"You did." Leo agreed. "You do."

"I don't want to be. But if the only path that keeps the gods alive is with you… I'm just in the way."

"No." Leo shook his head, crawling to her side. He gripped her hands in his own, leaning his forehead on hers. "No, no, you're not in the way, you're _never_ in the way. We had plans, sunshine, remember?"

"Keep those plans." Louisa said. "You _will_ keep those plans." She shivered, bowing her head. "You two deserve your futures. Mine will just ruin that." Calypso sat up straighter.

"No," she said, "no, Lou-"

"Two of those visions you _die_, Lou." Leo prompted.

"'N' _three_ of those visions, the _gods_ die." She retorted. "What's the better option?" Her hand went for her watch, sword springing into her grasp. Leo's skin went cold.

"Don't-"

"Don't move." Louisa warned, pressing the tip of her blade to her chest. Her arms shook, but her hands were steady. "You two have already lost too much in the name of the gods. Ya ain't losin' anymore 'cos of me."

"You do that and I lose my best friend again!" Leo protested. Calypso squeaked, hands over her mouth. Louisa gritted her teeth, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Don't you dare, Lou, don't you _dare-_"

"Ya ain't losin' much here, Valdez. I don't remember who I was."

"I do! And I'll do _anything_ so you can too, just put the sword _down_!"

"_This_ is the better option!" Louisa insisted, closing her eyes as more tears fell.

"No it's not!" Calypso argued. "Louisa, don't- please, we can figure this out-"

"There ain't nothin' ta figure out, Callie. Thank you for tryin' though. Means more than ya know." Pain hit her chest, mingling with relief. She could hear them screaming.

Louisa managed to smile as the blade hit her ribs. "Yeah," she coughed, something warm splattering her lower lip, "I love you too."

* * *

**Merry Christmas! ^_^ **


	43. Chapter 43

**To zantarak- yes, Jason dying is in there, but there's a few other bits too! ^_^ **

**To RandomFanAuthor- oh, it was a _veeeery_ Merry Christmas! Mwhahaha! **

**To HoO Fan- I made Lou for three reasons. One- to give Percy an annoying younger sister that tested his blood pressure. Two- to (and originally) give Leo a girlfriend (this is _waaaaaay_ before Caleo and Reyisa and everything!) And three- to make her _suffer_, because there is nothing more satisfying than making a fun character and then making them _hurt_.**

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- FINISH THAT SENTENCE. I _DARE_ YOU **

* * *

Twice. That's how many times Leo had to hold his best friend while she bled out in his arms. Twice. Calypso was frantically working around him. The sword had been removed, Leo didn't know when. Supplies were everywhere, speckled with blood. Leo's clothes were sticking to him. Blood sunk into the mud. Louisa's head lolled on his shoulder, wobbling when Leo shook her. He called her, Calypso called her. Her chin fell on her chest, dabbled with blood from her mouth, smearing on her shirt.

Calypso swore, forcibly holding back tears, vision blurring. Nothing was working. Pressure on the wounds, the material was sodden crimson within seconds. Nectar, water, herbs she had gathered. _Nothing was working. _

"Leo-"

"Don't. Please don't."

"I don't know w-" Calypso started, eyes widening. He held out his hand, too slowly, too stiffly. He could only watch as she slumped, eyes rolling back in her head. A metallic dart glinted in the back of her neck. Louisa's head tipped away from his body as he reached forward. His bloody fingers touched cool metal, a stinging flash in his neck.

Shadows wiggled at the edges of his vision, numbness seeping into his limbs. His ears picked up a whistle, some sort of signal. In his peripheral, darkened figures moved through blurry waviness. His head connected with the earth, arms falling limply around Louisa's too-still form.

* * *

He awoke with a jolt, gasping and coughing. His neck, shoulders, back, were all stiff and pained. Bed sheets clung to him, immediately going up in flame as he grasped them. His skin had been scrubbed clean, someone had put him in Pikachu pyjamas and dark socks. Heart in his mouth, he looked to his right, seeing no details of the room but blue and white.

"Leo?" He jumped, head snapping round.

"Cal?" She smiled weakly, cradling a plate of sandwiches in her lap. Her eyes watered, bottom lip trembled. Tears splashed onto the bread and she bowed her head.

"They won't tell me anything." She breathed, trembling. She seemed to wear all pink, Leo's brain swimming too much to focus properly on yet more smaller details. "They… knocked us out." She continued, hardly louder than a whisper, "brought us here. Th-they took Lou and… and I don't- I don't know, I don't _know_!" She wailed, flinging her hands up to cover her face. The plate soared, sandwiches flipping in all directions. Leo shifted on his bed, he had to get to her.

A door opened, hitting a wall.

"It's about time you plonkers were awake. I was starting to get bored." Calypso coughed, clenching her fists and glaring in the direction of the voice. A girl stood between the ends of their beds, hands on her hips. About their age, with short auburn hair, dressed all in black, British accent, moss green eyes. She raised a brow at Calypso, who had now snatched up the most violent weapon she could muster- her pillow. "Calm down, love, you're safe here."

"Where are we?" Leo mumbled, his surroundings beginning to see-saw.

"And where's Lou?" Calypso demanded, voice shrill. "What are you doing to her?"

"We're attaching a second head as we speak."

"_What_?"

"Did sarcasm miss you people?" The girl tipped her head to one side. "She'll be _fine_," she rolled her eyes, waving a hand, no big deal, "who stabbed her though? Only I can stab her."

"She's… she's alive?"

"Yes, cloth-ears, she's alive."

"How-?"

"We're very clever. Well, that's subjective." She corrected instantly, rubbing at her jaw and humming in thought. "I'll let Joel explain it, it's all high-tech mumbo-jumbo and I ain't exactly brains of Britain." She noticed a sandwich on the floor and sighed. "That is _the_ last time I make anyone food."

"L.J?" Leo frowned. "I think that's what Lou called you. L.J."

"Mm? Oh, yeah, that's me. Lucy-Jo, but everyone just calls me L.J. At least, to my face they do. I am not a nice person, apparently." She shrugged a shoulder. "The meds will be in to check on you soon, so just hold your horses."

"But Lou-"

"Horses. Hold them. Joel will explain. I'm going on break." She waved, spinning on her heel, and marched out. The door swung shut behind her, her footsteps muted when it clicked shut. Leo looked over at Calypso. She was already watching him, fresh tears stemming.

"She's alive." The words flipped something in Leo's brain and the room came into focus.

"Good. 'Cos I'm gonna kill her."


	44. Chapter 44

**Short chapter! **

**To RandomFanAuthor- IF YOU FIND PIKACHU PYJAMAS, GET ME SOME TOO! ^_^ And thank you! Keep-guessing stories are my favourite, I love reading them! **

**To Anonymous Person- I DARE! Mwhahaha! **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 42) YES I CAN YES I CAN, CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP!**

* * *

Their next visitor, Leo recognised straight away. A tall boy with a big grin and dark, tufty brown hair, also dressed all in black.

"Joel." He said. "You're Joel."

"Ooh, psychic." Joel beamed, clapping his hands excitedly.

"No, I… I saw you in a dream."

"Aww, dreaming about me before we even _met_, how romantic!" He gushed. Leo felt his face warm, Calypso hurriedly turning a giggle into a cough. Joel stared at Leo, teasing aside, replaced with unbound curiosity. "Why is your head on fire? Like, I'm know I'm hot, but this is a first. Oooh, you're like Lou, aren't you? Neville is going to be _so_ happy! Prepare to have your brain picked!" He sang, laughing. "Who's your godly parent then, fire boy?"

"Hephaestus."

"You wouldn't happen to own a suitcase that turns into a dragon, would you?"

"How did you-?"

"I push buttons. On everything. And everyone. Unrelated, he may or may not have set the cafeteria partially on fire and also is he a he? Or a she? Or a they? We're very inclusive around here." Leo blinked at him. Joel huffed. "I have a _thing_, leave me alone!" He blew a raspberry at Leo and then smiled broadly at Calypso, expression changing faster than a blink. "And who are you, my lovely?"

"I'm… Calypso." She replied hesitantly. "And that's Leo."

"Oh, I totally forgot to ask your name. Totes soz, mate." The door opened behind him and he beamed, throwing his arms around the newcomer. "There he is, the love of my life!"

"Get off, you idiot."

"Never." Joel smiled. The boy in his hug rolled his eyes, blond hair and glasses, also clothed in black. "Americans, this is Neville, he's my future husband, isn't he just the cutest?" Joel pinched Neville's cheeks, cooing and kissing his nose. "Neville, this is Leo and Calypso. His head was on fire a second ago. Not my fault. This time. Honest!" Neville just nodded, watching Joel dubiously. Joel stuck his tongue out.

"Anyway, we came to check on you. Have the meds been round yet?"

"Um… no." Leo shook his head. "Just the other one."

"Oof, you've already met L.J. Be nice to Neville- he's her brother- if you upset her brother, you upset Lucy-Jo and you do _not_ want to upset Lucy-Jo." Joel made an X with his arms, grimacing. Then he smiled again, tapping himself on the forehead. "Done it again!" He chided himself. "Your friend, Lou, she's mostly stable now. Like, I can't comment on her mental stability, like, I don't even know if she _had_ any to begin with, but she's mostly physically stable. Who stabbed her? Was it you?" He pointed at Calypso. "You strike me as a scary lady."

"It wasn't me!" Calypso protested, arming herself with her pillow.

"So it was you." Joel turned his pointer finger on Leo, hissing when he was met just as coldly there. "No? Who was it then?"

"She did it."

"Lou stabbed herself." Joel looked at Neville. "Lou stabbed herself." He repeated, in case the other boy had missed it. "Why did Lou stab herself? Are you two that boring?"

"Joel." Neville prompted.

"Right, right, this is serious. I knew that." He nodded, clearing his throat. He swung his arms restlessly, bouncing on the soles of his feet. Neville pulled on his sleeve and Joel stilled.

Neville looked to Leo first, and then Calypso, gouging her pillow-attack-efficiency. His features softened a little, the same moss green eyes as his sister. He concentrated on Leo, quickly examining his body, mentally replacing the blood saturation. Leo's skin crawled, itched. _Twice_.

When Neville spoke, his voice was gentler, giving a minute, encouraging nod. "Tell us what happened."


	45. Chapter 45

**To RandomFanAuthor- all will be revealed! Eventually...**

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- HE IS NOT**

* * *

Hades looked down at her. Louisa frowned up at him.

"What?" She demanded.

"Too soon."

"So? Problem solved, right?"

"Wrong." He rubbed at his jaw, grimacing. Louisa began to protest. He raised his hand for silence. "You do not know who will miss you, should you proceed."

"But the gods-"

"My son will _not_ lose another sister." He glared at her. "Back you go." Hades snapped his fingers. Her stomach lurched sickeningly as she was hurled into darkness; pain so blisteringly hot, it froze, sharp and stabbing, in her chest.

"Ahaha, we've got her back! We've got her back!"

"Hold her still! Check the transfusions, someone get me some more bandages!"

"On it!" The voices blurred together, echoing amongst too-loud heartbeats, swimming into white noise as drowsiness took her.

* * *

Her body awoke before her brain, a millisecond between the actions. She jolted, agony amongst her ribs, almost blinding her in its wake. Her hands would not move, wrists entrapped at her sides. Her stomach contracted, vision clouding. She could not draw her legs up to her. She tried twisting, kicking, arching her back. The room began to spin. She lost sight of the lights, the walls entirely. She heard the creaking of branches above her head, the rustle of leaves. Gryphons cried, hellhounds snarled, dryads whispered in their sleep.

Louisa cried out. She was here, in this forest, but she was still pinned down elsewhere. Her mind and her body came to no agreement as to where she actually as. She had fallen in this forest, back and shoulder numbing upon a hard connection with a tree. Its roots encircled her shoulders, knotting around her waist and arms.

_You try so hard in the name of the gods_, a woman's voice cooed. It came from everywhere and nowhere, whispered in her ear and spoken through the foliage. _Let me spare you the torment. _Roots coiled around her legs, one as wide around as she was clamping around her ribs. _Just give in_, the woman soothed, _just give in, little one_. Louisa could not breathe, choking, sobbing, knowing nothing beyond pain and immobility. Something crawled over her ears, her eyes.

_Your fate will destroy you, let me free you from it. _

And then she was moving. The forest disappeared, her feet hit a cold, tiled floor and she was off. The room span in a whirlwind of colours and nausea; she missed the door, shoulder-slamming a wall. She fell to her knee, hand slipping on the wall, tipping sideways. Her chest blazed, stomach heaving. The light blotted out above her.

"Don't you dare be sick. That's _not_ in my contract." The figure moved, crouching beside her. Louisa could not see them for tears, just a mess of auburn hair. "Also," they poked her in the head, "could you _please_ not destroy the plumbing? Boss won't be happy."

Louisa was sick instead. Her companion shot back, well out of range, complaining loudly in disgust. "Can I get some meds in here?" They yelled. "Oy, you! Don't just stand there, get someone qualified!"

* * *

The door slammed open and Lucy-Jo was back, fuming. Joel patted her head in greeting, drawing her annoyance to him rather than Leo and Calypso. Neither of them were paying her any attention, examining the walls. Almost half an hour ago, the plumbing had gone mental- sinks, toilets, pipes, fire extinguishers and sprinklers. They could hear people racing around, yelling, water sloshing, the pipes rattled within the walls, spreading cracks through the plaster and paint. They were all drenched, the sprinklers switching on with such force, they had exploded and flooded a sharp torrent upon them. Moments before Lucy-Jo's arrival, everything had ceased, save for the ankle deep water on the floor and the numerous lines of water hissing from the walls.

"What's going on?" Neville asked.

"Some sort of nightmare, she threw up everywhere and passed out."

"Ooh, not sick." Joel wrinkled his nose. "You don't deal with sick."

"No I do not." Lucy-Jo huffed.

"Considering your line of work," Neville mused, "that's just weird."

"Coming from you?" She retorted, jabbing a thumb at Joel. Her brother blushed and turned away. Joel opened his mouth to chip in, quietened by an elbow in his stomach from both siblings.

"Where's Lou now?" Leo asked.

"In some serious trouble." Lucy-Jo sighed. "Boss ain't going to like this."

"Boss doesn't like anything."

"Not true." Joel grinned. "He loves me." Neville and Lucy-Jo exchanged not-so-subtle looks. Joel ignored them.

"Can someone _please_ explain what's going on?" Calypso exasperated.

"The meds fixed Lou up and restrained her so she wouldn't try and stab herself again, except she freaked out when she woke up and now all the water's on the blink, so I untied her and she bolted, but she hit the wall, fell over, threw up everywhere even though I told her not to and passed out. The meds are with her now." Lucy-Jo frowned. "I don't deal with vomit, people, learn this and learn it quickly."

"Meds?" Leo asked.

"Our medical team." Joel elaborated. "They're great, you'll love them."

"Can we see Lou?" Calypso framed it like a question, but she wasn't set to give them much choice, readying her pillow. Before the trio could reply, the door was thrown open again, sloshing water into waves. The three friends stood to attention, clenching their fists over their hearts. A tall man strode in, scowling. He too was dressed in black, but also wore a navy blue cloak about his broad shoulders, the end of which trailed in the water. His dark hair was smoothed back, a stray curl tipping onto his forehead. His dark brown eyes were furious, strong jaw bunching as he looked down at the trio.

"Boss, it's Lou." Lucy-Jo answered quickly, tucking her hands behind her back. "She's recovering, but she was having some sort of nightmare. You remember her powers are affected by her emotions?" The man inclined his head. "Meds are with her now. Joel was just about to leave and get his repair team in order, _weren't you, Joel_?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Yeah, I was! Excuse me." Joel grabbed Neville's hand and the pair hurried out the door. The man- Boss- was looking at Leo and Calypso, part-crossly, part-expectantly. Lucy-Jo moved so she stood in front of him again, fist over heart once more.

"This is Leo and Calypso, friends of Lou's. We tranked them before we brought them here, all security measures in place. Uh, Leo's a demigod too. I don't know…" She trailed off, looking questioningly over her shoulder at Calypso.

"There is a Calypso in Greek mythology." Boss mused, making Lucy-Jo jump and face him again. "Are you one and the same?"

"Yes. Sir." Calypso added quickly as Lucy-Jo cleared her throat. "Leo freed me from my island, I am mortal now. Sir."

"And the dragon burning down our cafeteria?" He inquired. Lucy-Jo winced.

"Uh, that's Leo's dragon, sir. Joel woke it up. It was a suitcase." Boss blinked at her, brow furrowing slightly. Lucy-Jo shrugged a shoulder. "They're all weird, Boss, just roll with it."

"I would, but my plumbing has completely backfired and the cafeteria is still on fire. And it's Wednesday, Lieutenant. You know that's pizza day."

"Sorry, Boss."

"Um, sir?" Calypso raised her hand. "Can we see Louisa now? Please, sir, we need to know she's OK."

"Get the dragon under control. Lucy-Jo will accompany you. I will check in with the meds, determine Louisa's state." Calypso began to press further. Lucy-Jo shot her a warning look, cutting a hand across her throat. "Lieutenant, can we expect repeats?" She started to attention.

"I will do my best to avoid those, sir."

"Good. The demigods are your responsibility while they are here. Assure they behave and abide our rules." Boss raised a brow at Leo. "Keep that dragon in line. The penalty for misconduct will not fall to you." Lucy-Jo's shoulders tensed. Boss nodded at her and took his leave. She stood stock still, fist still over heart until the door swung shut. She breathed a sigh, shoulders slumping, resting her hands on her knees.

"Shit." She sighed.

"Is he not going to let us see Lou?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?" Leo demanded. "If she's having nightmares-"

"I know, but we can't argue with Boss." Lucy-Jo shook her head, pushing a hand through her hair. "Let's sort the dragon out first. The meds will keep Lou calm, probably sedated."

"Is it worth mentioning she's got amnesia?" Leo hunched his shoulders, humming innocently. Lucy-Jo stood straight, inhaling deeply. Slowly, she turned to face them, forcing a smile, eyes hardening dangerously.

"She's got _what_ now?"


	46. Chapter 46

**Happy New Year everyone! ^_^ **

**To RandomFanAuthor- THEY'RE NOT THE MAFIA!**

* * *

Festus had torched almost half the cafeteria- almost as big as Bunker Nine. Tables and chairs had been reduced to ashes and smoking piles of charred kindling, the buffet line had scattered, more people dressed in black were trying to combat him with trays, knives and lots of yelling and arm waving. Festus put his foot through a food counter, roaring at the cooks.

"Don't just stand there!" Lucy-Jo reprimanded, glaring at Leo.

"Festus!" Leo called. The dragon whirled around excitedly, tail swiping a dozen tables across the room. "Hey!" Leo smiled, hurrying forward. Festus buzzed and barrelled forward, claws skidding on the stone floor and raking pebbles in all directions. "It's alright, it's alright!" Leo assured, squashing his hands on the dragon's muzzle. "Best behaviour now, buddy, they're looking after Lou." Festus crooned, snuffling Leo's palms.

"Is anyone hurt?" Calypso called. No-one answered her, looking to Lucy-Jo.

"Lieutenant, who are these people?"

"Did he say Lou? Is Lou back?"

"Can I have a dragon?"

"Can we worry about the fires first?" Lucy-Jo retorted, glowering at them. "If anyone's hurt, head to the med bays. If you're able to, gather fire extinguishers, get this under control and begin clean-up. Leo, get that dragon out of here, take him outside. Klouter!" She called. A dark-haired girl scrambled forward, saluting with fist over heart.

"Lieutenant!"

"Show them out to the grounds for now. Stay with them, keep them out of trouble. I will organise things here and meet you soon."

"What about Lou, Lieutenant?"

"They are not to see her until Boss says so."

"But-" Calypso began. Lucy-Jo cut her a withering look.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Klouter bowed her head. She motioned to Leo and Calypso, marching out. Calypso glowered at Lucy-Jo, who closed her eyes for the count of three.

"Don't do anything stupid. I've got enough to deal with."

* * *

"I don't understand this place." Calypso hissed, squeezing Leo's arm. Klouter stood to one side, hands behind her back. Festus was rather enjoying the space on the grounds. Leo had a polished bit of metal, reflecting a dot of light for the dragon to chase across the grass. Klouter glared at him each time mud and sod flew, but he didn't care. "They're obviously some sort of organisation, what do you think they do?"

"Don't know, but I don't think they're demigods. Seems they know about us 'cos of Lou."

"I just want to see her."

"Same." Leo glared at the back of Klouter's head, scratching at his palm. Festus growled at the momentary disappearance of the dot, almost purring when it returned. Calypso noticed the tension in his arms, biting her lip.

"You OK?"

"No."

"I'm sorry I got angry."

"No, don't be. I'd be angry in your shoes too."

"But… my shoes won't fit you?" Calypso puzzled, pouting when he snorted. "What?" She demanded.

"Nothing." He assured, kissing her temple.

"Is there something wrong with my shoes? Don't answer that." She advised, narrowing her eyes at him. Leo gave a half-smile, the temporary glimmer of humour darkening. Calypso tipped her head on his shoulder, throat tightening. "I can't believe she did that."

"I can." Leo wiped his nose on the back of his hand. "That's Lou." Festus tumbled over his front foot, rolling and tearing up the ground some more. Mud clung to his hide. Klouter looked over her shoulder, scowling. Leo whizzed the dot of light over to her, less than a yard from her, sending Festus barrelling towards her.

"Leo!" Calypso chided, knocking his hand.

"What?" He protested, incredulous. "He don't bite."

"Yes he do!"

* * *

Lucy-Jo sighed, stomping her way down the corridor. Joel's repair teams were already scurrying around, breaking down sections of walls to fix piping, on ladders to reattach the sprinkler heads, fruitlessly mopping the floor or throwing buckets of water out of windows. They all stood to attention as she passed, saluting with fists over their hearts, returning to work in her wake.

Louisa had not been sedated, as she had told the other newcomers. She had been grounded, unable to leave her bed, but under orders this time, not restraints. Two meds were examining notes and working around her, keeping an eye on her. She sat playing with rope, not even a metre long, tying knots of varying complications. She looked up as Lucy-Jo approached, startled. She pulled the rope taut between her hands, glaring.

"If you're going to strangle me, you need to be quicker than that." Lucy-Jo regarded her, crossing her arms. "I heard you've got amnesia?" Louisa hesitated. Lucy-Jo put her hand on the rope, gently pushing it down. "Your friend's dragon has destroyed the café. Boss isn't happy. And I'm not happy. First, you throw up and that's just gross. Second, you've busted all the pipes. Again. Third, see previous about dragon and fourth, I am your babysitter, so whatever you and your mates do gives me grief from Boss."

"Boss…" Louisa echoed. "Are you the mafia?"

"No, no." Lucy-Jo shook her head, motioning to the meds to quieten their laughter. "No, we're not the mafia." Louisa was watching the meds, confused. Without taking her eyes from them, she asked;

"Where's Callie 'n' Leo? 'N' Festus. Are they OK?"

"Is Festus the dragon? I'm sure that's what Fire Boy called him as well. They're currently outside with him, giving Klouter a headache as well, undoubtedly."

"It's not his fault. His brain got damaged. Fightin' a Chimera."

"The dragon?"

"Yeah."

"Can't Fire Boy fix him?"

"He's tryin'. Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" Lucy-Jo motioned with her head. The meds left. Louisa sat with her hand on her chest, wrapped thickly in gauze beneath her white pyjamas, head bowed, eyes closed. She remained motionless to the point Lucy-Jo had begun to think she had fallen asleep.

"My sword." She finally said, looking around with bleary eyes. "Where's my sword?"

"We confiscated it."

"Why?" There was no snap to her tone, no fire or defiance; just tired, blank confusion. Lucy-Jo stepped forward, sitting at the foot of the bed. She sat with her hands between her knees, swinging her feet.

"You stabbed yourself, Lou. You tried to kill yourself." Louisa squeaked, drawing Lucy-Jo's attention. Her eyes were wide, welling with tears.

"God-killer." She remembered.

"What?" Lucy-Jo sat up straighter, half-turning towards her. Louisa shook her head, whining. She folded her pillow over her head, covering her ears. Nothing more was said.


	47. Chapter 47

**To RandomFanAuthor- they're not a mafia! It's a bunch of characters from a REALLY old story of mine that I did cross-over with Lou years ago, figured it was time for their comeback! And of course I quoted a vine, I couldn't help it :P **

**To Anonymous Person- Yes, sort of ^_^ **

**To HoO Fan- Happy New Year! And I can't promise anything...**

* * *

Leo was tinkering in Festus's brain when Lucy-Jo returned. Klouter was desperately stomping the torn up ground back into place, wincing when she saw her lieutenant marching towards them.

"It was the dragon-"

"We'll worry about it later." Lucy-Jo snapped, quickly apologising in a mildly softer tone. "You and you." She jabbed a finger at Calypso and Leo in turn, fury returning. "Anything _else_ you want to tell me? Besides amnesia?"

"Um…" The pair swapped grimaces. Lucy-Jo clenched her jaw, shoulders setting.

"Maybe something to do with _why_ she stabbed herself in the first place?"

"We _could_ tell you." Calypso retorted sharply. "But we don't know you. We don't know where we are or what this place is, _and_ you won't let us see Lou. So until _we_ get answers, we're not saying anything." She tipped her chin up, determinedly staring Lucy-Jo down. Klouter pressed her hands together, almost in prayer.

"Klouter," Lucy-Jo growled, glaring at Calypso, "dismissed."

"Yes, Lieutenant." Klouter all but left a dust cloud in her departure.

Leo closed Festus's head panel, dismounting and wiping his greasy hands on his shirt. He stood by Calypso, joining her in the stare down. Festus rebooted behind him, clicking and whirring. He coughed up fire, gleefully stomping on the scorched earth. Lucy-Jo sliced a cold look his way.

"Control the dragon."

"Let us see Lou." Leo shot back.

"Can't do that."

"And why not?" Calypso demanded.

"Boss hasn't OK'd it."

"We don't care. She's our friend."

"She's my friend too." Lucy-Jo frowned. "If you want me- us to help her, we need to know what happened. Why did she stab herself, why has she got amnesia, why are you in England and where did you get a dragon?"

"Fine." Leo huffed, counting off on his fingers. "What is this place, how do you know Lou, why can't we see her and what's your boss's deal?" The stare down resumed. Neither side was going to relent any time soon.

"See, look, I told you!" Joel's voice bounced down to them. "I told you I sensed tension!"

"I marvel at your abilities."

"That sounded sarcastic."

"Maybe it was." Neville smirked. They stopped either side of Lucy-Jo. "What's going on?"

"Trying to get answers." Lucy-Jo muttered.

"Plotting their murders won't help, L.J." Joel grinned lopsidedly. "Allow me." He took a large step forward, lunging almost, fingertips on his chest proudly. He bowed to Calypso, offering his hand in greeting. Calypso glanced sidelong at Leo, unsure. Leo, being Leo, put his hand in Joel's, who noticed no difference and kissed his fingers anyway. "My lovely, I assure you we're only trying to help and your hand is very machine-oily, oh it's you." Joel snorted, straightening and linking his fingers with Leo. This plan had backfired. "First you're dreaming of me and now you're holding my hand. Don't tell Neville, he'll get jealous."

"I won't."

"Don't listen to him." Joel advised quickly. Leo wriggled his hand free, wrinkling his nose. "Look, we need to get on a level here. You want to know what's going on here, we're going to need you to open up a bit. We have to make sure we can trust you."

"Same." Calypso frowned. Joel put a finger to his lips in thought, humming.

"OK, try this- if you open up and tell us what's going on, L.J won't open you up with her knives, like she's currently envisioning. Don't do that face, we all know what you're thinking."

"Say what." Calypso blinked. Leo held his arm out, pushing her behind him and claiming a mallet from his belt. Joel eyed it warily, giving a minute shake of his head. Neville stuck his hands in his pockets, sighing.

"We're Keepers. Joel and I are techies, L.J is one of our Lieutenants."

"And what exactly is it you're Keeping?" Calypso asked over Leo's shoulder.

"Peace. Secrets. Treasure. No, that last one's a lie, I've locked all over the place and haven't found so much as a doubloon." Joel huffed sulkily. "Just… tell us why Lou stabbed herself, let's start there."

"She said 'god-killer'." Lucy-Jo chimed in, scowling. "What's that about?" Leo's shoulders tensed, Calypso placing her hands on his back. He glanced over his shoulder, a question in the brown depths. For a moment, neither of them could come to a decision. Calypso looked at the trio before them. They knew Louisa somehow. And the help had been offered… she nodded. Leo did not seem pleased with her decision, but he obliged.

"Lou… is possibly going… going to be responsible for the destruction of the gods." Leo muttered.

"And, uh… how much is this 'possibly'?" Joel asked, holding his hands up to measure. Leo adjusted his hands, from an inch apart and just kept going until they were as far apart as they could be. Joel considered this change, biting his lip. "Ah." He said. "That's… not good."

"We met with the goddesses of the past and future," Calypso added, "and…" She hesitated, curling her fingers in Leo's shirt, "her future crosses ours. So, she… she…"

"And the amnesia?"

"Gaia killed her." Leo spat. "Tried to, anyway."

"Who's Gaia?"

"Mother Earth. She tried waking up a couple of months ago, so we stopped her."

"Leo died to stop her."

"You_ died_?" Joel's voice broke in surprise. He cleared his throat, coughed. "Right, rewind, you _died_? How, what, when, ooohhhh, witchcraft!"

"Joel, witchcraft is not a thing."

"We thoughts gods weren't a thing and witchcraft is _so _a thing."

"That's… a fair point, I won't argue with that and not the witchcraft you had in mind." Neville nodded, tucking his chin to his chest. Joel simply shrugged.

"So…" Lucy-Jo picked at her lip. "Lou stabbed herself because she's… going to kill the gods?" Leo and Calypso said nothing. "No, no, that's… I'll talk to her, she'll-"

"No offence, but what are you going to say that we haven't already?" Leo snarked. Lucy-Jo coloured furiously. She spun on her heel and marched off. Joel sighed, rubbing his hands together anxiously.

"Right, let her… do whatever she's going to do. Tell us everything and, when she comes back, we'll talk some more and I'll make waffles!"

"No you won't, you can't cook!"

"I _won't_ make waffles!"


	48. Chapter 48

**To RandomFanAuthor- cliffhangers are my _thing_! ^_^ **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 46) Old characters of mine! Or, in terms of the story, sssssh can't say! And I don't do New Year's resolutions cos they never work, so yeah :P How about you? **

**To Anonymous Person- You. You've got the right idea.**

* * *

"Let's go."

"W-what?"

"Get up. Let's go."

"Um, Lieutenant-" The med attending to Louisa, July, held her hand up, stepping nervously to Lucy-Jo. "She's not well enough, she needs rest."

"She needs a kick up the backside. Come on, let's go." Lucy-Jo snapped her fingers. Louisa glanced at July, wrapping her rope around her hand restlessly. Lucy-Jo sighed, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her to her feet. July squeaked. "Won't be long, stop flapping."

Louisa was pulled along, still in the white pyjamas and socks, each step sending a bolt of pain through her chest. Lucy-Jo had her mind set on something, not letting go. People parted around her, standing at attention along the edges of the halls, setting their fists on their chests.

"What are they doin'?"

"Formal salute."

"Where are we goin'?"

"You'll see. No more questions."

"Where's-?"

"They're fine. With Joel and Neville." Lucy-Jo turned a corner sharply, hurrying down a set of stairs. Louisa stumbled along behind her, pulling her hand free at the bottom of the staircase. "Lou."

"One sec." She requested, groaning. She lay her shoulder against the wall, head spinning. Each breath sent dozens of fiery needles through her ribs.

"Water heals you, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"There's water where we're going."

"Salt?"

"Lake."

"Ugh."

"Still water."

"Lame water." Louisa grumbled. Lucy-Jo held her hand out expectantly. "Where are we goin'?"

"You'll see. It's important." When Louisa didn't move, Lucy-Jo sighed, dropping her hand. "I'm trying to help, Lou. I've known you for a couple of years now and I know what you're like. Fire Boy and the other girl, Catherine or whatever, they told me. About this god-killer thing." Louisa winced, sliding her back down the wall to sit on the floor. Lucy-Jo crouched beside her, resting a hand on her knee. "You stabbed yourself so they could carry on, have their futures, didn't you?" Louisa nodded mutely, sniffing. "I have to show you something."

"Why did ya'll save me?"

"You're our friend. And you're an idiot."

"But it's better-"

"It's not."

"It is!"

"Easy now. July will have my head if you start bleeding out again."

"Can't you just-?"

"Let you die? No. Come on, on your feet." Lucy-Jo pulled her arm around her shoulders, rising carefully. Louisa gritted her teeth, hissing with pain. She leaned on Lucy-Jo a bit too much for her liking, but her legs seemed to have lost their substance. "Let me show you something and then you can decide what you have to do. OK?" Something in her tone caught Louisa short.

"OK." She agreed quietly. Lucy-Jo nodded once, content. She said nothing more, helping Louisa outside. The sun stung her eyes, aggravating her headache. She felt grass squish under her socks, a gentle slope of a hill. Lucy-Jo led her down, her eyes adjusting to the light. As far as she could see, were fields of green, hills and trees. She could see a stable, a large garage with an assortment of cars and vehicles, some sort of obstacle course, running tracks and more. Lucy-Jo steered her away from all this. Louisa looked over her shoulder, seeing the building they had just left- if a Victorian manor and a medieval castle had a baby.

They kept going, Louisa stumbling, putting her weight more and more on Lucy-Jo. The fire in her chest seeped into the rest of her body, sending dark spots across her vision.

"Don't be sick." Lucy-Jo warned.

"Tryin'." Louisa confirmed thickly, biting her lower lip.

Lucy-Jo eventually sat her down on the edges of a lake. The manor-castle had mostly disappeared behind a series of hills, the rooftop skimming above the ground. Louisa scooted forward, limbs buzzing with muted energy as she moved into the water. Salt water would have been a million times better, but she pressed on regardless. The lakebed vanished beneath her feet and she kicked forward, up to her chin in cold water, mildly soothing. She looked back. Lucy-Jo sat cross-legged on the grass, hands in her lap.

"Better?"

"Bit." She pushed away her waterproofing, shivering and splashing contentedly. "What did ya wanna show me?"

"You're in it."

"The lake?" Louisa puzzled. Lucy-Jo nodded, picking at the grass. "Not followin'."

"This wasn't here last year." She said, flicking blades of grass about. "Not August just gone, last August. This wasn't here." Louisa still did not understand, surveying the lake. It stretched as far as she could see, tucked in more hills. Considering the roofline of the manor-castle, the lake swallowed up the majority of the eastern side of the grounds. "You don't remember this either, do you?" Lucy-Jo asked, pulling Louisa's attention back to her. Louisa shook her head, fingers tingling.

Lucy-Jo sat up a little straighter, carefully arranged, unreadable expression as she examined her friend in the lake. "Do you… remember _anything_ about this place? About what we do?"

"Um… Joel had ink splats."

"You remember the ink splats." Lucy-Jo echoed, closing her eyes and sighing. "Gordon Bennet, Lou, I meant-"

"Who's Gordon Bennet?"

"Nevermind." She shook her head. "You did this, Lou."

"Did what?"

"The lake."

"What?"

"Go for a swim." Lucy-Jo jutted her chin at the expanse of water. "Tell me what you find at the bottom. Go on, naff off." Louisa hesitated, turning and diving at a steely-eyed glare. Her headache dissolved the further she dived, her chest pains settling to a dull throbbing. It was murky, down here, something was off. She almost reached the bottom, around seventy metres, when she realised what was so wrong- there were no fish. No life, no plants, no nothing.

She alighted on the lakebed, silt swirling around her. Her foot hit something hard, a rock maybe? A swish of her hand and the silt whisked away on a current of her doing.

Not a rock.

A bone.

Green light flooded her palms and her eyes began to adjust to the gloom.

Thousands upon thousands of bones garishly gleamed under her power. Many were broken, fractured, snapped in pieces. The few that were whole were too big to be human, too thick and knobbly, shaped and twisted in a fashion that made her own bones cringe at the thought.

Then she found skulls. All very similar, perhaps slight variations in size, some form of beast. Large, jagged teeth rusted with blood and decay, wide snout, large eye sockets, thick and sturdy. Part of it looked like a wolf, another a bear, and something she could not discern. The smallest skull she found was similar in length to her arm, from cap to nose. The largest could have swallowed her in one bite.

Lucy-Jo hadn't moved when she surfaced. Louisa couldn't quite look at her, thoughts whirling frantically.

"What… what are they?"

"We call them Bloods. I call them Fuckers, personally." She shrugged a shoulder. "They… they attacked one day, last year. They attack often, but not like that." She pointed at the hills beyond the lake, voice tightening. "In all my years here, I've never seen anything like it and I pray we don't see it again." Her tone cracked on the last bit, hurriedly clearing her throat.

"Where, where did they come from?"

"They were sent." Lucy-Jo answered stiffly, dragging her sleeve under her nose. "There's… an organisation that rivals ours. I'll explain that later, it's not important right now. But the Bloods. They're mutations, of some sort, bred purely for carnage." Lucy-Jo's eyes became distant, darker, swallowed in horrors past. "It's part of our job to stop them from getting into civilisation. You were here, the day they attacked. If not for you, our casualties would have been far, _far_ worse, in the hundreds." She focused on Louisa, stubbornness sinking into her features. "Our entire east side was down. If you hadn't been there, we would have fallen." She took a breath, irritation flitting in her eyes when Louisa shook her head, murmuring disbelievingly. "I was there, Lou. I wouldn't lie to you about this."

"No-" Louisa croaked. Temper flared, Lucy-Jo struck the ground.

"_You_ made this lake_. You_ broke the earth. _You_ filled the sky with storms we've _never_ seen the likes of. This lake is _your_ creation, Lou, and _you_ killed the Bloods."

"No, I… I don't- I don't remember, I-"

"We call it the Lake of Bones."

"But I-" Louisa faltered, looking to her helplessly. Lucy-Jo sighed, batting her hands on her legs in frustration.

"If you die," she said slowly, "the gods are saved. This time." Her gaze hardened with challenge, nausea trickling into Louisa's gut. "If you live, you can save something far more than the gods. You save people like us. You've _always_ put people like us first and we owe you our lives." Lucy-Jo rose, setting her shoulders back in defiance. "So, what are you going to do? Die, on the off-chance you'll kill the gods? Or live, get your memories back and show the gods _you're_ not the problem?"


	49. Chapter 49

Joel and Neville had kept Leo and Calypso occupied, claiming they were explaining but not actually answering any of their questions. Leo began creating miniature automatons, letting them free to wreak havoc on the Keepers' shoes. Some even managed to sneak inside. Neville kicked at one trying to tie his shoelaces together, three more clambering up the back of his leg.

"Awww!" Joel gushed. "They're so cute! Ow, ow, it's biting me, it's biting me!" He squealed, flapping his hand around in a desperate bid to fling the automaton off. "It's not cute anymore, get off get off get off!"

"Give us answers and I'll call them back!"

"We're doing our best!" Neville plucked one from the back of Joel's shirt, throwing it as far as he could. "Boss said-"

"_What is going on here_?"

"Oh no!" Neville squeaked. He hurriedly stood to attention, but Leo's inventions were crawling over his arms and front now. Boss towered over them, annoyance blazing behind his eyes. "Sorry, Boss, we were trying to- ack, no!" Little automatons had clasped onto the bands of his glasses. He grasped them in panic, more banding together to around his ankles, linking their tiny arms to trip him over. He yelped, crashing into Joel. They fell in a heap, a tangle of limbs, headbutting each other by accident.

"Darling, this is best done _outside_ of our employer's presence!"

"Not now, Joel!" Neville reprimanded, pink-faced and struggling. The automatons were re-enacting Gulliver's Travels, tying the two boys down. Leo dropped another one, that eagerly joined its brethren of menaces. Boss's head snapped round, rage colouring his cheeks. Leo met him glare for glare, already piecing together another.

"Stop. It." Boss growled.

"No."

"You're doing yourself no favours, boy."

"Neither are you. Where's Lou?"

"Recall the robots." Boss took a step forward, head and shoulders taller than Leo, twice as wide.

"No." The doors burst open, Keepers swarming out in disarray. Tiny automatons clung to their clothes, their hair, their shoes, wiggling over their faces, up their sleeves.

"_Recall_. The _robots_." Leo dropped the new one, setting his shoulders as he had seen Louisa do thousands of times.

"You're a bit on the small side to be intimidating us, _sir_. Try being a fire-breathing giant or Mother Earth or demigod-hungry Cyclopes that can mimic your friends' voices or-"

"Lou?" Calypso gasped.

"Yeah, or Lou! Wait, what?" Leo stared at her. Calypso laughed in relief, pushing past Boss. She barged her way through the Keepers, not a single automaton targeted her, sobbing with joy. Louisa smiled at her, waiting on the top step, leaning on Lucy-Jo. She was pale and unsteady, but gathered the strength to stand upright in time for Calypso to crash into her.

"Ow, ow."

"I'm not sorry!" Calypso cried, hugging her fiercely. "Don't you _ever_ do anything like that again!" She sniffed. Her eyes fell on Lucy-Jo, blurry through her tears. "What did you say to her?"

"Just a little reminder." Lucy-Jo assured. "We've come to an agreement, haven't we, _Louisa_?" Louisa nodded, her hug slowly turning into a lean.

"Thank you." Calypso breathed. The lieutenant inclined her head. She moved past them, greeting her boss with the salute. Leo whistled and the mini automatons fell in line, clambering around his feet like a swell of baby ducklings. They scuttled after him as he raced forward, joining the hug.

"Bitch." He chided.

"Dickwad."

"Asshole."

"We had a _deal_." Leo reminded her, squeezing his eyes shut as they burned. "My second in command of the Argo II, regardless of the fact that the Argo is now Festus, _we had a deal_!"

"'N' I told _you_ I make no such guarantees."

"Oh, _now_ your memory works." Leo huffed. "I hate you."

"Square up."

"Ah!" Lucy-Jo reprimanded. "No fighting, Lou; July will mount my head on her wall!"

"July's lovely!"

"Until you piss her off!"

"Who's July?" Calypso puzzled, scanning Louisa's face carefully. Leo snorted, pulling back and squishing Louisa's cheeks between his hands.

"Aww, Lou's bagged herself a _nurse_." He smirked. "That's adorable."

"I'll put your head on my wall." Louisa said, voice muffled slightly in the squish.

"You don't have a wall."

"I will build one specifically for ya head." She warned, scrunching her nose. Leo laughed and hugged her again.

"I knew you cared."

"'N' July's a doctor. Get ya head out ya ass."


	50. Chapter 50

**To RandomFanAuthor- thank you! ^_^ **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- um, no, not quite yet :P**

* * *

"Okey dokey pe-op-lee, this the best room _ever_."

"It's a dump."

"It's _my _dump and you shall treat it with respect!" Joel pouted. Calypso simply nodded, biting her lower lip as she regarded him once. "If you think I'm insane, then you're not very original." Joel snarked lightly. They had been taken to his workshop, but there seemed to be no work and all work ongoing. In the middle of the room, he had an island of desks in a rough square, a gap to get in the centre to his gaming swivel chair. The desks all but groaned under an array of computer screens and keyboards and drawing tablets and various other components, some dismantled, wires strewn everywhere like wild spaghetti. The outskirts of the room were lost- to bits of cars, bikes, computers, weapons, mish-mash of tech and junk and health code violations. No walls were visible and Calypso doubted she could remember where the door was in case of emergency.

She moved forward carefully, keeping a firm grip on Louisa's arm.

"Do not touch _anything_." She instructed sternly, glowering until Louisa nodded meekly.

"NO!" Joel flailed, making his guests jump. Leo crashed into half an engine, Louisa cracked her elbow on a filing cabinet and Calypso found a wrench, toppling a tower of debris, and ready to swing. Joel held his hands out, eyes darting between them, crouched as though prepared to flee.

"What?" Calypso demanded. "What is it?"

"You almost stood in the dead patch."

"The what?"

"Oh, not this again." Lucy-Jo huffed, brushing past Calypso. Joel squealed at her until she hopped over the 'dead patch'- a dark, splotchy stain on the grey carpet, approximately three feet long and about a foot wide at the widest point.

"The, um, the dead patch, did you say?" Leo laughed nervously, eyeing the stain distrustfully.

"_Yes_." Joel implored, nodding vigorously. "It's where Granny Flo lives and if you _step in it_, she'll get mad and mess up my stuff."

"Who's Granny Flo?" Louisa frowned. Lucy-Jo groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Part of this place used to be a care home, like, yonks ago. Joel's adamant there's a ghost in the carpet."

"Not in the _carpet_; in the _dead_ _patch_."

"It's not the dead patch, Joel, you're just a muppet."

"Neville believes me! Where's he gone?"

"Errand. He does have a life outside of you, you know." Joel snickered with disbelief and then laughter got the better of him, loud and rambunctious, wiping at his eyes. Lucy-Jo sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Leo glanced over at Calypso, radiating major WTF. She looked back at him blankly, lowering her wrench a fraction. Louisa, who had been tending her bruised elbow, looked up at the racket, puzzling at the continuous mirth.

"Life outside of me…" Joel eventually repeated, a considerable time later, giggling feebly and wheezing. Lucy-Jo looked up from her watch, feigning boredom. "Aww, good one, L.J. Like you lot could have a life outside of me, what nonsense! Ha_ha_!" He dissolved into giggles once more. Lucy-Jo closed her eyes.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten." She muttered, taking a deep breath. She looked at Louisa. "Joel wanted you to come here. He wants to work on jogging your memory."

"Um, no offence," Leo raised his hand, "but how is _he_ going to do that when the _gods_ can't?"

"I think you'll find the gods _won't_ rather than can't." Joel grinned.

"I'm not sure if I should listen to you, you think there's a ghost in the carpet."

"In the dead patch!" Joel protested, voice cracking. "Ugh, why do I even _bother_ with you people?" He crossed his arms in sulk, pouting irritably. Lucy-Jo cleared her throat, tapping her watch with her forefinger. "Oh, right, right." Joel perked up again, smiling. "Just gonna start dead simple, follow follow, mind Granny Flo, that's it, follow me, my underlings."

"Leo, I think we've found someone even more big-headed than you." Joel ushered them into the centre of the desk island, plonking himself down in his chair with a gleeful laugh and enough force to make him spin a couple of times.

"Excellent, more subjects!" He beamed, rubbing his hands together. "I nominate you for virgin sacrifice," he winked at Leo, "and without further ado, behold! My stuff!" He spread his arms, grinning broadly and ignoring how red Leo had become. "The plan is, uh, we basically show Lou old videos of her doing cool shit and hope it sparks something-"

"Videos?"

"Yes, moving pic- right, no, I know you know, what I mean is that I have- wait, do you know what a video is?" He pointed at Calypso, shaking his head before she even realised he was talking to her. "Nevermind, we'll learn as we go! Louisa, my dear sweet melon, come here come here, don't touch my stuff, no, come _here_."

"Joel spies on people with his drones."

"It's _security surveillance_!" Joel blew a raspberry. Lucy-Jo replied in kind, perching herself on the edge of a desk. "I am the eye in the sky and if I happen to see something cool, I keep it. For science."

"Or gossip."

"Spill thy tea! No, wait, what are we doing again? Cool stuff, no, I know, I know! Uuhhhhh, which folder did I put it in?" He gave his mouse an overexuberant shake, the computer screen lighting up. His background was a chocolate Labrador wearing a top hat.

"Is that your dog?"

"No. Sssh, watch the master work."

"Sure thing- let me know when they get here." Leo smirked. Joel cut him a look, pursing his lips disapprovingly. He pulled up his list of files, sighing. Leo leaned closer to the screen, horrified. "Dios bueno, do you organise _anything_?"

"I _have_ organised! I now have eight folders!"

"He did have two."

"And about a thousand other things-"

"Three thousand, nine hundred and thirty-five. And about four hundred WIPs."

"Whips?" Calypso echoed.

"WIPs. W-I-P, Work-In-Progress or Wonderboy-In-Peril. Either one, they stress me out regardless."

"And yet, you still come up with more." Lucy-Jo mused.

"My brain can't contain all the ideas!"

"Hmm, must not be much space with all that pillock up there." She poked him in the head, snorting when he pouted and waved her hand away. He engrossed himself in his task, leaving the others to chat.

"I still don't understand what you do." Calypso admitted, aiming a curious finger gun at Lucy-Jo. "We heard the others call you Lieutenant, but lieutenant of what? A teenage army?"

"No. We're not all teenagers. It's mainly this division, we train here. Depending on skill, we will be sent elsewhere when we're older."

"Or stay here and train the noobs." Joel interjected, scrolling through files rapidly. Leo didn't see how he could recognise anything at that speed, but was beginning to understand not to question the techie.

"_Yes_," Calypso stressed, "but what do you _do_? Train for _what_? Lieutenant _why_?" Lucy-Jo narrowed her eyes, chewing her thumbnail.

"You're very nosy."

"Just want answers."

"Oop, too far." Joel began scrolling the other way, humming and clicking his tongue, bobbing his head to a tune only he could hear. "L.J, my pringle, I can feel you staring."

"Chop chop, Joel, I've got things to do."

"You _asked_ for the promotion. Not my fault you've got _work_. Ugh, _work_." He stopped scrolling to grimace at the ceiling and shudder. Lucy-Jo coughed and he quickly focused, humming again.

"What does Neville see in you?"

"As you're his sister, I will not answer that one."

"You're disgusting."

"I know! Ain't it great?" He grinned. "There! I found it, I found it! Haha, I'm a genius."

"Don't throw that term around so loosely." Lucy-Jo muttered. Joel flapped his hands, drawing them into a huddle around him.

"This one is my _fave_!" He beamed. "_Laaaake daaaaayy_!" He sang excitedly.

"Are you sure you keep these videos for science?" Leo asked.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist. Lou's not my type." He laughed, pinching Leo's cheek and cooing. "She's far too dickless for my taste, now ssh! The film's starting!" He shushed them all again for extra measure, leaning forward in his seat.

The video opened with a gentle buzzing, motors running as the drone zipped about, the footage swerving and tilting as the drone manoeuvred. It sped its way over hills, the very ones Lucy-Jo hiked Louisa over earlier that day. There was no lake. In its place was another liquid body. Or so it seemed.

The audio was not the best- Joel informed them the speaker had been damaged earlier- but they could still hear ravenous snarls and thwacks of flesh on flesh through the tinny speakers. Beasts as large as wolves and bigger writhed and thrashed, desperate to gain purchase on any surface they could to maul their way through black clad figures. Their skin was waxen, ranging from sickly whites to dusty blacks, scarlet mess flushed their jaws, screams of the dying snapping off as their throats were torn out. Gore, bone and life slathered their claws, thickening and darkening with each victim.

Calypso turned away, feeling Leo's hand on her arm.

"Joel-" He began thickly.

"Mm, not that bit." Joel agreed. "Look there." He waggled a finger over the screen. Leo saw flashes of green, tugging on Calypso's sleeve. She peeked warily, a little relieved to see the familiar colour. There was a brighter flash and the beasts were flung away, clearing a large radius. Those that remained scrambled together, injured and bleeding, their dead outnumbering their living. Louisa was amongst them, clothed in black and purple. She held no weapon, pulsating green the length of her body. She said something to the others, thunder splitting the air. Joel snapped his fingers and motioned frantically. Those that stood with Louisa moved to the dead. The beasts were gathering and their prey were collecting their fallen, distracted.

Louisa looked around, smeared with fresh and drying blood. The sky blackened, more thunder. Leo had seen this before, all too familiar with her storms. Their attackers were launching the next wave. Keepers scrambled, most didn't even have weapons.

But they had a Louisa.

The image on the screen became increasingly harder to determine, the only light from her green ability. Lucy-Jo, next to Leo, mumbled something about the force that struck the manor, the damages to supports, windows and plumbing alike. The grounds suffered too, topography forever changed, and not just due to the lake.

That came next. Water, storms, hurricanes. The hillside buckled, splitting with a yawn, folding when it became top heavy. Louisa cast her hands out, green light spiking out on a scream. The drone corkscrewed in a tidal wave, buffeted by winds one could almost see, such was the force behind them.

Joel tapped a few keys. Grey lines flickered over the screen and the picture gradually returned. They could see no monsters. Keepers were unsteadily rising, rubbing at the ears, glancing nervously at the sky still swathed in storm, recovering the fallen. The lake was there, dappling with raindrops. Joel pressed the space bar and the video froze. He sat back in his chair, lacing his fingers over his stomach.

Leo leaned across, rewinding. He paused just before the light overtook everything.

"Cal, look." He pointed. She leaned closer, putting her weight on Joel's shoulder. He spluttered indignantly, but said nothing when she frowned. "It's there again."

"I know." She sighed.

"What's there?" Lucy-Jo puzzled.

"The glowy eye thing." Leo reached for the controls again. Joel smacked his hand and hissed.

"Heh." Lucy-Jo snickered. "Do _not_ touch Joel's keyboard." Leo glanced over at the techie, seeing a demented, wide-eyed stare. "Also, question- where's Lou gone?"


	51. Chapter 51

**To RandomFanAuthor- hell yeah he is! ^_^ **

**To Anonymous Person- ummmm, maybe? What did I put? Brain too tired, minimal think only.**

* * *

Louisa sat at the bottom of the lake. No one would bother her down here, no one _could. _It was just her, the mud and the bones. She had visually sifted through them, tried a mental assembly of them. It sparked no recollection of the beasts; she could not tie them to the ones in Joel's video.

She hated that video. Tightness had slammed into her chest at the flashes of green. She had backed out as the storms came in. Her entire body repulsed the notion of seeing it through. Now she was here in the lake. Not entirely sure how she had got here, but grazes on her hands and forearms suggested she had fallen.

This murky water was filth, nightmare liquified. It did not heal her cuts and she saw nothing more than the bones amassed before her. This was her creation, but not her element.

But water was water, right?

"Dad?" Her voice sounded flat and distorted. A bubble slipped from a skull's eye socket. She followed its path until lost from view, staring after it miserably. "Poseidon?" She tried. "Uh, Neptune? I don't… I don't know which of you I'm supposed ta ask." She paused, squishing her trembling fingers in the mud. "Can ya even hear me?" Nothing. Louisa sighed, drawing her knees to her chest. "What's the point?" She muttered. "Ya keep me alive, but ya think I'm bad anyway. What am I supposed ta do?"

* * *

"Seriously, can't you just, like, tie her to your arm? Put a bell on her? Ooh, I've got a nice set of trackers if you want-"

"Joel."

"Do you see _them_ coming up with any good ideas?" Joel pouted. Lucy-Jo raised an eyebrow at him and he huffed. "No, I am not putting a pound in the Sulk Jar. Naff off."

"She'll go to water, right?" Calypso asked. Leo nodded in agreement, serious thought saturating his features. He tinkered with scraps without realising, the odd flame in his hair. "What is it?"

"We were told Lou had strong ties here, right?"

"Strong ties?" Lucy-Jo echoed. "Who told you that?"

"Postverta."

"Ugh. Gods." She pinched the bridge of her nose, mustering a silent count. Joel played around with his keyboard, humming Nelly the Elephant.

"Any idea what she meant?" Leo asked once Lucy-Jo had resurfaced.

"Mm. Lake?"

"Seems too obvious." Calypso pointed out.

"True. Uh, she's been around for, like, three-ish years now? Could be us."

"We _are_ very strong ties." Joel agreed without looking up. "Especially me, I'm her favourite." Nobody agreed with him. But nobody _dis_agreed with him, so he took that as a win. Lucy-Jo sighed, massaging her cheeks and grimacing.

"Head-Hunter." Leo remembered. Lucy-Jo and Joel tensed, staring at him apprehensively. Leo, with a nod from Calypso, described his first dream, two Keepers walking at night in search of this Head-Hunter. "I think… I think they were you two. Because you said something about him dating your brother and… pretty sure you called him by name as well. Ooh, why are dreams so hard to remember?"

"I'm working on it." Joel promised, nodding seriously. Lucy-Jo didn't even get time to roll her eyes; he was on his feet, exclaiming wordlessly and bouncing. "WAIT!" He demanded, flailing his hands at them. "Wait wait wait, I've got an idea!"

"Thought I could smell burning."

"Did I ask for your opinion, no I did not, shut your mouth."

* * *

"Cooould you tell me why?" Louisa tried. "Why me? What's so wrong with me that I kill the gods?" She waited, biting back a sigh as the silence continued. "Fine. Be like that." Still nothing. She glared around. With her foot, she pushed a skull, turning it away so it no longer stared at her. "Could ya tell me anythin' _mildly_ helpful?" Nothing. "Could ya tell me how ta keep my friends safe?" Nothing. "Could ya tell me 'bout this green glowy eye shit?" She listened for something, _anything_, frowning. "Could ya tell me my middle name?" She scoffed. "Antevorta thought it was important. That ain't much ta go on, she thought green socks 'n' pancakes were important. Fuckin'… I dunno." She huffed irritably, squashing mud between her palms. "Could ya at _least_ tell me if ya listenin'?"

There was no answer. Why she expected anything, she did not know. Hoped, maybe, but hope was beginning to look stupid.

And she was getting sick of this lake. It was not saltwater, despite her influence. It hardly qualified as fresh water, so riddled with silt and demise. She wasn't sure how long she had been down here, firing questions at her father's name alone, but it was beginning to be too long. She was sick of this lake and she was sick of the silence. "Ya gonna say anythin', Dad?" She sighed, pushing the toes of her sneakers into the mud. "I get the feelin' I talk ta myself a lot when it comes ta you."

* * *

"Ta da!"

"Ooh, a torture device! How thrilling!"

"Hey, less sarcasm and more applause! It's not a torture device, it's a- actually, I don't have a proper name for it yet. I just know Neville won't let me call it Zappy."

"Zappy?"

"Yes. Zap zap." Joel fired finger guns at Leo, poking him in the arm and head.

"Joel," Lucy-Jo stepped in, "you've not even tested it."

"Do _you_ want to tes-?"

"No."

"You didn't even-"

"There is nothing on this planet that will get me hooked up to one of your inventions."

"Ouch." Joel pouted, laying his hand on his heart. "That cut deep, L.J. I thought we were friends." She crossed her arms over her chest, deepening his pout. "Fine. You're not invited to my birthday party."

"Your birthday's in eight months."

"And nineteen days. Don't forget that bit."

"Um, hello?" Calypso waved. "What is the… zap thing?" She gestured vaguely at it, not even entirely sure what she was looking at. A headband, of sorts, filigreed with wires and connectors and various other pieces she did not understand. It sparked and hummed, little lights blinking on the front in a multitude of colours. A chin strap hung unclasped from the sides and yellowed lenses came down to cover the eyes. Joel smiled at it as though it were his pride and joy, but Calypso was siding with Lucy-Jo on this. It looked disturbing and uncomfortable. She would not be at all surprised if it was for reducing one's brain to goop.

"This," Joel beamed, "is an idea I've been working on."

"That's great, what does it do?"

"Well, in theory, it's supposed to help with mental illnesses brought on from trauma. Like… uh, it's, um… OK, so it finds the bad stuff in the brainy parts and zap zap zap, disconnects from the panic while retaining the memory for… learning purposes?"

"And you've not tested it?"

"Mm, no, 'cos it, uh, it doesn't fit my head?"

"Told you you've got a fat head."

"Shut up, Lucy-Jo. I also don't have a reason to use it, so… it wouldn't be fair test results. Don't you touch it, mate, I'll fuck you up." Leo held his hands up innocently, but still leaned forward to inspect the construction. Joel was distracted from glaring at him by Lucy-Jo snickering into her hand, tears welling at the corners of her eyes. "What, you think I can't take him, I'll take him, I'll flaming bash ya, mate."

"I'm going to look for Lou." Calypso smiled weakly. "Leo, will you be OK?"

"I dealt with Lou trying to kill me and my sibs back at Camp. Pretty sure I can handle _Joel_."

"No one can handle Joel." Joel fumed. "Except maybe Neville, but that's a different handling."

"Oh, for fuck's sake! _Joel_!" Lucy-Jo covered her ears, whining and shaking her head.

"Yeah, that's what you get. Doubter."

* * *

Louisa had given up trying to call on her father. She didn't want to be in the lake anymore. There was no point prolonging her stay with the skeletons if she could not gain anything from it.

It unnerved her how still it was. Lakes were always teeming with life; she could not bear to see it so. Her skin crawled at the hollowness of it, pulling her to kneel at the water's edge. Each swim she had been on thus far, she had always been greeted by fish or naiads or other creatures of the realm.

Her time amongst the murk gave her some clarity. Not the clarity she was looking for, but clarity none-the-less. The lake was not fit for habitation. But if she had made it, surely she could fix it? If she could do nothing else worthwhile, at least she could try this.

Green light flooded from her fingers, hovering a hairsbreadth above the water's surface. She closed her eyes, a coil in her gut. She imagined clean, sparkling water; swirls of colours, lights and shadows beneath the sky; seaweed and algae, giggling naiads flitting through their home in a mix of fish and playfulness.

"You've already tried that."

She started, shoving away from her spot. A girl smiled at her, sitting cross-legged by the water. She was no older than ten, but she wore all black and her raven hair was also cut short. "Hi." She grinned, hazel eyes glittering with mirth. "Do you really have amnesia?"

"Why does everyone sound so surprised?"

"Well, it's the last cliché thing you could do."

"Who are you?" Louisa asked, slowly moving to sit normally. She eyed the girl curiously, the familiar niggling sense of recognition dulled by constant blanks. The girl pouted at the question, picking at the material of her trousers.

"I'm Juni." She eventually said. "Bit annoyed you don't remember me, to be honest."

"Why?"

"'Cos you brought me here, dumb-dumb."

* * *

"_Nooooo_, what are you doing? I said don't touch it!"

"If you'd rather it didn't fry people's brains, let me play!"

"No! Monster!"

"Joel! _Fried brains_?"

"They taste the best! That was a joke, don't look at me like that."

"Only brains you'd ever have anyway."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Can I work? Please?" Leo huffed. Lucy-Jo smacked Joel. He protested wordlessly, but at her glare, fell into quiet mutters. Leo shook his head, sighing as he refocused. He had taken apart Joel's Zappy, replacing multiple parts with Celestial bronze equivalents, adding adjustments, removing pieces that had no use. He was not an expert on the human brain, but as a master of disaster inventions, he knew one when he saw one.

Joel leaned towards Lucy-Jo, frowning.

"First my keyboard, now my Zappy. I swear, if he goes after Neville-"

"He won't go after Neville."

"He keeps touching my stuff!"

"Neville's not _stuff_."

"He's my _stuff._"

"Ugh, why do I bother with you?"

"You'd be very bored without me. Don't even try to deny it, young lady."

"I can still hear you." Leo piped up.

"Yeah, but it ain't our fault demigods have sharper hearing."

"Wait, we do?"

"How'd you _not_ know?" Joel gasped. "Look, when Neville gets back ask him. He's been studying demigods like the next David Attenborough."

"Huh. Should I be worried?"

"Nah. Only hurts a little."

"_What_?"

* * *

Calypso found Louisa as she predicted- by the lake. Unpredicted, however, was her companion. A young girl with cropped dark hair, nattering away without a care in the world. She fell quiet when she saw Calypso in the corner of her eye.

"Are you one of those demigod people too?"

"I'm Calypso."

"No way!" The girl was on her feet, clenching her fists and bouncing on the soles of her feet. "Like, _the_ Calypso?"

"Um… yes?"

"So cool!" The girl gushed. She grabbed Calypso's hand, extending her arm for her and examining her palm.

"Uh, Lou? Who is… this?"

"This is Juni." Louisa stood, folding her arms. "She likes ta talk." Juni had worked her way up Calypso's arm, walking around her in awe.

"If you're the Calypso from the stories, how old are you? Can you do magic? Have you got a sword too? Can I have a go? What's it like being immortal? Are you like a vampire kind of immortal or a demon? What about-?"

"Juni." Louisa called.

"Oh, right. Sorry!" Juni sang, stopping in front of Calypso and grinning. Calypso smiled awkwardly and patted her on the head.

"Lou, are you alright?"

"Dad ain't answerin'." She shrugged, looking out to the lake. "You OK?"

"I'm fine, Lou, just… worried. About you."

"I'm fine."

"She's lying." Juni hissed. Calypso sighed. "_Are_ you a vampire?"

"No."

"Can you become one?"

"No."

"Lame."

* * *

**Caaaaan we get to 170 before the next update? ^_^ **


	52. Chapter 52

**Not updated last few days due to work, fighting with the website aaaand writer's block on Chapter 60. **

**Anyway**

**To RandomFanAuthor- I WANT DOESN'T GET.**

**To HoO Fans- _thank you._**

* * *

Leo had finished by the time the girls returned. He looked up, heart sinking slightly as Louisa slouched in behind Calypso, hands in her pockets. She stood to one side, staring listlessly at nothing in particular.

He raised a brow at Calypso as she stopped at his side. She sighed and shook her head.

"Won't talk to me."

"OK." He huffed. "Uh, who's your friend?"

"I'm Juni! What are you doing? Are you a demigod too? I've not met another demigod. Who's your parent? What are you building? Is it a hat?"

"She likes to talk." Calypso smiled weakly.

"Juni." Lucy-Jo called. The girl started, snapping to attention. She clamped a fist over her heart and winced.

"Sorry, Lieutenant! Didn't see you there!"

"What are you doing here, Juni? Aren't you supposed to be training?"

"Classes were rescheduled 'cos of the dragon destroying the cafeteria, Lieutenant. Where is the dragon? Can I meet him? Is it a him? Can I have one?"

"_Juni_. Focus."

"Sorry, Lieutenant."

"Try again." Lucy-Jo encouraged calmly. "What are you doing here, if training is cancelled?"

"I came to see Lou!"

"That checks out." Joel nodded. Lucy-Jo glared at the back of his head and he ducked in his seat, quietly singing under his breath. He was tapping away at his computer, a screen of code under his scrutiny. Wires ran from the computer to the contraption in Leo's hands. "How's the power holding up?"

"It's fine." Leo said, slowly turning the device in his hands. "Is the read coming back OK?"

"I think so, but it should be clearer if someone wears it. Hey, Juni-"

"_No_." Lucy-Jo exasperated, smacking him upside the head.

"What?" Juni asked. "What is it, what are you working on?"

"Joel calls it Zappy."

"What does it do?"

"Theoretically, targets bad memories and snaps connections that cause panic and upset." Joel spun in his seat, drumming his fingers on his temples. "Except, Leo's been tinkering with it."

"Lou," Leo said, "put this on." He held it up, closing one eye so it partially appeared to be on her head. She eyed him warily, hunching her shoulders. "I'm hoping it'll restore your memory. Or some of it, at least."

"I'll test it!" Juni offered, flailing her hand far above her head.

"No, you won't." Lucy-Jo corrected firmly. Juni's hand vanished, neatly tucked behind her back.

"Yes, Lieutenant."

Leo lowered the device slightly, contemplating Louisa carefully. She stared past his ear, a minor knit to her brow. She moved stiffly, a wince pinching the corners of her eyes. She was in pain and she was upset, mustering whatever defiance she could so he would not question her. At least, not in front of the others. Her gaze darted to the Zappy- probably realising what a stupid name that was- apprehension only tightening her shoulders.

"OK." Leo said, setting it to one side. "We'll take a break."

"But-" Lucy-Jo started.

"I'd rather we knew it worked for definite before putting it on her head. Need I remind you, she has full control over your plumbing, intentional or not?"

"_Fine_." Lucy-Jo sighed. "I've got some stuff to catch up on anyway. Joel, I'll send Neville your way, he knows about brains and smarty-pants things-"

"What makes you think I don't?"

"You need a brain to know about them."

"Mm, fair point."

"See if you can… fine-tune this thing or whatever it is you do, I don't know."

"You've been my friend for eight years and you _still_ don't know what I do?"

"Something like that."

"You need your head checked."

"You need your head _removed_." She flicked him in the forehead, huffing. "Juni." She said, jumping the girl to attention once again. "Take them to the game room for a bit."

"Yes Lieutenant! Um…"

"What?"

"Can't I give them the tour?"

"No. We've got security measures in place. Game room only."

"But Lou's been here before?" Juni puzzled. She squeaked when Lucy-Jo raised an eyebrow at her, clenching her fist over her heart again. "Sorry, Lieutenant!"

"Lou was… an occupational exception. We needed her help. Right now, and no offense to you, Lou, but her amnesia is good for us. We don't let strangers in for a reason, Juni."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"So take them to the game room. And you, fire boy. Show Juni the dragon. She'll be your new best friend." Leo blinked, about to remind her he had a name. Then Juni was on his arm, repeatedly tugging. She beamed up at him, springy on the soles of her feet, hazel eyes aglow.

"Can I see the dragon, can I can I can I can I, please please please please-?"

"OK, OK. Leave my arm in its socket and we'll go see Festus."

"YES! Oh my god, I'm gonna see a dragon! Best! Day! _Ever_!"

"Are you always like this?" Leo asked, baffled. Lucy-Jo snorted, setting her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

"Good luck, mate. She's calm at the moment."

* * *

Leo had a solution. He was a hyperactive demigod, so he knew how to manage that. Sticking a hyper ten-year-old girl on the back of an automaton dragon that spewed fire on her command was his best idea yet. They swooped and dived overhead, only so far off the ground, always remaining in sight. They could hear Juni whooping and screaming delightedly, encouraging loop-de-loops and barrel rolls and more fire.

They sat below, on the grass, not far from the manor. Juni had taken them out of a northern door; from their spot, they could see the lake to the east. Louisa sat with her back to it. Something seemed peculiar about it to Leo, a quality to it that marred the otherwise picturesque landscape. It was only when he looked up at Juni, did it sink in.

The water did not reflect the blue of the sky, like others of its kind. It remained grey, bitterly so, and unerringly still despite the light breeze. If he did not know better, he would have assumed it had always been an aspect of the land, formed over many years and filled with waters the sky itself had to offer.

But he did know better. And while he did believe it, he also could _not_ believe it. Louisa looked so small, sat a few feet from them, cross-legged like a child, head bowed as she plucked at strands of grass. Her breathing was short and shallow, laboured and rippled with her chest pains. She was pale and bleary-eyed; even her hair had seemed to lose some of its raven hue. The creator of the lake and the girl before him seemed very different creatures.

A hand in his tool belt and he started. Calypso was searching his pockets, retrieving what little food he had squirrelled away- a banana, a slice of chocolate cake, two granola bars and half a dozen cookies. She pursed her lips at this minimal bounty.

"I wish they would return our supplies." She muttered, breaking the granola bars in threes. Festus roared, Juni shrieked. Leo looked up to see the steepest loop-de-loop so far.

"Don't drop her!" He called up. Festus clicked in response, spinning and beating his wings gleefully. "I really need to get him fixed." Leo mused. Calypso held out Louisa's portion, frowning when she shook her head.

"You need to eat." She persisted firmly. Louisa turned her head away, wincing. Her hand went to her chest and Calypso's expression softened. "Is it no better?"

"I'll be fine."

"Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"But-"

"Leave it out for her, Cal." Leo advised gently. Protest sprung in her eyes, but she set the food aside. "Have this at least." Leo tried, retrieving their ambrosia stash. Louisa began to shake her head. Leo tutted, scooting closer. "It's medicine, not food." When she did not take it, he rested the square on her knee. "Eat it or I'll tell July."

"Don't-"

"Can't stop, won't stop. Eat it." She sighed, but obeyed. She seemed to savour the godly food- whatever she tasted, she could not remember, only adding to her upset. "OK," Leo nodded, offering a smile, "any guesses what this place is? They run _some_ sort of operation."

"I bet they're spies." Calypso immediately said.

"FBI?"

"What's FBI?"

"Ugh."

"Roll your eyes at me again, I dare you."

"Sorry."

"And they're not demigods?"

"Not from what I've heard." Calypso shrugged. Louisa shifted, grimacing.

"I think… I think Juni is." She bit her lip, looking up. Festus barrel-rolled, Juni shrieking and laughing as she clung on. She drew her knees to her chest with a wince, folding her arms across the top of them. "I just… get this feelin' from her 'n'… I don't know who her parent is, if she is one of us, but…" She itched her little finger under her chin, sighing.

"What's wrong, Lou?"

"I brought her here. She said I brought her here." Leo and Calypso exchanged looks- was it even worth asking if she remembered?

Louisa could feel them watching her, bouncing her knee twice in agitation. "She didn't tell me much. I brought her here after her dad died."

"Did she say why?"

"No."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No, but…" Her sentence faltered. She picked at fluff on her knee, fidgeting.

"What is it, Lou?" Calypso asked gently. When she stayed quiet, Calypso shifted forward carefully, softly laying a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? Did you remember something?"

"Sorta."

"What?"

"Juni's dad. I think… I think I got him killed."

* * *

**New rule- the less reviews, the meaner I shall be ^_^ FYI- I _love_ being mean to this lot. **


	53. Chapter 53

**To zantarak- Depending on the insult... laughter or revenge. Come at me, bro ^_^ **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- YES**

**To HoO Fan- awww, cliffhangers are my speciality! :(**

* * *

The game room was something to behold. It was a combination of retro-gaming, modern-day arcades, foosball tables and vending machines with snacks, drinks and chocolate for weeks. There was a bar for self-serve ice-cream and milkshakes, a Bluetooth jukebox that played music straight from gamers' devices and a leaderboard constantly flickering with updates from every possible game.

There was a rough dozen of Keepers in here, some solo-playing, others battling it out over foosball, air hockey or Mortal Kombat. Leo noticed Joel's handiwork a little to his right- a large screen displayed Temple Run, hooked up to three treadmills side-by-side. The player would hop between each one to move their avatar sideways and their speed matched too, picking up the pace when the gorilla got too close.

"I like that one." Leo appraised. "Looks exhausting though."

"Oh, it is!" Juni agreed. "We only really go on it if we missed track, but don't tell the higher-ups that." She finished with a whisper and a mischievous grin. "Lou, I think your high-score is still up there!"

"My high-score?"

"Yeah. Each level gets more tricky- the treadmills slope and you have to change paths quicker and run faster. I think Joel programmed in fifty levels. No-one's got past twenty-four, except for you, Lou. You got to thirty-one and then you fell over."

"I fell over?"

"Yeah, it was _brilliant_. Uh, I mean, you didn't _fall _over _exactly_. It was more like you tripped, flew off the treadmill and crash-landed in a football table and broke two ribs and sprained your ankle _and_ had a wicked collection of bruises, but I promise I didn't laugh." Leo snorted.

"Juni, Juni, Juni." He said, squeezing the girl's shoulder. "Let me tell you about the time Lou tried to catch a raven."

"Oh, don't-" Louisa began, sighing at his obstinacy. Leo smirked, tucking Juni under his arm and leading her away, detailing all of Louisa's mishaps on their most recent adventures. "I'm goin' off him." Calypso smiled, pinching her sleeve. Louisa surveyed the arcade. A few of the Keepers waved at her and she waved back listlessly. Calypso felt her smile dim, sliding her hand into Louisa's elbow.

"Hey," she whispered softly, "until you know more, don't blame yourself."

"It's all I can see though, Cal." Louisa mumbled. Calypso pulled her into a one-armed hug, but she was running out of answers. Louisa had admitted to only seeing flashes, quick glimpses of images- a large dark hall, a burst of green, a cave-in, and a man with Juni's eyes, screaming as he vanished under rock and water. She would not say how long she had been seeing them or how often.

"Hey!" Leo called, waving to them. "Cal, come here, you _have_ to play this one!"

"What is it?"

"Space Invaders! It's a classic!" He beamed, beckoning her over frantically. Calypso nodded and motioned to him reassuringly, reaching back to grab Louisa's hand. She met a little resistance, turning questioningly.

"Go ahead, Cal, I'm just gonna-"

"No, no. You're coming with me."

"But-"

"Don't make me tell July."

"That's gonna be the new thing now, ain't it?"

"It seems to work, so yes." Calypso grinned. Louisa sighed, but she let Calypso lead on. She was banned from moving further than three feet from her, but it was rather amusing to watch her fight the Space Invaders machine.

* * *

Leo carted them around the room, Juni at his heels, teaching Calypso the games and imploringly trying to jog Louisa's memory on even the simplest of things. He was quick to discover that, if he wanted his fingers to remain intact and attached, he should _not_ play air hockey with her. He had been quite generous, batting the little puck forward. She pelted it so that it ricocheted from every edge on its path to his, narrowly missing his goal and ricocheting all the way back. And, more times than he cared to count, she sent the puck flying off the table. Juni would gleefully go in search of it, cackling each time she had to. The other Keepers were at a safe distance and further, keeping their heads down.

"Lou, play _gently_!"

"What's gently?"

Leo challenged Juni to a game instead. Louisa returned to Calypso, who had commandeered Space Invaders. "Whoa, Callie, give the others a chance."

"I have finally found something I'm good at." Calypso retorted, glaring at the screen challengingly. "I _am_ getting that high-score and you can't stop me. Not that you're allowed to try." She added, turning her head in Louisa's direction without looking away from the game. "July will murder you."

"You ain't even met July."

"No, but I know you're banned from dying in any shape or form. Come on come on come on- YES! Haha, next level!"

"D'ya want me ta leave ya to it?"

"No, you stay right there where I can keep an eye on you. Are you going to speak to Juni?"

"No. Might ask L.J though."

"Have you remembered anything about what they do here?" Louisa shook her head. Calypso hummed, button-mashing frantically. "What deal did you come to? With Lucy-Jo? She said you had a deal." Louisa bit her lip, looking back in time to see Juni score. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just… want you to be OK."

"I'll be fine."

"Wow, my nerves are completely settled."

"Oy. Sarcasm is my thing."

"Too late." Calypso half-smiled, bouncing on the soles of her feet. "Can I say something?"

"Like I could stop ya."

"Worrying about this… fate you've _supposedly_ got-"

"Fates."

"-why don't you just work against them? Leo told me you're the most stubborn person he has ever met, far more stubborn than you are now. Actually kind of dreading that when you get your memories back-"

"Thanks, Callie."

"You're a good person, Lou. Your heart's in the right place, even if you did try and run it through with a sword-"

"Really? Ain't noticed."

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"You want to do what's right, yes?" Louisa nodded. "Then do it. Put your mind to the positive, be the Lou that set water on fire and helps baby turtles and tries to catch ravens and draws on Leo's face- _especially_ that one. I miss that Lou."

"All well 'n' good, Callie, but that positive means…" She faltered, looking over to Leo. Calypso's shoulders hunched, her fingers a little harsher on the controls. "I don't wanna get between you 'n' Leo, ya deserve each other."

"And you deserve to be alive." Louisa scoffed disbelievingly. Calypso almost came away from her game to smack her, but the boss had descended. "Take back that attitude, young lady."

"I had a dream."

"Uh oh."

"Saw me dad."

"Neptune?"

"I've got one dad, Callie."

"Yes, I kn- mmph. What happened?"

"He took me when I was a baby. Me mam was asleep; Percy was next ta me. Dad just took me 'n' left a letter. Went back to his place, talked to Salacia." She absent-mindedly put a hand on her chest, eyes stinging. "Dad… Dad thinks I'm gonna… he don't-"

"Lou." Calypso finally looked at her, reaching out to take her hand. "The gods are not always right. What he believes and what you believe are two _very_ different things and _you_ get to choose which to act on."

"What… what do you believe?"

"I believe in _you_. You are my friend and if it is my job to help you, then I will. You are not alone, Louisa."

"Rigged!" Leo declared.

"You _can't_ rig _air_ _hockey_! You just suck!"

"That's _it_, hermana! It's Mario Kart time!"

"Dibs Luigi!"

"Mario Cart?" Calypso echoed.

"Mm, dunno. Sounds familiar." Louisa grimaced. "Wanna have a look?" Calypso reconsidered Space Invaders. Louisa half-smiled. "Ya can come back ta it later."

"Alright, fine. This Mario Cart had better be good."

* * *

Alongside Space Invaders, Calypso had a natural talent for claw machines. They only seemed to win anything when she played. Her first prize was a small shark toy with a boss-eyed face. "Here, Lou." She smiled, dropping it in her hand. Leo spluttered defiance.

"How come she gets the first one?"

"Because she has a nicer ass." Calypso replied without missing a beat. She smiled sweetly while Leo processed that information. Louisa and Juni humoured his mixed expression of outrage, scandal and contemplation, even pulling a small smile from the former. He eventually settled into a sulk, only appeased by a dragon toy and a kiss on the cheek.

"There, see? She's _my _girlfriend. Go away."

"Make me." Louisa challenged.

"Don't." Calypso interjected, rolling her eyes.

"She doesn't have a nicer ass than me." Leo grumbled. Calypso took his face in her hands, kissing his nose.

"Of course she does." She cooed. "But I still love yours."

"How can you love someone's _butt_?" Juni puzzled, grimacing and sticking out her tongue in disgust. Louisa coughed a laugh, messing Juni's hair.

"I don't get it either, kid."

"Oooh, can I show you something? This way, this way!" Juni pulled on Louisa's arm, weaving through the games, greeting every Keeper with a cheery "Hey! Hello! Hiya!"

"They stopped before a punching game, the bag already descended and awaiting a hefty smack. "Look look!" Juni beamed, wagging a finger at the scoreboard. "That's yours! Top score!" She laughed, hopping from foot to foot and clapping. "Some of the boys say it's not fair, you're a demigod, but I tell them to woman up and shut up!"

"Wait." Leo popped up beside Louisa. "What does her being a demigod have to do with anything?"

"Neville said demigods seem to be slightly stronger than mortals by nature. Plus, you know, Lou is, like, buff, so… extra muscles." Juni began to flex her skinny arms, puffing out her cheeks and posing differently every few seconds. "When I grow up, I wanna be just like you!" She grinned, pumping Louisa's hand in both of hers and then hugging her fiercely. Louisa winced at the impact, patting the girl's head. "I'm glad you're back, Lou. Everyone here is so _boring_."

"I resent that remark, young lady." Juni looked over her shoulder slowly. Lucy-Jo stared down her nose at her, arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but you can't talk to horses. Or fish. Or breathe underwater. Or-"

"Keep talking, cadet, I dare you."

"Save me, Lou!" Juni hid her face in Louisa's shoulder, clinging to her tighter.

"She's under bedrest, actually, so she can't do anything. Take her back to the med-bay, Juni. July wants to give her a check-up."

"OK!" Juni smiled, freeing Louisa to spin on her heel and salute. Lucy-Jo dismissed them with a vague wave of her hand. They could hear Juni talking Louisa's ear off until the door closed.

"How's she been?" Lucy-Jo asked, staring at the door unseeingly.

"Cal thinks she has a nicer ass than me." Leo complained. Calypso swatted his arm.

"Heh." Lucy-Jo half-smiled. "She ain't wrong, mate. No offence."

"Some taken." Leo muttered. Lucy-Jo smirked.

"Then you're learning."


	54. Chapter 54

**To RandomFanAuthor- and they're OK? What'd you think? :P**

* * *

Leo visited Louisa in the med-bay. He had had to leave Calypso with Space Invaders; did not dare to cleave her from it. She was already yelling at the screen, he didn't want to be yelled at as well.

Louisa was sat on a bed nearest the window, lost in a daydream as a young dark-skinned woman took her blood pressure. She looked up as Leo approached, considering him carefully with eyes as black as night.

"Mmph," she decided, "are you the other one?"

"Yes? You mean demigod, right?"

"That's one demigod too many."

"Don't you only know two demigods?"

"And?" She challenged. Leo shrugged. Louisa came back to earth, blinking and wincing.

"Oh." She said. "Hi, Leo. This is July."

"Ooh, the scary doctor lady. Yeah, I see that now."

"Scary doctor lady?" July demanded, frowning at Louisa with her free hand on her hip. "What have you been saying about me?" Louisa blinked at her, the question looping through her brain without registering. "Oh. You're in one of those moods again." She finished checking her blood pressure, folding the instrument up and neatly placing it on the bedside table. She turned to Leo, folding her arms. "Are you in need of a scary doctor lady?"

"No ma'am." Leo assured. She nodded once, content, shoulders slumping a heartbeat later as her name was called.

"WHAT?" She yelled back.

"RODDY AND SHI-ZHI HAVE BEEN FIGHTING AGAIN!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M NOT- oh, for the love of…" She exasperated wordlessly, boxing the air in frustration. "_You_," she jabbed a finger at Leo, making him jump, "keep her _there_." She did not wait for his confirmation, stomping off. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU, _WHAT DID I TELL YOU_?"

"Damn, she _is_ scary." Leo remarked, half-smiling. Louisa hummed in agreement. Leo gestured at the foot of the bed. "Mind if I sit?" She crossed her legs, making room for him. He hopped up, a little surprised at the relief he felt.

"Where's Callie?"

"Conquering alien lands still."

"Mm. Think we've lost her ta that." Louisa itched her nose. "You OK?"

"I'm good. Wish I knew what this place was though." There weren't any other patients nearby, but they could hear July scolding Roddy and Shi-Zhi. "Lou?"

"Don't… ask if I'm OK, I'm sick of that."

"Wasn't going to." Leo shook his head. "As worried as I am about you, I know what you're like. This thing with Juni's dad- there's probably more to it. There's always more to it with you." She closed her eyes, bit her lip. "You… don't remember, but I spent years blaming myself for something that wasn't my fault. You helped me realise that. It still hurts, I still get doubts, but you were right. You told me to get all the answers. And then you told me to shut the fuck up." A light of a smile tipped the corners of her mouth. Leo sat forward, patting her knee. "Cal and I have both said this to you a million times and we'll say it a million more if we have to- you're a _good_ person. You're just in a funk."

"In a funk."

"Yeah. Like, you know when I'm building something and then my brain goes _pfft_ and I don't know what to do next?" She squinted at him. "Well, you did." He said, answering his own question. "You're just having one of those moments."

"Bit of a difference between buildin' somethin' 'n' killin' the gods."

"But do you get what I mean?"

"Sorta."

"Then shut up." He smiled. For a moment, he suspected a smack, not averting his gaze from her glare.

Her shoulders slumped and she bopped his shin lightly.

"Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Depends."

"The Zap thing. Do… do I have ta do it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well… Callie said that, uh, that me bein' me, like… before all this… god-killer stuff. She said that was good. 'N' that she said I should go back ta bein' like that." Leo nodded slowly. "I'm just thinkin' that… if I get my memories back, am I gonna be able to?"

"What, to go back to being an idiot?"

"Not how I'd've worded it, but yes?"

"How can I put this? You're _always_ an idiot. Big, chaotic dumbass. No wait, scratch that. Big, chaotic bisexual dumbass who's probably equally terrified of and attracted to scary doctor ladies." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder- July was still reprimanding. Louisa smiled weakly. "Getting your memories back, it would _definitely_ clear up what the hell you've been up to piss off so many people. And you'd remember how awesome I am- don't _do_ that face, I _am_ awesome!"

"Convincin'."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"See, _there_ she is. Rebellious. _That's_ you, Lou. I don't think you've met one person you've _not_ told to fuck off."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's impressive. So… the Zappy thing, it's up to you. It's got less chance of melting your brain now, but you only have to use it if you want to. I can't promise it'll work, be it a little bit or a lot, but if you want to try it, we will." He took her hand in his, smiling at the familiar iciness. What he would have given to hold her hand a few months ago, how close they had been, the hopes he had had, how much things had changed since then. As he warmed her hand between his own, spilling stupid jokes and stories of past Louisa-antics, he realised how lucky he was. A part of him would always love Louisa, his best friend and partner in crime, and while there was not more to that story, their friendship remained. Once upon a time, he would have asked for more, but it did not apply now. He had Calypso and they were happy.

He began to warm her other hand, feeling a change in the atmosphere around her. He glanced at her discreetly, seeing her calmer, a miniscule smile, fixated on his hands as he talked. He knew she was happy for him and Calypso, so much so she was willing to put her own life on her sword to secure their future. "We'll be with you, Lou." He promised. "But only if you stay with us. OK?"

"OK."

"That's my girl."

* * *

"How's she doing?" Lucy-Jo asked, rapping her knuckles on the door frame.

"Better." July nodded, shining a light in Louisa's eyes. "I've been told she's had ambrosia?" She arched a brow at the Lieutenant.

"Well, ain't that good?" Lucy-Jo shrugged. July hummed, returning to her examination. "You feeling any better, Lou?" Louisa gave a vague 'mmph', squinting and blinking as July lowered her little torch.

"Her vitals are more or less back on track."

"But?"

"She's supposed to be _still_." The med glowered furiously, looming over her patient. Louisa poked her, frowning. "Oh, you're impossible. L.J, she is _not_ allowed to do _anything_ until those stitches come out." July flicked the light at Lucy-Jo, determined to blind her until she agreed.

"OK, OK!" Lucy-Jo rubbed at her eyes. "Boss put 'em under my care anyway, I'll keep an eye on her, if they ever work again."

"_Two_ eyes." July corrected. "Amnesia or not, she is the biggest little shit I've ever met." She bopped Louisa on the head, sighing. "I've got some errands to run, but Breda and Jamal are on shift. _You_," she set a Look on Louisa, "do _one more thing_ out of line and I'll take those stitches out _myself_." Louisa scrunched her nose at her. July glared, readying her torch once more.

"Yes ma'am." She nodded. Lucy-Jo snickered, contrite under July's frown. Neither of them spoke until the door swung shut.

"That's what I love about the meds." Lucy-Jo laughed. "They fix bodies all the time- they know better than anyone how to break them."

"Ain't you lovely?"

"No, I'm not. I'd say we established that already, but…"

"Yeah, I _know_. Amnesia."

"Imagine if you forgot you forgot."

"Mmm, I'm sure that ain't been said a _thousand_ times."

"Oooh, someone's in a mood. Do you need a nap?"

"I've just… got a lot on my mind." She shifted anxiously. "Why did I bring Juni here? What happened to her dad?" Lucy-Jo's smile vanished. She sat on the edge of the bed, her movements slow and cautious.

"What do you remember?"

"Did I kill him?"

"It was his idea. Don't get in a state, he made you promise on that magic river of yours- if it came down to saving his life or making sure Juni was safe, pick Juni."

"What… what happened?"

"You know I was telling you about the Bloods? Well, they have nests. One was too close to civilians, so we went in to clear it out. Except…" Lucy-Jo hesitated, wiping her hands on her lap. "It was a trap." She continued quickly. "For me."

"You? Why-?"

"Don't know. Something to do with family history. That's all I've figured out, Boss won't tell me." She swung her legs, sighing. "Juni's dad, Marco, he was senior officer. You were holding back the Bloods. I was injured…" Her hand strayed to her right forearm, digging her fingers in as the memory replayed. "He gave you orders to bring the place down. As my double, you-"

"Double?"

"Double. Shadow. Whatever. We go in pairs on missions. One leads. The other shadows. They're our replacement if we can't continue. And Boss made you mine that day, so you were acting-Lieutenant. You had to listen to Marco. He told you to get me, you and his double out and bring it all down."

"Why didn't he come too?"

"He had a shot at ending it all. The Bloods, the attacks, our missions. One life to spare _thousands_, he had to take it." Lucy-Jo sniffed, toying with the hem of her shirt. "I've been here longer than most. And not _once_ have I seen or heard of someone seeing him."

"Who?"

"I told you about our rival? That's not the right word for him, but he's the one that controls the Bloods. No-one's ever seen him. 'Cept for Boss, but that's different." She began kicking her legs alternative to each other. "If we can stop him, we can stop it all. And that's what Marco wanted to do. Three generations of his family have been Keepers before him and now Juni's here too. He wanted to break the cycle so she could… so she could be normal, you know? She's… she's a good kid, she doesn't need to be part of this." She gestured at the room, at beyond, sighing.

"Um… ya said ya'll fight ta keep the Bloods away from people. But…" Louisa's brow furrowed. "I- I've got this feelin' that's not all ya do."

"No." Lucy-Jo agreed with a sigh. "We get… other jobs too."

"Like what?" Louisa asked warily. Lucy-Jo grimaced, humming to herself in debate.

"Should I go there?" She mumbled. "Mm, not a good ideeeea, but…" She trailed off, losing herself to her musing. Louisa waited for a moment, watching her confusedly. After a considerable minute or two, she cleared her throat, startling Lucy-Jo from her thoughts. "Yeah, no. We'll worry about that another day."

"_Day_?" Louisa repeated. "I don't think we can stay long, we've gotta get home."

"Uh, have you _met_ July? She will _literally_ dissect your brain while you're alive if you think about doing anything more than _breathing_. Anyway," Lucy-Jo hopped from the bed, swinging her arms, "when July lets you come back out, come to Joel's. He wants to try that Zappy thing on you."

"I don't-"

"Trust it? That's fair. I wouldn't let Joel attach electric to my head, but eh. You're the demigod. You're supposed to be more durable or whatever. Laters."

"No, wait." Lucy-Jo froze, half-turning her head. "There was another thing, Leo said 'bout it. Head-Hunter?"

"Oh. Yeah. Uh… when you're free, come to Joel's. I'll ask Boss if it's alright to debrief you, but I think he likes your amnesia. You were kind of a loose end he couldn't control. Then again, you _are_ a loose end _no-one_ can control, so…" She shrugged. "I'm going now."

* * *

"And that's how Tulio got a frog leg up his nose."

"Wow." Leo marvelled. "This place is insane." Juni grinned and nodded. "Cross-head please."

"Where did you get this belt?" Juni asked. Leo had let her borrow it, to keep her occupied while he and Joel worked. She beamed every time something come out on her command, amazed. "Can I have one?"

"I've not found another like it." Leo shook his head. He told her about Bunker Nine, silently proud to see the awe filling her little face. Joel was still working away at his computer, muttering to himself, running several programmes across his collection of screens, propelling himself about on his swivel chair with his feet, always avoiding the dead patch. The more Leo talked, particularly about the Argo II and Festus, he could see Joel's focus wavering. By the time he got to their travels to defeat Gaia and the giants, he had them both hooked on his every word.

"Wow." Someone said behind him, once he had finished. "They've never been so quiet." He turned at the waist, seeing Lucy-Jo re-appraising him. "Nice work, fire boy. Got any more stories?"

"A few. Unfortunately, they're not all about me."

"Lou's brother?"

"Among others."

"Can I come next time?" Juni pleaded, grasping his arm again. "I can help! I'm clever and tiny and I get in small spaces and I'm really good at kicking people in the shins!"

"I will… take that under consideration." Leo nodded, already deciding against it. Louisa had an inclining this excitable little girl was a demigod too, but if he could keep her out of all their drama, he was definitely going to try. "Joel, can you-?" He pointed at the computers. Joel started, swearing.

"Don't repeat that, Juni." He ordered, shoving back to his desk. "OK, Leo, where did we get to?"

"Run the diagnostics again, recheck the calculations. A few more test runs, I think we've got it."

"OK, cool, but you remodelled it, so if it fries anyone's brains, it's on you, not me."

"Thanks, Joel."

"Anytime."

"Where's Lou and Cal?"

"Lou's in the med-bay still. I think Calypso went to get food." Lucy-Jo glanced at Juni, a slight knit settling to her brow. "Cadet, go and see Lou."

"Why?"

"You could tell her about Tulio." Leo suggested. "She'd love that."

"OK!" Juni grinned, bouncing. Leo cleared his throat and she hurried back, sheepish. "Sorry." She said, returning his tool belt. "But if you ever find another one, can I have first dibs?"

"Of course." Leo smiled, messing her hair. She beamed and skipped from the room. Leo waited until her footsteps disappeared down the corridor, smile dimming as they went. He frowned at Lucy-Jo. "What is it?" The Lieutenant sighed, tucking her hands in her pockets. Joel swivelled in his seat, concerned for his friend. She focused on him, rather than Leo.

"Told Lou about Marco."

"Ah. What did she say?"

"Mm, not a lot. Don't think she's happy."

"Not surprising."

"But she asked about Head-Hunter too."

"Double ah. Have to wait for Boss." Joel spun some more to smile sadly at Leo. "We're not keeping things from you on purpose, but Boss is… very particular about who knows what. Sorry." He winced. The door opened. Calypso had returned, and Neville was with her. Both carried trays laden with food for them all.

Joel was on his feet in an instance, bouncing and flapping. Neville quickly set his tray down. The second he did, Joel hug-tackled him, squishing a kiss/raspberry to his cheek. "I've _missed_ you!"

"I was only gone a couple of hours!"

"Too long, too long!" Joel squeezed him, laughing. Neville managed a minute shake of his head, smiling. "Don't leave me ever again."

"Yes, Joel." Neville agreed, rubbing his back. Calypso smiled at them, handing out plates from her tray. She kissed Leo's cheek in greeting.

"How are you getting on?"

"Not far from it, hopefully. Are you trying to fatten me up, sunshine?"

"You are literally a walking noodle, what else do you expect me to do?" Calypso smiled. Leo kissed her cheek. He peeked over at the Keeper trio, Lucy-Jo tucking into her lunch and rolling her eyes as Joel smothered Neville's face with affection.

Leo motioned with his head, drawing Calypso closer.

"Lou doesn't want to use this." He whispered, motioning with the Zappy.

"Mm," Calypso nodded, "I was wondering if she would say something like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Have you told them?"

"No. I was going to wait for Lou, see what she had decided."

"I think she might break Joel if she doesn't."

"I would like to see that."

"You're a bit sadistic, aren't you?"

"Me? _Nooooo, _never!"


	55. Chapter 55

**Short chapter! **

**To RandomFanAuthor- OK, I know the whole Keeper thing isn't like the first bit, buuut it's part of my plan. And don't get me wrong, Calypso in the books is a sweetheart, but can come across as a prim princess in some scenes. I wanted her to be more human! And what better way to do that than sarcasm? :D **

**To HoO Fan- (chapter 53) Oh, hell yeah! Love Marvel! Been a Marvel fan long as I can remember!**

* * *

Louisa looked up as the door opened. The meds around the bay stood to attention in perfect unison, fists over hearts.

"At ease." A tall man instructed. "Who is responsible for Louisa?"

"I am, sir." July stepped forward, saluting briefly. He raised a brow at her. "She is recovering, albeit slowly, sir. She's had ambrosia- their medicine- but she won't eat anything else." She finished in a growl, glaring at her charge. Louisa stared back. Boss regarded her, taking her under scrutiny.

"And how secure is our plumbing?"

"No repeats, sir, but… Joel wants to try that Zappy."

"That what?"

"That ugly tiara he made, sir. Zaps your brain."

"I heard the other demigod was helping." Jamal added. "Meant to be much improved now, sir."

"The one with the dragon?" Boss puzzled, patronising. Louisa bristled.

"Hey." She demanded. "He's a son of Hephaestus, he _knows_ what he's doin', dipshit." The room froze, holding its breath. Boss fully turned to stare her down. Louisa glared back. Why should she fear some guy in a cape?

"You may not remember how things work around here, Louisa, and that is more than fine by me." Boss smiled without light, eyes stony and chilling. "But I can assure you, disrespect of any form is not tolerated."

"Agreed." Louisa said. "So don't go talkin' shit 'bout my friend or it won't be the plumbin' ya have ta worry about."

"Meds." Boss breathed. "You are dismissed." Louisa could almost see the dust cloud as the healers scarpered. He waited for the door to swing shut. "You and your friends have not even been here more than forty-eight hours." He said slowly, facing her once more. "In which time, your dragon has demolished our cafeteria and grounds, our plumbing was all but annihilated by one of your nightmares, your friend's inventions caused mass panic and are still causing damage, and you've pulled four of my best workers and Juni from their usual schedules and assignments. I am also convinced that that Calypso girl is sneaking into our stores for food, as she cannot get past the guards."

"What guards?"

"The ones protecting our weapons storage. She caught wind that your supplies are in there and seems rather determined to get them back."

"Yeah, she is. Ain't seein' ya point here."

"My point is- you all need to leave. And soon. We maintain a tight, well-oiled, high-security operation around here and your presence is jeopardising that."

"Get in line. My presence jeopardises tonnes of shit."

"I'm well aware." He snided. "How long will you be staying?"

"Mm, dunno. Might be a dick 'n' drag it out for a while." She shrugged, ignoring the resultant twinge in her chest.

Boss said nothing for a moment, that scrutiny becoming all too familiar. Louisa held his eye. "Is ya name actually Boss? Bet you were called Eugene or somethin'."

"Can't tell you that."

"What, or you'll kill me?"

"Yes."

"Mmph. Hate ta break it to ya, but I can't kill me. _Mother Earth_ couldn't kill me 'n' apparently there's a fuckton of bastards out there that can't kill me either, but very much want to."

"You always think so highly of yourself."

"Someone has to."

"You still don't understand, do you?"

"I understand shit, dude, me memory's gone."

"Give me one good reason to keep you or your friends alive."

"Hurt my friends," Louisa growled, "_I dare you_. That's your fuckin' reason."

"Mm. I give you until the end of the week. Plenty of time to recover and leave." He turned on his heel, pausing a few paces from the door. "Remember what I said about respect." She frowned, wanting to strangle him with his stupid cape. He arched an eyebrow at her and she glowered.

"Same to you then. _Eugene_."

* * *

**Two questions for you all! **

**Number one- I am trying to draw these characters. I am not the greatest artist, but I am quite proud of them! Would anyone want to see? I shall be posting them on Tumblr, same username as this! **

**Number two- I have the Waking-Jason-Up-chapter good to go. I am, however, going to do that separately. For the main rewrite, he's still NAPPING. BUT, I will spin-off and do the variation of him being AWAKE. Sound OK? **


	56. Chapter 56

**To all- the Keeper thing is part of my plan, let it play out and then it goes back to normal stuff. I just needed to tie in a bit of Lou's past and some other stuff, no spoilers, another few chapters! **

**To RandomFanAuthor- I will PM! Thank you! ^_^ **

**To HoO Fan- I can post the drawings later today on Tumblr, they're not all coloured (because I lost my colours) but I have a few! My Tumblr name is the same as my Fanfiction, 'cos I'm lazy :P AND HE WILL DEFINITELY WAKE UP- but possibly in a side-time-line-type-deal-thingy. And a crossover between PJO/HoO and Marvel? Lou would never let Deadpool go, I hope you realise that :D**

* * *

"Ah, there she is." Joel smiled, squeezing Louisa's hand in greeting. "Neville's back, so I've been on my best behaviour and we're now down to a one point zero zero zero… three zero two… six five? Uh…" He did a quick calculation on his fingers. "Yeah, blah blah percent chance of your brain melting! Ain't that great?" He beamed.

"Uh, yeah, great."

"Mm, hundred percent chance I don't like your attitude, missy." Louisa shrugged and he sighed. "Fine then. Come over here and- well damn, Leo wasn't kidding. You really _are_ the muscle."

"Joel, she's always been the muscle." Neville reminded him.

"Nah, mate, she's been working out. Lou, teach me your secrets."

"Don't even go there." Neville fit himself between them, lightly tweaking Joel's nose. "You can't get up the stairs without asphyxiating."

"Uh, I'll think you'll find the stairs in question are _the_ stairs. Two-hundred and ninety-eight steps, Nevvy! You'll need to be bloody Mo Farah to get up them!"

"I was talking about the ones to your room."

"Aaah, been to my room, have ya?"

"Haven't you got work to do?"

"Probably."

"Going to do it?"

Probably not." He grinned lopsidedly, kissing Neville's nose. "Don't pout, my darling, I will get to it eventually. Promise." Neville hummed disbelievingly. "I'm gonna put the kettle on first, I'm going cold turkey, I need my tea."

"It's amazing your blood isn't tea."

"Oh my god, that would be _so cool_."

"Joel."

"Right, right. Who wants a tea, no-one, good."

"Joel, _share_!"

"Noooo, don't make me!" He whined. "It's bad enough L.J steals my choccie bickies."

"Aww, poor hard-done-by Joel."

"Yeah. Poor hard-done-by me. Now where's my cup? If anyone sees a cup shaped like Gromit, let me know. But don't touch it. It's mine." He rambled off, once again singing to himself, peering at everything in judgment, as if it all conspired against him to hide his cup.

"What's he doing now?" Louisa looked over her shoulder. "Glad to see you're up and about again." Calypso smiled. Juni popped out from behind her, grinning. An ache writhed through Louisa's chest on sight of the girl; nothing to do with her injury.

"I came to see you earlier, but the meds had been dismissed! I need to tell you about Tulio and the frog leg!" The door opened again, dispensing Lucy-Jo and Leo. She was smirking at him and he was oddly crimson, fire in his hair. Juni gasped in amazement, instantly trying to touch it. Calypso intervened without letting her gaze drift from Louisa, smacking Juni's hand lightly.

"She reminds me of you." She remarked, bemused. "Juni, my lovely, you can't touch fire."

"Leo's touching fire."

"Leo doesn't burn, so he _can_ touch fire. You, on the other hand, are considerably flammable."

"That's unfair. Lou doesn't burn either."

"She does." Leo corrected quickly. "You told me once," he clarified at Louisa's confusion, "apparently, you're fire-resistant, not fire-proof."

"Huh." Louisa said. "Cool."

"Oooh, I wanna be a demigod too!" Juni pouted. "You get cool powers and dragons and muscles and adventures and-"

"Amnesia and death and destruction and millions of tasks from different gods and then more death and bounties on our heads." Leo poked himself in the forehead. "Not to mention the constant threat of monsters or gods with vendettas against Lou for whatever bizarre thing she did."

"Lou stole door hinges." Juni remembered.

"You know about that?" Calypso marvelled. "Why did she-?"

"It was a dare. She won."

"Do you know where the hinges are?"

"On my door. They're great- I can lock it just by the hinges, I can swing the door both ways, super quiet, never needs oiling, no-one gets in unless I say so, all voice-activated."

"Not what I was expecting." Leo admitted.

"What were you expecting?"

"I dunno, like a top-secret vault with treasure or high-security prison with the world's deadliest chicken or-"

"Stop right there, because you're giving Juni ideas."

"Sorry." Leo smiled sheepishly. "Uh, Lou. Did you think any more on what we talked about?" She nodded, tugging her sleeves over her hands.

"I don't want to. Sorry."

"No, don't apologise. It's your choice."

"Um, hold up." Joel made a T with his hands. "What choice, what did you talk about?"

"Lou doesn't want her memories restored."

"_What_?" Joel screeched. Neville patted his arm reassuringly, but even that wasn't enough. "_I_ have spent the last _two days_ working on this-"

"More like you were helping _me_ work on it." Leo corrected, unheard.

"-and now you're saying you _don't want to_?"

"Joel, my love, turn your volume down."

"But- she- Zappy- rude- brain-"

"I know, I know." Neville nodded. "Let's get you sat down and a tea, OK?"

"Is he going to be OK?" Calypso asked, pressing a finger to her lip contemplatively.

"Let him have his drama," Neville advised, "I'll get him calmed down." Joel vented wordlessly, arms flailing, pointing accusingly at Louisa and then making noises in protest. He eventually managed one word, squishing his hands together as though he were imagining wringing her neck:

"_Brain_."

"Yes, Joel, lovely brain." Neville led him away, nodding along and murmuring agreement to his spluttering distaste. Lucy-Jo puffed out her cheeks, shaking her head.

"Gordon Bennett, Lou, you don't half know how to implode Joel."

"I still don't know who Gordon Bennett is."

"It's an expression!" Juni laughed.

"Oooh, why didn't ya just say that? Stupid British."

"Uh, you wanna go?"

"Hell yeah, I'll fight ya."

"Ahh, Lou's feeling better." Leo grinned. And he could see it too- despite Joel's outburst, Louisa's decision to not use the Zappy- still a stupid name- had taken a large weight from her shoulders. A familiar spark had begun to blossom in her eyes, a tentative smile as Juni urged on her and Lucy-Jo's arm wrestle.

Calypso smiled at him, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow.

Louisa won the arm wrestle, grinning and high-fiving Juni when the girl's hand shot up. Lucy-Jo opened and closed her fist, flexing her fingers.

"One day." She said. "One day I'll get you."

"Unlikely!" Juni giggled. "Sorry, Lieutenant!" She added at Lucy-Jo's Look.

Leo was foolish enough to think things were starting to look up. Louisa was smiling, Juni was bouncing, Calypso was laughing and cooing over Lucy-Jo who was undoubtedly sulking. He moved forward to join in, maybe arm wrestle Louisa himself. Then the room flooded with red lights, bathing everything in its bloody glow. Outside, a deep, sonorous wail of an alarm. The Keepers changed in less than a heartbeat. Joel scrambled to his desk, the other three crowded around him. Louisa clamped her hands over her ears, moving to huddle with Leo and Calypso.

"What's going on?" Leo called over the alarm. Joel spoke too quietly, hand trembling as he moved his mouse. "What?"

"They're back." Joel repeated.

"Who's back?"

"They're back. The B-Bloods are back." He reached over his shoulder, gripping Neville's hand. Neville hugged Joel to his chest, hiding the lower part of his face in his hair. Lucy-Jo shoved away from the desk, pale under the scarlet lighting. Her hands shook too, angry, a terror too strong for words in her eyes.

"Lou," she said thickly, "we need you."

"No more lakes." Louisa shook her head frantically. Lucy-Jo grimaced.

"I can't promise that."

"We're coming too." Calypso stepped forward. Leo nodded confirmation.

"Thank you." Lucy-Jo did not even bother to hide the relief in her tone. "Juni," she said, "you are to stay _here_."

"But-"

"_Cadet_." Juni started, standing to attention. Lucy-Jo squeezed her shoulder. "Your orders are to remain here as part of your squad." Her gaze shifted to her brother and Joel. "Guard them. No contact." Juni nodded miserably, fist over heart.

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Good girl. You two get that dragon. Lou, you're with me."

"L.J."

"Neville."

"Be careful." Lucy-Jo looked away, pressing her lips together. Her brother reached out, grasping her hand. She gently squished his fingers, letting go with a sniff.

"Look after each other." She instructed, marching to the door. She motioned with her head to the other three. "Let's go."


	57. Chapter 57

**To RandomFanAuthor- No and no. Never. Permanent amnesiac. Oopsie**

* * *

"Lou!" Leo called. "Lou!" Calypso shouted for her as well. Leo managed to squish his way through Keepers, catching her by the wrist. Lucy-Jo took a few more steps before realising the hold-up. "Lou, I-"

"Careful, I know." Louisa nodded, squeezing his hand. Calypso joined them. Louisa took her hand as well, squashing them together. "You two stay together, have each other's backs. I'll… I'll catch up with you once this is over."

"No more lakes." Leo ordered. "No disappearing, no- no more amnesia, no-"

"No typical Lou-shenanigans." Calypso translated. "You _will_ catch up with us later." She ordered. "And you mind your stitches."

"Yeah," Leo nodded, "mind your stitches. Or we'll get July on you."

"Consider me warned." Louisa smiled weakly. Calypso sniffed. She threw her arms around Louisa, kissing her cheek. "I'll be good, Callie." She reassured, returning the embrace with one arm.

"You'd better."

"Lou." Lucy-Jo prompted.

"I'm comin'. Leo." She held her hand out to him, pulling him into the hug.

"I will minimise the stupid." He nodded. She gave a soft laugh, shaking her head.

"If only you could do that every day."

"Now, that's asking too much of me, Lou."

"Lou." Lucy-Jo said again. Louisa closed her eyes, giving them both a final squeeze. And then she was gone.

* * *

Festus did not like the alarms. He had remained in the grounds, the only place the Keepers thought they were safe from his fire. But now they were scrambling around him, stomping his feet and bursting with flames at each wail of the alarm, each noise or movement that startled him, spinning desperately, unsure where to defend himself from first.

"Festus!" Leo called, squeezing through Keepers. He kept a tight grip on Calypso's hand. "Festus! Hey, buddy!" He smiled, reaching up to pet the dragon's snout. "We've got some work to do, buddy, you up for it?" Festus crooned, snorting a cloud of smoke over Leo. "That's my boy."

Calypso climbed up first, pulling Leo up in front of her. All around them, the Keepers were settling into formations, groups of ten in two neat lines. They were armoured from head-to-toe, armed with an assortment of machine guns, extra ammunition at their belts. Swords were sheathed on their backs, almost eighty groups. Twenty trucks, in tails of ten, flanked the foot soldiers, two Keepers on the bed to man the machine guns.

"This is madness." Calypso breathed, voice trembling. "They're _children_." Leo didn't respond. He wasn't sure he could.

* * *

Lucy-Jo stood at the front. The manor stood behind her, the lake to the east. The west was blocked with forests untold for miles upon miles, too dense for raiding parties to slam their way through. This meant the Bloods could only come from one way- directly ahead of her.

She could hear the footfall of the Keepers, the rumbling of tyres, bellowed orders from Second Lieutenants. Not even a thousand strong. That number would never be the same again.

Movement in her peripheral; Louisa stopped at her side, sword in hand. "What's the plan?" She asked quietly.

"We take as many as we can down."

"L.J, I- I'll do my best."

"I know you will. I'm sorry I'm asking a lot of you, Lou, and your friends. But…" She paused, inhaling deeply. "This… this won't be good. You saw what Joel was like. I know him, I've known him for years. He doesn't spook easily and trust me, I've tried. But after… after Lake Day, he… he wasn't quite the same. None of us were, but something happened to Joel. He became more… manic and eager to please everyone. Anyone new, he made fast friends with them. He knows what it's like for us on the ground." Louisa looked back at the army, heart sinking.

"There's so many of you."

"There… there was more. We had nearly two thousand here. Lake Day changed that." She sighed, rubbing her hands together. "About half of these weren't here for that. Joel, he's… he's the one that catalogues the dead. So, he tries his hardest to keep everyone safe, make sure they're never lonely, makes sure they're happy and… and loved. He cares. He really, _really_ cares." She sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "You should have heard him arguing with Boss. And the Elders. It's amazing he wasn't executed."

"Executed?"

"Yeah, he spoke out of turn. Several times." Lucy-Jo looked to the sky, taking in a last breath of fresh air. "He remembers, you know."

"Remembers what?"

"Every name he's ever catalogued." Lucy-Jo nodded. "He remembers every single one."

* * *

"Leo, this is _insane_."

"And everything else we've done is normal?"

"For us, yes! Aren't these all mortal?"

"I don't know. Demigods have a habit of popping out of nowhere." Leo leaned to the right. They flew overhead, playing lookout under orders of Second Lieutenant Edin. They had immediately clocked a weird cloud on the ground, writhing and sickly grey in colour. It was coming right for them. At that speed, it would only be a few minutes before it arrived.

Edin had not been happy at the news. No-one was. They faced forward with grim determination, guns at the ready. They fanned out, forty groups creating the front line, each group two metres apart. The other forty filled these gaps a line behind. The trucks stationed to the side and at the back. Only a few glanced up at Festus, less and less as time dwindled.

"HOLD!" Edin shouted. "THIS IS OUR LINE! WE HOLD IT! UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES SIR!" Hundreds shouted back. Edin regarded them, hands behind his back.

"IT IS AN HONOUR!" Laughter rumbled nervously through the ranks.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!" They chorused. Edin smiled grimly, clenching his fist over his heart. The salute came back hundredfold.

Leo leaned forward, patting the dragon's neck. He had to help these people. The cloud was beginning to take on distinctions, snarling snapping beasts, with crimson bloody eyes, baying and shoulder-slamming brethren just to be that little bit more ahead. Festus surged towards them, calling upon his fire. The screams and the stench that arose, rotten burning flesh so potent, they could taste it.

"A-again!" Calypso coughed, covering her nose with her jacket to no avail. The more of these they took out, the better.

"Fire Boy!" Lucy-Jo's voice cut into his ear, making him jump. "Get-" The radio crackled as heat swarmed them. Festus roared. Bloods too persistent, too ravenous, to stop their plight, crashing over each other only to find themselves in a white-hot blaze.

"What?" Leo called back, pressing his hand to his ear.

"Get _higher_! They can jump!"

Calypso screamed. A shadow fell over them. Leo belatedly realised he hated learning things the hard way.

* * *

**Mmmmm... where ya'll at? **


	58. Chapter 58

**To RandomFanAuthor- ALWAYS CLIFFIES! And I will try to! I have a rough image of them, I'll send it over :P **

**To HoO Fan- Three reviews? Thank you! ^_^ Yes, Lou and Deadpool, the world is doomed :D Yep, I'm the one with the eagle and I tag all my art with my name so it's easier to find. I've not posted a lot yet, as I need to colour some pieces, but there's two or three up? And I love cliffhangers. That's why.**

* * *

Louisa had her bow before Lucy-Jo even finished the sentence. Festus smothered the creature's legs in flames. Her arrow struck through its eye. It fell, limp and wretched, onto the dragon's head, tossed to one side in disgust. Leo yanked on the plating, drawing them higher.

That was the last Louisa saw of them, for a while. She prayed that she heard Festus roar on the frequent, but with the ensuing carnage, she could not be certain. Her world succumbed to these Bloods. It was all she could see, all she could hear, could smell, feel.

Vortex of grey, each swipe of her arm dispelled green to no avail, to no break. The incessant snarling flooded her ears, something warm splashed her face, copper leaking onto her tongue. Her foot caught on something; a quick glance down, a scream still on Klouter's face, her throat was gone. Claws sunk into her gut, jolting her lifeless form; the Blood advanced. Yellowed teeth dripping with Klouter's life filled Louisa's vision. She aimed a punch at its snout, slightly off through tears. What had Lucy-Jo meant, why would she need her? They weren't even a minute in and Klouter was gone.

More screams, more blood, there was gunfire now, bullets ripping through their foe like paper, snarling turning to delighted yipping and starved growls. She was covered in blood not hers. Was that Festus? Please let it be Festus.

* * *

For every dozen Festus torched, there was easily another thirty to replace them. From their vantage point, they could see no end to the beastly tide. The guns were effective against them, but they were also effective against the guns. Leo saw them bite through weapons and limbs as if no more troublesome than air more times than he cared to count.

The trucks unleashed thousands of bullets in a minute, cutting down so many, but still gaining no ground. A Blood leaped over a line of Keepers, gunfire splattering its underbelly, pouncing on the truck. It swatted one Keeper, trapped the other in its jaws. With a single swipe of its claws, it raked the gun straight from the bed. The driver made a dash for it from the passenger side. He did not get far.

The decimation of the truck left a gap. The Bloods lunged for it. Some Keepers got away. Some stood their ground, firing desperately. Leo didn't see what became of them, not sure his stomach could handle much more.

"Leo!" Calypso cried, shaking his shoulder. "We need to seal the breach!" She held her sword. He wasn't sure where it came from, but was grateful at the sight of it.

Festus ignited another row, turning under Leo's instruction as he did so. With a bat of his wings, they swept to the breach, incinerating two Bloods, who had already got through. Calypso got the third, launching herself from the dragon. She landed on its head, utilising her momentum to drive her blade through. The beast's body went limp, thumping to the earth and sliding along listlessly for a few yards.

She looked up, heart-pounding. Festus and Leo had landed almost a hundred metres behind the line, facing down the break.

* * *

Louisa yelled in frustration. She kicked and blasted and stabbed and launched herself whichever way she could, whichever Blood she could reach. The ground was sodden, her boots squelching, catching on a dismembered limb, another body. Her skin crawled with stickiness, her mind span at the reason. She owed Leo an apology.

Jaws sunk into her calf. She rammed her sword backwards, the metal juddering on skull. Grey matter splattered on her hand and wrist, sticking to her sleeve. She wrenched the blade free, limping. Sweat and blood seeped into her eyes; she blinked to rid herself of it, dragging the inside of her sleeve across her face.

The battle was gone when she opened her eyes, replaced with another. An army, clad in golden armour, shields almost as big as they were, spears bristling over the top. At the forefront, stabbing with her gladius, was Reyna.

"LEGION!" She yelled, cutting down a Cyclops. "Forward march! AVE ROMAE!"

"AVE ROMAE!"

Louisa started, bringing her sword up in time. The Blood's teeth shattered on its surface, forcing from it a pained yelp. She twisted, ramming her weapon through the roof of its mouth.

"Lou!" Lucy-Jo cried. "Don't disappear now!" Louisa could not respond, spitting a gobbet of someone else's blood.

It came in flashes from then on. A body at her feet. A Blood falling to her sword. A Blood shredded by a hurricane. Thunder. It was raining. Was it raining? Was that Festus? There was definitely fire coming from above. No, from the side. Someone screamed. A Blood vanished under a stream of green light. She could hear a heartbeat, was that her heartbeat? That was her heartbeat, too loud, too fast. Pains tightened her chest, blackened the edges of her vision. She landed a strike, then Reyna was there, plunging her spear into a hellhound. Lucy-Jo was there. Another Keeper went down, reaching for her. A bullet burned a gouge through her upper arm. Her shirt was more blood than material. Her stitches were gone, July was going to kill her. They were going to die, she was going to die, why had Lucy-Jo said she needed her, she was no good, no good!

"Louisa!" She blinked, coughed, raising her head a fraction. Reyna looked her in the eye, every inch a leader, every inch a friend. "You OK?"

"I- I can't do this…"

"I don't believe that."

"Wh-?"

"No, I don't believe that for a second. Come on, up." Reyna pulled on her arm, rising as she did so. Louisa's legs obeyed robotically. "If you can't do it, I'll eat my cloak."

"Reyna, I-" Louisa shook her head. Reyna looked at her, opening her mouth to speak.

Then she was gone. A Blood slammed into her, pinning her under one giant, gore-slickened paw. Her hand was empty, where was her sword? Its hot breath cascaded over her face, sickly and rotten, a sordid mix of saliva and blood dripping on her nose, down her cheek.

A sob caught in her throat. She really was going to die.

This was not what she wanted. This was not what she wanted.

Copper clogged her throat, lava streamed through her chest.

_This was not what she wanted. _


	59. Chapter 59

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 58) Not quite! She's kind of dying and hallucinating Reyna's there, ain't that sweet? ^_^**

* * *

Leo joined his dragon this time; they advanced, two white-hot streams merging into a river of unbridled flames. Calypso held back a little; she could feel the heat from here. A Blood tried to jump the fire. Leo got it straight in the face with a bluish fireball.

It was so much worse on the ground. The gunfire this close almost rivalled the thunder. Every so often, the ground would tremble with an almighty rumble. Calypso took this into account. And the storm. And the rain. The hurricanes. The flashes of green, now quiet. It was too much, too much. Whatever power Louisa had- this was beyond it. Tallying each bit, Calypso began to realise.

It _was_ too much. Louisa was not drawing on her supply, but her reserves. Reserves that would eat up her life force.

"Leo!" She called, sprinting forward. It was like diving into a kiln. He had not heard her, blue flames over his body. The breach was almost sealed, they were ten metres from it, a few last defiant Bloods not quite understanding how deadly fire was. She yelled for him again, coughing as the heat crept into her lungs.

He heard her that time, looking back in confusion. She could only wheeze, pointing shakily at the sky. He did not understand, his fire dying. Festus finished the sealing on his own, standing guard and providing back-up. Leo slid down, knees buckling as soon as he hit the dirt. He toppled forward, groaning.

Coolness was starting to return. Calypso coughed, rushing to his side, a canteen of nectar at the ready. She had to help him sit up and drink, his skin still too warm, but pale and weary.

"What-?" He croaked, summoning enough energy just to look skywards.

"It's Lou." She replied carefully, pressing the canteen to his lips again. "We need to find her. This is too much, even for her." He grimaced, gripping her arm. He was wobbly and turned grey with the attempt, but he managed to stand. "If we don't stop her," Calypso pressed on, helping him back to Festus, "she'll use her life to feed the storm."

* * *

_Louisa._

At first, she didn't hear the voice. She was bit preoccupied with her arm being munched on. She had lost her sword, where was her sword? She _did_ have a sword, right?

_Louisa_.

She could feel every inch of her body and none of it, so intense the pain, her brain could not process it all. The Blood's jaws were getting closer, this really was it. She squeezed her eyes shut, head falling back to thump on the bloody grass.

"LOUISA!"

Something hit her face, spurring her to open her eyes. "Honestly." Neptune tutted, lowering his hand. "You complain that I ignore you; rather hypocritical, don't you think?"

"Dad?" He nodded, appraising her with a familiar sternness. Louisa looked down at herself. She was clean, unhurt. Her watch was on her wrist. "Why… why am I here? Why now?"

"You were giving up."

"I… couldn't do anythin' else." He scoffed, shaking his head and turning away. Louisa clenched her fists. "I couldn't! I was doin' _everythin' _'n' it weren't workin'! I still-" Her voice caught. She could see Klouter. Saw the Keeper reaching for her. "They're dyin', Dad. L.J said I could help, but I can't."

"You forget yourself."

"Amnesia does that." She muttered. Neptune stood before her, only lowering his eyes to look at her. She hardly reached his shoulder. "Why didn't ya answer me earlier?"

"You need to go back."

"You brought me here." She glowered. He bowed his head to frown at her, a break in his otherwise rigid posture. "What?" His form flickered and he became Poseidon, his Hawaiian print shirt a blur of colours.

"You confuse me." He admitted, sighing. "Each time I think you're Roman, you seem more Greek. And each time I think you're Greek, you seem more Roman."

"I think I'm dyin', actually."

"Mm. Yes." He looked up, as if he could see back to the reality. "You need to go back."

"I heard."

"Despite your… possible outcomes, I believe my brother was right to return you to the world of the living. You are not finished yet." Louisa shook her head, biting her knuckles. He didn't get it, of course he didn't get it. "Do not be mad at me, Louisa. I have tried my best by you and your brothers."

"But ya still a god."

"I am."

"'N' there are rules."

"There are." He nodded. "Here." He extended his hand. Green light built in his palm, expanding into a metallic green trident. "This is not my own, before you get excited. But it is all I can offer you at the moment. Now, return. Help your friends. You can turn this tide." Something in his tone caught her ear. Something… soft, but toughened behind what little encouragement he could muster.

"OK." She said.

"You understand?"

"Think so." She took the trident, the weight familiar in her hand. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"If this goes how I think it will… can ya watch after Callie 'n' Leo? Make sure they get home safe?"

"I will do my best."

"Promise." She insisted. "L.J said we had a magic river we promised on. Promise on that."

"The Styx." He clarified, giving an amused chuckle. She frowned, grip tightening on the trident. He sighed, squeezing her shoulder. "Very well." He flickered once more and Neptune's stony authority returned. "I swear on the River Styx to your terms; I will see Leo and Calypso home safely should you not be able to do it yourself." Thunder boomed. Louisa listened to it rumble away, taking a deep breath.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." She adjusted her hold on the trident, looked up. "Yes, send me back."


	60. Chapter 60

**To RandomFanAuthor- oooh, do you mean like this?**

* * *

The storm seemed to inhale, then hold its breath. Silence fell so quickly, so heavily, they thought they had all deafened. Even the Bloods didn't like it, shaking their heads, pawing at their ears. The peace only lasted no longer than two seconds, but Leo later swore blind he could feel it stretch out, could feel it deeply in his bones.

Calypso pulled him from his stupor, tapping his shoulder with a shaking hand. She pointed. Leo's ears began to work again, tuning in to a low rumbling of thunder.

Louisa stood, surrounded by Bloods, wielding a trident above her head. Her green energy ate up the crimson mess, healed whatever wounds she had suffered. The light burned brighter than ever, it twisted with fury, with grief, surrounding her limbs, pulsing through her hair, brimming in her eyes.

"Leo…" Calypso squeaked. Leo gritted his teeth, urging Festus into the sky. Calypso shouted for Louisa desperately. The storm exhaled, screaming forth a clap of thunder unlike any they had ever heard. She clamped her hands over her ears, sobbing.

Louisa spun the trident, gripping it with both hands. The Bloods moved towards her, too slow, too late. The prongs sank into the earth. The ground crumpled, a crater jolting in rings, crashing through layers, deepening each time it did so. They fell with it, Louisa and Bloods alike. Slabs of dirt crushed the beasts, buried them. Keepers hurried away from the carnage, only to be met with more.

Not the earth. That had an epicentre, a radius it adhered to.

It was the lake.

It heaved and bucked. Swells of water rising twenty feet high only to crash into brethren waves. All enveloping a whirlpool of bones and grey waters in the middle.

A burst of green light and Louisa landed on higher ground. Eyes aglow, she faced the battle. The Bloods that did not succumb to the crater, were targeted by the water. With her trident in hand, aimed in their direction, the water obeyed. It smashed from its source, striking with all the potency of its predecessor. Keepers bellowed warnings to each other, scrambling for cover.

There was no need.

The water moved within its own body, snatching up every Blood, roaring and writhing like the ocean in a rage. But it moved unnaturally, gouging its own paths around their allies, cocooning them in watery dens of respite. Thunder shook through to their very souls, Calypso ducked instinctively, clinging to Leo. They saw Louisa be swept up in the water, a brief glimpse of her only by a green light, blurred and dimmed within the murkiness of her attack.

It spread as far as the battle had. Not a single Blood remained free. Upon this, the water froze, as though someone had paused time on it. It held no anger, no movement, almost as though it were contemplating something. It was akin to the sudden silence- had the world stopped? What was going on? Where was Louisa?

It began to rain. The lake water shivered and then the same someone threw a switch, plunging the entire thing into reverse. It scurried back to its home, avoiding all Keepers, dragging every Blood, dead or alive, into its depths. Some kicked desperately at the currents, only to be pulled under. The water became darker as it calmed. Monstrous bodies bobbed on the surface, bumping into each other as the waves settled. It lapped on the shores as it returned in its entirety, the lake refilled. Louisa appeared at the water's edge, revealed from the last wave, trident loose in her hand, the prongs skimming over the lake's surface.

Leo landed Festus just behind her, dismounting with Calypso. Green energy crackled around her still.

"Lou!" They called for her together. Whether she was ignoring them or had not heard them, they could not tell. She lowered the trident's head, skimming the prongs over the water. Ripples cascaded from each tip, solidifying into grey ice. It crackled as it ventured outwards. Louisa lifted the trident a fraction, watching it all progress. She did not move until every square inch was ice. They could hear it shifting and settling, barely audible crackling, oddly soothing after earlier events.

Leo moved forward first, Calypso half a step behind. "Lou." He prompted, reaching for her. A tendril of green seared across his palm; he wrenched his hand back, a vicious red line to show for his efforts.

He stepped around her, shoes slipping a little on the ice. "Louisa." She stared back at him unseeingly from behind the glow. He could feel the thrum of her power. It lashed around less, calming into a tentative, almost sleepy state.

"Leo." Calypso gripped his shoulder, steadying herself on the ice. She could see nothing through it, almost black beneath the storm clouds. "It's the trident. We need to get the trident." Leo looked at it, refraining from instinctively grabbing it. His palm was beginning to throb, bruises already forming.

Calypso faced Louisa, standing between her and Leo. "Lou? Did your father give you that?"

"Cal, what-?"

"I can sense Poseidon's input. He helped her."

"But what if… what if we take the trident and she-? You said she was using too much."

"She was."

"What's going on?" Lucy-Jo jogged up to them. "Why isn't she… normal?" Festus landed, crooning worriedly. He sniffed Louisa's arm, gently taking hold of the trident with his front teeth. Louisa started, her green launching into its erratic state. She raised her hand, glowering at the automaton. Leo and Calypso acted on the same thought- they tackled her.

It was a thousand lashes across the palm, face, arms, chest, legs. Festus stole the trident in her downfall, taking to the sky with it. Within seconds of it leaving her grasp, her light snuffed out. She choked, eyes widening as they resumed their proper colouration. Leo held her arms, Calypso was just to his side, sitting astride her stomach and holding her head still with both hands.

Louisa stared at them with bloodshot eyes. The rain had lightened. The sky started to clear. Lucy-Jo stood over them, hands on her knees as she examined Louisa's face. "Don't be sick." She warned, though they could hear her worry. In her favour, Louisa wasn't sick, despite looking very capable of doing so any second. Instead, she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut for the count of three. Her body went limp. Calypso lay her head down. Leo let go of her arms.

Festus landed. He spat the trident out, beyond her arm's reach. It still hummed and glowed with Poseidon's power.

Calypso frowned, a lump of ice sinking into her gut. She leaned forward, pressing her ear to Louisa's chest.

Lucy-Jo did not like her silence. She turned away, screaming for a medic.

Leo did not like her silence either. He no longer trusted the quiet.

* * *

**If ya'll get the chance, could you give Of Wings and Marks a look over? I'm starting to work on that one again! :P **


	61. Chapter 61

**To RandomFanAuthor- isn't that what OCs are for? Beating up? And thank you! I was aiming for that, 'cos I can't sit through long-winded blah blah chapters, so I try to keep things short and spicy! **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- long time no see! And not quite near...**

**To HoO Fan- YES. Thor Ragnarok is one of my all-time favourite Marvel films!**

**To Mr Valdezzz- I have been feeling like absolute crap all day and your review has really cheered me up! Thank you! ^_^ Leo is an absolute sweetheart and he's definitely one of my favourites! I am 22, 23 in April, _yay,_ but growing up is a trap, don't do it! Thank you again, made my day!**

**To all those who were interested- I have posted a few more bits of my own drawings on Tumblr if anyone wants to have a look. Feel free to message me on there! **

* * *

"This is it, Lou! Your new room!" Louisa opened her eyes, the light all but stabbing her brain. Someone stood beside her, their hand on her shoulder. It took her a few more attempts to focus and bear the light.

She recognised the woman instantly. Jessica, Leo had called her. This was Louisa's mother.

Jessica smiled encouragingly, gently pushing Louisa in the back. Louisa didn't realise Jessica was so tall. It wasn't until she had a good look around her new room did she understand- this was not a recent memory. This was her first official day of being adopted. She was nine years old and coming _home_, for the first time. She had Ninja Turtle bedding, shelves of comic books and DVDs, there were art supplies on the desk in the corner, curtains to match her bed, Batman on the lampshade and a Batmobile alarm clock on the bedside cabinet. "Now," Jessica grinned, "if you are to stay here, you're going to have to be _a lot_ nerdier." She kissed Louisa's temple, messed her hair. "You make a start on those comics. I'll make a start on dinner."

"That means you're orderin' pizza."

"Sssh, no-one has to know." Jessica put a finger to her lips. Louisa smiled.

"Extra cheese please."

"Of course. What kind of heathen doesn't have extra cheese? Now, _comics_! Stat!" She flourished a finger, pushing Louisa forward again.

Louisa didn't mind, she let this memory take her. She sat on the floor by the shelves, picking up an edition of Spider-Man. She did not see the red and blue hero on the pages. Her world shifted, pitching her into the comic. She tumbled through a swirl of colours and voices and then landed on her feet.

"Oh, there you are!" She turned, stomach protesting at her dizziness. The dark-haired boy was back. He still seemed pale and gaunt, but he was smiling, and this put Louisa at ease. She caught him under her arm as soon as she could reach, ignoring his protests. "Why?" He asked, wriggling fruitlessly in her hold. "I don't do contact."

"I give the best hugs, shut up." She picked at a lock of his hair, sighing. "Ya need a haircut."

"Do not." He countered stubbornly, brushing it back with both hands. Louisa smirked as his hair flicked back, bit by bit, covering his eyes.

"Proper emo now."

"Oh, shut up." He huffed. Louisa smiled, taking a hairband from her braid. Wait, she could braid?

The boy swatted at her upon realising her intentions, swearing and spewing disjointed threats. She ended up tackling him, pinning him to the ground. He shook his head, tried biting her fingers, called her several things in what sounded like Italian, she just had a gut feeling that he spoke Italian. He swore again, but it was too late. She had won.

He sat up as she moved to sit cross-legged next to him, grumbling and folding his arms. Louisa flicked the ponytail atop his head, cooing.

"Aww, ya've got a lil' tree!"

"Shut up, Lou."

"All ya need now is a pretty pink bow!" She cackled. He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You _know_ purple is my colour." He slugged her in the shoulder. She began to tease him for the little smile he was trying to hide, when the dream changed again.

She stood in a living room, a little cluttered and a little chaotic, but all cosy. Her brother sat on the couch. She was elated that she recognised him that quickly and annoyed that he was taller than expected. Where were her tall genes?

Percy sat with his arm around a woman. She was crying, taking tissues from him, hiccupping and blowing her nose. _Sally_, her brain supplied.

And it was. Older and wearier and much more awake than Louisa's last vision of her, but undoubtedly the same. She could see parts of herself in Sally; her jawline, her nose, the way her hair fell.

"They…" Percy said, voice soft. "The others looked for her, Mom." Sally blew her nose, wiping and sniffing. "There was no sign of her." His expression darkened and he looked away, almost in Louisa's direction. She tried waving, tried calling to him, to their mother, she was right here! _I'm here, I'm here, fuck's sake, I'm here_!

Sally dragged her sleeve across her face, reaching for his hand.

"What?" She asked. "What is it?" She leaned forward when he stayed quiet, concern lining her brow. "You… you felt something, didn't you?"

"The… I think it broke. That stupid connection broke and- and it made me pass out, I didn't get to look myself." Anger flooded his frame, hunching his shoulders, blazing through his features. "I was supposed to look after her and now-" Sally shook her head, cupping his face in her hands. She traced her thumbs under his eyes, kissing his forehead.

"No, no, don't. Don't do that to yourself, Percy, don't."

Neither got to the chance to say more. Loud thumps on the door made them both jump. Percy was on his feet in a heartbeat, sword in hand. Louisa felt for her watch, stunned. That was _her_ sword, but… it held no gold. Percy's weapon was full Celestial bronze, but it could have easily been mistaken for her own. Was that Poseidon's doing?

"It's me!" The door thumped again. "What the hell is going on?" Percy gave a small sigh of relief, inaudible and undetected by Sally, but unmissable from Louisa's angle.

He opened the door to Jessica. "Oh, put that away." She demanded, pushing the sword down with her fingers. "It's no good against me. And I'd kick your ass anyway. Where's Lou?" She shoved past him, stomping through the apartment. "Lou!" She shouted, over and over. "Louisa! Not funny!" She glared around, scowling when Louisa didn't appear. The Louisa watching them was waving and yelling without a voice, jumping around frantically, doing anything she could. "Come out _right now_ or no hotdogs for a week!" Jessica continued, moving away from the dream incarnation of her daughter.

"Jessica-" Sally said.

"Don't make it a month, young lady!"

"Jessica!" Sally caught the blonde by the wrist. Jessica took another two steps. She did not look at Sally, shaking her head and calling for her daughter still. Sally tugged, gently, on her arm. "Jess, she's… she's not here."

"She has to be!" Jessica snapped, yanking her arm away. She trembled with anger, eyes glistening, blinking resolutely. She glared at Sally for a moment and then rounded on Percy. "Where is she?" She raged. "Where's Lou?"

Percy didn't say anything. He didn't have to.

Louisa would not forget the noise her mom made then.

Jessica's anger melted away. Defeated, she fell to her knees, all autonomy gone from her body.

There was no worse sound than a mother who had lost her child.


	62. Chapter 62

**To RandomFanAuthor- mwhahaha, wait and see! **

**To HoO Fan- Update! And... unclear. I am currently on chapter 76, buuut they were travelling for six months and if I've worked it out right, they've done about four/four and a half months. Almost there! And yes. Cry. Send me the tears.**

* * *

Leo was starting to worry about Joel. It had been just over a week. He wasn't sure Joel had slept. And going by the expanse of plates and bowls of cold, going mouldy food, he knew he hadn't eaten either. Even Neville couldn't get him to stop for a break. He sat hunched over his computer, tapping at the keyboard with his right and writing in a large, worn leather-bound book with his left.

He was writing names. In a print neater than expected, he wrote down every single name. Maya Klouter was first. Second Lieutenant Humphrey Edin was nineteenth. Each name penned with his left was followed by a birthday, their rank and then their final date. With his right, he made digital copies, adding X's after a few of them.

The X's meant they had not yet been recovered, or at the very least, identified.

"Ooh, he was like this last time." Neville exasperated, rubbing at his temples. Leo had made him a tea, unsure what else he could do. He may have added a little too much sugar, Neville wrinkling his nose, but he still drank it.

Leo had made Joel a tea as well, in his beloved Gromit mug. That sat steaming to one side, ignored. Leo quite liked that cup- the nose turned red when hot drinks were poured in. Neville had introduced Calypso to _Wallace and Gromit_, the latter of which she wanted to adopt, hoping it would spark _anything_ in Joel.

It hadn't.

"Is there anything I can do?" Leo asked. Neville shook his head, adjusting his glasses.

"Thank you, but no. He won't stop until everyone's been remembered."

"How… how many-?"

"Seventy-three. Almost double that in injured."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You sealed that breach, I heard. If they had come through, they would have taken out the cadets, the techies, the meds, everyone inside. That's almost eight hundred, Leo. You did good." Neville squeezed his shoulder. Leo didn't feel like he had done good, rubbing at his arms. Neville set aside his tea. "What happened, everything you saw… if you need someone to talk to about it, Leo, I can arrange that. You're not one of us, and while we are grateful you helped, you're not prepared for… for this sort of thing like we are."

"Prepared?" Leo echoed, frowning. "Prepared how? What is this place, Neville?" Neville hesitated. "You're all _kids._ The only adult I've seen is Boss and he doesn't seem to care that you're just _kids._"

"It's not like that-"

"No?"

"We're in training. We move onto bigger bases when we're older and-"

"No." Leo shook his head. "Juni's _ten_. She should _not_ be caught up in stuff like this. None of you should." Neville pressed his lips together, gaze drifting to the back of Joel's head.

"Could I not say the same for you? You're what, sixteen? I know it's different for demigods, but is it? Is it really? We're both fighting to keep the world safe, one way or another. Why is that so different?"

* * *

Calypso sat at the foot of Louisa's bed. Juni was perched near the pillow end, messily practising styling Louisa's hair while she slept. Calypso had supplied her with ribbons, hair ties and clips. Louisa's head was gradually becoming festooned in tiny braids and pigtails at spontaneous angles, all tied together in a wide assortment of colours and methods.

The medbay was in disarray around them. It was not as busy as the first day, but only marginally so. Calypso had chipped in where she could, bringing supplies and food and medicine, tending simple injuries, consoling where she could. The cadets were a godsend- they scuttled around under July's command, taking up the role of assistants for Breda and Jamal as well. Juni had been assigned to Louisa in July's absence, but there wasn't much to do.

Louisa was asleep. Nothing seemed to wake her up. Calypso had decided just to let her be. She seemed healthy and recovered completely by all accounts, so she assumed the display of power had wiped her out beyond usual limits. The rest was good for her. It was just taking too long.

The trident had been taken away for security. It had not liked being wielded by anyone other than its owner. The solution to this was three Keepers in bright yellow hazmat suits and armed with long, heavy steel tongs. They rushed the trident to Neville's lab and that was the last Calypso had seen or heard of it.

"I think she's dreaming." Juni announced, setting a large glittery bow over Louisa's temple. Calypso looked up. Louisa had muttered a few times, but nothing clear. She was just relieved there had been no signs of nightmares thus far and could only pray it stayed that way.

Juni patted Louisa's mass of ribbons and styled hair, rummaging in her tub of hair ties. "She needs to wake up and see my artwork, Callie."

"We'll try and get a picture." Calypso smiled. "I think you need a bit more this side though." Juni leaned round Louisa, starting at the imbalance of colours between the left and the right side.

"On it!" She declared. "I should be a hairdresser!"

"You'd be famous." Calypso confirmed, biting back a laugh. Leo needed to see this.

Her humour wilted at the thought of him. He had been quieter, a little reserved. It had not been easy to pull him from his thoughts before, but now his thoughts were darker, less constructive and imaginative, more horrific and grief riddled. She had left him to try and help Joel, give him a task to focus his mind, yet she did not think much would improve there. Neville had already told her. Joel had switched off and would not return to them until he was done.

Seventy-three. He used his drones to determine the chronological order in which to write them, reliving their last moments. He had done this after Lake Day. He was set to do it again.

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"Mm?"

"Lou. When do you think she'll wake up?"

"I… I'm not sure. She exerted herself quite a bit."

"Oh." Juni pouted. "I was… well, she can heal people. Water magic." She nodded. "I was hoping she could help." Calypso sat up a little straighter, stretching her legs before her.

"I will see if Leo has any more nectar." She assured. "But we can't give her too much."

"I know." Juni sighed, pinning another large bow above Louisa's ear. "How's that?"

"Needs a bit more red. Use that big feathery one."

* * *

Leo looked round as the door opened. Lucy-Jo simply nodded at him, face a stony mask. She hopped the dead patch and stood next to Joel, touching his shoulder. He started, as though the contact had electrocuted him, and then returned to his cataloguing.

Lucy-Jo sighed. She moved to his other side, beginning to gather his disregarded plates, stacking them up along her arm. Neville moved forward to help. Leo hung back. The way these three worked around each other, even with Joel in his dissociative state, was effortless and well-timed with ease. Lucy-Jo would put a plate on her arm and Neville would steal it to place it on his, or he would take them straight from her hand without her batting an eye. Joel kept his head down, reaching out to clear part of his desk so they could gather his mess without looking up from his writing or away from the footage on screen.

The siblings left. Leo knew there was a kitchen within the techies' base somewhere, but had not ventured further than Joel's workspace. He looked at Joel, folding his arms uncomfortably. He wasn't sure they were on the same field anymore. He could see Joel, clicking at his keyboard, hear the muted sounds of the videos, the light of the screen flashing and flickering around his silhouette. He could also see that Joel wasn't actually there.

There was no total silence in this room. The whirr of electronics and buzz of the lights, the computer, the hum of life beyond the door. Joel sniffed, bowed his head to reread a name. Leo fidgeted. He didn't want to interrupt, not at a time like this. But he could not bear the quiet.

His feet took him forward, standing beside Joel as Lucy-Jo had done. He considered the book first, not sure he could stomach looking at the screen. Joel tipped his head away from Leo, intently concentrating on the computer.

"Don't apologise." He croaked. "I don't have time for apologies."

"You're trying to remember them."

"They deserved to be remembered."

"Tell me about them." Leo agreed. Joel tensed. Leo waited patiently, letting him work through his thoughts.

"Klouter liked to knit." He eventually said, words clipped and careful. He regarded Leo sidelong, as if expecting some form of rebuttal or nonchalance. When Leo awaited his next words, Joel relaxed a fraction, continuing quietly. "She gave me a scarf for Christmas last year. It was this weird purple colour. But I love it." Leo nodded encouragingly. Joel squinted up at him, eyes readjusting to a light not from the computer. "Marshall… they stepped up shortly after they got here. Really vouched for gender identity, even argued with Boss about preferred names and pronouns. And they made the _best_ cookies as well, never told anyone the recipe."

"How rude." Leo supplied. Joel nodded in agreement.

He spoke of all seventy-three, in order of his writings without referring to the list. Leo sat on the edge of the desk and listened. To their names, their accomplishments, an anecdote Joel spoke of with only sad fondness. A skill they had, a joke they had told, the time Patil dyed his hair bright green, how Markel rode a unicycle backwards around the cafeteria while singing shanties at the top of her lungs. The time they orchestrated a pride march, the Halloween someone put laxatives in the sweets and July spent the evening dressed as a Pikachu and tending to diarrhoea-stricken patients and hitting anyone that said 'Pikachu, I choose you!'

Leo nodded along, laughed and smiled and asked for more information. He worried Joel would think he was just playing a part, but Leo wanted to know. He could see it was helping Joel, that someone else, someone outside, was willing to remember them. Leo provided tissues when Joel got overwhelmed, made him a fresh tea in Gromit. He drank it this time, tentative sips with shaking hands.

They hardly noticed when Neville and Lucy-Jo returned. Joel was telling Leo of the time he, Neville and Seb- number seventy-one- had dressed up as the Three Musketeers and spent three weeks challenging Boss to a duel, yelling 'en garde!' each time he passed in the corridor or at meal times, when they would jump on the tables and demand a duel or he had to forfeit his dessert. "L.J said we would never beat him if he accepted the challenge. She was right, but don't tell her I said that."

"Did he accept?"

"No. We got _loads_ of cakes instead. I put on a stone!"

"Oh no, that's _terrible_!"

"I had to eat _salad_, Leo. _Salad_." Leo gasped, horrified, hand on heart. Joel seemed to accept that, venting on the lettuce that stuck in his teeth and Seb's jibes at his weight gain. "It's not fair, he was a hulking beast of a man. He had muscles bigger than my _head_!"

"How dreamy!"

"Don't tell Neville."

"I would _never_." Leo promised. Movement caught Joel's peripheral and he ducked his head. Neville joined them, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

"Seb was an absolute unit." He agreed. "But also not my type." He messed Joel's hair, smiling lightly. Joel hugged him around his waist, pressing his ear to his chest and closing his eyes. Neville returned the embrace around his shoulders, kissing the top of his head. He looked up at Leo, resting his chin on Joel's head. _Thank you_, he mouthed. Leo nodded, looking at the book.

"Tell me about Carla and Rasheed." He said. Joel opened his eyes, a grateful light behind his eyes.

"Carla liked dares. She broke both her legs just to win a pineapple."

"I think she was allergic to pineapples." Neville added.

"Then why-?"

"She _never_ lost a dare." Joel shook his head, squishing his cheek on Neville's chest. "I tested her once, just to see how far she'd go. She ate a _slug_."

"July was _so close_ to killing you for that."

"Worth it." Joel nodded, sniffing and wiping his eyes with Neville's T-shirt.

"Rasheed was good." Lucy-Jo joined them, squeezing Leo's arm thankfully. "He was just… _good_. Always happy, always caring. He just wanted to help people. Had a bit of an addiction to cheese though."

"He was my Wallace." Joel said, gesturing in the direction of his mug. "He stole the cheese platter at every party. And then was the _king_ of the dance floor."

"Actually, he taught _me_ to dance." Neville admitted, a little rosy-cheeked. Joel stood, still within Neville's hold, but adjusting his own, ready to slow dance. Neville touched his cheek gently, smiling. "We will not forget them." He promised. "And they would love what you've done." Joel blinked, tears rolling onto his cheeks. He tipped his head forward, laying their foreheads together. Neville's smile brightened. "I love you too."


	63. Chapter 63

**To RandomFanAuthor- I love Pikachu, but Vaporeon is my favourite! **

**To Zero- is that ... good or bad? **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- Oh my god! **

**To Guest- Not yet! And when you say bad to read when sad, is it 'cos she's sad or because my writing sucked? Sorry! :P And no ^_^ **

**To Mr Valdezzz- I did! Thank you so much! And now!**

* * *

This dream was fuzzy. She could make out Leo, quite close to her face. He was crying, she was sure he was crying. Why was he crying? Everything was so _fuzzy_. His voice warbled and distorted as if speaking through a badly tuned radio. _What_? She tried to say, shifting. She was lying on a floor, her entire midriff seemed to be on fire.

"Lou, stay- be OK- at me, just look- Lou-" The dream crackled and buzzed, and she wasn't on the floor anymore. She sat to one side, watching it all come into focus. She saw herself, lying on the floor, surrounded by blood stemming from her stomach. Leo used both hands to try and stop the bleeding, smiling encouragingly through his tears. His clothes were drenched crimson, he sniffed, wiping his cheek on his shoulder. "Stay awake, Lou, you have to stay awake. Percy can help you; he just needs to…" He faltered, glancing up. Louisa looked around- they were on a ship. Was this the Argo II? Weird dolphin-men hybrids chattered and swarmed their friends. Percy was duelling someone in full golden armour. He lost his sword in a matter of seconds.

Leo was talking again; she found her attention pulled back to him, like a magnet. "You stay awake for me, Lou, you stay awake and then you'll be OK." His voice cracked and he shifted closer on his knees. "Don't- don't leave me." He requested, tipping his head to try and catch her gaze. Louisa watched herself smile lopsidedly, delirious. Leo shook his head, forced a smile. "No, no, who else am I going to blow things up with? Hey." He shook her gently, reaching into his tool belt. He drew wads of cloth, pressing those to her wounds. She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. "Oy. Look at me. Do as you're told." She whined, struggling to keep her eyes open. "Where's that stubbornness, mm? I bet I can keep my eyes open longer than you."

"Fuck… off…" She managed, squinting at him. Leo coughed a laugh.

"Make me." He challenged. For a brief second, she looked at him, full intention of making him. Then it was gone. She couldn't move, limbs leaden, head impossibly heavy. Leo called her again, the moment of playful teasing gone. "No, no, no, wake up. Wake up wake up wake up." He swallowed nervously, biting his lip. "Hey, what did we agree on?" She stared at him blearily, wrinkling her nose. "You can't leave me." He ordered. "You…" He sniffed, giving her another little shake. "I can't lose you." He tried for another smile, the expression wobbling under fresher bout of sobs. "Don't leave me, Lou, I can't lose you too. You… you're everything to me, please… please don't…" His head bowed, shoulders hunching. Dream-Louisa reached out her hand, she could not bear to see him like this. Her hand passed right through him. "You're st-stubborn and… and temperamental and _insane _and I don't think I can… I can't go back to living without you, it's not… I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it, I need you, I… please stay awake, Lou, please." He coughed, sniffing and blinking tears away. He began to say more. Something else caught his eye.

Dolphin-hybrids were throwing themselves overboard, panicking and hysterical. The golden man was yelling at them. Then there was a large, growling bear and he disappeared over the side with his crew. Leo hiccupped, smiling again, fresh tears hitting his face. "Lou, look at me! Percy did it! Percy's coming to help you, just hold on!" A shadow fell over her dream self. She looked up in time to see her brother and then it all changed.

She found herself staring at a ceiling, in place of her brother. Something bumped her knee and she looked down. Lucy-Jo sat opposite her, holding a fan of cards.

"Your turn." She said, bored. They were sat in a relatively medium-sized bedroom, although it was rather lacking in anything personal. They sat on a bed, either end, playing cards on plain linen. The walls were a cream colour, void of photographs and posters. The lights were circles embedded in the ceiling, the red curtains were the only pop of colour in the room, a dark grey carpet. There was a door behind her, she saw the tiles of a bathroom floor.

She set a card down, not sure what game they were playing, but letting the memory take control. Lucy-Jo sighed, thumbing her cards before picking up another. "This sucks." She huffed.

"I'm very sorry."

"No, not you." Lucy-Jo scowled, shaking her head. Louisa said nothing, putting down another card. "Boss keeps doing this to me, it's annoying."

"But if that other dude's after ya-"

"He can bring it on." Lucy-Jo smacked a card down. "I'm better in the field, he knows that!" Louisa nodded, but this version of her wasn't really listening. She got the feeling she had heard Lucy-Jo rant like this before.

Lucy-Jo sighed, re-arranging her cards. "Thing is though, he told me about the case file."

"Wait, what? You ain't even on the case."

"I know!" She exasperated. "Bet it's to make me suffer. He's like that sometimes." She muttered a few curses. Louisa let her mutter away, continuing the game in silence. "You probably think I'm being selfish."

"Mm?"

"Wanting all the cases."

"Ya've obviously got a reason for it."

"I want out, Lou. I want to get me, Neville and Joel out. And the only way to do that is to take these cases, save the money and just… run."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Here, we could come with you."

"Like my life is any less mad. Ya get paid for it here. Ya get a _fuckton_ of money here."

"It's not a good system." Lucy-Jo shook her head. "It's… it's not worth it. Yeah, we… we deal with some pretty big players, we straighten things out, but… I don't want that. And if I get out, I'm not leaving the boys behind, no way."

"D'ya think you'll do it?"

"I can hope."

"Why don't ya just go now?"

"I want to make sure we'll be safe first. I _really_ need to find somewhere Boss won't find us."

"Bermuda Triangle."

"I'm serious, Lou."

"So am I. It's full of monsters, you'd love it."

"Somewhere _safe_."

"Oh, right." Louisa shrugged unhelpfully. Lucy-Jo set down her hand, stretching her arms over her head and arching her back. "I can help." Louisa offered. "When ya ready, I can send pegasi or I can come 'n' get ya, we'll go by sea."

"Joel would love that."

"I'm sure he would. Ya'll gotta meet Bob."

"Your shark friend?"

"Yep."

"Thanks, Lou." Someone knocked on the door. "Name!" Lucy-Jo called.

"Your favourite brother!" Neville stuck his head in. "And Joel." There was a bit of a kerfuffle and then Joel's head appeared too, grinning above Neville's.

"Hi!" He pushed on Neville's shoulders and then they were in, playfully swatting at each other. "What's up, 'Murica?"

"Stop it." Louisa warned, trying not to smile.

"Boss wants to talk to you, L.J." Neville said. "Says to stop you whining, he found another case. It's bigger."

"Bigger?" Lucy-Jo repeated warily. Neville nodded.

"That's all he said. No, wait, that's a lie. He said stealth, minimum blade."

"Bloody hell." Lucy-Jo pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's not even worth it, it's not even going to be worth it." She motioned at them, some version of a wave, and took her leave, grumbling. Neville and Joel glanced at each other and then at Louisa.

"She's happy."

"She's really not." Joel shook his head. "Oh, you're being sarcastic."

"Mm-hm." Louisa nodded. He stuck his tongue out at her. She replied in kind, losing them to shadows as the dreams morphed again. This was getting a bit annoying, how many dreams did she need?

They were in a semi-dark tunnel, Ancient Greek graffiti on the walls, ceramic shards and silver coins sliding under her feet. She could sense more tunnels expanding outwards.

"The tunnel from here is unstable." Louisa looked round. A small girl stood at the front of the group, golden eyes amber in the darkness. Leo stood behind her, hand aflame, next to a tall, muscular boy with dark hair. Then Jason, moving closer to Leo, and the girl with feathered, braided hair, looking apprehensively at their surroundings. And then it was Louisa and the dark-haired boy with dark eyes, at the back. He was holding her hand. She felt it was a bit of a restraint, but also reassuring. "The floor…" The girl continued. "Just step _exactly_ where I step."

Their group began to move, taking care to step where the leading girl did.

They did not move far. Leo crashed into Jason when he stopped suddenly. He was about to protest, then realised Jason was trying to get the tall boy's attention.

"Frank!" He whispered, lining the name to Louisa's memory. _That was Frank,_ holy shit, he was taller than she expected! "Hazel," Jason called, "hold up a sec." The girl at the front stopped. _And that was Hazel_! Leo had written their names on Louisa's drawings, but seeing them in front of her, seeing them respond to their names, it cemented it. That was Frank and Hazel!

_Louisa…_

Jason tapped Frank's arm. "Frank, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Frank mumbled. "I just-" He froze. His head whipped round, scanning everything and nothing frantically.

_Louisa…_

"Frank, don't move!" Hazel called, alarmed. Frank looked down, almost stepping out of the line. He kept still, but peered back into the shadows.

"Lead where?" He asked.

_Louisa, don't ignore me again…_

"Uh, big guy?" Leo laughed nervously. "Could you not freak out on us? Please and thank you."

_You left me once, Louisa. Are you going to leave me again? _Louisa looked round. She could see nothing but shadows, but something was there, a flickering presence in the darkness. _You were supposed to save us. _All_ of us. _

She knew that voice.

It had not been so reproachful in life.

"I'm… I'm OK." Frank stammered. "Just… just a voice."

_You let me die, Louisa._

"I _did_ warn you." Nico was saying. "It'll only get worse. We should-" Louisa never learned what they should do. She lunged from his hold, desperate, angry, the need to right a wrong pushing her on. Hands made grabs for her, but nothing substantial. The floor cracked under her feet.

_That's it._ The voice said. She could see him now. _Come with me. _Marco said. _We'll go where you belong. _He smiled at her, cold and detached. This was not the Marco she knew. Marco had sacrificed himself, he had told her, _ordered_ her to get the others out.

But had she done right? Could she have saved them all? The place had been coming down, under her power, Lucy-Jo was injured. It would have been fatally so if Louisa hadn't slathered her arm with water.

_This way, Louisa. _Marco turned, motioning to her to follow.

Then the boy was there. He just appeared from the shadows, grabbing her hand again. They melted into the darkness, cold and full of whispers. She heard a scream, flinched, and then they were with the group. "Lou," the boy said, squeezing her fingers painfully, "look at me."

"I saw-"

"I know."

"But-"

"I know, Lou." _How did he know?_ "But we need you to focus. _Percy_ needs you to focus."

"R-right." She nodded, picking at her lip. Why did Percy need her to focus? Where were they? What was going on?

Shadows overtook everything again. She really detested these dreams.


	64. Chapter 64

**To RandomFanAuthor- she's _neeeevvveeerrrrrrr_ getting her memories back! Mwhahaha! **

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 62) CRY. Monsters thrive on tears ^_^**

* * *

"How's it go- what the _hell_ have you done to her head?" Leo blanched. Calypso laughed.

"You should have seen it the first time!" She grinned. Juni's hairstyles were getting mildly less hectic, but even so- they could hardly see Louisa's hair for ribbons and bows. Calypso had tried to teach her simple styles, but Juni liked adding her own ideas.

"If she wakes up, like, right this second, you're both dead, you know that?"

"Awww, I reckon she'll love it!" Juni snickered, clapping and bouncing. Leo sighed, shaking his head.

"The poor girl is practically in a coma and you're defiling her hair!"

"Ooh, _defiling_." Calypso teased. "I think they suit her."

"They don't suit _anyone_."

"_What_, you take that back!" Juni ordered, horrified. She stood on the bed, almost nose-to-nose with Leo and glaring. Leo narrowed his eyes a fraction, resolute. Her response to that, without breaking eye contact, was to attach a large, blue sparkly bow to the lock of hair hanging onto his forehead. She beamed and returned to fixing up Louisa's hair.

"So _attractive_." Calypso mock-swooned, fanning herself. Leo sighed.

"Juni." He said, flourishing his hand. "Give me the biggest, most garish bow you've got."

"Don't you dare-" Calypso warned. Juni looked between them. On the one hand, Calypso had given her all the ribbons. On the other, she had also denied Juni from styling her hair. And here was Leo, itching to do it himself.

Her hand picked up a bow, moving slowly. Calypso stared at her, wide-eyed and disbelievingly. Juni didn't look away, robotically reaching out to lower the bow into Leo's outstretched hand. "Juni." She said. "You're no longer my favourite."

"Sacrifices must be made." Juni said quietly. Then she grinned, wicked and impish. "Get her, Leo! Get her, get her!"

* * *

Louisa found herself in a forest clearing. It seemed to be quite early in the evening, the sky a soft, pastel pink-orange. The breeze was cool, the leaves were rustling, every hue of red through to amber and then yellow. She was quite content here, strolling through, stepping over tree roots, inhaling the scent of pine trees and fall mulch.

It seemed she had no destination. She was simply a six-year-old, walking in the woods, enjoying the subtle sounds of nature. How did she know she was six? No idea, she just felt it in her gut. She was six. She was alone. She was a little hungry, but wasn't worried about it just yet. She just wanted to walk.

A single noise broke the peace- a startled, high-pitched peal of a scared animal. She was immediately in a defensive crouch. Monsters liked to disguise themselves as injured animals. She had fallen for it too many times. Her fingers found her watch, a gift from her father. The sword sprang into her hand, perfectly balanced in her childish grasp. Her older self reflected on it through these young eyes- had the sword grown with her?

She heard the noise again, a rustling. A voice came with the noise. _Help! I'm stuck, help! _

Louisa didn't move, running that voice through her mind. Because that's where it was. She heard the voice in her mind, not her ears. She had only heard fish talk in her mind before and last she checked, fish didn't dwell amongst tree roots.

_Please help!_

It seemed to come through the bushes, just to her left. She inched forward, sword at the ready, just in case. _I'm here, I'm here!_

It was not a monster.

It was a foal. With wings. It whickered pleadingly at her, dark eyes pained, spindly leg caught in a thorn bush. Louisa considered it for a moment; the thorns seemed to have wound themselves around the leg. How had that happened?

The foal whinnied, shaking their head. _Please help me, please help me! _

"You're talkin' to me." She said. The foal looked at her, sniffing the air.

_You are like my master. Please help._

"OK." Louisa set her sword down beside the foal, a young filly, leaning closer to examine the trapped leg. There was no yanking it loose. She lay a hand on the foal's neck, stroking the dappled grey fur with her fingers as she thought. "OK, I'm gonna try 'n' cut you out. Don't move."

_Thank you._

With the tip of her sword, she cut the thorns back bit by bit. She scraped her hands and lower arms quite a bit, wincing at the multitude of stinging pains. The foal huffed and snorted, her leg bleeding in various places.

The sky had turned a deeper orange by the time she had finished. She gently tugged the foal out, setting her on the grass and stretching out her injured leg carefully. "It don't look broken." She said, scratching her chin. "Um, hold on." She had a small rucksack, where had she got that? It was worn and dirty, but she seemed attached to it. Inside, a spare change of clothes, a toothbrush, some snacks, a water bottle, a little first aid kit that held bandages, wipes, squares of ambrosia and a few vials of nectar.

She took the water bottle, dribbling the contents on her hands and arms as she thought. The foal watched, amazed, as her wounds sealed.

_Does that work on me_?

"Oh. I dunno." Louisa looked at her hand, flexing her fingers. Water healed her naturally, she did not put any thought into it. But if she _tried_, could she heal someone else?

With a wiggle of her fingers, water spiralled from the bottle and pooled into her hand. She sprinkled it on the wounded leg, imagining the cuts and scrapes healing like her own. The foal watched too, curious and snuffling Louisa's arm.

For a moment, nothing happened. She tried again, pressing her watery hand to the leg instead. It was instantaneous, she laughed victoriously, grinning. Within seconds, the leg was as good as new. The foal snorted, surprised and pleased, clumsily rising onto her hooves. Louisa stood as well, holding her hands out as the foal tottered. "You OK now?"

_I am! Thank you!_

"How'd you get stuck there?" The foal's joy faded, ears drooping, wings shuffling nervously.

_I… I was running away. My mother told me to run. _

"Run? From what?"

_The monster. It had one eye, snuck up on us. It hurt my mother; she could not fly. She told me to run. _

"You're… you're alone." Louisa lay her hand on the filly's nose. "I'm sorry."

_You are alone too. _

"Yeah."

_What is your name?_

"Louisa. Yours?"

_Mother called me Storm. _

"Storm. That's a cool name."

_I owe you, Louisa. You saved me. _Louisa looked round. This memory tingled in her chest. She missed her pegasus. She missed that rambunctious, challenging nature that matched her own; she missed soaring through the sky on her back, knowing it was the only way she could fly; she missed the smell of hay and apples, the clip-clop of hooves and the feel of her fur and feathers on a bad day.

"Let's stick together." She said. "I don't wanna be alone anymore."

* * *

Lucy-Jo ducked and parried. Calypso took a stab at her. The next thing she knew, her sword was sailing from her grasp and clattering across the floor of the training hall.

"I thought you said Lou taught you?"

"She did. Only a bit. I'm not very good with swords."

"Have you tried anything else?"

"Lou let me shoot her bow." Calypso shrugged a shoulder. Lucy-Jo hummed, rubbing her jaw in thought. "What?"

"Come with me a sec." She sheathed her sword, holster on her back, and motioned with her head. Calypso followed dutifully, quite content to leave her blade where it was. Lucy-Jo led her to a side room, near the main door. It was roughly a third of the size of the training hall. Each wall was lined with guns. There were stands in the middle with more traditional weapons, swords, spears, maces, and more. "This is Lou's favourite room. She hates the guns, but everything else- it's like her playground. Feel free to have a look. I know how to use everything in here and can teach you, if you want."

They tried a crossbow. They were never going to get that bolt back from the ceiling. Calypso was set to give up, but Lucy-Jo would not allow it just yet. She did not relent until Calypso could hit the target more than she couldn't. "Don't put yourself down just because you're not perfect the first try." Lucy-Jo squeezed her shoulder. "Humans, by nature, love to learn. You don't have to impress anyone, there's nothing to prove."

"It's not a case of proving anything." Calypso said miserably. "I've been… useless. We walked right into a trap and we nearly died, all of us." Lucy-Jo set a questioning look on her. Calypso sighed and recounted their trip through the Roman sewers, their meeting with Copia, the ambush of hydras. "If not for Festus and Dantia, we would have never got out. So, I _want_ to learn, I _want_ to be _useful_. So that it _never_ happens again." Lucy-Jo bit her lip, scrutinising her. Calypso bunched her jaw, sure the girl was about to snark her, offer her false reassurances in the hope to alleviate the blame.

Then she nodded.

"Good." She said. "You'd make a damn good Keeper."

"I still don't know what you do."

"We fight Bloods."

"Mm-mm." Calypso shook her head. "You do more than that."

"We do." Lucy-Jo agreed. "But you'll only learn that if you sign up."

"No, thank you."

"Mm, don't blame you. Ten more shots on the crossbow. Hit the centre."

"And if I don't?"

"Another ten shots. Bloody hell, woman, you used to be an immortal sorceress. I know you said your powers are gone, but don't tell me the mindset has?"

"How can I be as good as I was when I'm very clearly not?"

"Talent comes in many shapes and forms. You may not have magic anymore, but that doesn't mean you're useless for now and evermore. Pull your socks up, shoot ten more, hit that centre. Pretend it's Boss, if that helps." She smirked wryly. "Helps me. Now shoot that git." Calypso laughed.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

She was ten. Storm was with her, maybe another year or so until she was fully grown, but big enough to give Louisa a ride. They dove through the clouds, delighted, she whooped and cheered, Storm loop-de-looped. It was a wonderful feeling, one she yearned to get back to, but she was happy to settle with the memory for now. The clouds were colder than she thought, wispy and damp. She laughed each time Storm plunged into one, shivering and clapping.

"Again!"

_Of course!_

Then she was eleven. Storm was showing off her wings, trotting in a circle around her, baby fuzz finally moulted away. Louisa nodded and praised her, tapping her foot. "Will ya come here? I need ta brush ya down!"

_Look at my wings! I'm gorgeous!_

"Yes, you're amazin', now come on! Mom's comin' 'n' I want you ta look ya best!"

_I already _am_ my best, look at my wings!_

"Ugh, you're so annoyin'."

_Looked in a mirror lately?_

"No, ya cracked it!"

_Did not, I'm beautiful! LOOK AT MY WINGS!_

"I'm lookin', I'm lookin'!"

She was fourteen, seeing the legion's parade for the first time. She sat on Storm's back. Reyna was in front of her, just to the right, also on a pegasus. The stallion was a golden, peanut butter colour, and much better behaved than Storm was. "See, why can't you walk about like normal?"

_What's normal?_

"Not you, that's for sure. Skippy's good as gold."

_Then why don't you get yourself a Skippy?_

"I don't want one."

'_Cos I'm amazing and I'm your favourite and you'll never _ever_ replace me, will you, Lou?_

"No, course not."

_That sounded sarcastic._

"Sit still 'n' I'll consider it."

_OK._ And Storm sat, plonking herself down like a dog. Louisa yelped and fell off backwards, managing to roll and sit up. She spat hair from her mouth, frowning. Storm turned her head, eyes smiling, and snorting at her. _Ha, like that?_

"Asshole."

_You told me to sit._

"'N' when do horses sit like that?" Louisa gestured, rolling her eyes. Storm huffed, peeved and shook her head.

_I am not a horse! How dare you?_

"I dare!"

"Um, Lou?" Jason looked down at her. "You OK?"

"Storm's just bein' a dick."

_You're a dick!_

"Oh, fight me."


	65. Chapter 65

**To RandomFanAuthor- YES. Storm is perhaps the only one to one-up Lou in terms of being a lil' shit! **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- AGAIN AGAIN**

**To HoO Fan- No. She doesn't get her memory back. Mwhahaha, suffer.**

* * *

Lucy-Jo had given her the address. She held it on a bit of paper in her hand, but hardly needed to look at it. She had it memorised.

The door was a mossy green, flecks of paint staining the bronze thirty-three screwed to the front. She pressed the doorbell, hearing a melodic chime ring through the flat. From inside, a girl's voice:

"Daddy!" The door was flung open. She saw Juni, about six or seven, beaming broadly, hazel eyes gleaming, her dark hair messily framing her face. Her pink T-shirt sparkled with sequins that read 'Princess' and her jeans had paint splatters on them. "You're not Daddy." She said, pouting. "Where's Daddy?"

"Um… I, uh… I'm Lou. I… I worked with your dad."

"Oh." The girl's thin shoulders slumped and she bowed her head. She turned back into her home, stopping only a few paces away. She looked at the photos on the walls, the coat rack with a man's leather jacket. She looked at the shoes, her school bag, she looked at the phone. A tremble passed through her shoulders and she looked down at her feet, squishing her toes together. "He's not coming back." She said quietly, facing Louisa. Her bottom lip quivered, sniffing. "Is he?"

"No. I'm sorry, Juni." Louisa moved in, crouching before the girl. Thick tears welled in her eyes, stubborn hiccups as she tried to keep them back. She rubbed clumsily at her face with her fists, sniffing and hiccupping. "He told me ta come 'n' get ya. I have ta take ya somewhere safe."

"I- don't- want- to- _go_!" Juni argued between sobs, stomping her foot on the last word. "This is my home! Daddy said he'd never go away again; this was his last one! He promised!" Louisa reached for her. Juni shoved her away, racing down the corridor and vanishing around a corner. A door slammed, only partially quietening her crying.

Louisa waited a few minutes, outside the door. She knocked, heard a small 'go away'.

"I can't." She said softly. "I'm sorry, kid, but I made a promise ta ya dad. Ya've gotta come with me."

"No!" Juni defied. Louisa opened the door a fraction, peering in. The girl was hiding under a mound of bedding and soft toys. "I'm not going, I'm not going! You sound funny, I don't know you!"

"I'm from America, it's an accent."

"Don't care! Not going, not going! Daddy said strangers were dangerous, I'm not going!" Louisa sighed. Lucy-Jo had warned it wouldn't be easy. She would have gone herself, had July not grounded her.

A soft toy fell to the floor. It was an octopus, lilac, with a smiley face and jangly limbs. Louisa picked it up by the top of its head, smoothing her thumb over its cheek.

"Your dad said I had ta take ya somewhere safe."

"No!"

"Lucy-Jo's askin' for ya."

"Lucy… Lucy-Jo?"

"Yeah."

"She wants to meet me?"

"She said I have ta take ya to her 'n' she'll look after you from there." A pair of tearful eyes squinted at her from somewhere under the bedding. Louisa crouched to be on level with them.

"I still don't know you." She sniffed.

"I'm Lou." She held up the octopus. "I can talk to these."

"You can talk to toys?"

"No. I can talk to real ones of these."

"Liar."

"Not lyin'."

"Can't talk to octopus… es?"

"Octopi. 'N' I can. 'N' sharks. Dolphins. Whales. Fish. Horses. Pegasi."

"Pegasi?"

"Mm-hm. Horses with wings."

"Horses don't have wings!"

"Some do."

"You're a witch!" Juni declared, throwing back her bedding and pointing in Louisa's face.

"Demigod."

"Daddy said he had a magic friend. Is that you? What's a demigod?"

"My dad's a god. I'm half god."

"_What_? Like Jesus?"

"Uh… I guess?" Louisa shrugged. She had not been compared to Jesus before. Maybe the Devil, but not Jesus. Juni squinted at her disbelievingly.

"Prove it." She challenged. Louisa sighed, holding her hand out. A miniature storm swirled into life over her palm, gently bursting with a small can of thunder. Rain splattered on her skin. Juni stared at it, wide-eyed, slack jawed. Louisa poked the water. It hopped up and floated away from her, bubbling in Juni's face. It took on the shape of an octopus, tickling the girl's cheeks with its watery tentacles. Juni giggled feebly, reaching for it. Louisa flicked her fingers, splashing the water in Juni's face, making her jump.

Juni dried her face on her T-shirt, shaking her head. "You really _are_ magic!"

"I am."

"Better than Jesus!"

"I suppose?"

"Daddy said his magic friend would help me." She looked around her room, her good mood wilting. "Do I have to go?"

"I'm sorry, kid, but ya do."

"Will you be there?"

"I have ta get home, but I'll visit."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Can I bring Jelly?"

"Who's Jelly?" Juni pointed at the octopus in Louisa's hand. Louisa handed it over, nodding. Juni hugged it to her chest, squishing her cheek on its head. "Whenever ya ready, Juni. I'm with ya."

* * *

"I say we zap her."

"You are _not_ zapping her."

"_Why_?"

"Um, when is it ethical to taser a comatose person?" Calypso raised a brow. Joel pouted at her.

"No-one said anything about ethics. It's for science!"

"Science still has ethics." Neville countered. "Sometimes." He added quietly. Joel gaped.

"I thought you were on my side!"

"With ethics!"

"Screw ethics! I wanna taser Lou!"

"You're not tasering Lou!"

"But she's been asleep for, like, eighty-seven million years."

"It's not even been a month, where are you getting your figures?"

"Science."

"Your science sucks."

"You suck!"

"Joel!"

"She's being offensive to my people!"

"You hardly count as people!"

"That is true, but still! I'm offended!"

"You're just sensitive." Lucy-Jo cut in. Joel inhaled sharply, outraged and struck speechless. She smirked and he floundered, spluttering nonsense in protest. This is what Louisa woke up to. They stood around her bed, in order of Leo, Juni and Calypso on her left, Lucy-Jo and July at the foot of her bed, and then Neville and Joel, still wordlessly ranting, on her right.

"Ya'll loud." She croaked. July beamed at her, hand shooting out to squeeze her shin in greeting. Louisa smiled weakly. Leo hugged her, Juni cheered and bounced, Calypso could only grab her hand, teary-eyed and smiling. Joel shushed and sulked that he couldn't taser her, but patted her head, relief in his eyes. Neville nodded at her, then straight back to shaking his head at his boyfriend.

"You've been asleep for eighty-seven million years!"

"About thirty days." July translated. "Don't worry, Joel hasn't been allowed anywhere near you. Until today. He brought cake." She shrugged. Joel clapped quickly, tapping Louisa's shoulder with just as much speed.

"You can bribe July with cake, it's fantastic." He beamed. Leo helped her sit up, Calypso already had a glass of water to hand.

"Now, you're going to be a bit wobbly for a while," July said, "but some basic exercises for the next two weeks and we'll have you moving about in no time." She drummed her fingers on Louisa's leg in thought. "I think we should take you to the pool."

"Ocean." Louisa requested, coughing. Calypso sidled around Juni and helped her sip from the glass.

"Mm. Try the pool first."

"Come on, Lou, you should know better than that." Lucy-Jo smiled lopsidedly. "July is a mother hen to all her patients; you don't get to leave that easily."

"If you start clucking-"

"Cluck."

"That's it, you're dead to me."

"You ain't the first to say that to me, sweetheart."

"First you cluck and then you call me 'sweetheart'. Do you _want_ to die?"

"Kind of."

"Shit, you OK?"

"Mmmmmm-hhhmmmmmm." Lucy-Jo nodded slowly. July narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Aren't you supposed to be drowning her or something?"

"Oh, right, yes."

"So, July gets to drown Lou, but I don't get to taser her?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's just homophobic."

"Joel-phobic."

"None of you are coming to my wedding."

* * *

Louisa's legs were as effective as sponges in walking. July procured a wheelchair for her. Leo volunteered himself to push, which meant sprinting down the corridors, aiming at anyone they came past. July bellowed after them, but Louisa _loved_ it. "Go!" She cheered. "That way, that way!"

"Haha, _charge_!"

"You don't even know where you're going!" Someone shouted.

"Where's the pool?" Leo yelled out.

"Go left!"

"Lou, indicate!" He laughed. She threw her left arm out and they careened around the corner. They began to see signs for the pool, not slowing down. The tires slid on the wet tiles; Louisa cackled, Leo found an airhorn in his belt, blasting it at the other swimmers. He turned the chair sharply, she swore at him, and then he unceremoniously dumped her in the water.

It was not salt-water; it wasn't even lake water. Chlorine water went up her nose and she kicked upwards, coughing. Leo folded his arms on the wheelchair handles, grinning at her. "Valdez Special Delivery, at your service." He bowed his head. "Speedy and direct!"

"I'll direct my foot up your ass!"

"Aww, I've missed you!" He turned the airhorn on her, smirking and squeezing it each time she tried to speak.

The others caught up a few minutes later. July smacked Leo.

"She's still in her pyjamas!"

"She doesn't care! Look!" Leo gestured at the water. Louisa had already done a few laps, diving and hiding at the bottom, pulling on the other swimmers' legs or popping up in front of them with a loud 'BOO!'

Juni laughed and cannonballed in, fully dressed. Louisa noticed immediately, making her way over for a hug. Calypso snuck her arm through Leo's, giving him a sweet smile that made his skin go cold. The next thing he knew, he was in the water as well. A white-out of bubbles beside him and she grinned, kissing his nose under the water. He resurfaced to see July crouching on the edge, head and hands combined in prayer.

"If _any of you_ get colds, I am _not helping you_!"

* * *

For the next week, July, Breda and Jamal led Louisa through various techniques for muscle strengthening and rebuilding her endurance after a month of sleep. She swam every morning and evening, spent increasing time walking on the treadmill and then jogging. Leo was on the treadmill alongside her, to begin with, but only to see how fast he could go on it. He thought he was doing rather well, although he probably looked a bit mad- arms flailing, feet pounding, lungs about to explode.

Then his footing went, he shot backwards off the machine with a yelp, shoulder hitting the mat and spinning him over, and then straight into the wall. Naturally, this sent Louisa into peals of laughter. She stumbled and slipped, landing next to Leo in varying degrees of pain and giggles.

This was how Calypso found them.

"Seriously?" She demanded. "I left you for a_ minute_." She frowned, not getting through their laughter. "_What are you doing_?"

"Ow, ow, ow…" Leo wheezed. Louisa swatted his arm, coughing through her giggles.

Calypso sighed. She helped Louisa up and left Leo to his idiocy.

"You're supposed to be _recovering._" She scolded. Louisa squeaked an apology, still laughing. Calypso shook her head and helped her sit to one side. "Honestly, you're like a pair of toddlers."

"I was the Flash!" Leo declared, pushing himself up onto his knees, wincing. "But now I am just the Bruise!" He threw his arms out either side, flexing and grinning when Calypso remained unimpressed. "That was not worth the added pain in my shoulder."

"You're just the Idiot." She decided, massaging her neck. Leo laughed.

"That too!" He beamed. "Aww, don't pout, sunshine. You love me."

"Mmm."

"That attitude calls for divorce, madam."

"You've been hanging out with Joel too much."

* * *

"Hey, L.J?"

"I am _not _tucking you in."

"No, I- what?" Louisa puzzled. Lucy-Jo pursed her lips at her. "No, no, I wanna ask you somethin'."

"I will _not_ be clearing up sick either." She affirmed. Louisa assured her there was no threat of vomit. Lucy-Jo, reassured, perched herself on the edge of the bed. "What's up, Lou?"

"No-one… has really talked 'bout what happened."

"Well, you've not asked."

"I wasn't sure if I should. I mean… I've been out for a month, a _month_. How do I… bring up somethin' like that after so much time?"

"Fair point." The Keeper nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, Leo and Joel are now besties, 'cos Leo sat and listened to Joel talk about the casualties."

"How many?"

"Seventy-three."

"Seventy… L.J, I'm… I'm sorry."

"We're all sorry. Joel has put them all in the book though. And they're on the Memory Wall too. He's doing better, a _lot_ better. He and Leo are bad influences on each other though, so… thanks for that." Louisa smiled sheepishly. "Cal has been given med training. July loves her. Boss does not."

"Why?"

"She stole his dessert. And called him a 'git'. And is trying to talk people into leaving so they can have normal lives."

"Good for her."

"Depends who you ask." She shrugged a shoulder. "The lake's still frozen over. Not sure what you did to it this time, but it's proper solid. Can't even get a drill through it. You… you slept through the funerals. But, if you're feeling up to it, I can take you to visit them, if you want." Louisa nodded, clasping her hands together. _Seventy-three._ "It's… not been easy. Leo and Calypso have both had someone to talk to. If you need someone too, I can sort that." Louisa nodded her thanks. "You three, you saved countless lives that day. We owe you. Again."

"Are you OK?"

"I'm working on it."

"Juni?"

"She was away from the action, don't worry."

"I had a dream about her." Lucy-Jo raised a brow at her. Louisa hesitated. "Had a lot of dreams, actually."

"Well, you didn't flood the place, so I'm assuming… good?"

"Good-ish?"

"I can work with ish. Oh, Nev's got your trident."

"What trident?"

"The green glowy one. Cal reckons your dad gave it to you. Please tell me you've not forgotten more stuff." Lucy-Jo sighed, rolling her eyes. Louisa pressed a hand to her head. She had been hurt, badly, really really badly. Then her father was there. He… made a promise? She furrowed her brow, pulling at her thoughts. He _had_ made a promise. But it was null and void. Because she was still alive.

Lucy-Jo snapped her fingers in her face, startling her. "Aaand she's back. Gordon Bennet, Lou, please don't break your brain any more than it already is." Louisa stuck her tongue out. "You had a trident and you… did some rather cool stuff. Terrifying, but cool. Neville had it taken to his lab; he was examining it. I don't think you're going to get it back."

"That's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"OK, so, what do you wanna do with the trident? Neville might marry it."

"What about Joel?" Louisa frowned. Lucy-Jo scoffed.

"It's a _magic trident_. What about Joel?" She shrugged a shoulder. Louisa gave a half-smile without humour. Lucy-Jo sat up straighter, shuffling round until she faced her. "We all know the risks, Lou. And, yes, it doesn't make it right, and yes, I'm in half a mind to rally behind Calypso. But do not even _think_ for a _second_ that any of those deaths are on you."

"I was supposed ta help."

"And you did."

"No. Glowy-Lou did." She bowed her head. "That's not me."

"It's _some part_ of you."

"I don't want it." Louisa pressed her hands together. Lucy-Jo raised her chin a fraction, contemplative. Louisa shifted, grimacing. "Um, I was… told that, uh… this- this god-killer thing. They said I'd bow to a power beyond my control." Lucy-Jo inclined her head. "I don't wanna be like that again, I don't like Glowy-Lou. No more… no more lake days or Cacus or… anythin' like that."

"OK. Can you control it?" Louisa shrugged unhelpfully. "Mmph. Do you even know what it is?"

"No."

"Anyone you can ask?"

"Dad, maybe. He might not answer though."

"Try him." Lucy-Jo suggested. Louisa picked at her bedding, running the sheets between her fingers. For a few moments, neither of them bothered to speak. Louisa was aware she was being watched, knew Lucy-Jo was running numbers on her mental state. "Do… do you know if your brother ever had a… Glowy thing?"

"No, I- I don't know. I-" An idea crossed her features. She touched her fingers to her chin, brow furrowing in thought. Lucy-Jo leaned forward.

"What?"

"Where's the trident?"

"You're not stabbing yourself again."

"No, I- I think I can use it…" She trailed off, sliding her legs from under the linen. Her feet hit the cold tiled floor. She completed two steps before her knees gave out.

Lucy-Jo caught her, hooking her arm around her shoulders with a reprimanding sigh.

"You sure about this?"

"Yep."

"OK. Let's go. But if July gets mad… this was your idea."


	66. Chapter 66

**To RandomFanAuthor- MWHAHAHA, you love it ^_^ **

**To HoO Fan- oh hell yeah, LOADS of swearing! And not many! But don't forget... _Sea of Monsters._**

* * *

Calypso massaged her temples with her fingertips. "Leo. She's allergic to flowers."

"I know. But she loves sunflowers. They have a _whoooole_ section for gardening here and they let me have some!" He beamed, brandishing the bouquet.

"She's still _allergic_."

"Funsponge. She'll love them."

"Does she even remember she loves them?"

"Uh… she will?" Leo laughed nervously, shrugging a shoulder. They turned into the corridor of the medbay. Leo elbowed her. "You're just jealous."

"I'm not jealous." She sighed. He snickered, ready to tease. Calypso got there first, slugging him in the shoulder. "Shut up."

"Make me."

"Ooh, don't test me."

"Excuuuuse me, but_ what_ are _those_?" They faced forward. The Scary Doctor Lady had found them.

"Sunflowers." Leo replied simply. "Don't tell us you've not seen sunflowers before." July silently fumed at him, pushing the bouquet away.

"Lou has hayfever; get them out of here."

"No." Leo feinted to her left. She made a grab for him, cursing as he skipped behind her, laughing and blowing victorious raspberries.

"What _do_ you see in him?"

"He has more traits than idiot, I promise."

"Hey, uuhh, July?" Leo called. "Where is she?"

"_What_?" July demanded. Leo stuck his head out.

"Where's Lou?" He repeated. She swore, marching forward, one long stride for two of Calypso's quick steps.

Louisa's bed was empty, unmade. Calypso felt the sheets- still warm.

"She was here ten minutes ago!" July scowled. "Bloody hell, I don't get paid enough for this."

"She can't have gone far." Calypso assured. "Leo, put those down. Let's go."

"I swear, if she's getting herself blown up or- or- I don't know, but I will be putting snakes in her stuff."

"Um, we don't have snakes."

"Then we will _find some_."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Why'd ya keep askin' me that?"

"We've had enough near-death experiences with you. I am not paid enough to manage more."

"Well, that's on you."

"How so?"

"You're a dick."

"I could just drop you."

"Point proven." Louisa smirked. Lucy-Jo seemed very tempted to not just drop her, but drop-kick her. "Are we there yet?"

"Just around this corner. And then the other end of the hall."

"I had my hopes up then."

"I know you did."

"That's why ya paused."

"That's what I paused." Lucy-Jo confirmed with a smirk. Louisa squinted at her, sidelong and disapproving. "You're a bigger pain in the arse than I am. Shut up."

"Never."

The walk down the corridor was ninety-eight percent shushing. The other two percent was swearing. Lucy-Jo punched in the code with one hand, trying to keep Louisa upright and cover her eyes while she squirmed about with the other. "The first number is one!" Louisa laughed.

"No."

"It is!"

"It's not. And even if it was, which it's _not_, I still wouldn't tell you."

"Mmph. I'm gonna call ya Eugena."

"Uh, why?" Lucy-Jo was not impressed her charge decided to stay quiet for once- perhaps for the first time_ ever_. She sighed, lugging her through the door.

Neville's lab was impeccably clean and tidy. An island in the middle with a marbled top, and then counters and cabinets to match on the left and furthest walls. On the right, a whiteboard and a bulletin board split the wall in two, floor to ceiling. Both were covered in scribblings, diagrams, post-it-notes and connected with multiple colours of wool.

Lucy-Jo pulled a stool from underneath the island and helped Louisa sit. A tall, locker-size cabinet in the corner was her next target. She opened the door carefully, a green light thrumming around the edges. "I'm not touching it." She said. Louisa simply held her hand out. Quicker than Lucy-Jo could blink, the trident flew past her, a hairsbreadth from skimming her nose, and into its owner's outstretched grasp. "Show-off." Lucy-Jo muttered.

Louisa didn't hear her. The energy from her weapon flurried around her. It dispensed colour to her skin, gave her the energy to sit up straight and then to stand. She took a deep breath, eyes closed; even Lucy-Jo could smell it- so many miles inland, in her brother's windowless lab, she could smell the sea.

Louisa opened her eyes. Her hair seemed darker, but shinier, her eyes were bright and as green as ever. She smiled, setting the butt of the trident on the floor. The energy dwindled, just a soft, barely visible glow. "Mm." Lucy-Jo said. "Magic jumper cables."

"Somethin' like that."

"So, what's your idea?"

"This way."

* * *

"I'm not even going to ask how you lost her." Joel shook his head. Neville swatted his arm. "What? Lou's like that sock in the dryer that you never see again, or that Tupperware lid that just dives into the void, or my dad who-"

"They asked for help, not criticism. Or a tragic backstory."

"That's on them, they came to the wrong person."

"You're the one with all the stalker-cams." Leo reminded him.

"They're for science! And security!" Joel spun in his chair, grumbling about their rudeness and busying himself with his keyboard. "Okey dokey, peasants. L.J went to see her; fast-forward four minutes and twenty-one seconds and we've got them leaving."

"Where did they go?"

"Where did he come from, where did he go, where did he come from, Cotton-Eyed Joe."

"Stop." Neville requested, grasping Joel's shoulders and jostling him. "I can't stand that song."

"You failed as a white person." Joel congratulated. "Oh, and they're in your lab. Aaah, not so funny now someone's touching _your_ stuff, is it?"

"Why are they in my lab?"

"What sharp, stabby, glowy thing is in your lab?"

"Oh, right."

"And everyone says you're the brains." Joel rolled his eyes. "I have to do _all_ the work around here." He got a smack upside his head, but it amused him more than anything. He flourished his hand in a dramatic spin, pointing at the sky and beaming. "To the lavatory!"

"Don't you mean laboratory?"

"Nope! I need to squeeze the lemon!" Joel shoved back from his desk, rising. Neville groaned in disgust.

"I hate that phrase!"

"You hate everything. You _hater_. Except me. You love me. I mean, who doesn't? It's impossible not to."

"You're remarkably fat-headed."

"Mm. Might be why my mother ran away too."

"Uh, you OK, dude?"

"Eh. Can't miss what you never had. Can I wee now? Lemons need a-squeezing!"

"No. No, that's it. I'm out."

"Love you, Nevvy!"

"Love you too, you disgusting freak of nature!"

* * *

"Right, just because you can walk on your own now, doesn't mean you have to speed ahead by a million light years."

"Not my fault ya've got short legs."

"You're the same height as me." Lucy-Jo huffed. Louisa blew a raspberry over her shoulder. "Where are you even going?"

"Lake."

"Lake?"

"Yes. Lake."

"Why?"

"I had an idea." Lucy-Jo waited for an elaboration. When none came, she tutted and hurried her gait. She clamped her hand on Louisa's shoulder, drawing herself forward and simultaneously slowing the demigod. "Hi." Louisa said.

"Hi." Lucy-Jo echoed, frowning. "Going to tell me what you're brewing?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm a petty lil' shit."

"Triff." Lucy-Jo sighed. She let her go and ambled along after her. Louisa reached the lake's edge half a minute before she did, although the tapping of her foot and the fidgety spinning of the trident suggested otherwise. "Right, I'm here. Whatever will you do next?"

"Might stab the grass."

"I'm not even going to question it. You do you. I'm gonna sit over there." She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. Louisa nodded, humming in agreement.

Lucy-Jo settled about twenty feet away, crossing her legs like a child. "Please don't break things!" She called out. "Boss is not happy about that giant crater you made!"

"Make it an obstacle course!" Louisa called back, aiming the prongs at the ground. "Ya'll need the exercise!"

"Naff off!"

Louisa took a deep breath, steadying her hold on the weapon. She called to mind visions of the green energy she did not understand, and then called on her father. _I don't know what it is, Dad. Or how ta control it. But I don't want this. Let me do this 'n' let us go home. _

She didn't not expect a response and was not surprised when she didn't get one. She raised the trident, stretching her arms above her head. She focused on the spot of earth just in front of her feet, the scent of the ocean filling her lungs as green light churned around her.

* * *

"Oh, that's not good." Leo panicked, stumbling as he hurried down the hill. His first sighting of Louisa had been the uplift of the trident. "Lou!" He called, Calypso two steps behind him and also yelling. She turned her head slightly, just for a moment, and then returned her attention to the trident.

She slammed it down, green light erupting in all directions, both from her and the weapon. They were swept from their feet in a tandem shockwave, a low chiming of thunder rumbling through their bones. The wind picked up, whistling with an ocean breeze.

Leo squinted at the sky, smarting and wincing. He struggled to sit up, looking for Calypso. She was on her hands and knees, swaying woozily and taking deep breaths. Joel and Neville were further back. Joel had tackled Neville and was now cautiously looking up from shielding the latter. Lucy-Jo was lying on the grass, as though sun-bathing, and re-considering her life choices.

The sky seemed to undulate under green ripples pulsing through the blue. They faded the further they explored. The rumbling began to calm. The gust settled. Louisa groaned, falling to her knees, still holding the trident. She lay her head on the weapon's handle, shoulders heaving as she fought to catch her breath.

Leo rose carefully, helping Calypso up. "You OK?"

"My ears are ringing!" She replied a little too loudly. "What was that?" Leo shook his head, clueless. He tucked his arm around her waist and together, they staggered over to Louisa. Calypso knelt next to her, half-tumbling, and grasping her shoulders. "Oy!" She called. "What did you do?" Louisa coughed, sitting up and smiling blearily.

"I'm good now." She said, yelling it when Calypso jabbed a finger at her ears. Louisa covered her ears with her hands, exhaling slowly. "There." She said a moment later. "Is that better?" Calypso rubbed at her ears, shaking her head side to side.

"Yes." She said. "Are you dying?"

"No."

"Good." Calypso nodded. And then she slapped her. Leo gasped- this was suddenly the best and most terrifying thing _ever_. Louisa worked her jaw, felt her injured cheek. Calypso jabbed a cautioning finger in her face, making her flinch. "_You_," she growled, "one more step out of line and _I _will kill you. Understood?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Louisa nodded, gaze darting to Leo. He laughed disbelievingly, hugging Calypso from behind and pulling her to him.

"What did you do, Lou?" He asked, grinning. She lowered her hand, looking up at the sky. Her focus drifted over the blue expanse and then down, taking in the trident still upright in the ground.

"I didn't wanna be out of control again. 'N' I don't… trust that." She nodded at the weapon. "So I'll leave it here. It's got a lot of power 'n' I've asked Dad if he'll set it ta protect this place."

"Like the border at Camp?"

"Um… yes?"

"And you're OK?"

"I think so. Bit hungry."

"Yeah, she's OK." Leo beamed. His hand shot out, grabbing Louisa by the arm and yanking her into a group hug. "Oh, hey, Boss does _not _look happy."


	67. Chapter 67

**To RandomFanAuthor- you do! Don't deny it! ^_^ And they will be working on it. They do get lost. Like. A lot. **

**To Anonymous Person- my 200th review! Thank you! ^_^ Lou would _start_ the zombie apocalypse 'cos she's bored, what're ya on about? :P**

* * *

There was no love lost between Louisa and Boss, a.k.a _Eugene. _Why Louisa insisted on calling him that, no-one knew, but it was equally frightening and enjoyable to watch them argue.

"You need to leave!"

"Everyone needs ta leave!"

"They have jobs to do!"

"They have _lives_ to do!"

"That is not your call!"

"It's not!" Louisa agreed, laughing. "It's theirs!"

"It's bad enough you're thieving friend has stirred insubordination, I do not need you-"

"RIOT!"

"Be quiet!" Boss made a grab for her. Louisa was too quick, ducking and re-appearing fifteen feet behind him, standing on a table amongst breakfast dishes.

"RI-OT RI-OT RI-OT RIIIII-OOOOOOOT!" She chanted, cackling and leaping across to another table. Boss chased her for the next four tables, gradually turning a very intriguing shade of puce. "Na-na, can't catch me, Eugene, you _suck_!" She threw him dual middle-fingers and hopped two tables over, pinching someone's croissant on route.

Calypso glanced over at Leo.

"Are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy!" Leo sniffed theatrically, dabbing his eyes on his sleeve. "She's back to doing what she does best!"

"Causing problems?"

"Causing _lots_ of problems!"

"HELL YEAH, STICK IT TO THE OLD PEOPLE! FUCK YOU, EUGENE, YA AIN'T WORTH _SHIT_!"

"Should we do something?" Calypso laughed. Louisa spun and pointed at her, grinning.

"ARSON!"

"I meant something productive!"

"It is productive! BURN THIS BITCH DOWN! FEEEESSSTTTUUUUSSSSSSSS!"

"No, Lou!"

"Yes, Lou!"

* * *

"I am so _fired_." Lucy-Jo sighed.

"Ya didn't wanna be here anyway." Louisa shrugged a shoulder. "You're welcome."

"Just… go. Take your arson and your riots and any other crazy ideas and go."

"Mmph. Love you too." Louisa muttered. Lucy-Jo shook her head a fraction, shoving Louisa's pack at her. "Tryin' ta get rid of us, L.J?"

"I fully support sticking it to the old people, but you can't burn this place down. Most of us have nowhere else to go."

"Take Boss out then."

"You know we can't do that."

"I'll do it."

"No, you need to get _home_. Fire Boy, take her away." Leo nodded and then half-vanished in Festus's chest plate, tinkering away. Lucy-Jo sighed. Louisa shouldered her backpack, double-checked she had her watch on. Lucy-Jo stood with them in the grounds. Leo was doing a few last checks on the dragon before they took off. Calypso was revising their supplies.

"I need a favour." Louisa admitted. "A serious one, I promise."

"Right?" Lucy-Jo crossed her arms, eyeing Louisa carefully.

"It's Juni. Come the summer, can ya take her to Camp?"

"Camp? What, your camp?"

"Yeah."

"She's… a demigod?" Louisa nodded. "Who's her parent then?"

"I… have a feelin', but she needs ta be claimed. Can ya take her?"

"Yeah, course I can."

"Wait! Don't leave yet!" They looked round. A small group was running towards them- Neville, Joel, July and little Juni, at the front. "You can't leave!" Juni reprimanded, stumbling to a halt. "Not without saying goodbye!" She pouted, folding her arms sulkily.

"I would never." Louisa promised, patting her head. "Kid, we were waitin' on you."

"I was… busy."

"She put a whoopee-cushion on Boss's chair." Joel grinned as they caught up. "I said nothing." He added as Lucy-Jo groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You." July shoved in, squaring up to Louisa, nose to nose. "Behave. I have zero problem hunting you down just to smack you."

"Noted." Louisa half-laughed. July narrowed her eyes. "I'll be good."

"I don't believe that for a second." She flicked Louisa in the head, embracing her a heartbeat later. "You're the worst patient I've ever had. Don't you dare come back."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too."

"She'll miss me more though!" Joel declared, squishing his way into the hug. "Oy! Cal! Leo! Get over here!" Louisa was lost in a bundle of people within seconds. Juni, being the smallest, had worked her way into the centre, hiding her face in Louisa's shoulder. She was the only one to linger, frowning up at Louisa.

"Do you _have_ to go?"

"Apparently, seein' as I ain't allowed ta commit arson, so… yeah."

"Promise you won't stay away too long this time?"

"How 'bout you come visit us?"

"What?" Juni brightened. Lucy-Jo put a hand on her head, drawing her attention.

"Lou wants me to take you to Camp Half-Blood next summer."

"But… I thought only demigods-?" Juni stopped upon seeing Louisa nodding. She inhaled sharply, eyes wide, emitting a high-pitched squeal.

"I broke Juni."

"You always break Juni."

"_I'm-a-demigod-am-I-really-a-demigod-is-this-for-real-are-you-serious?_"

"Yes, you're really a demigod." Louisa laughed. Juni began bouncing, clapping and laughing maniacally. Leo took two steps back, eyeing the young girl cautiously. He took one, much larger step back, regarded the new distance, and then nodded.

Juni grasped Louisa's arm, primed with a question. It was answered before the words even came out- a flash of light momentarily left them colour-blind and then Juni was claimed. The symbol bobbed above her head, spinning slowly for all to see- two crossed torches.

"Hecate." Leo marvelled.

"Goddess of magic." Calypso elaborated at the Keepers' blank looks. Juni squealed again, more hopping and skipping.

"Does that mean I'm going to Hogwarts?"

"No, but please try and run through the wall at King's Cross, I'd love to see that." Joel grinned wickedly. Neville elbowed him and he mumbled a half-hearted apology. The symbol faded. Juni crashed into Louisa, hugging her fiercely.

"I won't let you down!" She promised. Louisa smiled, gently moving her so she could crouch to be eye level.

"I know ya won't, kid. Got ya a pressie though." From her sleeve, she pulled a celestial bronze knife, its hilt leather-bound. Greek inscriptions decorated the blade. "Here." She said, spinning it to press the handle in Juni's hand. "L.J, ya give her a bit of trainin' for me?"

"Duh. I'm not taking her to America if she doesn't know how to use an axe."

"I get an _axe_?"

"Oh gods, she's going to be another Lou." Leo grimaced. "Alright people, time to leave."

There was several more rounds of goodbyes, hugs and threats and promises to stay alive and a few more threats, just to even it out. Joel became rather tearful saying goodbye to Leo and it took three people to pry him off.

"Leo understands me!" He wailed, fighting against them. "You lot are just _peasants_!"

"I thought Leo was going to be your virgin sacrifice?" Neville asked, coughing to hide his laugh.

"Not anymore! He's my second-in-command!"

"What about Neville?" July frowned. "You can't break the OTP!"

"Don't be stupid, Neville's my king! Leo, don't go!"

"I'm sorry, Joel, I have to."

"Traitor!" Joel pouted. Leo smiled apologetically. Joel huffed. "It's a good job I like you. You're suspended from your duties until we meet again."

"OK." Leo said.

"And we _will_ meet again."

"Yes, you were going to take me to that bakery that, quote unquote, makes the best cakes that you're willing to kill to get."

"Yes I was and yes I am!" Joel broke free, pumping Leo's hand in both of his.

"Don't even think about trying to kidnap him." Lucy-Jo said, hands on hips.

"I'm not! Anymore…"

"Let Leo go."

"Do I have to?"

"Let him go or I'll smash Gromit."

"No! You monster! Don't touch my stuff! Neville, tell your despicable, _despicable_ sister!"

"Despicable." Neville agreed. "Bad Lucy-Jo, bad."

"I'm not sorry."

* * *

"I'm going to miss them." Leo admitted, twenty minutes into their flight. He felt Calypso nod on his back. He looked back, catching Louisa's eye. "I hope your trident works."

"If Dad don't want me puttin' shit in his stuff, then he'll help." Leo grinned. Calypso frowned disapprovingly at her. Louisa stuck her tongue out at them both. "They'll be fine." She assured, also looking back. They could see nothing of the manor or the grounds or the lakes anymore, just English countryside, not a house for miles.

"We all wish we could have done more, Lou." Calypso said, reaching back to take her hand. "And now you've made it safe for them. They'll be OK, you know they will."

"Yeah. I'm just waitin' for Joel ta realise I stole his lunch."

"_Why_ would you steal his lunch?"

"I weren't allowed ta burn the place down, so I stole food."

"_Joel's_ food. That's his _stuff_, Lou."

"And you _never_ touch Joel's stuff." Leo continued, nodding seriously.

"He can get more lunch! I could've stolen that Gromit cup he kept bangin' on about."

"Oh my gods, why are you like this?" Calypso sighed, shaking her head. Louisa shrugged unhelpfully. Leo snickered, facing forward. He breathed in the cool air.

"I've missed this."


	68. Chapter 68

**To RandomFanAuthor- Haha, I knew it!**

* * *

They stopped in Paris. It was a bit tricky, balancing a two-tonne automaton dragon on the top of the Eiffel Tower, but Leo could not resist Louisa's dare. The mortals did not notice, although they may have heard Calypso's shouts in the wind.

"Leo, if we die up here, I swear-!"

"Almost got it!" Leo promised. "Little to the left, buddy!"

"Leo!" Calypso screeched, clinging to Festus's plating. Louisa cackled behind her, hanging from Festus's tail. "Will you _stop that_?" In response, Louisa kicked her legs up, proceeding to swing upside down. She whooped delightedly, throwing her arms out. "I should have left you in England!"

"With the arson?" Leo asked.

"Well, no, preferably not- _oh my gods, can we get down please_?"

"Almost there! Festus, put your wings out a bit!" The dragon creaked, tilting to the left slightly.

"My arms are tired!" Louisa called up. "Bye!"

"No, don't-!" But Louisa had already let go. Calypso glared after her. She had thrown out her hand, as if to grab her, even though she was much too far out of reach. Now she clenched the air in her fist, fuming. Louisa turned her landing into a roll on the deck, the mortals still saw nothing. She bounced to her feet, grinning up at them. "I'm going to get done for murder." Calypso breathed.

"What?" Leo said over his shoulder, still concentrating on balancing his dragon. "What did you say?"

"I'm going to get done for two murders."

* * *

It felt like a lifetime before they were on the ground. Louisa met them there, having jumped off the Eiffel Tower and hurricaned her way down. Leo was rather impressed, once his heart attack at her jumping had calmed. Calypso was _not_ and stormed off in search of food.

Instead, she found snails.

"Oh, yeah." Leo said at her pale, sickly face. "The French are famous for their food, but it's also a little… weird."

"It's _snails_."

"Mm. There's frog legs too."

"_What_?"

"Protest!" Louisa blurted. "That man is eatin' _live oysters_, I'm gonna kick him!"

"No, no!" Calypso lunged, catching her arm. "We've been here five minutes, don't kick anyone!"

"But-"

"I know and I'm sorry, but… let's try and avoid trouble. Please? Just for a little while." She dragged them away, Leo battling with Festus-the-suitcase. Tourists seemed to fill every square inch of space around available cafes and restaurants. Louisa grew considerably green after passing an al fresco table, each diner slurping down oysters.

They settled for sweeter treats instead- macarons, crepes, croissants. The bakery was full of delectable treats and it was far away from the oyster-slurpers, who were running from a restaurant whose plumbing had mysteriously back-fired and flooded customers out. Louisa had no idea what all the fuss was about.

The bakery staff spoke Spanish, much to Leo's delight. They were directed to a hotel, only a half hour's walk away. It was a little pricey, but their favourite goddess topped up their wallet with more than enough euros.

"Dantia," Leo said, "is my absolute favourite. Let's buy her a heck-ton of cakes!"

"Does it count?"

"Does what count?"

"Well, if we're buying her presents with her money, does it count?"

"Um… yes?" Leo hunched his shoulders. Louisa rolled her eyes.

"It counts now. I think she'll have more use for the cakes than the cash."

"Mm, yeah, fair point."

* * *

They needed this. After everything that happened in England, they really needed this break. They walked around Paris, travel-worn and sleepy, snacking on sweet treats from multiple bakeries. They saw the Palace of Versailles, Louisa had to stop to sketch it, whining when they pressed her to move on.

Calypso found a mime. Leo had to promise her he wasn't actually trapped in a box.

Louisa lost her éclair to a swarm of ravenous pigeons. Leo and Calypso were going to help- after they finished laughing. She staggered about, swearing, arms flailing. Pigeons seemed magnetised to her clothes, her hair, her hands, pecking at the remnants of the cake, batting their wings wildly. She threw it blindly. And it smacked a mime in the back of the head. He spun round comically, looking for the attacker, only to get a faceful of scavenger birds.

"Sorry!" Louisa panicked, chasing after him.

"Birds do _not_ like her!" Leo laughed. "Lou, stop attacking them!"

"Bastards!"

"No, leave the pigeons alone!"

"I will make ya'll into a pie!"

"No!"

"Pigeon pie!"

"No, no pigeon pie! Put the mime down!"

They distracted her with the Louvre. Calypso held tightly onto her hand- as much as she was fascinated with all the art, Louisa was only ever a split second from causing mayhem.

"Huh." Leo said. "It's smaller than I thought."

"What?"

"The Mona Lisa."

"Who is she? She doesn't look very happy." Calypso tilted her head to the side. "Or does she?"

"I actually know this one." Leo grinned. "Her name is Lisa del Giocondo." Louisa started, squinting at him.

"How'd ya know that?"

"Well, I'm a Leo. And the dude that painted her was a Leo."

"Leonardo da Vinci." Louisa corrected.

"Ooh, like those Ninja Turtles you were telling me about!" Calypso grinned.

"Yes!" Leo beamed proudly, high-fiving her. "They were all named after Renaissance artists; name the other three!" He challenged. Calypso scoffed, rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

"Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo."

"That's my girl!"

"Wait." Louisa made a T with her hands. "You're a Leo. Ya said I know a Mikey." Leo nodded.

"I've got a cousin called Raphael."

"Shit, we're one short. We need a Don. IS ANYONE HERE CALLED DON?"

"Lou, no!"

"I'm Dan!" Someone called back, waving his arm. "Does that count?"

"Thanks, Dan, but we're lookin' for a Don!"

"Ninja Turtles?"

"Yes, Dan! Dudes, I've got a new best friend."

"Lou, what did we say about strangers aaaand she's gone." Calypso sighed. "I'm going to tie her to my wrist."

"Not a bad idea." Leo mused. Calypso narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't need baby reins."

"You were trying to balance a dragon on the Trifle Tower."

"Eiffel Tower."

"That's what I said."

"I kinda want a trifle now."

"Tough. Starve."

* * *

Their hotel room was simple, lots of creams and neutral colours, softly lit. Calypso was first through the door, leaping onto the big bed and then sprawling out. "Mine!" She claimed delightedly, burrowing into the linen. Louisa and Leo glanced sidelong at each other.

"Dibs by the window." Louisa said, sticking her tongue out.

"Fine. But you'll be closer to the pigeons over there."

"Dibs by the bathroom." She corrected. Leo grinned triumphantly. She moved to the window anyway, throwing it open and peering down. The sun was beginning to set, gleaming from their suitcase's bronze hide. Leo squeezed in next to her, both of them taking up the available room in the window frame.

"I'd prefer if he came up here please, Lou."

"It's gonna cost ya."

"Oh?"

"Three eclairs."

"But you only lost one."

"One to replace it. One to get Festus up here. 'N' the third 'cos ya laughed when I lost the first one."

"I'm very sorry."

"I still want three."

"Dammit."

"I am never leaving." Calypso sighed contentedly. "You two can, but I'm not."

"Aw, thanks, Cal. We love you too."

"Of course you do." She smirked. "Night night."


	69. Chapter 69

**To RandomFanAuthor- Haha, I will try! ^_^ **

**To HoO Fan- ya'll expectin' a reunion for? And that's two requests for a Ninja Turtle one-shot! I may just try and do it :P I've _always_ wanted to go to Paris! I really want to explore the catacombs and the art museums! **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- and it will be longer! It'll be back to normal chapters when the ToA rewrites start, don't worry! ^_^ And Lou? Living? Ha! MURDER. And she and Leo are _besties, _it's all good! :D**

* * *

Leo was on watch. He had taken the second shift, after Louisa. She would not settle until they agreed to keep watch, perched in the window seat. Leo's bed was just under the window, her shadow in the moonlight falling over him.

"No smothering me in my sleep." He warned.

"Don't snore." Louisa advised. "It's bad enough Callie sings." She jutted her chin in their companion's direction. Calypso had once again bedded herself down, singing quietly into the quilt. Leo smiled fondly.

"I'll take singing over snoring." He said. "Night, Lou. Wake me when it's my turn." She nodded at him and looked out the window. Leo cocooned himself in the bedding, pillow plump and squishy under his head. His body accepted this comfort; he was asleep within the minute.

Naturally, that meant dreams.

He stood in a throne room. Two thrones before him. Underwater.

"Uh oh." He said, looking around as octopi, dolphins, schools of fish milled about, weaving amongst the pillars and far overhead. If not for the location, the display of creatures would have been quite relaxing, combined with the coolness of the water. He quite liked it here.

The water shimmered over the left-hand throne, the smaller one. Salacia emerged, crossing her legs neatly, lacing her fingers beneath her chin in contemplation. At first, Leo thought she was watching him. Before he could ask, warmth brushed through him and Louisa appeared.

She was no older than fourteen, huffing and muttering and swinging her sword restlessly. Her hair was shorter, but still pulled back in a ponytail, wafting in the waters. A glowing current whisked past her and she frowned at it. It circled over the seat of the unoccupied throne and then expanded into Neptune.

"What did I do this time?" Louisa asked, sighing. Neptune tapped his finger irritably on the arm of his throne, scowling. Salacia nudged him without looking away from her stepdaughter.

"There is discontent between the other gods." He said stiffly. Louisa pulled a face at her reflection in her blade.

"When isn't there?"

"This is _serious_, Louisa."

"Mm-hm."

"It concerns whether we keep you alive." She lowered her blade a fraction, narrowing her eyes at them.

"I've been good." She promised. "'N' I didn't take Jupiter's sandwich either, I left it."

"I know you did." Neptune nodded, rubbing at his forehead.

"Looked good though."

"Yes, it did." He agreed. "That's not the point. Focus."

"Sorry." Louisa smiled sheepishly. Salacia mmph'ed a laugh, quickly disguising it in a cough. "So, uh… why am I… not gonna be alive?"

"You've had a fate. Um, several fates. We knew the moment you were born."

"Mmm, that sounds bad." Louisa grimaced. "What are they?" Neptune held out his hand. Louisa took a step to the side as a whirlpool spawned next to her, only marginally taller than her. "Ooh, you're gettin' one of me buddies. Who is it?"

Reyna.

It was Reyna. Armoured up, as usual, purple cloak billowing in the currents.

She was a little perplexed, to say the least, shooting Louisa a bewildered look before noticing the gods.

"Lord Neptune." She bowed hastily. "Lady Salacia." She straightened, sending Louisa a suspicious look from the corner of her eye. She noticed an octopus, touching her chest and realising she was at the bottom of the ocean. Louisa grinned at her and she sighed. "What has she done this time? Did you steal that sandwich?"

"I didn't. Don't look so surprised, Rey-Rey, I'm hurt."

"Well, I honestly didn't expect that of you."

"Thanks." Louisa muttered, sulkily folding her arms. "Real supportive of ya."

"Reyna Ramirez-Arellano." Neptune motioned for her attention. "I called you here because you can help my daughter."

"What is it, sir?"

"Louisa had a number of fates placed upon her the moment she was born-"

"'N' they don't include sandwich-stealin'."

"-and there are only a few that can help her avoid them. You are one of them."

"Who are the others?" Reyna asked.

"They… have not yet made themselves known."

"Ooh, future assholes."

"Louisa."

"Shuttin' up."

"Oh, if only." Reyna said quietly. Louisa pouted grumpily. Leo couldn't help but laugh. "Sir." Reyna said, bowing her head to Neptune again. "What are these fates and what can I do?"

"Suck-up." Louisa coughed, looking around innocently when Reyna glared.

"Louisa." Salacia said, putting a finger to her lips. "You must pay attention." The dream flickered, blurring colourlessly. It took a moment for things to come back into focus. Louisa was looking directly at him, no longer fourteen, but her modern day self. She was not happy.

"Wake up." She said. Leo blinked. Something hit his forehead and he flinched. Upon opening his eyes, Louisa was looming over him, back in their hotel room in Paris. Not her father's underwater throne room. Her expression softened apologetically, rubbing at her eyes. "Sorry, Valdez. I know it's a bit early, but can ya take over?" Leo patted his cheeks sharply.

"Ugh, what time is it?" He asked, grabbing her arm to read her watch. He had been asleep for four hours. How had that little dream taken up four hours?

Louisa's head drooped, fighting to keep her eyes open. Leo wriggled and sat up, gripping her elbows. Leaning on him, she dropped the half-a-foot from the window seat to his bed. The momentum and her tiredness had her fall against his shoulder and, just like that, she was asleep.

She got the window bed after all.

Leo kicked the bedding off, lying her down and tucking her in. He stepped over her carefully and took up her perch on the window seat. Paris was beautiful under the night sky, and still lively. People laughed and jostled in the street below, singing off-key without a care in the world.

Calypso was humming in her sleep now, only a few notes here and there. She had thrown one leg out from under the covers and her neat assortment of pillows had strayed in multiple directions. Leo was beginning to believe her sentiment on never leaving- she looked so comfortable.

He looked back out the window, cracking it open a little. He could smell the bakery's goods on the gentle breeze, sullenly remembering he owed Louisa three eclairs.

He thought of Louisa, in that dream. Fourteen and planning to steal sandwiches, not kill the gods. And Reyna had been there. Neptune had specifically called _Reyna_. If _anyone_ was going to keep Louisa in line, it was the praetor. Leo did not doubt for a second that she still wanted to kill him for firing on New Rome, but Louisa was a bigger chore; surely she would take priority?

Leo sighed, regarding Louisa carefully. She slept, curled up around a pillow, frowning a little. But she was otherwise quite relaxed. She would never like it, but he felt sorry for her. To go from sandwich-stealing to god-killing, how had she coped?

Maybe that was why Neptune called on Reyna. Louisa would not be alone then, and she had someone to process it with. Although, Leo couldn't help but wonder what Reyna's initial reaction had been…

* * *

"You put too much blame on yourself." Louisa opened her eyes, confused.

"Marco?"

"Hello, Lou." He smiled. He wasn't alone. Louisa didn't need to count, but there were seventy-three more people behind him. Klouter was the closest. Louisa blinked, eyes burning.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I was supposed ta help."

"And you did." Klouter assured, laying her hands on Louisa's shoulders. "They're safe now."

"You're not."

"Oddly, we are." Klouter grimaced. "I know, I know, not the mindset to have." Macro nodded in agreement, folding his arms over his chest.

"When I first joined the Keepers, it was purely a generational requirement. It is not the organisation it once was." He sighed. "It is not what we wanted, this." He gestured at the mass behind him. "But we are free now. And we are not alone." He smiled. "People waited for us."

"I…" Louisa faltered, dragging her sleeve across her face. Klouter touched her cheek gently. "This is wrong."

"We lived with it." Klouter shrugged a shoulder.

"'N' _died_ for it. Marco, Juni, she's… did you know? Who her mom was?"

"I did."

"'N' ya never said?"

"You never asked." He smirked. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"I asked L.J ta take her ta camp."

"I saw. She will do well."

"Would've be nice ta know."

"Oh, you've got amnesia, it wouldn't have mattered." Marco laughed, waving it off. Louisa narrowed her eyes at him. Klouter snickered, patting Louisa's head. "Thank you, for everything you've done, Lou. It's nice to know someone cares." Behind them, an excited murmur rippled through the crowd. "Ah." He said, beginning to fade. "Tell Juni I'll be watching over her."

"And tell Joel," Klouter said, also fading, "that if he wants his wallet back, I hid it with the spiders."

"You did what?"

"Oh, he'll know." She rubbed her hands together maliciously. Louisa could hardly see them now. The others were gone, dissolving into various colours and spiralling upwards in a bank of creamy clouds. Marco bowed his head at Louisa and vanished altogether. Klouter clamped her fist over her heart, grinning. "Thanks, Lou. It's be an honour." Louisa coughed a laugh, wiping at her eyes. She knew this one.

"You're damn right."

* * *

"Cal."

"No."

"Get up."

"_Noooo_."

"Then we're gonna beat up mimes 'n' make pigeon pies." Louisa grinned. Calypso's eyes snapped open and she glared at them.

"Don't you dare."

"Get up then." Leo shook her. They were kneeling either side of her on the big bed, taking it in turns to push on her shoulders. Calypso tolerated it for almost half a minute, smacking them both with pillows.

"I call dibs on what we're doing today." She said, clouting Louisa in the face with her pillow. "And it does not include violence, murder or pies."

"I'm goin' back ta bed then."

"Try me, bitch."

"Oh damn."

* * *

Calypso bullied them into getting ready and breakfast- more eclairs and macarons- before making her choice of the day from the pamphlets in the lobby. She had linked her arm with Louisa's, keeping her trapped at her side while she read.

"Don't even think about it." She said upon feeling Louisa watching her. "You need constant supervision and if I have to hold onto you like a wayward toddler, then I will. Don't laugh, Leo, or you'll be next." Leo quickly mumbled an apology, smirking at Louisa once Calypso's attention returned to the information sheets. Louisa flipped him an obscene hand gesture. Leo stuck his thumb on his nose, wiggling his fingers and sticking his tongue out. Calypso raised her head a fraction, still reading, eyebrow raised. They were contrite in a second.

She sifted through a few more pamphlets, taking a liking to the gardens of Paris. "This one." She said, frowning at the French. "Um… Park Mon… coo?" Leo leaned closer. She tapped the words with her finger.

"I wish Piper was here, she'd know. She speaks French, Aphrodite thing. Pretty sure the French don't pronounce like eighty-seven percent of their letters, so it could just be P M."

"Not helping."

Louisa looked up, grabbing a passing bellboy by the arm.

"Parlez vous anglais?" She asked, a little stilted. She pointed at Leo. "Espanol?"

"Little English." He said, nodding. "Can I help?"

"What's this?" Louisa asked, motioning to Calypso. She showed the boy her leaflet and he smiled.

"Ahhh, Parc Monceau, tres bien, very good."

"How do we get there?" Leo asked. The boy thought for a moment, tapping his finger on his chin. He pointed at the door, turned his hand to the left.

"There is sign." He said. "Follow and you will find, not far." He nodded vigorously, returning Calypso's leaflet. "Enjoy!"

"Merci." Louisa said. He bowed his head and took his leave. Leo looked at her. "What?"

"You know French?"

"Like, the tiniest bit. School stuff." She shrugged. "Piper tried teachin' me a little bit, but…"

"Let me guess, you only wanted to know the swear words?"

"Pfft, _no_."

"Come on, what are they?"

"Va te faire foutre."


	70. Chapter 70

**Ya'll dirty, I swear! It's a _number,_ sssh!**

**Honestly... :P **

**To RandomFanAuthor- Leoisa who? I've never heard of them. And I found a list of French swears, that was one of my favourites ^_^ **

**To zantarak- _Nooooo_**

**To . - Also _nooooo_**

* * *

Parc Monceau hit Calypso's Top Five list of places she had been. The sun shone, but the day was cool. The flowers and wildlife were beautiful, and the scents were sweet in a way that almost made her homesick for Ogygia, if she could have truly called that place home. It was relatively quiet at the moment- Leo and Louisa accredited this to her Disney-Princessing and early rising. Calypso had to remind them they woke her up for a change

"Does that mean we're Disney Princesses?" Leo gasped excitedly.

"You're Dopey." Louisa chided, slugging his arm.

"Well, you're the dude that killed Bambi's mom! _Ha_! Can't sink lower than that!"

"Will you two veeeery kindly _ssssshhhhh_?"

They snacked on the last of their baked goods, a little stale on the outside, but still delicious. Louisa got her three eclairs, much to Leo's chagrin.

The park would have stayed in Calypso's Top Five if things didn't tune to their usual luck.

She had stopped to examine and smell some roses, blooming with such a richness of colour, she could not help herself. When she stood and turned back to the others, they were gone.

In their place, a woman, ethereal in a white gown that billowed in soft winds unfelt. Calypso could not focus on the woman's appearance, so shifting that it was, yet she knew she was undeniably gorgeous.

"Hello, my dear."

"Aphrodite?"

"It's been so long!" She held her arms out, beaming. Calypso hunched her shoulders, unsure if the goddess was going for a hug and definitely not accepting it if she was.

"Where's Leo and Lou?"

"Oh, don't worry. I've occupied them for the time being, they're safe. I even gave them a little more cake. I just thought it was high time we had a chat and here you are, in my city! How do you like Paris so far?"

"Leo tried to kill us on the Eiffel Tower. And Lou fought some pigeons." Calypso said, regarding her warily. Aphrodite tittered, summoning a fan to waft in her face.

"You can relax, sweetheart, I'm not often one to give out tasks. I do, however, have some delectable cakes and biscuits, would you care for some? This way, my darling!"

* * *

"Uh, Leo?"

"I see it, Lou."

"If this is another pest control scenario, I'm fallin' on my sword."

"Uh, _what did we talk about_?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." She laughed nervously. Leo shook his head. They weren't sure how, but they were in some sort of maze. Hedges taller than them both combined boxed them in, although they could still see the sky ahead. "Where's Callie?" She asked, inspecting their surroundings closely. "Callie!" She called. "Callie, you OK?" Leo felt something warm in his pocket.

"Lou." He said. It had been a note, rose pink paper and impossibly neat handwriting. She peered over his shoulder to read.

"No-one panic," she read, "I am takin' good care of Calypso. We have much ta catch up on. Check Leo's tool belt for some goodies. Enjoy the maze. Lots of love, Aphrodite. Ugh, we're gonna be stuck here forever." She eyed the hedges again, moving forward on light feet. Leo watched her raise her hand, as if she was going to high-five it. She quickly batted it with her palm, like a cat. When nothing attached to her or sprang out and ripped her face off, she did it again, lingering with the contact this time. "I'm gonna climb up." She said. "You see what Aphrodite's given us." Leo nodded, searching his tool belt. She wriggled her hands into the hedges, grasping onto branches, finding footholds and gradually working her way up. "Anythin' good?" She called down.

"More cakes!"

"That is good! Don't eat them all!"

"Says you!"

It was going well; she was planning to see over the top of the hedge. Two thirds up, she hit an invisible barrier. "Ow, fuck!" She swore, ducking and nursing the bump on her head.

"You OK?" She looked down, Leo just below her and to the left. "What is it?" He asked, a bit of jam on his cheek from a doughnut. Louisa huffed and dropped back down.

"Can't go up." She huffed, swiping his doughnut and scoffing it. Leo hardly blinked, retrieving another in a paper bag from his belt. "Shame someone left Festus in the hotel. Could've burned this all down."

"Um, _I_ could burn this all down."

"Go on then."

"No, it's Aphrodite. She's scary."

"Right. Come on then, ya big chicken. Let's see if we can get outta here."

* * *

Aphrodite had set up a little tea party, on a large pink-and-white checked blanket on the grass. She sat, tidily folding her skirts beneath her. "Sit, sit!" She chimed, patting a space next to her. "How many sugars, my dear?" She asked, reaching for the teapot.

"Um… two please."

"You're not in trouble, sweet girl, you can relax. Have a scone." Calypso took it, but did not eat. Instead, she toyed with it, watching Aphrodite pour the tea. "Now," Aphrodite said, once settled with her cup and saucer, "tell me about Leo. Happy? I think I matched you both rather well there!"

"And I am grateful." Calypso nodded. "Thank you, my lady. It has been… indescribable, my time off that island."

"But?"

"But what?"

"There's always a 'but'. Love always brings a 'but'." She nodded sagely. Calypso bowed her head, picking at her scone.

"No. There is no 'but'. We talked about it. Things are sorted. Leo and I are happy and Lou's happy for us too. We're all good."

"Oh, you are a clever girl! However… you still have so much to learn."

"Learn? Like what?"

"Now, that'll spoil the surprise. Drink your tea, everything's better with a good tea."

* * *

"Left."

"No, we keep goin' left 'n' we keep hittin' dead ends."

"I've a good feeling about this one."

"Ugh, ya said that on the last three."

"Please?"

"Fine." Louisa huffed. They went left. And it was a dead end or a path to the right. Louisa grabbed Leo's hand, sighing, and dragged him right. "I hate mazes." She grumbled.

"Agreed. Pasiphae has ruined them for me. Why are we in a maze anyway?" Louisa shrugged. "Excellent." Leo said with false enthusiasm. "Cupcake?" Louisa let him go, holding her hand out behind her. Leo treated her with a cookie instead, but she hardly noticed. She bit into it, examining the fork ahead of them. Leo opened his mouth. She threw out her hand behind him, shushing him instantly. "Let's go right."

"If you insist." Leo shrugged. They went right, met with another right turn three steps in. It was a dead end. Leo couldn't resist, smiling slyly and leaning to talk in her ear. "Should've gone left." Louisa had closed her eyes, taking a silent count to ten. Leo spun on his heel, about to head back. His smile faded. "Uh, Lou? The left is gone."

"What?"

"Actually, the whole bit we came through is gone."

"Nope. That's it. Arson."

"Is that your new solution to everything?"

"Yes."

"I like it."

"Thought ya might."

* * *

Calypso sipped her tea. Aphrodite had not demanded anything of her, offering her more scones and teacakes and creams and jams, biscuits and cupcakes and tea. They chatted about Calypso's freedom, her experiences after leaving Ogygia. She exasperated about Leo and Louisa's antics, but Aphrodite found them more of a delight than a cause for sympathy. "We met someone just as mad as them in England." She said with a shake of her head. Aphrodite brightened.

"Oh, you mean Joel?" She laughed, delicately covering her mouth with the grace of her fingers, melodic and airy. Calypso felt a little woozy, smiling with the urge to join this woman in her humour, but unsure why. "I _love_ Joel, he's a funny little mortal! Ah, I wish he was one of mine, he does an excellent job of match-making and thoroughly cherishes that Neville of his." She lay a hand on her chest, content and simpering. "Lovely boy."

"Bad influence." Calypso nodded. "And a little strange."

"Bless his cottons, he didn't want to let Leo go!"

"Second-in-command."

"Quite the promotion from virgin sacrifice though." Aphrodite pointed out with her little finger, tasting her beverage. "I am sorry it took so long for you to be free from your island. Us gods, we sent along heroes, but… I did not believe they were quite right for you. They seemed too obvious, too picturesque. Leo spent his life feeling like a mismatch. Louisa _is_ just a mismatch, I… she is definitely a little strange."

"She is a _lot_ strange." Calypso corrected. Aphrodite hummed, nodding seriously. "May I ask you something?"

"Mm, of course!"

"Did you… input with Leo and Lou?"

"I did. Only a little." Aphrodite set her teacup down. "My plans can sometimes change for love. Leo was fated to come to your island and be your key to freedom. But, as you know, your destinies are all tied together."

"We need to help Lou."

"Yes. My darling, you can put it from your mind. You told me you had all talked about it."

"I'm just being silly. I trust them, we all agreed. Sometimes… I just feel like- like all of this," she motioned at everything around her, "it all seems too good to be true. Some days, I still expect to wake up on Ogygia."

"I understand." Aphrodite inclined her head. "Let me tell you this though, my dear. I stand for so much more than romantic love. People often forget that, but love is an ever-changing, multi-formed entity all on its own. I just help guide it."

"Bit modest, ma'am."

"Well, I am." Aphrodite nodded, laughing. "Don't give me that look, I am remarkably modest."

"Sorry." Calypso smiled.

"FUCK!"

"Ah, Louisa is getting closer." Aphrodite pointed behind them. Calypso turned, finally seeing what had kept her friends occupied. Flames rippled through a series of hedges, although the foliage didn't even smoulder. "I'll leave them in the maze a little longer. Give you five minutes peace."

"I'm sure they'd love that." Calypso said tightly, trying not to laugh when they heard Louisa swear again.

"Don't yell at me!" Leo's voice came. "I should be yelling! You stole my doughnut!"

"I'M YELLIN'! I HATE MAZES! LET ME YELL!"

"You always yell!"

"I'M BUILT FOR YELLIN'!"

"I thought it was violence?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Fuck you!"

"LET ME OUT! LEO CAN STAY, LET ME OUT!"

"Hey! I gave you my doughnut! Not that I had much choice, but still!"

"Should I put them in another dead end and send them backwards?" Aphrodite smiled sweetly, eyes of indiscernible colour gleaming with mischief.

"Yes." Calypso decided. The goddess snapped her fingers.

"OH, YOU BASTARD MOTHERSHITTER!"

"That's not the word!"

"IT'S MY WORD! LET ME OUT!" Their voices grew distant, still bickering, as they doubled back on themselves. Calypso picked up another scone.

"Oh, I wonder what's keeping them…"

"So do I." Aphrodite nodded solemnly. "So do I."


	71. Chapter 71

**I _fiiiiinnnniiissssheeeeed_! 90 chapters! And then onto the ToA rewrites! **

**To RandomFanAuthor- Rings a bell. A dead broken bell... *evil laughter***

**To Guest- good**

**To HoO Fan- (Chapter 70) That's two of you that want them in the maze longer! Haha, _shenanigans._**

* * *

Louisa had lost Leo. They had rock-paper-scissored over which direction to go, coming to several stalemates in a row. They could not agree, pinching and flicking the other, passing back and forth 'butthead' and 'stink-lamp' and 'mothershitter', now trademarked by Louisa. Her only explanation for losing Leo was that the hedges grew tired of him stealing her insults and thus grew between them.

"Huh." She said, pouting up at the new hedge.

"Lou?" Leo called, voice muffled.

"I'm here!"

"This is your fault."

"Oh, fuck off."

"Right, that's it! First one out of this maze gets the last of the cakes!"

"It's on, Valdez!" Louisa blew a raspberry and turned on her heel. A corridor of maze stretched out before her, shuffling in the breeze. A chill rippled over her skin and she sniffed, heightened mood rapidly sinking, rubbing at her arms. "Leo? You still there?" He did not respond. Had he left that quickly, fuelled by their bet? Or had the maze separated them more?

Louisa considered the path ahead of her, taking a deep breath. "Come on, Lou. Plants only tried ta kill ya once. I'm sure you'll be fine."

* * *

"Psst! Leo!"

"Huh? Cal?"

"Not quite." Aphrodite waggled her fingers at him.

"Oh." Leo hurriedly straightened his shirt, combing his hair with his fingers. Aphrodite smiled softly.

"You look fine, young man. My appearance never truly settles, I would not worry so much about yours."

"Is Cal OK?"

"She's fine. She's having a little break."

"Am… I in trouble?"

"No. We've already had our talk. I've just come to let you know I've put Calypso's mind more at ease."

"At ease?" Leo puzzled. "I thought-?"

"She is. And she was. It's human nature to feel confused, whatever the meaning. She spent so much time alone, she is still adjusting."

"Oh." Leo said, wringing his hands. "Can I get out of this now?"

"Mmm, you have a bet going with Louisa, don't you?"

"No. Maybe. Who's asking? I just want to see Cal."

"And win the bet."

"That may factor into it." Leo pressed his lips together, doing his best to look innocent. Aphrodite smiled, beginning to glow. "Well, that's rude." Leo said, closing his eyes. She disappeared in a flash, her laughter ringing around him like a timid echo. "I'm going to go left." He decided, turning around. "Aaaand she's taken my left with her. Great."

* * *

Louisa was running now. All sense of direction had abandoned her, she was doubling back on herself, going in circles, some passages disappeared, some sprouted new ones that just seemed to stretch on forever. She felt she had run miles, but she had made no real progress.

"Aphrodite!" She shouted, heart pounding in her ears. Someone had snuck sandpaper in place of her tongue, itching down into her lungs. "Venus! Can I leave now? I don't like this!"

"You called?" Louisa skidded to a halt, hurrying back a few paces. There was an entrance to an alcove of sorts in the maze, about ten foot squared. In the centre, a little patio table with a filigree mesh on top and chairs to match. One chair was occupied by the goddess, glowing softly as though a sunbeam had settled beneath her skin.

"I hate this." Louisa admitted. "Please let me out."

"To win the bet?"

"No, I… I can't…" She shook her head. Her hands pulled her ponytail over her shoulder, streaming her fingers through the cascade. Aphrodite gestured to the vacant seat. Louisa stumbled over, sinking to sit on the edge.

"Have some tea, my dear. Calm your nerves."

"Why- why am- why can't-?" Louisa gestured at herself, chest tightening.

"It is not surprising. Your history would have a fatal impact on even the strongest of mortal minds."

"But I… can't… remember… my history."

"Perhaps you do, deep down." Aphrodite sipped at her tea calmly. Louisa sat up straighter, squeezing her hands between her knees. "Just breathe." The goddess advised. "You will be alright." Louisa tried to do as she said, looking up at the sky. Aphrodite set down her teacup, reaching for the teapot. She poured Louisa a cup, set out some biscuits for her, dropped two sugar cubes in her tea and then another two upon the paleness of her complexion.

She began to hum. It was a soft, gentle tune Louisa could not place, but it was all too familiar, as things often were these days. A lullaby. With her eyes closed, she could envision a ship teetering wildly in a storm, thunder rattling bones. Water battered the hulls and wind tore the sails. The sailor, fighting to travel these waves, use the winds to his advantage. He wanted to get home, he could only think of his family, his dinner ready and waiting for him. He had a wife and children.

Then a line, in a voice she knew. _No sea, no storm, no suffering shall keep us apart/ my dear, every roll of thunder echoes the love beating in my heart. _

Aphrodite continued to hum. Louisa wiped at her face, shakily humming too.

_For you, I'll hold back the tide. But for now, these waves are steep/ and you need to go to sleep. _

She could feel the weight of the goddess's gaze on her. "Sally Jackson made that song for her twins. She only sang it to you once."

"How… how come I remember it?"

"Some things are hard to forget." Aphrodite looked up at the sky, breathing in a rose-scented breeze. "A mother's love is one of them."

* * *

Leo and Calypso were scoffing down scones and biscuits by the time Louisa returned. She walked alongside Aphrodite, wringing her hands. "Have faith," Aphrodite said, patting her on the head, "remember what I've said and… trust me. Your lines are not as crazy as Antevorta made them out to be."

"Really?"

"Really. She did have a paddy when she discovered you had not eaten pancakes for breakfast." Louisa made a noise of agreement. They joined the others on the blanket, Calypso squeezing Louisa's hand. She searched her face imploringly, concern knitting her brow.

"I'm alright." Louisa promised. Leo leaned forward, sticking his head between them. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. She tipped her head back a little, pinching his cheek. "I am. Shut up."

"Mmm." He squinted a little more. "I was first out the maze. I've already eaten the cakes."

"Pig."

"Yep." He shoved a cookie in his mouth and smirked. Louisa pushed him back, hand on his face. Calypso swatted at her, and then it was play fighting all around. For a few minutes, they completely forgot Aphrodite was there. They froze when Calypso happened to glance her way and got a bop on the nose by mistake. "Oops." Leo winced. "Sorry, Cal."

"Lady Aphrodite." She said, elbowing Leo. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no." Leo peered at the goddess carefully. "You're going to give us a quest, aren't you?"

"Wait, you said you don't do that as often." Calypso frowned.

"Actually, it's more of a test." Aphrodite smoothed her skirts. "You three are a tight unit and I love it. You've passed the first half of the test."

"Please tell me the second half isn't clearing out hydras or something."

"I'm _not_ going in anymore sewers." Calypso swore. Louisa nodded and fist-bumped her. Aphrodite nodded as well.

"I understand. How do you feel about mildly haunted catacombs though?"


	72. Chapter 72

**Updating again because I'm bored**

**To RandomFanAuthor- Nah man, I'd take the ghosties! And in response to your review on Love is Boundless- she said 'if' to piss him off more. Not out of character, just trying to see what would really grate on Percy, you know, as younger siblings do ^_^**

* * *

"Right, straight on from this, we're going _home_." Leo declared.

"That's if you don't get us lost again." Calypso remarked. Louisa snickered.

"We weren't lost!" He protested.

"Oh, we _so_ were."

"Only a little bit!"

"It took us two months to get out of Italy alone!"

"Yeah, Leo. We've been flyin' 'bout for, like, four months now or somethin'. I'm really losin' track of time here."

"Well, I know we've been down here for ten years." Calypso shrugged. Leo sighed.

"We're not lost."

"We're very lost."

"Aphrodite said it was this way."

"Like Cloacina said the hydras' nest was this way. And that way. And then back this way. And then that way again. And possibly through a secret door if she can find it. Oh, wait, it's a trap. Prepare to die and have your corpses sold to the highest bidder."

"You get snarky underground." Leo raised a brow.

"She does." Louisa agreed. "Quite like it." She smiled appraisingly at Calypso. Leo took two steps back and fell in line between them.

"You," he said, leaning to the right to be nose-to-nose with Louisa, "stop stealing people's girlfriends."

"Make me."

"I will lose you down here." Leo warned. Louisa blew a raspberry at him, almost a dozen Louisa's echoing back.

They had left the tour group they had used to get in maybe an hour, hour and a half ago, winding deeper into the catacombs. Leo had walked ahead, with his fire, but even that didn't extend beyond ten feet before them. It was cold, damp and creepy. The tunnels were constructed from skulls, their eye sockets flickering in his flames. Their gaze seemed to follow them, crawling over their backs.

"I don't like this." Calypso whined, tucking her hand in Leo's elbow.

"Not on my bucket list either, Callie." Louisa chimed, grimacing at a cracked skull. "I have a question though." The other two looked at her expectantly. "What's a girdle?"

"Not sure," Leo said, "but I don't want to touch it with my bare hands."

"It's a little bit like a corset." Calypso explained kindly. "But more for your bum and up, rather than shrinking your waist."

"Yeah, I ain't touchin' it either."

"Better question- why would Aphrodite wear a girdle down _here_?" Leo made a face at their surroundings. "It's not exactly… a romantic place to… anything, really."

"I'd rather not think about it, if it's alright with you." Louisa said. "Let's just find the butt corset 'n' leave."

"Scared, Lou?"

"Ninety-nine percent sure a ghost has latched itself onta me."

"Oh, _don't_." Calypso reached behind Leo and smacked her arm. "This place is going to give me nightmares as it is, don't you _dare_ make it worse."

* * *

They really were lost. And Louisa had made it worse.

"No, _no_, fuck off! Fuck off, holy shit!"

"Swearing makes them angrier, stop swearing!"

"They're throwin' shit at me, I'm gonna swear!" Louisa ducked, a fist-sized rock sailing over her head. It clattered away into the shadows. Calypso screamed, clutching at Leo, practically scaling him to get off the floor.

"Something grabbed my foot, something grabbed my foot!"

"Cal!" Leo protested, over-balancing. Louisa threw her arms out to try and catch them, but they still landed in a heap on the cold floor. Leo felt scuttling on the back of his hand, yanking it away with a yelp. "Off the floor, off the floor!"

"Can't move! Ya'll on my legs!"

"Ow! That's my _hair_!"

"Go that way!" Leo helped Calypso up, pushing her in the back to usher her on. Louisa grabbed his arm for leverage, and they hurried after Calypso. Leo set both hands on fire, the girls staying close to his sides. "Leave us alone!" He commanded. "We're here peacefully!" Calypso squealed, hopping about, hands scrabbling down the back of her shirt.

"What is that, what is that, get it out, get it out!" Louisa quickly checked her, frantically patting her down.

"There's nothin' there!"

"There's something on my back!"

"There's not!" Louisa insisted. Calypso made to protest, end of her braid lifting of her own accord. She lurched to one side, something unseen yanking on her hair. "Leave her alone!" Louisa ordered, drawing her sword. The bronze-gold glow joined Leo's flames, but did little to abate the restless spirits tormenting them.

"Keep going!" Leo urged. "We've got to find that thing!"

"Girdle!"

"Butt-corset!"

"Stop calling it that! Get out of my hair!" Calypso wailed. Louisa swore under her breath, ducking another rock.

"I can't fight _ghosts_!" She complained. "Go away!"

* * *

"Do we _have_ to get the girdle? I just want to go back to bed!"

"I know, Cal, we all do."

"FIGHT ME!"

"Stop challenging the ghosts!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TA DO!"

"Left!" Leo instructed, pulling on Louisa's elbow. With supplies from his belt, he had cobbled together a device to lead them through the tunnels. The spirits still harassed them, throwing stones and bones, pulling their hair and clothes, trying to take Louisa's sword and wafting through Leo's fire.

"Are you _sure_ we're going the right way?" Calypso ducked a rock. Louisa caught it before it hit her face. With a defiant yell, she hurled it back whence it came. Leo shook his fiery hand, cursing under his breath in Spanish.

"Aphrodite's girdle is a magical item, right?"

"Yes."

"If I've programmed this right, it should be tracking magical items."

"What if we find something that's not the girdle?"

"Dibs." Louisa said, swiping fruitlessly with her blade.

"Left again." Leo said. "Then a quick right."

"I am _never_ going in the sewers or caves or anything after this, no way, won't do it." Calypso shook her head stubbornly.

_Leeeooooo Vaaaalldeeezzzz…_

"Oh, great, it knows my name." Leo sighed. "Here, go right."

_Leeeeooooooo Vaaaallddeeeezzzzz…_

"Leeeeeoooo Vaallldeeezzz can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone." Leo poked at his invention.

"Um. What tone?"

"Wait." He advised. They waited. Even the ghosts seemed to wait, offering a brief respite from their incessant badgering. Leo smiled, directing them forward and then to the left again.

_Leeeeoooo…_

Leo stopped then. His legs conspired against him, the rebellion rising through his body. His fire sputtered out. The only light came from Louisa's sword. The girls huddled around him, shaking his shoulder, calling him. Weights had piled in his lungs. He could only focus on a section of the path, couple of metres ahead. Numbness bristled through his nerves, simultaneous to every inch of his being seemingly electrified. Is this what Jason felt like when he used lightning? Ooh, he didn't like this.

"Leo!" Louisa went to slap him. Calypso caught her by the wrist, pale and shivering. She pointed where Leo was staring. "What?" Louisa asked, stepping in front of Leo. She did not see anything. Calypso pulled on his arm, hugged him around the shoulders when he did not respond.

_You defeeeeaateeed my brothers, Leeeeoooo Vaaaldeeezzz. Today, I will retuuurrrn the faaavoouurrr…_


	73. Chapter 73

**To RandomFanAuthor- oh hell yeah, she would die to piss everyone off. But by staying alive, she'll piss off MORE people. And yes. They're back. Mwhaha.**

**Short chapter! ^_^**

* * *

"Leo. Leo. Babe, look at me." Calypso shook him, patted his cheek. Leo's eyes had dimmed, as if someone had taken his batteries away. Louisa glanced over her shoulder quickly, shifting uneasily. "Come on, Leo, it's us. Listen to us, ignore that thing."

"Leave him alone!" Louisa shouted. She still could not see whatever Calypso had, but she could _feel_ something there. It pulsed, suspended somewhere in their path. It felt… cold. Menacing. Patient.

Leo groaned, closing his eyes and swaying.

"Leo?" Calypso asked hopefully. Louisa's stomach squeezed. She turned in time to see Leo open his eyes. His expression remained blank, tired. But his eyes were gold, lit from within. Calypso startled back, grasping Louisa's sleeve. "What- what is this, what's happening to him?"

"I… I don't know, but this… this is familiar!" Louisa growled, batting her palm on her forehead. Leo cocked his head to one side, smiling a smile that was not his.

"Daughter of Neptune." He said coldly. It was not his voice- gruff, empty. He raised his head, golden eyes fixing on them both. "And a sorceress without her magic. This should be interesting."

"Who are you?" Calypso demanded. "What do you want with Leo?"

"He defeated my brothers. I am here to avenge them."

"Who were ya brothers?" Louisa asked. She had her eyes closed, her mind throwing obscure images at her at random, flashing through them between breaths. They drove a hot spike between her eyes, strong enough to make them water.

"Struggling, are we, sea spawn?" Leo smirked. "I am an eidolon. Your friend here," he lay a hand on his chest, "was _accompanied_ by one of my brothers."

"Eidolon." Calypso repeated, testing the word. Louisa's sword dipped, the point scraping on the ground. She leaned on the blade, groaning, clutching at her head with her free hand. "Lou? Is it your memories?" Louisa managed a nod. Calypso touched her shoulder, heart sinking when she realised she could not help.

Leo snorted. Calypso caught his face in her hands. "Let Leo go."

"No."

"What do you want?"

"Mother Earth promised we would rise again. Leo Valdez destroyed her. She will not wake again. She will not regain a physical form. We are trapped amongst the dead, we were robbed of our triumph. Leo Valdez is to blame. He shall get his punishment."

"_No_." Calypso stressed, squeezing Leo's face in desperation, as if she could pop him back into his body. "No, no, you leave him alone."

"You understand what it's like to be trapped, sorceress. Tell me, why should we suffer when you get to be free?"

"I-"

"I have decided Leo Valdez's punishment."

"No, be quiet." Calypso demanded. Leo's hands jolted, eruptions of fires sending Calypso back. The flames ate up his arms. He grinned, eyes dead behind the gold. His features became engulfed in a myriad of light and shadows. He looked Calypso up and down. And then regarded Louisa, battling to stand upright with a chronic shake throughout her body, gritting her teeth in pain. Leo tipped his head with an amused 'mmph'. He spread his arms, meeting Calypso's gaze once more.

"I will give Leo Valdez his body back." He promised. "But only once he's killed his friends."

* * *

**Challenge for ya'll- get the reviews to 300 by chapter 90! (Last chapter!) Dark Prophecy rewrite is complete, Burning Maze is underway! I am still going to do two things for Jason AWAKE and NAPPING. **


	74. Chapter 74

**To RandomFanAuthor- Yes? Haha, this was great fun ^_^ **

**To HoO Fan- Yes! Ghosts! I love ghost stories! Any of ya'll got any ghost stories, let me know!**

* * *

Louisa reacted blindly. She threw down her sword, lunging. Fire-resistant, Leo had said, the thought springing to mind as she rugby-tackled him. The heat struck her lungs within seconds, prickling at her skin, smouldering her clothes. Leo grappled with her, making grabs at her face, her throat.

"No!" Calypso cried.

Louisa smacked her hand through his fire, forcibly covering his mouth and nose with her hand. The eidolon tried twisting sharply, desperate to throw her off. She had her knee on his hip, her other foot on his leg. Her free hand caught his hair- she had to keep his head still, keep his breathing limited. The less oxygen, the less fire, right? Her brain was in panic mode, supplying that solution as the only coherent thought.

Her clothes were on fire, her arms were red and blistering, she could no longer feel her hands, layers of burns worsening as he gripped her forearms. He tried bucking, turning, rolling, but she had the better physical strength and the longer stubborn streak. He was not getting rid of her.

Calypso dodged a whip of fire. "Stop it!" She pleaded, voice shrill and reverberating amongst the skulls. "_Stop it_!" Louisa grit her teeth, the stench of burning flesh growing by the minute. Leo's golden eyes smirked at her; her idea wasn't working and the eidolon knew it.

His hand clamped on her throat; she heard the sizzle of her own skin. Her airway shrunk to a pinhole, a blaze of white agony coating her vision. She grabbed his hand instinctively, wrenching away at once. She had never stuck her hand in lava, but it was what she felt.

"Sea spawn not so strong." The spirit sang in Leo's voice. "My brothers will rise through your weakness!"

Hands under her arms. Calypso hauled Louisa away, tripping on her feet in her haste. Louisa lay next to her, rasping in her bid and failure to breathe. Her skin was red-raw, burnt through where she had had direct contact with him.

"H-here!" Calypso lunged for her pack; she had water in there, nectar, supplies. Her hand was inches from it, vision tunnelling. Leo laughed. A column of fire blasted her off her feet, crashing onto Louisa's legs. Something definitely broke. Louisa choked on a sob, rolling in pain.

Calypso looked up as a wave of heat blanketed her, weighty and suffocating. Leo smiled, eyes golden and grim. His fire was almost ethereal in the way it moved, in its colouring and the gloom of the catacombs.

"This is fun." He said, crouching to be eye-level with her. Tears fell only to dry on her face. Calypso breathed thinly, head swimming as the temperature increased. It was stifling, roasting, a wild thought slipped into her mind through the teetering despair- she was being cooked.

The eidolon hummed, as if understanding her thoughts. "I am a little disappointed, I will admit. I had hoped she would be more of a challenge." He jutted his chin in Louisa's direction. "I didn't expect much from you though. No powers, no immortality, giving it all up to love this sorry excuse of a demigod." He gestured at himself. "Mortals are so weak. Once we're reborn, we will take out this infestation and begin the world anew in chaos. Just like Mother Earth wanted. And you," he said, smiling widening robotically, "you will be first."

Calypso did the only thing she could.

She punched him. Right in the face. The impact knocked Leo straight back, his hands over his injury. Blood stained her knuckles and she realised she had broken something else in one of her friends.

The shock of the attack momentarily stunted his fire. She used the respite to get to her feet, albeit unsteady and unreliable- her body needed oxygen. There wasn't any, but she knew one thing for certain- if she was going to lose, let her lose standing.

"You will pay for that!" The eidolon spat, crimson leaking between his fingers. "You will pay _dearly_!"

His body began to glow. The heat grew tenfold. Calypso tensed, clenching her fists. Her only option had brought her seconds, there was no more she could do.

Leo spread his hands, blood dripping from his fingertips. His nose bled heavily, spilling into his mouth, down his chin. She was beginning to lose sight of him, vision darkening as her lungs failed. It was to be an inferno. She would be no more than ash as soon as he unleashed it.

"Leo." She croaked, swaying. She wanted to cry, but no moisture made it through.

She managed to smile, lead weights sinking into her bones. She could not see for the darkness, but she could see him. Her mind provided the image. Smiling with non-golden, gorgeously brown eyes that refracted the sunlight like specks of bronze and amber. "Leo…" She said again, letting the weights pull at her. Acceptance. Contented. Final. "I love you."

* * *

**85 until 300 reviews! Do it do it do it do it! ^_^ **

**And ghost stories, I wanna know your ghosts stories! Love a ghost story! **


	75. Chapter 75

**Even shorter chapter! **

**To zantarak- I need part 2! Gimme part 2! :O :O :O **

**To HoO Fan- Very honest Louisa words. And noooo! I watched ghost stories with my little sister- I found Dear David on Youtube and it's the only thing she's sat with me for, sitting on my lap like she was littler again, she did not like that one! ^_^ **

**To RandomFanAuthor- MWHAHAHA**

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- ...**

* * *

It was those three words, the words Calypso said in her last moments, that cut through. A jolt of determination spurred movement in her limbs. Louisa would not let this be all Calypso lived for.

She thought of the sea. Running water. Cold. Refreshing. Healing. Gods, she needed healing. She could not feel pain in most of her body and while she was glad for that, her brain knew it was bad.

A tug in her gut, her heart soared between failing lungs.

There was water underneath her.

The eidolon noticed the cracks in the floor, a second too late. He screamed, freeing his rage and destruction, only to lose it when the floor erupted and engulfed him in a geyser.

The water did not let off, ramming him against the wall. It roared, eating up the heat, dousing Calypso in sweet, icy relief. It splashed in her face, but made a sphere of cool air around her head. The force behind it began to settle and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply, letting it wash over her with a gentle, soothing tickle of a stream.

A crackling caught her ear, a break in the water as it swept over the floor. Leo had been frozen to the wall, his head just below the ceiling. He was pinned, only able to move his eyes, still gold. Ice had covered his mouth, muffled noises of outrage rising from behind it. Blood from his nose dribbled onto its surface, losing its gusto.

Water lapped over the floor. It bubbled in the remnants of the heat, cooling as it washed over Louisa. The pain was the first thing to return to her, each rivulet like acid in her veins. It began to soften and she began to breathe gulping, erratic breaths. She could move. Her skin went from broiled scarlet to hot pink and then no more than a bad case of sunburn.

She was glad she could feel again, moreso as she healed. Her leg was going to take longer to heal. With a little effort, she had it in a cast of water. Her breathing was still a little raspy, but actually regaining the ability to do so- marvellous.

On the other end of the scale, the gut-turning chill under her skin of metal scraping on stone was not marvellous. It was nowhere near marvellous and even further from it when she saw the golden-eyed Calypso priming to run her own sword through her head.

* * *

**80 reviews to go! Gimme more ghost stories! :D **


	76. Chapter 76

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- Finally what? **

**To RandomFanAuthor- I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS, SUFFER!**

**To zantarak- oh my gods, where did he go? :O :O :O**

* * *

Louisa rolled with a second to spare. Her leg screamed wildly in agony, as if rammed with needles of lava. The blade sank into the stone where she had been. The eidolon screeched in protest; the weapon was stuck.

That wasn't the spirit's only problem.

It had greatly underestimated its new host.

Calypso voiced her own protest, furiously wrenching her hands from the sword.

"_Noooo_!" She growled, pained, through her teeth. She gripped her head, as if primed to tear it from her neck. "This-is-_my_-body! Get-_out_!" Her legs launched her backwards, colliding with several skulls. She grunted and toppled to her knees, elbows scraping on the wet stone and yelling in Minoan.

Louisa wasn't sure who was in control here, taking this distraction to safely recover her sword.

"Callie!" She pushed herself up, crawling to her friend, sickened with each movement of her broken leg. "Hey, hey, you've got this." The eidolon snarled and took a wild swing at her. Louisa knocked the attack on her forearm.

"You will _not_ hurt my friends!" Calypso ordered, her voice stronger and fearsome. "This is _my_ body and these are _my_ friends and you _will_ leave _NOW_!" Her head snapped to the left and she sneered.

"You can't make me!" The eidolon taunted. "I can go to whomever I want and a lowly mortal like you can't stop me!"

"Watch me." Calypso snarled, closing her eyes. She moved stiffly, grimacing and flinching with the internal battle, eventually sitting cross-legged. She set her hands in her lap, determination lining her features. Louisa sat back, stunned.

Groaning behind her; she looked over her shoulder to see Leo grimacing at her. She frowned, squinting suspiciously. He squinted back, his eyes their normal colour. She waved her hand and the ice around his mouth dissolved. She willed it to heal his nose and clean his face.

"Excuse me." He said, while she healed him from an injury he could not recall. "But I _think_ you've iced me."

"Oh, you're fine."

"Why's Cal look like she's constipated?"

"Eidolon."

"Oh. _Oh_." Flames sparked in his hair and he pouted. "I _hate_ those guys. Let me down." Louisa faced Calypso again. Her healing water fell, sliding down his entrapment. Leo huffed. "Rude."

Calypso grimaced. Louisa hopped into a crouch, keeping her weight on her good leg, ready to move. Move where, she did not know yet, but she was ready for it. Golden sparks crackled like electricity on Calypso's arms. Her head lolled, snapping back up less than a second later. The gold of the eidolon burned brighter in her eyes, it screamed through her, angry and failing. Calypso's tones cut through, defiant and forceful. Gold light circled her body, rising rapidly into a point above her head.

Leo swore. "No way." He breathed. Calypso punched upwards with both fists, yelling one last burst of challenge. The gold surged under her force, striking the ceiling of their tunnel. It cascaded across the stone; the catacombs shook for it. Skulls seemed to giggle and chatter under its flickering.

Louisa did have to move. Forward. Calypso pitched forward, eyes rolling back in her head. Louisa caught her, cushioning her head on her shoulder. She glanced back at Leo. "Um…" He said. "How did she do that?" How was she supposed to know? Seeing his confusion mirrored on her, Leo sighed, squirming. "Can I get down now? I think there's a skull trying to eat my spine."

* * *

**77 reviews to go! Come on people, there's only 14 chapters left! SPAM THE REVIEWS! ^_^ **


	77. Chapter 77

**To RandomFanAuthor- yes. Spam the reviews. We need to get to 300 before the story ends! ^_^ **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- IT'S NOT OVER YET**

**To HoO Fan- thank you for reviewing twice! And I didn't get why she would 100% lose her powers after being an immortal sorceress for eighty thousand years or whatever. HAPPY (BELATED) INTERNATIONAL WOMEN'S DAY!**

* * *

Louisa carried Calypso over her shoulder, once she had healed her leg. It had taken roughly half an hour and had been placed rather high on her list of Never Again's. Leo led, with his fire and magic-item tracker, looking back every few feet. Neither of them knew how Calypso had managed to dispel the eidolon. Leo recounted their first encounter with the spirits- shockingly, Louisa did not remember- but they had no Piper or Underworld children to back them up.

"It's Callie." Louisa shrugged her free shoulder. "She's scary."

"She is scary." Leo agreed. "But she's also not waking up."

"Dude, she got a manic possessive ghost out of her noggin. Think she can have a nap." He gave a quiet noise of agreement. "Are we gettin' closer?"

"I… think so?"

"That's reassurin'."

"It's _magic_. I am not built to work with _magic_."

"Just wonky dragons."

"He's not wonky!"

"He is _incredibly_ wonky."

"Oh, shush." He tapped his palm on the side of his contraption irritably, listening to its fussy beeps and sighing. "This way."

"Yeah?"

"_Yes_."

It wasn't that way. And it wasn't any other way either. When Leo started swearing rather loudly and rather profusely in Spanish, Louisa suggested they head back. "I mean, how badly does she need that butt corset anyway?"

"It's a task from a goddess, Lou. _And_ it's Aphrodite. I'd rather not fail her."

"Mm."

"And it's still not a butt corset."

"But it's a much better name!" Louisa insisted, grinning. Leo rolled his eyes. He moved to the side and sat, putting his invention down a little harder than necessary. Louisa set a still-sleeping Calypso down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. She sat on his other side, reaching into his tool belt for food. "Here." She said, offering a cereal bar. "Maybe you're just hangry."

"Maybe." Leo muttered. "Or maybe we're on a wild goose chase in the maze of dark, haunted catacombs of Paris with eidolons that like to mind-jump us." Louisa bit into her own cereal bar.

"Nah, that can't be it."

"I just want to go home."

"'N' we will."

"When? We've not seen everyone else for… nearly four and a half months now. They don't even know we're _alive_, Lou." Her smile faded for a moment. She hurriedly brought it back in an attempt to comfort him, but he wasn't interested. He slouched, picking miserably at his food.

Neither spoke, unsure how long the quiet stretched out. She did not want to fill his head with false hopes and promises, and he had fallen into a funk, hardly touching his cereal bar, Calypso snoring lightly on his shoulder.

Leo sighed. "I'm sorry." He said.

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"For what?"

"If I could fix Festus better, we'd have been home sooner."

"'N' have Callie miss out on everythin'?"

"It's not like it's all been fun and games."

"I know. Most of that's my fault."

"I would love to be a fly on the wall with you. But don't think it's your fault, Lou. Yeah, OK, about ninety-seven percent of people we meet that want to kill us _want_ to kill us because they want to kill _you_ for… stealing door hinges or whatever, I don't know. You're weird."

"Pfft, _you're_ the weird one."

"But we've got through it, right? Or… getting through it, at least." He nudged her gently. "Ready to find a butt corset?"

"You mean carry ya girlfriend while ya swear at a machine that's supposed ta be lookin' for the butt corset?"

"Is that not what I said?"

"Oddly enough, no."

"Cal up. We can find this thing."

"Ooh, someone's suddenly plucky." He nodded, pulling her up.

"I decided to add this to our list of 'stuff-to-get-through'."

"Good for you." Louisa crouched, lifting Calypso over her shoulder again. "Which way then?"

"I don't know!" He laughed. "Let's wing it!" And he was off, marching away determinedly. Louisa sighed.

"Oh, we are _so _gonna die down here."

* * *

They walked for another half hour more. Leo had disbanded his magic-tracker, shoving the parts back into his belt. He walked with a bounce in his step, humming and encouraging Louisa on. She swore blind it was his singing that woke Calypso up.

"Hmm," she groaned, "why am I upside down?"

"Callie? Hey, Callie's awake!" Louisa quickly put her down, sitting her on the floor. She crouched, holding her by the shoulders as she swayed sleepily.

Calypso squinted at them both, blurry shapes of muted colours either side of her. The warmth of Leo's fire washed over her face. "You alright?" Louisa asked, feeling her forehead.

"Why are you checking for fever? She had an eidolon, not the lurgy."

"I don't know, I just did. Shut up, Leo." Calypso sighed. They were never going to change.

"Cal?" Leo called softly.

"I'm… I'm alright. Just a headache."

"How'd ya do it?" Louisa peered into her eyes curiously, squinting. There was not a single trace of gold, although rather bloodshot. "How'd ya get rid of the brain ghost?"

"Eidolon." Calypso corrected, squeezing her eyes shut as her head span. She swallowed sick, coughing. "I don't know. I just…" She trailed off, humming uncertainly. Leo retrieved a water bottle from his belt, helping her take little sips. "Have you found the butt corset yet?"

"We're lost."

"We're not lost!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Valdez." Louisa nodded, rolling her eyes. Calypso clicked her tongue impatiently. Louisa snorted. "Alright, _Grandma_. I'm sorry. You alright ta keep movin'?" Calypso managed a minute shake of her head, regretting it instantly as her queasiness skyrocketed. Leo immediately supplied a sick bag. Calypso held her hand up, taking deep breaths through her nose. She would _not_ be sick.

They continued to walk. Louisa was giving Calypso a piggy-back and warning her not to be sick. Leo still led, juggling fireballs in his boredom. "Are we ever gonna find this thing?" Louisa sighed.

"Better yet, are we ever going to get out of here?" Calypso asked quietly. She was trying to minimise how much she opened her mouth, Louisa's warning forefront in her mind.

"Optimism, ladies!" Leo smiled. "We'll find the butt corset, get out of this incredibly terrifying maze of tunnels with walls that stare at us and get some more of those eclairs!"

"Can I kill him?" Louisa muttered.

"No." Calypso replied curtly. Leo didn't hear them, inspecting the floor.

"What've ya got, Valdez?" Louisa called. He didn't answer. She stopped at his side. On the floor, was writing, white lines scraped into the stone. "'Love's power needs love ta flower'?" She read. "Huh?"

"Is that what it says?" Leo asked.

"Uh… yeah."

"It's in Latin, Lou." He pointed out. She looked back at the writing, sifting through the letters. How had she not seen that? "Look, there's more there." Two metres in front of them, more Latin.

"'Hearts aglow, love will flow.'"

"Do I have to set a heart on fire?" Leo puzzled. Calypso tutted. "Shutting up." He confirmed.

They found two more.

_Love's power needs love to flower_

_Hearts aglow, love will flow_

_Truth be told, the future will hold_

_Paths intertwine, paths align_

"I think that's all of 'em!" Louisa called back. She had set Calypso down and Leo sat with her, holding the sick bag ready and rubbing her back. "Any ideas?"

"It's not a prophecy." Calypso wheezed, Leo repeating it louder for Louisa. "It sounds too disjointed to be a prophecy."

"Maybe they're clues?" Leo shrugged. She nodded and he beamed.

"Love's power, that's got to be Aphrodite's girdle."

"Butt corset." Louisa corrected, sitting beside them. "Does that mean we can find it?"

"I think so." Calypso nodded, grimacing and pulling the sick bag closer. Louisa held her hair back, leaning away. Thankfully, Calypso wasn't sick, but she was looking greener by the second. "I think… to find it, we need love to flower." They looked at her blankly.

"I'm allergic to flowers." Louisa eventually said.

"Not that kind of flower." Calypso shook her head. "It needs _to_ flower; it needs to bloom. Like it's new."

"Am I setting a heart on fire? Follow-up question, does anyone have a spare heart?"

"No, no." Louisa patted her chest, fidgeting. "Aglow, like… like it's happy? I feel it means happy."

"Oh, that makes so much more sense." Leo laughed. Calypso's brow creased.

"Lou, what was the rest?"

"Truth be told, the future will hold. 'N' paths intertwine, paths align. Wait. Paths?" Uncertainty crossed her features, fingers coiling in the material of her shirt. She couldn't look them in the eye. "Is that… does that mean my paths?"

"Not if they intertwine. It can't be _all_ yours." Leo rubbed at his forehead.

"Lou's future _is_ tied to ours." Calypso reminded them. Something in her tone caught Leo's ear.

"What is it?" He asked. "Have you figured it out?"

"I… think so."

"But?" He prompted. Calypso didn't answer. She was watching Louisa, who was toying with her hair nervously, leg jiggling. She startled when Calypso's hand shot out, grabbing the front of her shirt. She was yanked forward, brain firing panic signals, and then Calypso was kissing her.

* * *

**72 to go! ^_^ **


	78. Chapter 78

**To RandomFanAuthor- yes you did read that right! ^_^ **

**To zantarak- OF COURSE I WANT TO HEAR IT, TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME! **

**To HoO Storys- Not cheating, it's dealing with Aphrodite's thing, explained below! **

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- Mwhaha! **

**To HoO Fan- YES**

* * *

Leo would have much preferred Louisa had stolen his wallet. He wasn't sure who was more stunned though, and that brought him some comfort. The kiss did not last long, but he could not tell that, having completely spaced out with shock.

Calypso let Louisa go at some point and that's when his brain started to tick back into action. Louisa's had shut down. She would need a minute. Followed by an abundance of swearing. Or loud swearing. Or both.

Leo cleared his throat to get his own thoughts back on track, puffing out his cheeks and re-appraising Calypso.

"Sorry." She said, crimson faced. "But it worked."

"What-?" She pointed. The writing on the floor glowed pink. "Oh." Leo said. The letters began to break apart and wriggle around. "_Oh_." He said again as they melded into a line and disappeared down a tunnel. "And, uh… did you, uh, did you know that was going to work?"

"It was… my best idea." She admitted with a wince. "Come on." She said, struggling to her feet. "Let's get the girdle and get out of here." She reached down to take hold of Louisa's arm, startling when Louisa squeaked and jolted away.

The swearing started. First in Latin, then Ancient Greek and then finally, "THE FUCK?" in rather high-pitched English.

"I'm sorry!" Calypso blushed. "But it worked!" She directed Louisa's attention to the pink line.

"THE _FUCK_?" She repeated, accompanied with mad arm-waving.

"OK, Lou." Leo said gently, gripping her elbow and hand and helping her up. "Why don't we go and yell at some ghosties? You want to yell at some ghosties?" She swallowed, glancing at him and hurriedly away again.

"Yes please." She croaked.

* * *

They followed the pink line in silence. Leo walked in the middle. Louisa was on his left, gripping his arm and using him as a shield. He held Calypso up on his right- she was not steady on her feet and had gone from green to grey-green, which was an interesting shade on a human, but not in the slightest bit reassuring.

There were no ghosties for Louisa to yell at. She settled for muttering in Latin, absolutely bewildered.

"I'm sorry." Calypso said quietly, sniffing. Leo turned his head, chest constricting as she caught tears on her sleeve.

"I'm not mad at you." He said. "Just… confused."

"'Love's power needs love to flower'." She said shakily. "I said it was something new and… and it was. There had already been love between you two, of… some degree. And then between us, obviously, so it was… it was the last one. I didn't know… it was my only idea."

"Huh." Leo managed, facing forward again. "And the, uh, 'hearts aglow, love will flow'?"

"Warm." Louisa correlated, returning to her grumbles.

"Yes, Cal's face does look rather warm. Cal, you broke Lou."

"I'm sorry. It just felt like- like the right idea."

Leo thought about the last two lines- _truth be told, the future will hold/ Paths intertwine, paths align. _Calypso did not seem ready to elaborate on those two; if she had thought as far ahead as them, he wasn't sure. The pink line led them on, there were no ghosties and it was the first and only solid lead they had had for however many hours they had been rattling around down here.

"Fuck." Louisa said again.

"Ah," Leo smiled, "here she comes."

"Bollocks."

"Cal, if we want her to shut up in future-"

"_No_." Calypso squeaked, far redder than before. Louisa glared over at her in amazement.

"Bitch."

"No, Lou, she got us through the tunnels."

"Shit-lamp."

"What the fuck is a 'shit-lamp'?"

"Mothershitter."

"She's going to be like this for a while." Leo nodded. Louisa took a deep breath, grip tightening on his arm. "Ow."

"Fuckin' bullshittin' son of a dick piss-stained _bastard_!" The tirade continued, most of which Leo would never repeat in his _life_ or the next. Calypso remained silenced, stunned and pink-faced. Leo knew she meant nothing by it, but at the same time… this opened a _whole_ new window of teasing.

He was certain his left ear was deafening the more they walked, almost half an hour of vulgarities and angry, confused noises, but he tried not to take it in. Or laugh. He tried not to laugh. He had rather missed her little rants; he could remember hearing them from various points on the Argo II, often aimed at her brother or Coach and then Nico, when he was about.

Calypso was taking shaky little breaths to his right, engrossed with the pink line. Leo leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Just ignore her. Her brain's rebooting." He smiled. Calypso pressed her lips together. "Lou," he pulled on her arm, "breathe."

"I did _not_ steal ya girlfriend!"

"I wasn't even going to say that."

"_She _kissed _me_!"

"I know. I was there." Leo nodded. Louisa all but growled at Calypso, exasperating wordlessly and flailing a hand at her. "You done?"

"No!"

"Be done." Leo advised. "Because the line's done." He stopped, so they stopped. The line had finished at the end of the tunnel, which opened into a cavern. No other tunnels led on from it. It was perfectly round, like walking into a ball. The floor was tiled with mosaics of roses and doves and seashells. Even the underground musty smell of the catacombs had faded, replaced by a sweet, rosy scent.

In the middle, on an altar of white marble, was the girdle. Golden and shining and definitely not going to be touched with bare hands.

"Too easy." Louisa frowned. Leo hummed in agreement. He wriggled his arm from Louisa's grip, helped Calypso sit down. Then he knelt, at the very edge of the room, laying his hand on the floor.

"Oh, yeah." He said, senses firing back at him. "There is a _massive_ system down there."

"Traps?"

"Of course."

"Why would Aphrodite have date night in a trap room?" Louisa coiled her hair around her finger, eyeing the girdle up.

"Don't even try it." Leo warned, grabbing the back of her jacket. She huffed, crouching beside him. "The floor's pressure sensitive. You could fall into a pit, set off a fire, chopped to pieces…"

"Isn't she the goddess of love?" Calypso asked. "Why so violent?"

"I love violence." Louisa smiled. She froze, frown returning. She jabbed a finger at Calypso. "I'm not talkin' ta you!" She declared, turning her nose up. Leo elbowed her.

"Behave." He instructed, rising. It was Louisa's turn to grab his jacket.

"If I can't go out there, you can't go out there."

"Do you know where the traps are?"

"No…"

"Are you fire-proof?"

"I was supposedly fire-resistant."

"Do you want to touch the butt corset?"

"Oh, hell no." She let him go, patting the back of his leg. "Take one for the team, Valdez!"

"Thanks, Lou. I feel really valued." She nodded and smirked. Leo shook his head, hopping to a nearby rose, landing on its outer petals. He could only laugh when she swore, realising that she had been left alone with Calypso.

* * *

**Come on, peeps! Got 67 reviews to go! **


	79. Chapter 79

**To RandomFanAuthor- Aww, Lou's one of your favourite characters? :D :D :D **

**To HoO Fan- yeah, that's pretty accurate. She's re-assessing her life, give her a minute :P And that's Calypso's secret- she can break Lou ^_^ **

**To zantarak- WHOSE HAND WAS IT? D:**

* * *

_Love's power needs love to flower_

_Hearts aglow, love will flow_

_Truth be told, the future will hold_

_Paths intertwine, paths align_

They watched Leo progress across the mosaics. It was rather strange, as he kept doubling back on himself or spinning. He hop-scotched across certain parts of the floor, he would land on one foot or his tiptoes, arms spread as if to take flight at any moment. He would get close to the girdle, only to back-track sharpish and squealing. They could hear him mumbling to himself.

"I reckon he's lost it."

"I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"I ain't. Reckon you've lost it too." Louisa wrinkled her nose. Calypso sighed. Louisa shifted away from her, returning her attention to Leo. He laughed aloud and bounced across like a child on a zebra crossing. "He's so weird."

"Says you."

"Says _you_." She blew a raspberry. Calypso reached out, swatting her arm with a frown. Louisa squished herself against the tunnel wall, hissing.

"I was trying to get us out of here!"

"You broke my brain!"

"It's no more damaged than before!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

"Not helping!" Leo called out, dithering on a spot with his hands over his ears. The girls quietened to whispered bickering, smacking the other on the arm. He rolled his eyes and re-examined the floor.

"_You_ kissed _me_!" Louisa hissed.

"I know I did!" Calypso retorted. "I didn't mean anything by it, I was trying to solve the riddle!" Louisa blew a raspberry. Calypso slugged her in the shoulder. "Ooh, you're impossible!"

"'N' you're lyin'!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not!"

"Liar liar Leo on fire."

"That's not even the rhyme!" Calypso shushed her. Louisa gaped, outraged, and then shushed her back. This ensued a very serious shushing war, twinned with flapping their hands at each other in combat.

"Truth be told, truth be told!" Louisa argued. "Ya lyin', ya lyin'!"

"I'm not!" Calypso fumed. Louisa clamped her hands over her ears, la-la-la-ing and shaking her head.

"Oy!" Leo glared back, spreading his arms in challenge. "Stop breaking Lou!"

"She's already broken!"

"Nooo, you're lyin', you're lyin'!" Louisa stuck her foot out, using it to keep Calypso at bay. "Leo, tell her!"

"Tell her what?"

"_Tell her_!" She insisted, wailing.

"Kind of busy!" Leo jumped over a seashell, side-stepped a dove's wing and landed on a stray feather. "Cal, can you-?"

"I'm trying!" Calypso couldn't move around Louisa's outstretched leg, close to being booted in the ribs a few times. She resorted to pulling on her laces instead, untying the knot. Louisa spluttered protests, but Calypso held fast. "Stop it!" She ordered. "What's got into you?"

"Lies!"

"I _don't_ understand!"

"Cal, pull her back!" Leo gestured frantically. Calypso looked down. Louisa had edged out of the tunnel without either of them realising. She was half-sat on one of the roses, the tiles glowing pink. Looking back at Leo, she noticed the girdle past him, its radiance noticeably more potent. Louisa yanked her foot free, the laces burning across Calypso's palms. She twisted, scrambling. Calypso reacted blindly, tackling her about the middle. "No!" Leo cried, hopping back their way. "Go back, go back!"

Calypso had caught Louisa under her, trying to keep her still. Except, they had landed on the mosaic. Part across the rose, part onto a dove. The tiles lit up with corresponding colours, the girdle gleamed brighter.

Warmth rushed over her skin, sweeping through her stomach and tickling in her chest. It was a summery, blissful sensation, but it seized her mind, narrowing her focus to the girl she had caught, still screaming 'liar liar liar!' Louisa was facedown, cheek squashed on the tiles, trying to roll Calypso off.

"Move back!" Leo called again, his voice swimming through a rosy haze. Calypso could not keep her head up to concentrate on him, a smile floating over her face. She lay her forehead down on Louisa's temple, all fight seeping from her frame. She could stay here, quite happily. Have a lie down. Not move for… ever. Even Louisa's efforts to get away, get up, had dwindled. Her protests and accusations of lies had gone. She now lay still, as if succumbing to the same sleepy spell that had taken over Calypso.

Leo cursed under his breath. He had to retrace his hop-scotch path and work his way to them. Calypso hugged Louisa from behind, like she did when her nightmares struck. Louisa had stop trying to kick her away, settling into Calypso's embrace as though it was the only place she could ever and only ever wanted to be.

It took him a minute, but he got to them. "Get up!" He ordered, pulling on their arms frantically. Calypso aimed a kick at his shin. They both refused to move. The tiles were becoming brighter, the colours blending until he could hardly see the images within. "Come on, get up!" He crouched, hooking his arms around Louisa's waist. She mumbled sleepily, squinting at him over her shoulder blearily.

"Elf man." She smiled drunkenly. "Hi."

"Hi." Leo forced a smile. "You tired, Lou?"

"Mm-hhhhmmmmmm." She nodded, head lolling.

"Let's get you out of here. Think you can work with me?"

"Mm-mmmmm." She shook her head, dozing on his shoulder a second later. Leo sighed. He shuffled away as best he could with her, but Calypso was not set on letting go anytime soon.

"She's mine!"

"She's not!"

"She's not _yours_!"

"I thought _you_ were!" That threw her. Confusion rippled through her anger and she blinked, frowning.

"What? Hey!" She protested. He had taken her distraction, yanking Louisa from her hold. He scrambled away, somehow got to his feet with Louisa's sleeping form in his arms, and ran for it as best he could. Calypso swore at him, he could hear her racing after him.

He was not strong or fast, but he was hopeful.

He was less than a metre from the tunnel, slowed by the delicacy of the floor, when she grabbed the back of his jacket. She tripped him up, he dropped Louisa. "How _dare_ you!" Calypso raged, dragging him away by his leg.

"Cal, it's love magic!" He struggled to sit up, smacking her hands away.

"You don't understand!" She argued. Leo scrambled to find his path back to the girdle. She was hot on his heels, stepping where he stepped. He could only pray she continued to do so- the traps he could feel under this floor…

He reached the altar with the girdle. Calypso reached him too, hooking her arms around his neck. She threw her weight backwards, turning them as they fell. They landed heavily, her pinning him with her forearm across his throat. "You _don't_ understand!" She repeated, shrill. Leo gripped her wrist, pushing against her just to breathe.

"What don't I understand?" He croaked. Tears sparkled in her eyes. She shook her head. _Did she even understand herself_?

Movement in the corner of his eye. Louisa had sat up, swaying and rubbing at her head.

"Ow." He heard her say.

"Look! Look, Cal! Lou's awake!" Calypso looked up, relief washing over her. Leo hooked his knees under her stomach, grabbing her arm. He launched her off, batting her to one side. "Sorry!" He squeaked, back-pedalling towards the altar.

Louisa stood. Calypso rolled onto her front, pushing herself up on all fours.

"Callie!" She called. "Callie! Stop it!"

"_Why_?" Calypso demanded incredulously.

"Truth be told!"

Leo's hand was over the girdle. _Truth be told._ It was like someone threw a switch in his brain, the cogs spinning erratically with realisation. He looked back, saw Calypso dithering. She was kneeling now, hiding her face in her hands. He saw Louisa push her hands through her hair, twisting her ponytail around her fingers.

Calypso kissing Louisa had led them to the girdle. And it was that affection that made them vulnerable to the love magic brimming from the illuminated tiles.

"Cal." He said, turning the clues over in his mind once more. Her shoulders hunched, she whined defeatedly. Leo picked the girdle up, tucking it under his arm. The light from it and the floor dimmed, leaving bright after-images in his retinas.

He crouched in front her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said softly, "it's OK." She looked at him from between her fingers, sniffling. The wild look had gone, sense filtering back into her still-teary eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise to me." He smiled. "You've been hiding, haven't you?"

"I didn't… understand." She hiccupped, lowering her hands to hold his arm, toying with his sleeve nervously. "You… you explained it to me and… and I didn't understand."

"That's OK. We're a team. We look out for each other." He leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "You big dafty." He laughed, getting smacked in the chest for it. "Let's get out of here and we'll talk again, alright?"

"Alright." She nodded, drying her face on his sleeve. "Thank you."


	80. Chapter 80

**To RandomFanAuthor- Thank you! ^_^ **

**To HoO Fan- I don't know either, that's fair :P **

**To all, I hope you're all well and looking after yourselves and your families! I know times are tough right now, but I will continue to update as normal as much as I can. I am currently out of work as my workplace had to close down, job security is not necessarily in place, so I am at home with my family and we're minimising our trips out due to health conditions within the siblings. Look after each other, be kind, wash your hands and cough into your elbow!**

* * *

Aphrodite was waiting for them, outside the catacombs.

"Oh, you're filthy!" She fluttered, shaking her head.

"Got the butt corset though!" Louisa grinned. The goddess stopped short, a frown slowly pulling down her mouth.

"_What_ did you call it?"

"Don't say it again." Leo hissed.

"Butt corset!" Louisa repeated delightedly. Aphrodite pressed her hands together, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "'N' ya magic floor broke Callie." She continued. "'N' it all disappeared when we left. Oh, 'n' there were ghosties too. Brain ones. Callie broke Leo's nose. He's fine now. She can get rid of brain ghosties too."

"What's a brain ghostie?" Aphrodite puzzled.

"Eidolon." Leo translated.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?"

"Lou doesn't like normal names." He pointed out. "Hence, butt corset."

"It's a much better name." Louisa nodded. Aphrodite had a question for her, brow knitting, quickly deciding against it with a bewildered shake of her head.

"Let's settle down for some tea." She said, clapping her hands together for their attention. "Then you can tell me what happened."

They sat back on the picnic blanket in the park. Aphrodite had cleaned them up with a snap of her fingers. Leo had quickly returned the girdle to her, wiping his hands on Louisa's back for extra measure. Calypso had stayed quiet, eyeing the selections of cakes and biscuits Aphrodite had set out. She let Leo tell the story and shush Louisa when needed. The goddess listened patiently, only interrupting to get them to eat or offer more tea.

"Calypso, my dear." She called, gently touching her shoulder. "Love is a beautiful thing."

"It's confusing."

"Still beautiful."

"Can I have another éclair?" Louisa asked. Aphrodite nodded and she beamed, taking two. "Is Callie like me?" She asked. "Leo said I was a, uh…" She faltered, looking to Leo. "How'd ya word it?"

"Bisexual chaotic dumbass."

"Yes. Wait, that's rude."

"Accurate though."

"I will stab you with this."

"A half-eaten éclair?"

"Don't underestimate me, Valdez."

"Calypso," Aphrodite cut in politely, "what do you think?"

"I think I need a nap." Calypso replied quietly. Louisa whooped in agreement, toasting her with the last of her cake before shoving it in her mouth. "Lady Aphrodite, I don't understand. Every time I think we're settled, something else comes up."

"Life has a funny way of doing that." Aphrodite agreed. "Louisa, my darling, I'm sure you're part hamster. Where do you put it all?" Louisa smiled at her around her mouthful, commandeering the rest of the eclairs. "Calypso, it is easy to confuse attraction and feelings. Neither cancels out the other and that's not a bad thing." Calypso raised her head, tentatively meeting the goddess's gaze hopefully. Aphrodite smiled. "You said you love Leo."

"I do." She confirmed, rosy-cheeked. Leo blew her a kiss. She bit her lip, a cough of a laugh bubbling up behind.

"But Louisa intrigues you."

"Callie said I had a nicer ass than Leo."

"Of course, dear."

"Hey!" Leo pouted. Louisa cackled, slugging him in the shoulder victoriously. He hit her back, ending up with an éclair crushed in his hair. "I don't know why I'm nice to you."

"Nicer ass." Louisa smirked.

"Louisa?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Shush."

"Yes ma'am."

"Lady Aphrodite?" Calypso squeezed her hands between her knees, rocking a little in her anxiety. "Am I like Lou?"

"In what way?"

"Um… what Leo said. Bisexual?"

"Do you think you are?"

"I… yes?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Yes." Calypso nodded. She looked at Leo, who was picking éclair crumbs from his hair. "Is that OK?"

"Sunshine, I'm with you all the way." He grinned, holding out his hand. Calypso accepted it, smiling with tears of relief. He kissed her fingers, brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Whoo! Yes, Callie!" Louisa beamed, flourishing her hand for a high-five. Calypso laughed, obliging. "We will work on the chaotic dumbass side of it."

"Please don't."

"Too late. Plans are in work."

"Thought I could smell burning."

"Mothershitter!"

"_Where are you getting your words_?"

* * *

**Take care everyone, wash your hands and be kind! **


	81. Chapter 81

**To JasonGraceIsNAPPING- LeLou? There's no LeLou! Mwhahaha! **

**To RandomFanAuthor- Nooo? The 111 lady said elbow was OK! And everyone's gay now, I'm calling it. You're welcome.**

* * *

"On the road again!"

"Stop singin'!"

"Cal gets to sing!"

"'Cos she _can_ sing!"

"Hey! I am an _amazing_ singer!"

"I've had more musically talented _turds_ than you!"

"Oh my _gods_, I'm walking to America!" Calypso decided. They had left France behind almost a month ago. There had tripped around Europe, a bit of sight-seeing and food-stealing. Louisa had a fight with an octopus in an aquarium and they were chased by the local police for three hours. Calypso had busied herself in a selection of libraries they had come across. At first, they didn't know what she was looking for. Louisa pressed Harry Potter on her- "Read these or die!"

"I've never read Harry Potter." Leo admitted.

"_What_? Dirty muggle!"

"I watched the films!"

"Read the books!"

"You read the books!"

"I have! I think." Louisa floundered. Leo had laughed.

"Harry Potter breaks through amnesia."

"I think I'm a Gryffindor."

"I'm a Ravenclaw."

"Pfft, _muggle_."

"Fight me."

"I'm trying to read!" Calypso reminded them. This only encouraged them to squish either side of her, reading with her. She sighed. "I just wanted to understand myself a bit more. And there's so much history I've missed on." She explained. "But a lot of these history books are very male-orientated."

"Mm." Leo huffed. "Very white too."

"Why?"

"Assholes." Louisa nodded solemnly. "Read Harry Potter."

"I will after-"

"_Now_."

They ended up buying all seven books to read on their travels. Calypso would read to them as they flew or settled around a fire come night-time. They were halfway through the fourth book once they left Europe, heading out over the North Atlantic.

"Stay out of the sea, Lou."

"Why?"

"I want to read Harry Potter, not deal with your friends."

"OK. Have ya decided ya house yet?"

"I thought the Sorting Hat picked?"

"It does." Leo agreed. "But we don't have a Sorting Hat."

"So, we get to choose?"

"Yes." Leo grinned. Calypso gasped excitedly, clasping her hands. "The power is yours, Cal. _Use it_."

* * *

They were still flying when the sun began to set. Leo was battling with his collection of maps and listening to Festus whir and crick. How long since they had left Europe? Six hours? Seven? He was desperately trying to find land to, well, land. They were all exhausted and saddle-sore. Calypso was snoring into his shoulder. Louisa was kicking his calf, complaining.

"There ain't anywhere ta go!" She repeated for the umpteenth time. Leo squinted as his map, his nose half an inch from the paper. He summoned a flame to his fingertip as the sky continued to darken. "Valdez!" She chastised, kicking him again. Leo's head snapped round with a grumpy _mmph_ and a pout. "What?" She demanded. "Ain't nowhere ta land, dipshit."

"Well, have _you_ got any bright ideas?"

"Bubble." She grinned, spreading her hands. At his blank look, her smile wilted into a sulk. "Diiiiiveee." She said slowly, motioning with her hands. "'N' I," she tapped herself on the chest, "will make bubble," she drew a sphere with her palms, "that we," she circled them all under her point, "will sleep in." She tucked her hands by her cheek and mimed snoring. Leo stared back with a deadpan look. She dropped her hands to her hips, frowning at him. "You asked."

"We're not going in the sea, Lou."

"You might if ya don't drop that attitude."

"We're not sleeping in a bubble."

"Why not? It's awesome!"

"It's not monster-proof. I'm not waking up to be eaten by Keto's little buddies." Her foot batted into his calf once more and she sighed irritably. Leo faced forward, looming over his maps again. Louisa was quiet, sulkily so, fiddling with the ends of Calypso's hair.

"Lou, help me here." Leo requested, the stars twinkling over them now. "Where are we?" She opened her mouth, tipping her nose up at him. He could already hear the sarcastic comeback, but it never came. "Lou?" Her gaze had fixed on the sky, biting her lip in thought. "You OK?"

"I… I actually know that one."

"What?" He looked up too, expecting some abstract constellation that would undoubtedly be pissed at her and want them dead. Her hand flailed in his face and she gestured to the maps.

"Thirty, thirty-one, seventy-five, twelve."

"I won't lie, you had me in the first half. But it's clear you can't count."

"I _will_ throw you off this dragon." She warned. Festus burred and shuddered, spilling oil from his jaws. Calypso stirred, pressing her face into Leo's back.

"Mmm, you two aren't arguing again, are you?"

"Leo's bein' mean."

"Lou can't count."

"What?"

"Thirty, thirty-one, seventy-five, twelve." Louisa repeated. Calypso rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand, yawning. She had Louisa say them again, waking herself up with a deep breath of the night air.

"Leo." She said, squishing the back of his head with her fingers. "Didn't you say she was a natural born sailor?"

"I did, yeah. Why? _Mierda_!" He swore, making them jump and Calypso smack her hand down on his hair. "Lou! That's latitude and longitude!"

"Huzzah?" Louisa shrugged, too tired for this nonsense.

"You _always_ know where you are on the sea." Leo prompted, half-turning in his seat to keep her attention. "You've got a crazy accurate internal GPS that beat my system on the Argo II."

"Haha." She snorted, blowing a victorious raspberry. Leo shoved the maps at her, drawing a pen from his toolbelt. She frowned at him, then at the assignment. Leo had simply wanted a little mark as to their whereabouts. She drew a hand sticking its middle finger up. "We're above the finger." She grinned.

Leo shook his head, studying the map once more. Calypso peered over his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his middle for warmth.

"We're about an hour away from Miami."

"Home?" Louisa asked hopefully.

"So close." Leo confirmed. Louisa nodded, wiping something from the front of her shirt. She looked back up with a questioning hum. Leo narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. Calypso mirrored the look a second later. "What?" They chorused.

"Just wanderin' if I should mention the giant whirlpool with teeth up ahead."

"The _what_?"

"Whirlpool. Big spinny whoosh thing. With teeth."

"With _teeth_?"

"Uh…" She scratched at her head, grimacing. "Yeah, with teeth. I did say that already, didn't I?"


	82. Chapter 82

**To RandomFanAuthor- hehehe**

**To HoO Fan- She's a good character! We need more love for Callie! **

**To zantarak- WHAT DID HE SEE, WHAT DID HE SEE?**

**To hi- awww, bless your cottons! ^_^**

* * *

The whirlpool with teeth was quickly named Charybdis, courtesy of Calypso. And then as a daughter of Poseidon from their resident daughter of Poseidon, who now sat with her ears covered and yelling at her half-sister to shut up.

And to make the whole thing even more amazing was Charybdis' buddy, up on the cliffs. Scylla, Calypso remembered, a child of Keto. Six heads that rained down around them, more near misses than they could count as Festus swept and rolled and flapped around frantically.

"Great!" Leo panicked through gritted teeth. "Just what we need!"

"Left, go left!" Calypso cried, clinging to Festus's plating. They nose-dived instead. Louisa bellowed defiantly, bow in hand. She swivelled at the waist, firing so quickly, they did not see the arrow. Scylla screamed, pained and outraged. One of her heads reared, golden ichor splattering from her eye socket. She slammed her head against the cliff-face, the arrow shaft snapped and was lost to Charybdis' waters.

Festus's freefall snapped to a halt ten metres above the water. They had felt the pull of Charybdis from above, but it was almost a hundredfold now.

"Shut up!" Louisa ordered, firing an arrow into the centre of the water. Sky blue goo erupted, lost to the raging currents in a heartbeat. She shot at Scylla again, this time striking her in the snout. It was as greatly appreciated as the first assault, the cliffs shaking with her contempt.

"Leo, get us out of here!" Calypso squealed as Festus barrel-rolled again.

"Trying!" Leo confirmed. Beneath his palms, his dragon's metal hide was warming, rapidly, over-exerting as he beat his wings.

Charybdis had another trick she had kept in her pocket. Louisa could hear her chuckling through the swirl of her power, momentarily quietened as the monster shut her mouth. Her stomach coiled, Festus shot forward without the resistance, but it was not enough. The water sloshed over Charybdis, still caught in the momentum of her vortex.

The trick came. A torrent of water, a thousand firehoses coiled into one furious column, spat straight at them on an exhale that lasted forever. Louisa slammed her bow out before her, both hands, elbows locked. The trick reached them; she caught the thick of it on her fists. It recoiled, sprung back in a wide spray from an unseen barrier. The price of it- she felt bones shatter in her arms, the pain blackening her vision. She swayed forward, set to slump on the dragon's tail and slide right off.

Calypso saved her. She snatched her arm around Louisa from behind, clutching at Leo with her other. Charybdis' mouth yawned into a chasm, the whirlpool screamed with renewed ferocity.

But they were away from it.

It was not a relief.

While Charybdis groaned and heaved, readying another blast, Scylla cackled with glee. Calypso snatched up Louisa's bow, firing clumsily. Scylla had learned, the arrow shattering uselessly on her scaly hide. Festus dropped like a stone, the force from her clamping jaws bristling through their hair.

Leo steered Festus as far to the left as he could go, wing scraping on the cliff-face and leaving white gouges in the stone. "Which way?" He shouted.

"Through the strait!" Calypso pointed, grabbing the front of Louisa's shirt as she nearly fell again. She had gone green, breathing shallow. Her arms hung uselessly at her sides, the jostling of their manoeuvres only deepening her new colouration. "Stay awake, Lou!"

Leo leaned forward in his seat, encouraging Festus on. They just needed a minute. That's all, just a minute and they would be away from this. They would land, get Louisa fixed up, get some rest. And go home.

_Home_.

The thought resounded through his chest, as warm and rich as a summer's day at Camp Half-Blood. He could practically smell the strawberries.

Calypso pulled Louisa to her as best she could. Scylla's screech tore through her ears. She turned forward, blinking sea spray from her eyes.

That's how quickly it happened. A single blink. And Leo was gone.


	83. Chapter 83

**To RandomFanAuthor- AH. YES. NEVER. EXCELLENT.**

**To HoO Fan- heheheh**

**To all- I hope you're all well, stay safe!**

* * *

If it wasn't for Festus, they wouldn't have made it. He shot through the straits, wailing for his master. They landed on the beach of an island, about two hundred feet from the strait, spilled into the sand. He spread his wings, readied his legs to leap.

"No!" Calypso yelled, slipping in the sand, spitting it and hair from her mouth. "Festus!" She launched forward, fingers sliding and then catching on his plating. She could hardly see for crying, hands fumbling for their packs. She released one without realising, it fell painfully onto her foot. Festus dithered, looking back the way they had come. He roared, a sheet of fire billowing mournfully from his throat.

Louisa had gone from green to grey, breath fluttering, eyes closed. She lay on her back, one arm draped over her chest, the other splayed in the sand. Calypso worked quickly, setting her arms in splints and bindings, hiccupping and sobbing. Numbness writhed through her chest, doubled with too-much, she felt too-much. Leo had been right in front of her, she had only _blinked_, he had been right _there_.

Now he was gone. His dragon was itching to go back after him, stomping and pacing through the sand, roaring, screaming, streaming with fire and spilling oil.

She dripped nectar into Louisa's mouth, mumbling incoherent prayers on instinct.

Festus tried to help, realising the situation. He bundled to the water's edge, scooping sea water in his jaws. He raced to Louisa, letting his mouthful tumble over her head and shoulders. She stirred, coughed. He snuffled her hair, nudged Calypso.

Calypso had gone still. Festus clicked at her, but she did not understand him. His translator was gone.

The dragon gently butted her again. When no response came, he huffed. He burrowed his chin into the sand, nipping the scruff of Louisa's jacket. He did not lift her, walking backwards slowly and dragging her to the water, nosing her into the surf.

Calypso joined them on cotton-packed legs. She could distantly hear Charybdis and Scylla, the pull and roar of tonnes of water, the delighted chortling of a fed reptile.

It wasn't until Festus bit the back of her shirt did she realise she stood knee-deep in the water. The dragon crooned, ruby eyes reflecting her pain, understanding with something that struck her as human. She touched his cheek, moving robotically. Her vision fell to Louisa. Normal colouring was slowly returning to her face. Her fingers twitched and she grimaced, arms slow to heal. Calypso leaned down, pulling her a little more into the water, arranging her arms so they were more submerged.

She sat next to her, shivering in the chill of the water but glad for it. She had not completely numbed.

Festus curled up on the sand behind them, puffing smoke from his nostrils, a moan rattling somewhere in his chest. Grief.

How long they sat there, they could not say. They listened to the monsters, the clashing of the angry waves further out and the gentle lapping around them. The sky began to lighten on the horizon. Stars faded as daylight seeped over the expanse above. It was not calm, Calypso could say that. It was a void. That was the best word for it. Void. She could not bear the warmth of the sun as its light grew. Leo had been her warmth. She wanted it from nowhere else.

The calm, the void, was broken by Louisa. She inhaled as though she had forgotten how to breathe, sitting upright. Her arms crossed across her chest, trembling and coughing, wheezing. Calypso reached for her, brushing a missed bit of sand from her hair. Festus rose, ambling off. He returned to drop the used pack between the girls, pressing his nose to Louisa's back in greeting.

Calypso fed her ambrosia quietly. Combined with the water, Louisa was shedding the splints in the time it took for the sun to reach its full glow.

"Where's Leo?" She rasped, splashing seawater in her face. Calypso sat back, laying her hands in her lap. She could only shake her head, words fluffing on her tongue.

She expected denial, defiance, fury from Louisa. It was her default.

Instead, she went eerily still. She looked back at the strait, frowning. Her gaze travelled up the cliff, squinting in the sunlight. Calypso could see something working behind the sea green. The water churned around her waist, falling onto the sand with increasing hunger. Festus snorted at the waves, batting it with his claws.

Louisa finally looked at her. The expected defiance was there, amidst the rising temper. "Give me your sword." She instructed.

"What for?" Calypso croaked miserably. Louisa looked back at the clifftops, jaw bunching.

"She's taken from the wrong person. 'N' I'm gonna make sure she regrets it."


	84. Chapter 84

**Short chapter again! **

**The Dark Prophecy rewrite is done, I am a little stuck on the Burning Maze and have yet to expand beyond my notes on the Tyrant's Tomb. Will try my best! With lockdown on though, I am teacher to my younger sibs. Hope you're all OK, will update as often as I can! ^_^**

* * *

Calypso could not let her go alone. She handed over her sword- it was better utilised in Louisa's hand than her own. Louisa was set to climb. Festus snapped at her. Calypso understood his sentiment. Revenge would be theirs together.

The dragon flew them up. Louisa sat at the front, a sword in each hand. Calypso had no weapon, but strict orders to stay with Festus, no matter what. Louisa could not promise an outcome. It was not wise, their decision to avenge Leo. Nothing was going to stop them. But Louisa had a plan to fall back on- should things go as sour as she thought they would, Calypso was to go with Festus. Make her way to Camp Half-Blood and be safe. Calypso didn't like it- it was abandoning them all- but Louisa had her mind set. Nothing was going to change it.

They landed at the top. And were greeted by a man.

"Hello!" He grinned, brown eyes creasing at the corners with brimming amiability. Louisa readied her swords, taking a step forward. "No, no!" He cried. "I'm a friend! I promise!" He looked to be in his late thirties, a broad-shouldered gargantuan of a man, built like a house. His chin and neck were lost to a thick, dark beard, the mass expanding over his head and sinking under a large, fraying straw hat. He wore a greyed white shirt under a red and black flannel fleece. His muddy jeans were tucked into knee-high green boots.

"Are you a farmer?" Calypso asked. He looked down at himself, chortling.

"No, I'm a fisherman. Or at least I was."

"Move." Louisa instructed, advancing. He flailed his hands, offering a too-wide reassuring smile.

"I'm here to help!" He promised. "My name is Glaucus!"

"You a god?" Louisa demanded, crossing the blades across his throat in warning.

"I am! I ate a magic herb and became immortal!"

"What'd ya want?" She snarled.

"To help!" He repeated, nodding and then realising that was not good for his beard. "I know Scylla! Or, I tried to." His smile faded. "It's a long story, but I loved her."

"She has six heads." Calypso pointed out, mind spinning. This was not going to plan; she could feel the man's surprise arrival fogging her brain. They had to get moving, they had things to do.

"She used to be a nymph." Glaucus informed sadly. "Circe cursed her when I chose Scylla over her."

"That's great." Louisa forced a smile, eye twitching. "But she killed our friend. So ya need ta move, so we can kill _her_. I have zero problem killin' you too."

"Mm." He said, holding his hands up. "Your friend. Little man? Looks a bit like an elf? Makes fire?" Calypso started, moving forward. She lay a hand on Louisa's shoulder.

"What?" She said. "What is it?"

"Scylla hasn't killed him. He's just her prisoner."

"_What_?" Louisa kicked him in the stomach. He fell to his knees, gasping. She reset her weapons, laying them closer to his throat than before, narrowing the gap like closing a pair of scissors. "If this is some trick-"

"No trick." He wheezed. "I swear on the River Styx, it's the truth." Thunder boomed through a clear sky. "Your friend is alive. Scylla is keeping him for an exchange."

"Exchange?" Calypso echoed. "What exchange?"

"For her." The brown of his eyes almost seemed black as he looked at Louisa. "She wants the god-killer."


	85. Chapter 85

**To RandomFanAuthor- MWHAHA, SUFFER! **

**To HoO Fan- She will!**

* * *

Louisa kept Glaucus walking with a sword point in his spine. He did not seem to mind, keeping his hands where they could see them, chatting amicably, as though he had known for them years. "Oh, she was gorgeous!" He gushed. "A nymph unlike any I had seen! But I was restrained to the sea, a new god that I was. She fled to land, I could not reach her."

"That's nice." Louisa chimed in. "Move faster."

"I implored to a local sorceress."

"Circe." Calypso nodded. "You said."

"I hoped she would make a potion to thaw Scylla's heart. At first, she agreed, but… the more I told her of my woes, the more she fell for me herself."

"Gross." Louisa applied pressure on the blade. Glaucus quickened by a half step.

"She tried to change my heart to her favour, but I turned her down. She became angry, but not at me. My poor Scylla suffered the ill-fate. Circe made a potion, alright. She slipped it in the pool Scylla liked to bathe in. It transformed her to her current form. She has been bitter ever since, set to destroy everything within her reach. She became a peril to all sailors in her path, taking at least one of their crew."

"She took one of our crew." Calypso reminded him, anger sliding into her tone.

"A bargaining chip." Glaucus confirmed, meeting her gaze briefly over his shoulder. "I try to save those that I can, but she is stronger than I. I was once a fisherman-"

"You said."

"-and I try to protect those of my nature, those that travel the seas. I saw your plight. Many follow your expeditions, daughter of Neptune. Not all are good."

"I noticed." Louisa retorted sharply. "How much further?"

"Just over this rise. We will see Scylla then."

His words held out. Scylla was not a sight they enjoyed, much preferring her to the random quick flashes above the water.

There was no trace of her foretold beauty or her nymph form. She was a jumbled body, immeasurably big. Her six heads swayed on necks that did not seem long enough to jut down to the strait below, but they knew better. One eye was surrounded by dried ichor, dead and black amongst the gold crust. She had twelve legs, twelve clawed feet each big enough to stomp a village. Wolf heads snarled and snapped at her waist, baying hungrily.

The six heads fixed on them before they had even crested the rise. Eleven ravenous eyes watched their advance. She growled low in all her throats, one head lowering to hiss at Glaucus. "Scylla!" He beamed, waving. "My darling, you know what I'm about to say! We can settle this peacefully! Return the demigod to his friends."

_No_.

The word came, not as a vocalisation, but a continuation of the growl, an influx of the noise that filled the word into their minds. _I will not relent to you, puny god. _

"My dear, I would not expect you to! Just a little cooperation!"

_I said NO_.

Louisa stepped forward, shoving Glaucus aside with the swords. The growling turned to a reptilian purr. The other five heads came down, considering her. _You took my eye._

"You took my friend."

_He is fine._

"Where is he?"

_That's not how bargaining works, little one. I can ascertain Glaucus told you of my deal?_

"He did."

_Then exchange. Or I shall eat him and that other one you brought with you. _The purring jilted into something akin to laughter. _My mother despises you, but she has much use for the god-killer. Turn yourself in. I will let your friends go._

"Show us Leo first. Show us he's alive."

_If you insist._ Scylla said, amused. She shifted her legs. Leo looked up in the change of light, cross-legged on the ground, squinting. He did not seem hurt, just confused and weary. _Do we have our deal?_

"Swear it." Louisa ordered. "Swear on the Styx you'll let them go. Unhurt 'n' alive."

"Lou!" Calypso hissed. Her elation at seeing Leo stemmed tears of relief, brought back to earth suddenly. Leo blinked at them, frowning.

"Lou…" He said, swaying to rise. Scylla's heads whipped down, growling in warning. He sat back down with a soft _thump_, bewildered. "Lou." He called out again, voice stronger. "Don't do it. I'm not wo-" Louisa cut him such a look, he could _feel_ the potency of its _shut up_ beneath Scylla's entrapment sinking into his skin and infecting his bones.

Scylla faced her, seemingly smiling. A chuckle rattled through her. _Daughter of Neptune, you aim to defy me. That's adorable. _

"What's adorable is ya thinkin' ya can hurt my friend 'n' get away with it."

_Big talk for such a little morsel. Mother says I must keep you alive. She did not say anything about _unhurt- _fun choice of words. _She raised one foot, its shadow engulfing Leo. He flinched, scooting away only to be met with another eleven possible tramplings.

Louisa sprinted forward, pulling Scylla's attention to her. She hissed, spitting tauntingly. Her necks became blurs, heads rocketing out. Louisa leapt over one, melting into a slide under a second. The third missed her by a second, clamping around clifftop grass. She buried a sword into the fourth neck, spinning away from it as the fifth chomped at her legs, closing on air. The sixth came down from above, the hot breath of a thousand snakes shrinking Louisa's lungs. She rammed her sword upwards, sheathing it in a monstrous nostril.

Her regret was that she didn't let go. It came back out on a spray of ichor and snot, Scylla rearing back with a screech. The gunk oozed over her hand and wrist, blobbing down her arm and sleeve. It was somehow both cold _and_ warm and definitely something she did not want on her skin.

She didn't have time to gross out- Scylla had her foot over Leo.

_Stand down, little hero. This is your last chance. _

Louisa blinked at her. _Last chance. _

Scylla hissed merrily- her prey had paused. This tipped to her victory. The demigod looked down at her blade, laying the flat of the weapon across her palm, apparently examining her reflection through the gore and boogers. _That's it,_ she said, _come to me. Mother will make quick use of you, rest assured. _Louisa mumbled something, squinting up at the monster, re-evaluating. Scylla's cheer wilted cautiously. _Stand down! _She ordered, snarling from all six heads. Ichor bubbled from her torn nostril, splattering on the ground. Louisa's gaze fell with it, a small smile crossing her lips. _You have no hope here, demigod. Lower your weapon or lose your friend. _

"Extremum fato." She repeated, flicking her sword. The mess gobbed from it, not completely, but it would do. The tip sank to the ground. She straightened it, leaning on the handle, filling her lungs. Scylla roared.

_Your friend's life is at stake!_

"So's yours." Louisa replied calmly. With both hands, she raised her weapon. Piling all the force she could muster behind it, she buried the blade in the dirt. It sunk with ease to the hilt and sent a shockwave through the cliff.

For one, long heartbeat of a moment, all was still sans a low, building rumble. Louisa met Scylla's multitude of eyes with a smirk. She would long remember the scream of the monster as the cliff ruptured away from under them.


	86. Chapter 86

**To RandomFanAuthor- I LIKE CLIFFHANGERS AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! **

**To BethnPercy- welcome back! Hope you and your family are OK, staying safe! Love that you're screeching at your friend! ^_^ As for endgame ships... I don't know. Can't tell you. Lips are sealed. :P **

**To luv7- lots of reviews! You may not see these just yet, don't know, don't know how far you've got! But thank you! ^_^ (Chapter 1) Thank you very much! (Chapter 4) Lou's accent is a headache to write but she wouldn't sound right any other way (at least I think so :P) (Chapter 6) Thank you thank you! (Chapter 7) Thank you again! (Most of these are probably thank you's!) (Chapter 11) Heheheh (Chapter 13) YA'LL GONNA CRY, MWHAHAHA **

**To HoO Fan- hello again! How have you been? And yes. Cliffhangers are my jam. I WILL NEVER CHANGE.**

* * *

Festus came to their rescue. He scooped Calypso onto his back, launching from the debris. He caught Glaucus in his claws, weaving through the rain of boulders. Leo's screaming helped pinpoint him. Festus swooped beneath him, Calypso held her hands out, bundling him in her arms. Leo continued to scream while the world spun around him in a mix of sky, sea and cascading rocks.

"Leo! Stop it!"

"AAAARRRRRGGHHHHHhhhwaaaaaiiitttt, I'm not dead?"

"No!"

"Oh thank gods!" He laughed. Laughter turned into panic and then into sobs and then he passed out on her shoulder. Calypso held onto him tightly, hand in his hair. He was warm, he was _alive._ She had him back. They had succeeded.

Festus manoeuvred them through the chaos, rising above it all into the blue mid-morning sky.

"Where's your friend?" Glaucus called up. Calypso peered past Festus's beating wings. The sea was churning white and thunderous under Charybdis, teeming with rocks as big as houses. The cliff Scylla had nested on had been eradicated right down to the foundations. Screeching drew Calypso's attention to the vortex. She saw Scylla's necks waving like little weeds in a storm, swallowed a moment later by her monstrous companion. Glaucus sobbed. "It's fine!" He croaked with disbelief. "She'll regenerate!"

"It's Lou I'm worried about!" Calypso snapped. Charybdis closed her mouth, the sea began to glass over. "Festus, move!" She cried. The dragon spat streams of fire, rocketing upward at an angle. The blast skimmed by them, losing its momentum and showering down on them.

The whirlpool roared into life. Calypso's stomach held just as much force.

Scylla had fell victim to Charybdis. Had Louisa?

Festus shivered, emitting a drilling sound loud enough to temporarily block out the rush of water. His head swivelled to the left and he snorted, a single wisp of a flame dancing from his nose. "What?" Calypso asked, facing that way too. A beam of sunlight struck her eye, made her flinch. With a pinch of her heels, Festus dived to investigate, hovering over the reflection.

It was Louisa's sword. Now clean, bobbing in the waves caused by the demolition. Festus lowered his head, biting the hilt between his front teeth to gather it.

Calypso dragged her sleeve across her face, taking a breath. She lay Leo down carefully on the dragon's back, shifting into a crouch. "I'm going to look for her." She said, shuffling out on Festus' neck. "Stay here. Send a signal if you find her first." Festus snorted in agreement. Calypso inhaled deeply and dived.

The sea was bitterly cold. She could feel the pull of Charybdis' currents. Cliff wreckage milled around her, spinning gently, succumbing to the whirlpool or just drifting about. She used the rocks to propel herself around, looking every which way she could. She rose for breath. Festus crooned at her, fifteen metres away. Leo was still lying on his back. She waited until she could see the rise and fall of his breathing before diving again.

She did not find Louisa.

Louisa found her.

She appeared from the darkness of the waters with a cheeky grin. A bubble formed around them, Calypso fell to sit at the bottom, catching her breath.

"Where _were_ you?" She demanded between gasps.

"Sorry. I kinda got blasted that way." She gestured vaguely behind her.

"What happened to staying out of the sea?"

"I did my best! I know I'm cool, Callie, but gravity's still a bitch." Louisa huffed. She sat next to her. "Is Leo OK?"

"He's fine. He had a little freak out and is now asleep. Festus has him." Calypso rubbed at her chest, sighing. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Please don't slap me again!" Louisa hurriedly covered her face with her arms. "We all know I don't have good ideas!"

"You're damn right you don't!" Calypso could not slap her, settling for Minoan swears. "Let's get back to Leo and find somewhere to recuperate." Louisa peeked at her warily between her forearms. "If you _behave_, I won't slap you."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Leo awoke on an island, staring up at the sky. He could hear Louisa laughing and swearing, followed by Calypso's swearing and threats. Their voices chased each other around, he could hear their footsteps racing on sand. "This island has magic on it, stop playing around!"

"Na-na, can't catch me!"

"_Louisa_!"

He lost sight of the sky to a bronze snout snuffling his face. Festus bared his teeth in a grin, stomping his feet in a little happy dance and roaring at the girls. "Leo!" Calypso called, relief swimming over to him. He sat up in time for her to hug-tackle him back into the sand. "By the gods, are you OK? Do you need anything?"

"Bath." Leo croaked, spitting out sand. Another burst of weight and then Louisa was in their huddle, squishing them both. "What did we say about stupid?"

"You're stupid." She retorted, messing his hair.

It was only when Glaucus tried joining the hug did they disband, kicking the god away. "No." Louisa said. "I still don't trust you."

"You had my girlfriend eaten by her friend, _your_ sister."

"You'll be next." Louisa warned. "'N' she ain't ya girlfriend, dude. Chick ran away, let it go."

"But-"

"If you don't want to be castrated," Leo advised, "let it go."

"You can't castrate a god." Glaucus scoffed with an eye roll. Cold metal pressed to his throat, Louisa staring him down.

"Try me."

"It _would_ solve _so_ many problems." Calypso agreed, brushing sand from Leo's hair.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'demigods'." Leo corrected.

"Yes, my bad." She nodded.

So Glaucus kept his distance, about twenty feet. They cleaned down in the surf, had a bit to eat. Calypso threw the god a granola bar and a bottle of water, despite Louisa's protests. "As much as you want to castrate him, Lou, he did help get Leo back. The least we can do is feed him."

"Fine." Louisa grumbled. "But he has ta stay over there."

"That's fine!" Glaucus assured with a smile. "This is a good example of an ideal casting distance! Mostly lake fishing, mind, possibly river fishing. If you're fishing out at sea-"

"I don't eat fish." Louisa shushed him.

"I could teach you knots, how to make bait, how to cast-" He did not get the message, so they let him prattle on about fishing techniques and demonstrations. Leo looked around as he ate, letting the god's words wash over him like white noise.

It was a funny island, rising up and up like a mountain, but nothing so natural. An amalgamation of buildings, once white, but now spurned by nature's progress, parts that belonged to sea vessels old and new, a strange mishmash of structures he could not place.

"Cal." He said around his mouthful. "Did you say there was magic here?"

"Yes. We did a bit of exploring while you were resting. We left Festus with you, don't worry."

"This place is a spa!" Louisa grinned. "'N' I found a pirate ship, 'cept it's all broken 'n' burnt." She pouted. "I love a good pirate ship."

"I know you do." Leo smiled.

"It's abandoned." Calypso continued. "Maybe a few years, but the magic is still strong here."

"We found a cage."

"Yes, it stunk to high Olympus."

"I bet it was rabbits."

"No, no, the poo wasn't shaped right."

"It's several years old, the shape could have changed."

"Oh." Leo said, halting their bickering. A story had flicked into his mind, something Louisa had told him about and Percy loathed him knowing. The girls were looking at him curiously. "I know this place."

"Ya been here?"

"No. Percy has."

"What?"

"He got turned into a guinea pig."

"_What_?" Louisa cackled. "Holy shit, no way!"

"Yeah, you told me. And didn't let him live it down."

"As soon as we get back, I have a _tonne_ of jokes."

"Leo." Calypso prompted. "What else?"

"Annabeth said this place was a sorceress's island. It was a spa place, it was nice at first and she got given a makeover. But when she came back to find Percy…" He shook his head. "The sorceress, she turned any male visitors into guinea pigs." Louisa snorted, stifling laughter. Leo shook his head at her. "We did tease him about it." He assured. "_Relentlessly._" She gave a wicked little giggle, rubbing her hands together maliciously. "Oh gods, it's starting again."

"Circe." Calypso said. "She used to turn men into pigs."

"Yes." Leo remembered, nodding. "That's her. Uh… this place is definitely abandoned, right? I'm not in the mood for sorceresses right now."

"Um, as an ex-sorceress, I am deeply offended."

"Sorry, Cal. Love you."

"Mm. Love you too."

"Awww." Louisa cooed, pinching their cheeks. "So mushy. But yeah, no, didn't see anyone."

"Good." Leo nodded again, smacking her hand away. "So… what's the plan?"

"Well, I think Glaucus is planning a fishing trip."

"I'm gonna drown him."

"No, you're not."

"Funsponge."

"But we should press on." Calypso persisted. "Leo, before… all that," she waved at the sea, "you had your map. Were we on route?"

"Yes." He said, pulling his map from his belt. "Buuut we'll have to carry on through the Sea of Monsters. And I will need some way to connect with Camp."

"Communications are down."

"I know, I didn't mean that. I mean our GPS is kind of…" He motioned to Festus. The dragon was pushing his head through the sand, dragging his tail, wings as extended as he could and drilling out something that sounded like Humpty Dumpty. "Yeah, that." Leo settled with. Louisa part-chuckled, part-snickered at the dragon's antics. Calypso elbowed her into quiet. "We'll figure that out later." Leo decided. "Where to next?"

"I'm guessing something bound to try and kill us."

"I bet Lou's pissed them off."

"I ain't even gonna argue with that."

* * *

**Stay safe, love to all! **


	87. Chapter 87

**Updating sooner than planned 'cos I'm bored and it's my birthday and it's been kinda rotten, so... yeah**

**To RandomFanAuthor- Exactly! SmartFestus for President! **

**To BethnPercy- I think I'm beyond stir-crazy- I sat and stared at the wall for an hour earlier just listening to my mad house of siblings and Mum's incessant need to clean! And who said anything about Lou getting her memories back? I never made any such plans. This ends on Chapter 90 and then the ToA rewrite begins! I've finally stared the Tyrant's Tomb rewrite, my heart is not ready for it. _Jason's only napping_**

* * *

They said goodbye to Glaucus on the island.

"Thank you." Calypso said. "For helping us get Leo back."

"As I said, I help sea-farers where I can! Even if they do feed my girlfriend to a whirlpool monster or threaten to castrate me-"

"It'll be a promise in a minute." Louisa frowned. Glaucus nodded once, taking a large step away from her. Calypso nudged her, eyes flicking warningly between her and the god. Louisa sighed, getting elbowed again. "_Fine_." She forced a smile, speaking through her teeth. "Thank you." She said as though having electric applied to her spine.

"That's… OK?" Glaucus edged away from her some more. "Safe travels, my friends. And Louisa."

"Heh. That's right. Know your place."

"_Lou_."

"Yep, super grateful. Thanks. Owe you one. That's a lie. I repaid that favour by not castratin' ya. Still stands though. Bitch."

"_Lou_!" Calypso hissed. "Leo, I think we should get going. I am too tired to deal with Louisa-isms."

"Ooh, that's a good word."

"Thank you. Copyright Calypso."

"Permission to use it?"

"Mm. Sparingly."

* * *

They set off not long after. Louisa was ordered to sit between them, better easily monitored there. Glaucus waved them off, vanishing in a flash of white light. Louisa stared at the space he had been, pursing her lips.

"Asshole." She chided. "If I see him again, he _is_ losin' his dick."

"OK, Lou." Leo nodded, not listening. He could feel her glare settle on the back of his head and smiled to himself. "How about we play a game? Who can be the quietest for the longest?"

"Oh, sounds wonderful!" Calypso cottoned on.

"Does not!" Louisa protested, ignored.

"Ready, set, go!"

The game did not last long. The swears and noises and fidgets built up in Louisa, like a flood behind a cracking dam. In under a minute, she was swatting them both, cussing them out and trying to jump off the dragon when they tried to quiet her. Calypso grappled with her, Leo was twisting in his seat with Louisa clutching at his head, yelling nonsense.

"My hair is attached to me!" He protested, pushing on her arm. "Get off!"

"No quiet, no quiet!"

"Lou, let him go!"

"No quiet, no quiet!"

"OK, OK, we'll stop the game!"

"Be loud! I don't wanna hear 'em!"

"Hear who?" Calypso asked. Leo stiffened as the words left her mouth, turning his head this way and that. A moment later, she understood too.

Singing.

How Louisa had heard it first, they weren't sure. She now sat with her hands over her ears, yelling at them to cover their ears too. They obeyed, quickly, but the song still flowed over them. Muted, but still tingling with the magic it came with.

There were no definitive words, a melody almost lullabying in tune. It tingled like summer's warmth over their skin, wreathing through their ill-attempt at blocking it out. Louisa began to hum loudly, not a song or anything of the sorts, just a string of mismatched notes and panic. She scanned their surroundings, pushing out with her senses into the water below.

Something was down there. Multiple somethings, more than she could count, maybe a little bigger than the average person. They moved through the water as if dancing; a graceful, gentle speed, breeching the water to add their voices to the song pulling at them. She looked down, seeing one staring up at her. From this distance, she could see a beautiful woman, wet hair tangled around her face in a style that was simultaneously messy and artistic. She could see the outline of a smile, but it twisted her stomach. Some part of her knew better, providing an image of sharp teeth set to tear the flesh from her bones.

She had been chomped on way too many times. Never again.

"Festus!" She called. "Fly faster!" The dragon trembled violently, beating his wings. The sirens' song increased. Calypso sobbed, curling up behind Louisa, laying her head between her shoulder blades. Leo hunched his shoulders, reaching into his tool belt with one hand. He began to hum too, paling as the magic began to seep into his mind. "Leo!" Louisa reprimanded. She shifted in her seat, locking her legs around his waist from behind. She was not going to risk him jumping.

He shook his head, humming louder. He found what he was looking for- noise-cancelling headphones. He beamed at them, clamping them over his ears. He tilted his head curiously, nodding affirmation and giving a thumbs-up.

Two more pairs materialised under his command. Louisa made sure Calypso had hers on first- the singing was affecting her the most. She was crying thickly, sniffing repeatedly as her nose ran. She hiccupped and apologised, flailing her hands, imploring to them. Any words of comfort they provided, she shook her head, waving them away and crying more.

She began to calm once the headphones were on, sinking into a confusion. Leo held out a tissue for her, smiling and squeezing her wrist. Louisa put her headphones on. The effect was instantaneous and it came with a sensation of shoving her face in ice water.

Calypso hugged Louisa, sniffling into her shoulder. Louisa hoped she was less snotty now. She still held onto Leo and that was how they flew, holding on to each other in silence over siren waters.

Louisa could sense the sirens, trailing after them. They were persistent, she would give them that, but their numbers began to dwindle after a half hour or so of flying.

It was creeping into an hour of quiet, they flew round a series of arches. An island came into view. The last of the sirens turned tail, vanishing altogether. Louisa looked down- she could sense nothing, but she wasn't risking it.

The island was two islands, connected by a rope bridge. It was bountiful with nature, trees and flowers and shrubberies that all looked… lifeless. Everything looked to be a husk of something once alluringly gorgeous. It reeked of melancholy and… rotten meat?

Hundreds of sheep scuttled around on both islands, chewing mournfully on yellow grass. They flew right over them. Leo motioned to them to take their headphones off.

"Everyone OK?" He asked. Louisa nodded. They both looked to Calypso when she remained quiet. Leo handed over more tissues. "What happened, Cal?" She shook her head, blowing her nose. "Alright." He nodded, smiling. "You OK to keep going?"

"Yes." She croaked.

"Hey, uh, quick question?" Louisa chimed in. "Didn't the mermaid say somethin' 'bout her son? 'N' sheep? Ew, what- what the-? He's feedin' 'em meat, _they're eatin' meat_!"

"Ah." Leo said, watching the large figure stumble through the carnivores. "Yeah, we should… we should just keep going. Festus, buddy, could you-?" He never finished that sentence. Festus turned his head. He looked him in the eye, creaking apologetically. The ruby glow blinked out.

"Shit." Louisa said. Festus fell. They clung to his plating as they plummeted, screaming. Louisa was the loudest: "I- HATE- FLYIN'!"

* * *

**Look after yourselves! Lots of love! **


	88. Chapter 88

**Sorry for not updating last night, everything was a bit hectic here! **

**To RandomFanAuthor- it's the juxtaposition. *chef's kiss* **

**To BethnPercy- Mum's not diagnosed with OCD, but I really reckon it's there. Like, all cereal boxes must be in height order and tin cans must always face the front and you can never ever put her cup away as it's always in one place for the next cup of tea :P My siblings are... an adventure. I am one of six. Older sister just had a prem baby, do NOT get me started on her, she made life absolute hell growing up. Then there's me and I'm lovely. Alcoholic asshole brother who thinks coronavirus is just a bunch of numbers. Then another brother who has autism, ADHD, Tourette's and tics _and _hypermobility (he's six foot something and can stick both legs behind his head!) And then there's ANOTHER brother, who is colour deficient- he can see colours, but they're all wrong. For example, Spider-Man is not red and blue, he's brown and orange. The sky is pink. Grass is purple. The only colour he can really see is yellow. And then one more- my youngest sister, she is a MADAM. And steals my food. And onto the chapter- thank you! ^_^ For the P.S- no, she doesn't NEED her memories back. Amnesia Lou is fun :D The benefits probably don't outweigh the 'traumatising and demented things' she's gone through- poor girl's gonna have severe PTSD at this rate! But no. No memories. Not ever. Mwhaha. Suffer. (And I know it's for Leoisa, ya'll want Leoisa!)**

**To HoO Fan- Chaotic and interesting is my life style. And you feel that way because I am. And I will. Multiple times. *devil grin***

* * *

Had it not been for Louisa, they would have slammed into a cliff and broken every bone in their bodies. She yelled out, thrusting her hands into the sky. A wave shot up, mirroring the rockface. It engulfed them, cocooning them and abruptly stilling their momentum. Leo looked back at her, brow knitting. She blinked at him, hair swirling in the current. He motioned to his chest and she started, swearing. Clapping her hands, the wave produced a bubble for them. Festus dropped to the bottom of it, plating creaking, wings splaying.

"Sorry." Louisa smiled apologetically.

"We're not fish, Lou."

"Should be." She nodded seriously. "Callie, you OK?"

"Fantastic." Calypso coughed, wringing her hair out. Louisa laughed nervously. She raised her hands over her head, palms facing the top of her wave. Slowly, she brought them down, turning her hands and lowering them at a level. The water followed her movements, alighting them on a beach and shrinking back into the sea like nothing had happened.

Leo leaned over Festus, popping open the panel to access his brain. "What happened to him?" Calypso asked. Leo shook his head, grimacing. Calypso looked to Louisa, arching an eyebrow. With mutual nods, they left him to it. They both patted him on the back in a futile attempt to comfort him, walking a little way along the beach.

Louisa kept an eye on the water. The sirens had skedaddled within view of the island, but she wasn't going to relax just yet. She reached over her shoulder, toying with a lock from her ponytail anxiously.

"The mermaid lady said about this dude." She said. Calypso nodded in agreement. "D'ya reckon she had somethin' ta do with Festus?"

"It's probable." Calypso sighed, hugging herself for warmth. Louisa touched her shoulder, willing her dry. "We're so close, but… our luck is running true to form."

"Yep." They looked up the cliff. Louisa scratched at her neck, closing one eye in thought. "Do we have ta climb that?"

"Probably. He's your brother. And we've yet to _not_ have some dealings with your siblings."

"I didn't ask for 'em."

"I know."

"Dad needs ta keep it in his pants."

"Very nice, Lou. Subtle."

"I'm gonna tell him. Strongly worded letter."

"By 'strongly worded', you mean rude and full of vulgarities, right?"

"Duh."

"Duh." Calypso agreed. She looked back at Leo. He was cleaning a disc, sat side-saddle on Festus's neck, patting the comatose dragon's head every so often. "We're not leaving him on his own." Louisa nodded. "What do we do?"

"Wait, I thought I was banned from ideas?"

"You are. But we're also stuck on an island with flesh-eating sheep your brother owns and sirens out there and your sister even further out who just ate her best friend because you blew up her cliff. And not to mention the god you want to castrate."

"I will do it."

"Mm-hm, great, still doesn't answer my question."

"I can… blow up another cliff?"

"And have aforementioned flesh-eating sheep rain down on us?"

"I can try for the grass eatin' ones."

"No."

"Uh… arson?"

"No."

"Arm wrestle."

"No."

"That's it, I'm out."

"You're a goldmine of inspiration."

* * *

Louisa did start a fire, but only for their camp. Calypso would not even _consider_ arson, which was very inconsiderate of her. Even when warned with a strongly worded letter, she would not budge. Leo was still working on Festus, grumbling to himself. The girls had helped clean the dragon's plating down, Calypso even tied his rainbow flag bracelet around his ankle.

"Hey, Lou?" She said, searching their packs.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my sword?"

"Uh… oh shit, I think it's still in Scylla." Louisa smiled nervously. Calypso dropped her hands in her lap in disbelief. "Oh gods, that's such a mom look." Louisa hid behind Festus, peering over his shoulder warily. "I'll… get you a new one?"

"And?"

"Um… no strongly worded letter?"

"Good. You might get one of your own though."

"Fuck." Louisa hid. Calypso shook her head, sighing. She delegated herself the task of lunch. Louisa shuffled around the dragon, making sure she kept him between her and Calypso. It amused Leo a little; he sat watching her antics for a moment, waving his oil rag on her head once he could reach.

"The great Louisa." He smirked.

"Hey." She jabbed him in the leg. "She scares you too."

"Yeah, but that's on me. I have a type."

"You're so weird."

"Says the girl with all the power of the sea, hiding from Calypso and her cooking pot."

"I owe her one of those as well, gods dammit." Louisa ducked. Leo laughed, only to get hit in the leg again. "Hurry up 'n' fix Festus."

"I'm nearly done. Nothing seemed wrong, it's like he just shut down. I gave him a tune up, bit of a clean. Hopefully he'll reboot and we can leave." Louisa nodded. Leo narrowed his eyes at her. "You're still thinking about arson, aren't you?"

"Give me somethin' better than arson ta think about."

"Me."

"Nah."

"I am fully capable of spontaneously combusting, I'm practically _key_ to arson."

"Yeah. But ya don't combust when I want ya to. 'N' I can arson on my own." She stuck her tongue out, hiding again when Calypso frowned over at them.

"No arson!" She ordered. Leo let flames trickle into his hair and grinned.

* * *

Leo put Festus's brain back together after lunch. Calypso had cobbled together a basic vegetable soup from foraging and their supplies. They had a little bit of bread left to dip in it. A seagull landed on Louisa's knee as she was about to bite into hers, clicking its beak and staring at her.

"No." She said. "It's mine." It shuffled its wings, patted its foot on her leg. She shoved the bread in her mouth, shooing at it. "Go 'way." She instructed around her mouthful. It didn't like that, squawking. It launched at her face, wings flapping, upending her bowl into the sand and pulling at her hair. She fell back in the sand, grappling with the bird, flailing her arms to get it off.

Leo threw some bread and it soared after that, giving Louisa the stink-eye. She sat up, furious and sandy, her hair a wild nest of tangles.

"Why do birds not like you?" Leo laughed. "Also, can you talk to seagulls?"

"No."

"Huh. Bummer." She poked her bowl upright, but her soup was an orange stain on the sand, gradually fading. Leo reached over, cleaning her bowl with his hand. He and Calypso both volunteered some of their portions. She brightened and then stopped, looking around for her new foe.

The seagull remained where Leo's bread had landed. It still stared at her. She retrieved her bowl, holding it close to her body and curling protectively around it. The seagull snapped its beak, blinked.

"Fuck off." She challenged. It shook itself, looking behind it. "I swear, if it's got back-up-"

"No arson."

"Bird pie?"

"That's probably why they don't like you."

"Bird pie it is."

The seagull spread its wings, kicking Louisa in the head on the way past and then soaring away across the water. She drew her bow, knocked back from shooting by Calypso's foot in her shin.

They finished their meal in silence, Leo and Calypso quite contented, Louisa fuming and plotting revenge. Calypso tidied, added a bit of driftwood to the fire. Then they huddled together to watch Leo's attempt to reboot Festus. "Come on, dragon." Louisa encouraged. "Wake up or I'm gonna kick ya ass."

"Leave him alone, he's been through enough." Leo chided, swatting at her. She elbowed him in retaliation. Calypso pulled on her arm and swapped places with her, firing a sidelong warning look at her. Leo snorted, ducking his head when he got a similar look.

Leo put the last few pieces back into place, wiped the inside of the panel and closed it. Louisa bounced on the soles of her feet eagerly, clenching her fists.

He didn't get to reboot. They all froze under a voice, booming over crashing of the surf, shaking the sand with its ferocity;

"SMOKE!"

"Oh, what _now_?" Louisa hissed, drawing her sword.

"I SMELL SMOKE!" The voice continued, getting closer. As one, they all looked to the campfire. With a wave of her hand, Louisa had a wave extinguish it. Too late.

The voice's owner came into view, from around a corner they had not noticed before. Staggering, guiding himself along with walking stick made of bones tied haphazardly together with grey wool, came the sheep-owner. Fifteen feet tall, wearing only a loin cloth of sheepskin. His skin was mottled grey and tanned, his face bulbous and misshapen. He sniffed the air with a nose that looked to have been broken several times. His one eye was scarred and burnt, squinting as if that helped. Louisa shifted at the colour of it- flecks of sea green behind milky blindness.

He grinned lopsidedly, showing off browning teeth. "SOMEONE ON MY ISLAND!" He boomed. "IS THAT NOBODY? TEAR NOBODY APART!"

* * *

**Stay inside! Stay safe! Love ya!**


	89. Chapter 89

**To HoO Fan- Thank you! ^_^ And yep, Sea of Monsters! Lots of fun! And his name is Polyphemus but I don't think the island itself had a name... not sure :P But yes! Just this chapter and one more and then that's it for this one! ^_^ **

**To BethnPercy- I literally never stop complaining about being one of six. Being in lockdown with them is a WHOLE different level of torture. Like, I love them (three of them anyway) but I would not be bothered if I had to jail time for murder just for five minutes' peace! Ugh, responsibility dodgers, it's not fair. I'm practically a third parent to the younger three, but older sister and Brother 1 are just... useless, to put it nicely. Middle children always cause the most trouble. It's in their nature. Hope you're all keeping well! How'd you find the chapter?**

* * *

They edged away slowly. They could not move Festus, they dared not breathe. Louisa held her sword at the ready. Leo drew a mallet from his tool belt and a packet of mints. Calypso reached blindly into his belt, retrieving the noise-cancelling headphones. She frowned at Louisa, mouthing a single word- _sword_. Louisa winced apologetically, shoulders hunching.

"COME OUT, NOBODY! I WANT TO EAT YOU!"

_Who's Nobody_? Louisa asked voicelessly, sending Leo her puzzlement. He brought a quick flame to his fingertip and then pointed at his eye. Louisa looked at him blankly. Calypso pointed at the Cyclops. Louisa wished she was better at lip-reading.

"NO HIDE, NOBODY! NO TRICKS!" He inhaled deeply. "I CAN SMELL YOU!" Louisa sighed. _That's always a good sign,_ she thought.

Calypso motioned to them, spreading her hands. Leo nodded and moved towards the cliff. Louisa hesitated. Calypso motioned again, directing her towards the water, spreading her hands once more. _Fan out_.

Louisa side-stepped her way to the water. The Cyclops' head turned with her, still sniffing the air. "NOBODY!" He boomed. "YOU SMELL LIKE SEA!" She waded into the surf up to her ankles, calm and energy swimming through her nerves.

"I'm not Nobody!" She declared, drawing wide-eyed '_are you crazy'_ looks from the other two. "I am Steve!"

"STEVE?" The Cyclops repeated. "WHERE IS NOBODY?"

"I killed Nobody! Steve is the best!" The Cyclops blinked, the grey of his skin darkening. He stomped his foot, bellowing in unbridled fury.

"I WANTED NOBODY!"

"Should've been quicker then!" Louisa mocked. "Steve is the best!" She chanted. "Steve is Number One! Steve is the best! Steve is Number One!"

The Cyclops didn't like that. He roared, charging right for her. Louisa clenched her fist, readied her sword.

"Over here!" Leo called. "I'm over here!" He threw his mallet, striking the Cyclops in the shoulder. "Steve is the best! Steve is Number One!"

"KILL STEVE!" The Cyclops promised, not noticing the change in voice at all. He rushed Leo, walking stick primed like a lance.

"Here!" Calypso laughed. "You're too slow! You couldn't kill Nobody and you won't ever kill Steve!" He skidded through the sand, nearly falling as his momentum threw out his balance. Leo weaponised the tin of breath mints, a rattling followed by a small _clonk_ as it struck the Cyclops' temple and fell uselessly to the beach.

Cold gripped Louisa's ankles, shards of iron digging into her skin. She looked down, looked over her shoulder.

"Mermaid." She breathed.

Thoosa lay in the surf, still as unearthly pretty, but no longer cordial and smiling. Her eyes blazed with a fury that matched the Cyclops tearing up the beach looking for Steve.

"Has my son not suffered enough?" She said, rising onto her elbows. Her hands clawed their way up Louisa's legs, grasping the back of her shirt and then her hair, looping her arm around her throat, squeezing. "Poseidon thought him no more than a monster, but I do not! That old barnacle brain has far more monstrous children than my Polyphemus!" Calypso dived past the Cyclops, rolling and coming up a few metres in front of Louisa. She did a double-take at the situation, anger blossoming. She snapped her fingers, holding out her hand. Louisa understood that one- she threw her sword.

"Let her go!" Calypso demanded, raising the blade.

"Steve is over here!" Thoosa called out. "Polyphemus, my darling, I have Steve!"

"MOTHER?"

"Yes, darling! Quickly now! Come and get Steve!" Polyphemus turned, his nasty grin returning. He ambled forward with his walking stick. He ignored Leo's shouts, ignored the chants of 'Steve is Number One!'

Calypso lunged. Louisa ducked her head. She felt the edges of her sword snag her hair, felt Thoosa's arm go limp and slide away as her voice ended on the metal.

"MOTHER!" Polyphemus bellowed. "WHERE IS STEVE, MOTHER?"

"Here!" Leo threw a rock at him. "I am Steve, come and get me!"

"MOTHER! WHERE ARE YOU?" Calypso gripped Louisa by the elbow as the latter caught her breath. Thoosa had melted into golden dust, sifting away in the water. "MOTHER!"

"Your mother is no more!" Calypso raged, grip constricting on Louisa's sword. "You're _nothing_, Polyphemus! You couldn't kill Nobody, you _won't_ kill Steve and you don't have your mother! Stand down!" He blinked stupidly, brow furrowing.

"Mother… is gone?"

"Yes!"

"Steve… killed Mother?"

"Easily!"

"Steve killed Mother. Steve killed _Mother_." He took deep, frantic breaths, temper boiling to new heights. He spat his words between each trembling, rageful breath. "STEVE- KILLED- MOTHER! I- WILL- KILL- STEVE!" He screamed. His bare, filth-ridden feet pounded across the sand, ground quaking with each footfall. "FOR MOTHER!" He promised on a war cry, raising his walking stick overhead.

"FOR STEVE!" Louisa countered. The next second was blurred, too much happened to process until later. Louisa shoved Calypso behind her, bringing her other hand up from below her knee, as if she planned to uppercut her half-brother. There was no physical contact, but the water responded instantly. It paralleled her movements, scarfing Polyphemus's neck and head. He was yanked off his feet, sent hurtling upwards twenty, thirty, forty feet, straight into the cliffside. He lost his stick halfway up- it landed point down by Festus's front foot.

The rock dented under the Cyclops' collision, moulding around him. The water dropped. Louisa swayed forward, Calypso grasping her forearm to keep her standing.

With a groan, Polyphemus fell forward. He landed face down in the wet sand. Leo was closest. He drew a spirit level from his belt, sending the girls an anxious grimace. He slid forward on soft feet, sand bristling around his shoes. Holding the spirit level with his fingertips, extending his arm as far as he could and leaning out to his extreme, he poked the Cyclops in the shoulder with the tool.

Polyphemus grunted. Leo seemed to leap cartoonishly back to his original vantage point.

"Not dead!" He squeaked.

The monster began to rise, spitting out sand, coughing and quivering with hardly contained fury. Calypso waved to Leo. He bounced the spirit level off Polyphemus's cranium, shoving his face back in the sand, and made a dash for it. "Any more ideas?"

"_Yes_." Louisa brightened, grinning devilishly.

"What?" The other two chorused.

"Arson."

"No!"

"Yes!" She attacked Leo's toolbelt. It didn't always give him what he wanted, but it worked for her. A blowtorch hit her palm and a bottle of gasoline. "Hell yes!" She beamed.

"_What is it with you and arson_?" Calypso hissed. Louisa was already gone. Polyphemus was rising again. She was making a beeline for him, grinning maniacally.

"STEVE!" Polyphemus bellowed, swinging his arms wildly. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"On my way!" Louisa confirmed, knocking the gasoline open.

"YOU KILLED MOTHER!"

"'N' now I'm gonna kill you!"

"STEVE USED WATER ON ME!"

"Ya needed a bath!"

"I AM SON OF POSEIDON!" Gasoline soaked into his face, falling into his open mouth. He wretched, scraping his fingernails on his tongue. "POISON!"

"Medicine!" Louisa corrected, emptying the bottle over his head and shoulders. He made grabs at her, swiping with his arms, aiming a kick miles from where she was. She circled him in hops and jumps, dashing the fuel over him with each step. When the bottle emptied, she ricocheted it from his temple with a hollow _donk_.

She stopped in front of him, flicking the blowtorch on. The flame came with a distant yelling from its blue core. "Son of Poseidon, yeah?"

"YES!" He spat out fuel, rubbing at his face. "KILL STEVE! STEVE KILLED MOTHER! I WILL KILL STEVE!"

"Guess again, dickwad." She slammed her foot into his chest, pushing him back against the cliff. "My dad's Poseidon too."

"NO!"

"Yep! Don't worry though, ya ain't gonna have ta put up with me much longer. 'N' ya can see ya mom again!"

"Mother?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Mother." She set the flame to his nose. The gasoline went up faster than he could scream, the heat washing over her like the tide. She stepped back, feeling the air cool. He screamed and thrashed, rolled in the sand.

They weren't sure when it began to happen, but at some point it wasn't just sand falling in clumps from him- he was disintegrating.

"My sheep!" He wailed through the fire. "Help me, sheep!" He stretched his hand up, reaching for the top of the cliffs. Two seconds later, his smoking ashes splattering over the sand.

Leo crouched beside the pile, poking it tentatively. He looked up at Louisa with a quizzical look.

"Something tells me you don't like your siblings."

"What makes ya say that?"

"You stabbed Almops with his own broken trident, you fed Charybdis her best friend and now you've incinerated your blind, sheep-farming brother."

"_Carnivorous_ sheep-farming brother." Calypso corrected. "Although, I am now a little worried for Percy." She narrowed her eyes at Louisa. "Don't kill Percy."

"Is he a dick?"

"No."

"Does he have flesh-eatin' sheep?"

"Not last I checked."

"Whirlpool monster?"

"No, but he did make a whirlpool to beat some twin giants."

"Twin giants." Louisa echoed, questions faltering as a memory tickled her mind. "Somethin' 'bout goo? 'N' no pants." Leo shrugged unhelpfully.

"Ask Percy."

"If you don't kill him." Calypso added.

"Mm." Louisa wiped ash from her face. "No promises."

* * *

**Stay inside and wash your hands! Love you! **


	90. Chapter 90

**Last chapter! **

**To RandomFanAuthor- mmmmmm, nope! **

**To HoO Fan- I definitely _could_ rant longer- I have many, _many_ siblings to rant about! And that's the role of a big sibling, that's what we do! ^_^ And this is the end! I will let you decide if that's a good or bad smell. And for your second review- thank you! ^_^**

* * *

Abudantia had kept their wallets topped up for the majority of their journey. Leo would have given it all back as long as he didn't have to travel over the sea _ever_ again. It had not been as bad on the Argo II, they had an entire warship to protect them and give the offensive from a team of demigods and a rather violent satyr. Now, there were three of them, on the back of a brain-damaged automaton dragon that leaked oil and drilled nursery rhymes and Beyoncé tracks. Their only offence was Louisa and she was _incredibly_ offensive.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" She yelled after the umpteenth sea serpent determined to swallow them whole. "Keep runnin', ya bitch! This is _my_ ocean!"

"Technically, it's your dad's-"

"_MY_ OCEAN!"

"Leave it, Leo." Calypso advised. "She's going to be like this for a while."

"I WILL FIGHT ALL OF YA'LL!"

"No!" Leo exasperated, voice a few octaves higher than intended. He reared Festus upward as the water crested around yet another set of fins. "We're trying to get _home_! Not _dead_!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"Hey, Cal? How'd you drown the undrownable? Asking for a friend."

"No, Leo."

"Mmmm, at least consider it. For me?"

"COME AT ME, FUCKFACE!"

"I'll consider it a little."

"Thank you."

"FIGHT ME!"

"YOU CAN'T FIGHT EVERYTHING IN THE OCEAN!"

"FUCKIN' WATCH ME!"

* * *

Leo was starting to wonder what was more valuable than Dantia's magic wallets- _anything _to get away from this and _now_. He knew the sea was vast and all but never-ending and he knew he travelled with the daughter of the guy that controlled all that. He was still trying to determine how to drown her, just a little.

Louisa was set on challenging everything in the ocean to an arm wrestle- regardless of the availability of arms- but she could also sense what was coming. They had to reapply their noise-cancelling headphones, flying over another tribe of sirens. Sea serpents as long as skyscrapers were tall tailed them for miles, rising every so often to spray water/acid/poison/boiling water at them. Louisa laughed at every single projectile, deflecting it with ease and a wave of her hand. Calypso was wondering how long it would be before the lunatic started calling out her own father. It would not come as a surprise, just an ever-increasing migraine.

"Leo, can we get out of here?" She called over Louisa taunting a school of telkhines.

"I'm trying!"

"Don't tell me we're lost again!"

"We're not! We're only… mildly uncalibrated from multiple crashes, monsters and magic crystals!"

"Well… un-uncalibrate then!"

"Having some difficulty!" He squeaked. Louisa cackled, casting her hands to the sky. The sea erupted around them, rivalling the height of the sea serpents. Walls of murky, raging saltwater cut them a temporary path through the chaos, but also blinded them. "Lou!"

"What?"

"Trying _not_ to die! What did we talk about?"

"Lots of things!" She laughed. Leo weighed up how much trouble he would suffer if he strangled the ocean's daughter over the ocean.

Calypso's foot met his calf and he swore, chided. Festus groaned at him, shaking his head.

"I know, buddy. She's in her element though."

Louisa spread her arms with a flourish. Her uprises of water shot out, a tsunami flooding away from them in a widening circle.

"Is that better?" She asked childishly, sticking her tongue out. The wave had carted the monsters with it, spinning them end over end.

"Somewhat." Leo grumbled. She glared, flicking him in the temple. "Ow." He deadpanned. "Can you just… _not_ fight everything for two minutes? I'm trying to get us home."

"You're lost again."

"I'm not lo- we have lots of broken equipment and why do I bother with you? You're horrible."

"You love me." She grinned impishly. Calypso cleared her throat. "Yeah, Valdez!" Louisa scolded suddenly. "Get back to work!" Leo rolled his eyes, facing forward. He heard Calypso talking to their resident psycho, letting the words wash over him as he racked his brain.

Festus was creaking in complaint, his movements sluggish, losing altitude and battling to regain it with ragged wheezes and lots of clicking in his joints. Leo could feel it was only a matter of time before the dragon's systems failed. There was no beach to crash on, no clifftops, just endless quantities of ocean. He could already see the fins and shadows of returning monsters.

There were lost in the Sea of Monsters. He had no location to lock in, the system was frying anyway, they had _minutes_ to come up with something.

No.

_He_ had minutes. This was down to him.

"Leo, they're getting closer!"

"I'll fight 'em!"

"No you won't! Leo!" Calypso cried. "We have to go!" Louisa began yelling torments and defiance again. Calypso called for him, seeing his shoulders tense as their shouting sunk over him. Festus whirred, trembling, bobbing in the air, wings sticking between desperate flaps to keep them airborne.

Tears stung Leo's eyes. He opened Festus's access panel, he held a screwdriver and some Celestial bronze wiring, but there was nothing he could do. His dragon needed a whole new kickstart and a proper check-up, not quick make-do fixes.

Louisa pulled the waves over the returning monsters. Her good humour was dwindling.

"Leo?"

"I don't- I don't know-" He sniffed, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. "I don't know." Calypso's hand came past Louisa, gripping his shoulder.

"It's OK." She smiled sadly. "We're so proud of you." Louisa messed his hair, determination setting her jaw. She reconsidered the monsters below. "Lou, don't. We've come this far together. Let's not… fall apart now."

Brave. Leo realised, braver than he would ever be, Calypso was. Not recklessly and chaotically brave, like Louisa, but kindly and with a level-headedness on an almost saint-like level. He smiled to himself, petting Festus's neck. They were an odd bunch, but he would not change them. This was his family. He was just sorry he didn't get to see the rest of them.

Festus clicked. He cocked his head, clicking some more. Below them, excited clamouring from the swell of monsters, awaiting their lunch from above.

Leo's brain tuned into the clicks automatically. Something swirled in his chest.

_Click click,_ Festus said, ruby eyes aglow. _Click click!_

"Leo?" Calypso asked. He had sat up straighter, began to laugh. "Leo, you OK?" Louisa inhaled through her teeth, grimacing and leaning back against Calypso, away from him.

"He's gone mad."

"Coming from you?"

"Shut up." Louisa huffed. Together, they shook him, called his name. He faced them, grinning, merry tears dripping from his cheeks.

"Harley's signalling us."

"What? Who's Harley?"

"My brother. He signalled us and Festus picked it up."

"Wait." Calypso shook her head. "Does that mean…?"

"We're going home. For real this time."

* * *

When Camp Half-Blood came into view, when Leo introduced it to the girls, it was the final piece slotting into place. They had journeyed far- farther than they should have done, but he blamed the maps and endless Louisa-isms. They had learnt much, seen more and survived worse, sticking together and closer than ever for it, but now they were home.

The hills glistened with frost in the evening light, the hearth amongst the cabins was lit. Demigods milled around, playing basketball, sparring, chasing each other. The Big House almost resembled a blue gingerbread house, so dappled with frost that it was. The strawberry fields were blooming under satyr magic and they caught a gentle scent of the fruit on a winter breeze.

Festus crooned excitedly, searching fervently for a place to land. Louisa tapped Leo's shoulder repeatedly with her fingers, pointing insistently. Leo grinned. He followed her direction, Festus laying on a burst of speed and hurtling for the ground. She squealed and clung to him, swearing profusely. Calypso laughed- some things would never change.

"We're home!" Leo laughed, ribs crushing. "Big chicken!"

"Don't like flyin'!" Her voice came from between his shoulders.

Leo saw a familiar mess of dark hair. Beside him, a girl with madly red curly hair and a skinny boy. All three were watching their descent.

It was going to be one thing seeing Leo again. Percy may have throttled him under normal circumstances.

But he was distracted- his sister was alive.

* * *

**Stay indoors! Do some reading! Wash your hands! Lots of love! **


End file.
